Storks and Wolves
by fusedtwilight
Summary: Being a wolf has ruined Leah's life three times, it took Sam, it took her father, and now it gave her this.
1. Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight: I am a huge Leah fan so I hope you all enjoy this story.**

I hated being a wolf.

Being a wolf has ruined my life three times. The first when Sam left me for Emily. He had disappeared and I had been frantic. Then he came back with no explanation and I let it go because I love him. Then he met her and it was all over just like that. I had hated them so much for their betrayal, then she had been attacked and I had no choice but to visit her in the hospital because I still loved her.

The second was when my father died. Seth and I had phased that night, my father knew all about the wolves and vampires. I had been bitching about Sam. Dad understanding what Sam had to go through tried to tell me to go easy on him. I felt betrayed thinking he was like everyone else, taking precious Sam Uley's side. I got so angry I got Seth and mom involved too. The stress of the fight caused me and my brother to phase. He may have known of our existence but the shock of seeing my brother and me phase caused his sweet little heart to stop. I learned the truth that night that all those dumb legends and myths where true. I finally learned why Sam left me, and the truth behind Emily's scars. In a way I forgave them but learned to hate them even more.

That night I became even more of a freak. The only girl werewolf in history. I had always been an oddball. I was always independent, flippant, and spoke my mind no matter who it angered. I always assumed that was what drove Sam away. Being connected to him like that was hell, not only did I have to deal with the girl jokes, but the guys where all insensitive pricks about my past with Sam. They were so in love with precious Sam and loving Emily they thought me a bitch for thinking bad about them. Only Seth and surprisingly Sam stuck up for me, but no matter how much he stuck up for me I still had to deal with his pity and guilt for me and his love for her. Was it no wonder why I lashed out and pushed them all away? I had to share my mind and soul with them and all I got was shit for it. So yeah I struck back. I made fun of Paul for coming from a lousy family, I jeered at Quill for imprinting on a kid, I mocked Embry for being a bastard, I sneered at Jakes obsession with that vampire loving bitch, I insulted Jared for having to give up plans for college, and Sam, God I loved making him hate me. I thought maybe he would get fed up and try to kick me out of the pack.

I had become so obsessed with my love/hate for my Sam and my Emily I lost sight who I was. Then Jake of all people went and had his little rebellion and Seth followed his hero. I may have been a cold heartless bitch but I wasn't going to let my only brother get himself killed for someone else's stupid dream. I left Sam that night, and found my path to redemption. I was able to get away from all those negative thoughts; I did the unthinkable and opened up to Jake who I did feel pity for. I proved myself and was made beta. After the incident with those euro trash vamps I took some time off to find myself. I practiced in yoga and meditation until I actually learned how to control the raging beast. And although I stayed as beta I stopped phasing. This brought me to the third thing being a wolf royally fucked up for me.

Ever since I first phased I hadn't had my period. No time of the month, no cramping, nothing. Which meant I couldn't have children. That little tad bit only added fuel to my rage. I had hoped that by stopping my phasing I would stop being semi-immortal and start my monthly cycle again. I had always assumed phasing was what prevented me from having children. I was half-right.

Since I stopped phasing I had been sick. Certain smells which had an appeal to me once made me sick, and my menstrual cycle never came. Then I began to think, and then I began to dread. Something about phasing prevents us from aging. When we stop phasing we begin to age again. Something about phasing stops the biological process. What if it stopped all biological process?

It was crazy, absurd what I was thinking. But I had to know. I was in my room, in my bathroom. I had bought four tests just to be safe. No one knew what I was doing. My family had noticed my sickness but shrugged it off as a bug not that I had stopped phasing. I carefully followed the instructions and pissed on the stick. Something about these tests seemed so wrong. To think to learn such a life altering thing all you had to do was pee on a stick to get an answer.

I timed how long the answers would take and waited an eternity for the damn results. Finally my watch beeped signaling it was time. I looked at each of the sticks Positive, positive, positive, and positive. Shit. This can't be happening, no, no, no, no. How can this happen? I was finally learning to let him go, I was moving on with my life damn it! This isn't possible maybe something about being a werewolf does something to my hormones.

I fell on the floor and sobbed. I cried like how I cried when Sam broke up with me. I had been trying so hard to leave him and move on. Now I would be bound to him for the rest of my life. "SETH!" I screamed "SETH I NEED YOU!" Seth would know what to do; he always knew what to do.

I heard him rushing up the stairs and come rushing into my room. He slammed open the door and took in the scene. Me on the floor crying my eyes out. Four little sticks and four little boxes. "Leah?" he asked confused.

"Seth help me." I begged.

He bent down and scooped me into his arms. He rocked me back and forth as I cried into his shoulder.

"Leah what's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't want to say it. But just because I tried to ignore it doesn't mean it will go away. I had to be strong and prepare for the hardships to come.

"I'm pregnant, and Sam is the father."

I hate being a wolf. It took my father. It took my Sam. And now it gave me a baby I was not ready to have.

**Fusedtwilight: so yes Leah is pregnant with Sam's baby. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 2

**fusedtwilight: I would like to thank jada91, sailor alpha tomboy, twilight0394, and umbuby for reviewing. And a big thanks to everyone who put this on there story alerts and faves. Thanks so much.**

Seth was speechless.

I don't blame him; I just dropped a huge bomb on his head. The poor kid needed a few minutes to get his thoughts together. I had nine months and eighteen years to figure this all out.

"Pr-pregnant?" Seth asked.

"And it's Sam's." I sobbed into his shoulder.

His hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back to stare at me. His eyes were angry. I hadn't seen him this angry in a long time.

"How could you Leah!" he said angrily shaking me. "How could you do that to Emily! I thought you said you where starting to get over him."

"Seth please I didn't have sex with him since before he left me." I said hurt he would think me to be some kind of home wrecker.

"Lee you can't be pregnant then, it's been over a year." He said letting me go looking relieved.

"Seth think about it, when we phase we stop ageing. Our cells stop multiplying. And a fertilized embryo is just a bunch of cells." I explained. Seth wasn't the best at biology. I had to tutor him there.

"But when did you and Sam?" he asked carefully.

"The day before he met Emily." I said quietly.

It was no secret I had lost my virginity to Sam. One of those embarrassing secrets the damn mind link we share in our wolf forms let everyone know that little tid bit. I still remembered that night all too well.

_Flashback_

_We were camping in the woods._

_Sam was still quiet. He had barely said a thing the entire trip and it was beginning to piss me off. First he disappears then just pops up out of the blue with no explanation, scared out of his mind. And he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. We where spending the night alone. My cousin Emily was coming for a visit tomorrow and I knew with my childhood friend and sister around me and Sam wouldn't see much of each other so I wanted to spend time with him._

"_So Emily will be here tomorrow and I want you to meet her Sam. We haven't seen each other in a while now and I have told her all about you." I said excitedly putting some wood into the fire._

"_M'kay." He said staring into the fire. Lost in his own little world._

_All right that's enough of that shit! "God damn it Sam!" I screamed and through a whole bunch of wood into the fire. Sparks and Embers went flying everywhere. _

_Sam went flying into the air, trying to avoid getting burned "Lee? What the hell!" he shouted. He began to shake a little. At first I thought he was scared. But then I realized he was shaking in anger._

"_Don't you what the hell me Sam Uley." I said poking his chest with my finger. "First you disappear leaving me to think you have been killed or worse. And ever since you came back you have been somewhere else in your head, seriously what the hell?" I asked throwing my hands in the air._

"_Lee I'm going through some things right now. I wish I could tell you but you know I can't." he said looking down._

"_I know and I respect that." I said gently pushing his chin up so I could look him in the eyes "But Sam please we haven't had any us time in so long, I just need to know you still love me." I said leaning into his chest._

"_I will always love you Leah Clearwater." He whispered into my ear._

"_Then prove it." I said. I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. He kissed me back but it was kind of awkward. Sam had a major growth spurt recently and he was taller than me now. _

_We continued to kiss and I ran my hands through his hair, or what was left of it. Sam had once had long hair. I loved it. Then after he came back he cut it. I had begged him not to but he had insisted he had to._

_Sam was acting all gentle and careful as usual. We hadn't had sex since he had come back and he was always so careful like he was afraid he would hurt me. But I wasn't having any of that. I knew what I wanted and I was going to have it._

_My hands traveled from his head to his back then to his nice firm rear end. I grabbed a handful and squeezed. One of the benefits of his growth spurt was new muscles in wonderful new places._

_Sam pulled back and I let out a noise of irritation "Lee I can't." He whispered._

"_Why not?" I demanded angrily._

"_Lee I just don't think I can control it." He whispered._

"_Look if this is about the growth spurt making you bigger in other places I think I can handle it." I said with a sultry smile._

"_That's not it Lee I don't want to hurt you." He said._

_I took a step forward and he took a step back. I took another step forward and he took another step back. I smiled and one more step forward and he took one more step back right into a tree. I took a final step forward and pressed my body against his._

"_Lee." He growled. This wasn't a normal human growl. This was an animalistic growl, but it was all male and made things low in my stomach clench._

"_Do you love me?" I asked._

"_Of course more then anything." He said._

_I cupped his cheek in my hand "Then we have nothing to worry about." I said then I kissed him._

_He wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't able to move. The feel of him kissing me but being unable to escape from his grasp made me feel giddy for some reason. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist._

"_Take me." I whispered._

"_I didn't bring protection." He said._

"_I did, just in case." I smiled._

_He smiled but it was the kind of smile a man gets when he knows things have worked out in his favor._

_He took me into our tent and for the rest of the night we made love. It wasn't our first night of sex but I was right when I said his growth spurt had made him bigger in a certain area._

_End of Flashback_

"Leah? Leah?" Seth said shaking my shoulder.

"Sorry miles away." I said looking at him.

"I thought you and him where using protection?" he asked.

God this was embarrassing. Having a talk with my younger brother about my former sex life wasn't how I intended to spend my night.

"We where Seth, but there is no such thing as a hundred percent proof protection." I said.

"Good to know." He mumbled.

"Take it from me kid, just wait." I said.

We looked at each other and just began to laugh. We laughed so hard we began to cry. Well Seth cried happily, I cried in sorrow.

"Hey it's going to be okay." He whispered hugging me, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." He apologized.

"It's okay." I said wiping my eyes "I better get used to it, once the others find out….oh God Seth." I said hugging myself. "What am I going to do? I cant have a baby, and it's Sam's. I wanted a baby but not now not like this. Things will be so complicated and how can I raise a kid?"

"You'll have help, me, mom, and the pack. We're all here for you." He said with a smile.

"You're happy about this?" I asked amazed.

"Of course I get to be an uncle. I'm going to spoil your kid rotten." He smiled.

"Seth you're an idiot." I laughed.

I felt better. Seth had that effect. Sometimes I think he spends to much time with that blonde leech. They both have an ability to calm a tense situation.

"I need to make certain before I go telling anyone though." I said standing up.

Seth helped me stand up "Leah you took four tests they all came back positive." He said.

"I know but Seth, I am not exactly human. For all we know something about my wolf part effects my hormones." I said.

"What I don't get is if you have been pregnant this entire time why didn't we see the signs before we shifted?" Seth asked.

"We did we just didn't think it had anything to do with me being knocked up." I said.

"Huh?"

"Remember I was so depressed about Sam and Emily I was depressed and throwing up all the time? We thought it was the depression but what if all those times I threw up was because it was morning sickness?" I said.

"But you didn't just throw up in the morning."

"I know but I always threw up in the morning though, now we know why." I said.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I need to be sure. I need to see a doctor."

"But Leah you can't I mean what about the whole extra chromosome thing?" he asked.

"That's why I need to see a special doctor." I said walking back into my room.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Pack your things Seth where going to visit Doctor Sparkles." I said.

**fusedtwilight: Thats right next chapter Leah goes to the doctor. I wonder what Jakes reaction will be when he finds out?**


	3. Chapter 3

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 3

**fusedtwilight: First off a big thanks to the following. rebelwilla, jada91, twilight0394, TrudyGill23, rara1023, Robyn85, liljenrocks, umbuby, utotallyrockme, xxlilyblackxx, tommy, and heather. I am so glad you all enjoy this story so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Oh and i have a poll on my profile, you can now vote the gender of Leah's baby. **

We where on our way to the Cullen's.

Seth was driving because I was too much of an emotional wreck to drive at the moment. We were quiet. Seth knew better to interrupt me when I was having one of my quiet moments. I wasn't looking forward to this talk with the Dc. I was 60% certain I was pregnant. I was 40% uncertain because I was the only female wolf (Now possibly the only knocked up pregnant wolf) so I had no idea how my new genetic material would be effected by mundane things like a simple home pregnancy test.

I wondered what everyone would think when they found out. I had a feeling they would think what Seth thought at first. I was still hurt he thought I would sleep with Sam now after all we had been through. I mean I may be a cold, bitter, depressed, harpy bitch but I did have a heart.

I wondered if everyone else would assume I had slept with Sam. I wouldn't hold it against them too much but. I mean it doesn't take a long time to get a girl pregnant. But still, to have to face all the accusations and angry eyes made me shudder.

"You cold?" Seth asked seeing my shudder.

"No just thinking." I said.

I noticed there was something different about Seth. Seth was always easy to read. You always knew when he was happy, or sad. He was an open book. That with his tall and handsome wolf genes made him very popular with the ladies. I guess the bad boys where out and the Mr. Sensitives where in this year.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked at me his face blank but the twinkle in his eye gave him away "I have no idea what your talking about?" he said.

"Seth your poker face sucks, what are you?"- I realized why he was happy-"you're happy because I'm pregnant!" I accused him.

Sheesh what is wrong with this kid? This isn't exactly a happy thing in case he forgot.

"I can't help it Leah," He said "I know that this is going to get really complicated and all, but it's your child. My niece or nephew I'm excited to be an uncle."

"Uncle Seth does have a nice ring to it." I smiled.

"What are you going to tell Jake?" He asked.

"Nothing until I speak with the Doc." I said.

"You should tell him." Seth said.

"Until I know for sure there is no reason to tell anyone. It would be stupid if I told everyone and caused a huge fuss only to find out it is just some stupid wolf hormone thing." I said.

"Good point." He said.

"So how is Sir Emo doing?" I asked.

"Do you really have to call him that?" Seth asked annoyed.

Sir Emo was my nick name for Edward. I figured since he is such a night in shining armor, but a moody little prick he is Sir Emo.

"I have a nick name for all the Cullens. Esme is dearest Mommy, Emmett is the lovable retard, and Jasper is Mr. Smiles. Because he never smiles." I said.

Seth let out a laugh, "Really Leah? Why is Esme dearest Mommy?" He asked.

"You ever see that movie mommy dearest? Well Esme is the exact opposite of that chick." I said.

"Emmett will love his nickname, Jasper really does need to smile more. Do you have a nick name for Rose?" He asked.

"The big dumb blonde bitch." I said and he burst into laughter. It must be infectious because I joined him and soon my cheeks where hurting from laughing so hard.

I shouldn't be laughing seeing how this was supposed to be a serious visit. But sometimes we need a little laughter to help remind us that we don't have to face life's hardships alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the Cullens.

It had been seven months since the incident with the Volturi. Since then Embry and Quill have joined our pack. So Jake's pack 5, Sam's pack…a lot. There were over a hundred vamps in Forks that day. Never before has there been such a massive influx of vampires. Anyone and everyone with the wolf gene had phased. Last time I counted Sam had twenty-five. But that had been months ago. After I began my quest to stop phasing I had distanced myself from the whole wolf thing. No one wanted to join our pack, we where too comfy with the enemy and all.

We walked up to the door but before we could knock on it, it opened and there was Sir Emo.

"Sir Emo?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I had forgotten about the whole mind reading thi- Aw crap the mind reading thing he probably already knows!

"I swear I won't breathe a word to anyone." He said.

"You better not." I growled.

"Please come in, I already informed Carlisle to expect you. I haven't informed him why. I will leave that to you." He said.

"Is Jake here?" I asked.

"No he is with Nessie over at Charlie's." He said.

"Good one less complication, where is he?"

"In his study. I have informed Esme of your coming and she has already begun to make you some lunch." He said.

"Sweeeet!" Seth said.

"Dearest mommy? The loveable retard? Mr. Smiles? Really Leah?" He asked with a grin.

"Seth!" I growled.

"Sorry." He said holding up his hands.

"Just go do something while I talk to Carlisle." I said walking in heading for the study.

"Doctor Sparkles, now that is a good one." I heard Edward laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up the stairs until I reached his study.

The door was open and Carlisle was sitting at his desk, "Leah come in." He said and I went in closing the door.

"I understand congratulations may be in order." He said with a polite smile.

"Heavy on the maybe part Doc." I said.

"Please call me Carlisle." He said.

"Look I'm the only girl wolf in history, so I have no idea if I am or if it's some new hormone my body produces. But I need to know, this could have bad ramifications if I am. And knowing who the father is." I said.

"Alright, well may I ask a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay when was the last time you had sex?"

Jesus this was not how I wanted to spend my day, "Over a year ago. One year and a few months." I knew that for a fact because it had been over a year since dad died.

"Leah I don't think you can be pregnant then." He said.

"Yeah but Carlisle we don't age when we phase what if that counts for me during the early stages of pregnancy when-"

"When the Embryo is still just a mass of cells!" Carlisle said quickly and excitedly, "Of course it may be possible, have you stopped phasing?' he asked.

"I haven't phased for two weeks, I began to have the symptoms and I got thinking you know..."

"Did you show any symptoms when you where human?" he asked pulling out some notes.

"I was going through a tough time and I was all emotional. I hadn't had my period but I thought it had to do with stress." I said recalling after the break up.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. I gave myself a good rub but not because I was cold. But because it was tough remembering those dark times.

"Yes it is possible for a woman's mental health to effect their menstrual cycle. Where there any other symptoms?"

"I did throw up, and I didn't like certain smells. But we all thought it was just from the stress you know. I was going through a really rough time, and then I phased and the symptom went away. I never thought it was because I was already pregnant." I said rubbing my head.

"Hmm, okay well here is what we can do. I will take a blood sample and I can do some tests. I can have the results by the end of the week. Maybe less, I'll call you if they come back early. In the mean time I would recommend not phasing, just to make certain," He said, "Like you said you are the first of your kind and it may be possible that even more advanced tests may be fooled by your chemistry."

"Thanks, listen I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Jake. He knows how much I want a kid and if he finds out and it turns out this is nothing. I would rather just avoid that bridge until we know for sure." I said standing up.

"Don't worry Doctor patient confidentiality." He said shaking my hand. I fought a flinch. You think a vampire is cold? Try being a Werewolf and shaking there hand. There F.R.E.E.Z.I.N.G.

"Thanks I appreciate all this really." I said.

"After what you did for me and my family no problem." He said.

"Well I better go check on Seth make sure he isn't irritating Edward to death." I said.

"Edward enjoys Seth's company. He always say's Seth has a good mind, very innocent." He said.

"Yes that's Seth alright," I laughed "So I just give you some blood and we will know in a week right?"

"Yes, but the test may come back sooner; we can take the blood now." He said opening his desk drawer and pulling out some cotton balls, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a bag of needles.

"You keep all that in your desk?" I asked surprised.

"I am a doctor." He said with a million dollar laugh. I raised my eyebrow at him "Jake and the others have been kind enough to let me take some samples for me to test," he said looking embarrassed "Emmett likes to say my inner Frankenstein is coming out when it comes to your people." He said gently rubbing a cotton ball coated with alcohol on my arm.

"Learn anything new?" I asked.

"Besides the new chromosome no. I have been checking and comparing a normal human strand and one of yours. But it is taking a while because both strands are so long. It can take years to fully compare both strands." He said sticking me with the needle.

"I'm sure you got all the time in the world." I said watching as my blood filled the small tube.

"All right, I will call you in a week, but please don't be a stranger." He smiled.

"Sure thing Doc."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're Pregnant!" Jake shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed at him.

"It had been exactly one week since Carlisle took my blood. I still hadn't phased and the symptoms where still there. I had decided to tell Jake because he was starting to become suspicious. I had decided to let him in on the secret. I was beginning to regret it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He demanded angrily.

"We weren't sure Jake." Seth said all cool and calm.

"I wanted to make sure before I said anything and caused a stir. I mean how stupid would I look if I said I was pregnant and then found out I wasn't." I said.

We where at my house. Mom was with Charlie so we where alone. But I still didn't feel comfortable with Jake shouting everything. Just in case some one over heard.

"And Sam is the father?" He said. His eyes darkening with anger.

"See that is another reason I didn't want to say anything." I said glaring at him "Your doing the same thing Seth did!" I shouted.

"Well what am I supposed to think Leah you slept with Sam after everything he has put you through an-"

"NO!" I cut him off. "I haven't had sex with him since before he imprinted on Emily. But think about it Jake what if I was pregnant when I phased? What if the entire time I was pregnant but the process was stopped because of the phasing? Did you ever stop to think of that?!" I spat at him.

"Leah I didn't think." He began sounding sorry, but he woke up the beast.

"God I know I'm a bitch guys but really. Do I have whore tattooed on my forehead or something?" I said pointing at my forehead and glaring at them.

I began to cry. Damn him. Damn all of them!

"It's okay Leah." Seth said hugging me.

Seth had been nothing but supportive this last week. I don't think we have spent this much time together in a long time. It felt nice, just hanging out with him. Like the good old day's before we shifted, some nice brother sister bonding time. It felt almost normal.

"Leah I'm sorry. But I thought what with you still loving Sam and you saying your pregnant I jumped the gun. I should know better then anyone he would never hurt Emily like that." Jake said giving me a hug to. "Do you forgive me?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. Then I punched him in the gut.

"Oommph." He gasped.

"Now you're forgiven." I said smiling

"That's our Leah." He winced holding his stomach.

"I swear if Quill or Embry find out it'll be your dick next." I threatened.

"I don't know weather to blame your charming personality or the hormones." He said with a smile and we all laughed. "But seriously Leah what are you going to do?" He asked.

"If I am pregnant then….I don't know. I mean this is just all so fucked up the who damn thing." I said.

"You won't be alone you have all of us here for you." He said.

"You willing to change diapers." I smiled.

"Well let Seth do that..." He said with a grin.

"Hey!" Seth said.

Just then the phone rang. I felt my blood speed up, it could be Carlisle with the results.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Jake asked gently.

"No I got it." I said walking forward to pick it up. I had to be strong; I was going to have to be. I grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I asked.

"Leah its Carlisle. I have the tests. I double checked Leah, and as a doctor I can guarantee there is no doubt you are pregnant." He said.

I dropped the phone. It fell to the floor with a bang.

"Leah? Leah are you alright?!" I heard Carlisle say.

I felt numb. I felt empty. Shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't I be overjoyed at getting my second hearts desire? My dad used to say getting what you want and being happy are two different things. I never understood what he meant until now.

I felt Seth wrap his arms around me giving me a big hug, "It's Okay." He whispered. He must have heard the results.

Jake picked up the phone and was talking with Carlisle. I was too shocked to care what they where saying. I shouldn't be surprised. I knew there was a possibility. But in this week I had convinced myself it wasn't possible. That it was my new hormones playing tricks with my body. I had lied to myself; I made myself convinced I wasn't pregnant. But I was.

There was one man who I wished was here. One man who would know what to do. One man who would be able to make this all better. But he was dead.

"I wish dad was here." I whispered a single tear fell down my cheek.

"I know, I know." Seth whispered back.

**fusedtwilight: There you go. Don't forget to vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 4

**fusedtwilight: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am glad you are all enjoying the story. And don't forget to vote on what the gender should be. **

Well it was official I was pregnant.

In about nine months time I would birth either a boy or a girl. I was going to be a mother….I was really going to be a mother. I mean that part is obvious, and I know I was always bitching and moaning about being barren but, me a mother?

And the circumstances are really fucked up. I mean the baby is Sam's who is imprinted soon to be married to my cousin. Did I forget to mention I was supposed to be the bride's maid? I mean how messed up. I'm pregnant with the groom's child and I'm going to be the maid of honor? I hate being a wolf.

After my little meltdown I got myself together and talked with Seth and Jake. I made them swear they would keep quiet. If anyone was going to spill any more beans it would be me. Last thing I needed was for Sam to find out he was going to be a daddy from some lose lipped moron.

Jake wanted me to tell Quill and Embry. I said no but his reasoning was they would find out as soon as they phased. I told him to have them come over so I could tell them. But first thing was first. I had to tell my mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

Jake sat next to me and Seth stood. We where going over exactly what I was to say to mom.

"Look let me do the talking Okay? Last thing I need is for her to jump the gun and accuse me of adultery to," I said throwing them a glare.

They both looked ashamed of themselves, good.

"What are you going to say? 'Hey mom by the way I found out I have been pregnant for over a year and now that I'm not a wolf I'm going to have a baby and it's Sam's. So how was your day?' Doesn't seem to work." Seth said.

"Not so much in those words." I said shooting him a glare. "But I will explain it somewhat similar."

"What about Sam?" Jake asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," I said looking at my hands which where overlapped with each other.

"Leah," Jake said gently touching my hands.

"Jake I just found out I'm pregnant under some really fucked up conditions. I'm still trying to fully realize that. I can't even begin to imagine telling him of all people," I said him angrily. "But for right now I need some paternal advice, just give me some time okay?"

He gently squeezed my hands. "Okay Leah."

We heard mom's car pull in. I may not be phasing anymore, but I still had the benefits of a wolf. Enhanced hearing being one of them.

"Seth, go help her in." I said.

He moved with out a question. I think he knew I wanted a quick word with Jake.

"I'm going to have Carlisle as a doctor, it wouldn't be good for a human doctor to give me an ultra sound and see a puppy instead of a baby," I said.

"Leah we both know the kid will be human, these things skip a generation remember?"

"I know I just needed some dark humor I guess. But I think I should let someone know now, don't break out the diapers just yet. There is still time for me to end this," I said.

"Leah you don't mean," He said shocked.

Just then mom and Seth came in carrying some groceries.

"Hi sweetie, hi Jake," She said setting the groceries down and began to put them away.

"Mom we need to talk," I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked seeing our solemn expressions.

"Take a seat Sue," Jake said gesturing to the chair.

"Leah sweetie what's wrong?" She asked sitting down and taking my hand into hers..

"Mom you know when we phase our cells don't divide so we don't age?" I asked. God this was the fourth time I was saying that and already I was sick of it. "Well what if for a female that would apply to a fertilized embryo," I said wincing at the word fertilized.

"Leah what are you?" The word died in her mouth. I saw realization dawn on her face. "Leah are you with child?" She whispered.

"Yes," I said my voice trembling.

"Oh baby," She said getting up and coming around the table to hug me.

I had to let it go then. I let the tears fly. I cried, I sobbed. And I felt like a weak little girl. I may be a lot of things but weak wasn't one of them. And yet it seems like my life had been nothing but tears lately.

"Is it Sam's?" She asked.

"Yes." I said trembling afraid of what was coming next.

"Oh baby, my baby I'm so sorry," She whispered into my hair.

"You don't think me and him had an affair?"

"No! Why would I think that?"

I shot a quick look at Seth and Jake. It was a quick look and my mom followed it. Jake and Seth took a large step back but there was no escape. My mom is a sharp cookie; it runs in the girls of the family. And she knew why by that one look why I would fear her reaction.

"SERTH CLEARWATER! JACOB BLACK!" She shouted with rage.

"Leah help." Seth begged.

"Hey you did the crime, you can pay the time," I said.

Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. I'm a woman, I'm pregnant, and I'm bitter as hell so please don't fuck with me.

"You are her friends and family! How could you think so lowly of her!" Mom raged.

"Well we just thought what with her and Sam's history and we didn't know about how her unique biology, so," Jake said.

"So you assume my daughter is a home wrecker?" she hissed her eyes narrowing dangerously.

This is good. All I need now is a beer and a foot rest and I'm good to go. Oh wait that's right no more alcohol.

"Alright mom as much as I enjoy watching you tear them a new asshole, we need to keep talking."

"I'm sorry dear," She said smiling at me "You, me, later!" she snapped at the two.

"I'm going to have Doctor Cullen help me with all the medical stuff." I said.

"What? But sweetie why? I mean you never seemed to warm up to the Cullens like your brother."

"Yeah well it was him who helped conform I was pregnant. And I can't go to a human Doctor... I am the first female wolf, who knows how different this might be from an average pregnancy."

"Well I can't say I'm comfortable with the situation. But if it helps you and the baby I'm all for it," She said with a smile. She gave me a hug. "Oh my baby is going to have a baby. I never thought I would see the day."

"Me neither." I said.

"I thought I would be dead before Seth finally settled down," She said.

"Hey!" Seth said indigently.

"Well sorry, but I mean when the last time you went out with a girl was?" Mom asked.

"I haven't had time. And I'm waiting to imprint." Seth defended.

"Yeah and I said I would wait till I was married before I had kids and look how that turned out," She said.

"You said you and dad waited till you where married."

"We just told you that so you would think it better to wait Seth. It was you fathers fault, I was a virgin when we met. And he was a smooth talker, took him three hours," She said fondly remembering the good days.

"Eww, mom not cool," Seth complained.

"Well one down two to go," I said.

"Two? Do you mean Sam and Emily?" Mom asked.

"No I mean Quill and Embry," I said.

"This should be easy then," She said.

"Yeah right," I said dryly.

"Come on Leah I'm sure they'll be reasonable," Seth said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you!" Embry shouted.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you just let him go?!" Quill roared.

I held my head. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Quill, Embry calm down" Jake ordered.

We were all in the living room.. Me, Seth, Mom, Jake. And the wonder twins Quill and Embry. Of course they jumped the gun when they found out.

"Jake why are you so calm about this?" Quill asked.

"Because if you would both just shut up and listen you would find out!" Mom snapped at them.

How many more time was I going to have to explain myself? How many more times was I going to have to deal with accusations? I still had more people to tell, just two. But there reactions where the ones I was most scared of.

"Listen I'm only going to say this once," I said.

And once again I told them how this had happened. And like Jake and Seth before them they immediately apologized.

"We're so sorry."

"Please forgive us."

"Whatever," I said.

"So what now?" Embry asked after a long icy silence.

"Now I am going to have a baby," I said.

"But what about Sam?" Quill asked.

"What about him?!" I snapped.

"Shouldn't he know?" Quill asked.

"He will when I'm good and ready," I said.

"What about the baby? I mean it isn't going to be like Bella's or anything right?" Embry was stupid enough to ask.

"Oh yes I'm sure it will be another mutant freak." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," He said flinching.

"Look all of you, if anyone is going to tell Sam it will be me," I said standing up. "I will be the one who tells him but in my own time and in my own way. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."

"But it's so early sweetie," Mom said.

"It's been a hell of a day mom I need to rest."

"Okay, I'll leave some dinner in the fridge in case you get hungry," She said kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks mom, good night guys," I said and headed upstairs.

"Now you and I are all going to have a nice long talk about a little thing called chivalry." I heard her say to the guys.

I laughed to myself as I walked up the stairs. I felt vindicated already. I walked into my room and closed the door and fell on my bed. So many things to do so little time. There was only so long I could hide this thing before it became noticeable. I could just say the father was someone else. But could I do that? Could I really keep such a big secret? Embry's mom did and look at the pain it brought him. I couldn't do that to my child. Then again, there is adoption. No I could never let my baby be raised by strangers.

Then again right now it's not a baby. It's just a bunch of cells not even as big as my thumb. I can't be thinking it as he or she right now because it's just a mass of cells. I could end it. I could go to Cullen or some other doctor and have the problem taken care of. But what would I tell the others? I could say I had a miscarriage, I could say the tests where all wrong. But what if I phased and the others would find out. I wasn't that good at hiding my thoughts, I had always worn my thoughts and feelings on my sleeve letting everyone see them. I thought about Seth and how happy he was to be an uncle. I thought about mom and how happy she was to finally have grandchildren.

Could I do it? Could I really have an abortion? Could I do that to my son or daughter? No it's not anything it's just a soulless biological mass right now. But still isn't this what I always wanted? Isn't this what I cried so hard about losing? But it was his baby. I was trying so hard to move on and let him and Emily be together. But if I had this baby could I still be able to watch Sam play with this child, to feed it, raise it and not grow more bitter that I wasn't my finger his ring would be on? And how would Emily feel having to raise a child that wasn't hers? Knowing her she would be more than happy to help. That was my Emily, the sister I always wanted.

I curled into a ball my head was spinning. Too much emotion, too many thoughts. I looked at my bedside table at a picture of my father and all of us from a few years ago. God I wish you where here dad. You would know what to do. You always did

**fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Storks And Wolves

Chapter 5

**fusedtwilight: Thanks to the reviwers and happy birthday to my beta animegirlkiki. And don't forget to vote on the babys gender.**

Seth, check.

Mom, check.

Jake, check.

Quill and Embry, double check.

Sam and Emily…..not so check.

It had been a week since I have come out to my pack. A whole week of avoiding Sam and Emily at all costs. Even anyone from his pack I avoided. And for good reason. My smell had changed.

Seth had been the first one to notice it. We had been at the table when he leaned forward and sniffed me. I swatted at him and told him to stop but he kept on doing it. Finally I got fed up and snapped at him.

"Dude you're in my space," I said.

"I'm sorry Leah but you smell different," He said.

"Different how?" I asked curiously.

"Different like, I don't know. It wasn't as strong before. But I feel…protective of you," He said.

"Of course you do I'm your sister," I said.

"No, it's like…you know the feeling we get when were around vampires?" He asked.

Of course I did. Even when I was around the Cullens I had to fight down the urge to not attack them.

"Well it's like that, only it's like my wolf wants me to make sure I protect you," He said.

I didn't like the sound of that. I gave Embry a call. Jake and Quill where busy with their imprints, and since Embry was the only other guy besides Seth who hasn't imprinted.

So Embry came over confused as to why I told to him to come over without any explanation. I had him sit down next to me and watch TV, and when he tried to ask I told him to shut up and watch. So he sat there begrudgingly and after a while he seemed just as interested in my smell as Seth was. Every once and a while he would sniff the air. Then he began to slowly lean next to me taking in bigger and bigger whiffs. It wasn't until he was leaning his head on my shoulder when I nudged him. He looked surprised by his own actions.

"Leah did you get a new perfume?" He asked.

"Does Pregnant count?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"I've been acting weird around her the same way," Seth said.

"I feel like I should protect you," Embry said.

"Damn it, Seth get me the phone," I said.

"Who are you calling?" Embry asked.

"Jake who else," I said dialing his number.

"But he is with Ness," Seth said.

"I don't care this is important. Think about it. If this is what you guys are like imagine what Sam's pack might be like, we need to know if being an imprinter is effected differently or not," I said.

The phone rang five times. "Leah what you know I'm with Nessie," Jake said sounding irritated.

"Jake I got something to tell you," I said.

I told him about Embry and Seth.

"Okay, I'll be right over," He said and he hanged up.

"Man I need something to eat," I said hanging up.

"You want a sandwich?" Embry asked.

"Sure, P, B and J please," I said.

"Coming right up," Embry said getting up to make me the sandwich.

"You want something to drink with that?" Seth asked.

"Sure, some milk," I said surprised. The guys weren't normally so chivalrous. I wonder. I pulled my cell out and dialed Jake again.

He answered on the third ring.

"What?"

"Jake stay there we'll come to you," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need Edward and Jasper for a little experiment," I said and hanged up.

"Here is your sandwich," Embry said handing me a napkin and the sandwich.

"And your milk," Seth said handing me a cup of milk.

"After I'm done eating we are all going over to the leeches," I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Why?" Embry asked looking cautious. He hasn't warmed up to them yet.

"We need to test a theory out," I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry drove us to the Cullens.

When we got there I sent a loud and clear message for Sir Emo to be ready for us. He met us at the door looking grumpy.

"Are you still on about that?" He asked me.

He lead us to Carlisle study where Jake, Carlisle and Jasper where already waiting for us. Embry and Seth walked side by side with me, like a pair of body guards. Edward kept on shooting them confused looks, and Jasper…was just Jasper. Blank face as usual.

"Alright Leah what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

I told them about Seth and Embry's strange behavior, and my new smell.

"You are starting to smell pregnant," Jasper said.

"I'm not starting to smell appetizing am I?" I asked.

"No, although I must say the sweet smell of new life does make your presence more tolerable," He said with a small smile.

My god! He can smile.

Edward smiled as well seeing my thoughts. I then made an image of him in shining armor looking all depressed, and he glared at me.

"Hmm Jake do you smell it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I smell it, but I don't think I am feeling it as strongly as Seth and Embry," He said.

"You're not, for some reason there effected more by it then you are," Jasper said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"He is the Alpha," Embry said.

"Maybe because he imprinted," I said.

"It must be your pregnancy is creating a pheromone that makes other wolves very protective of you," Carlisle said. "It is obvious this began once your pregnancy was able to continue its process it must be able to create a pheromone that causes this reaction in other wolves."

"Call Quil up. We need to know if it affects imprinters less or if you being the heir gives you this immunity," I said.

"I hate to pull him away from Claire," Jake said.

"Yes, yes. Imprinting is good, makes you feel whole, yada, yada," I said. "But if this is what none imprinters are like imagining what all the wolves from Sam's pack will be like. Or Sam, who knows how this would affect him because he is the father I mean they are blood re-." I stopped talking. Blood related? Seth was my brother and Embry…We still didn't know who his father was. What if the reason Seth and Embry are effected so much more then Jake was because they had a blood relation to the kid? Seth because he was my brother, and maybe Embry because he was Sam's half-brother. That made this test all the more important, because I might be able to help Embry finally get the closure he always wanted.

"Leah what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Nothing just over thinking things," I said glancing at Embry. "Call Quil up and tell him to come over here."

"He might not want to," Jake said.

"Then tell him either he gets his ass over hear or I'll drag him over here," I threatened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This better be good," Quil said angrily as he walked into the study.

"Quil smell me," I said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Just get over here and tell me if I smell different," I said annoyed.

He walked over and gently sniffed at me. He scrunched up his face in a confused way. "You smell different," He said.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"Do you feel any different Quill?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't think," He said.

"What is going on Jasper?" Jake asked.

"I think the theory of imprinting giving you immunity to the smell was correct. He is feeling more protective of her, but not as strongly as Seth or Embry. Jake hasn't gotten any stronger feelings to protect her so I think we can rule out the possibility of more time around her affecting some one more strongly," He said.

"So what because we don't have imprints we feel more protective of her?" Embry asked.

"That is obvious from your thoughts alone. This thing is similar to imprinting but nowhere as strong. For as long as you have been around Leah you have both been concerned about her and her well being, Jake has shown more concern for her well being then usual but like Jasper said nowhere near as much as you two," Edward said.

"Females are very important to a normal wolf society. It is always important for the females to breed and produce the next generation. It has been seen in studies of wild wolves that when the Alpha female becomes pregnant the others become more protective of her," Carlisle said.

"This is going to be one fucked up pregnancy," I muttered.

"So what where going to be Leah's baby slaves until she gives birth?" Embry said sounding alarmed.

"And what about Sam's pack? There are plenty of wolves who haven't imprinted, what will happen to them if they catch a whiff of her? I mean maybe because there in a different pack they might get an immunity right?" Seth asked sounding nervous.

I had a mental image of me on a throne while over a dozen men worshiped my every need. Maybe this pregnancy wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"I think it's best not to find out, what I want to know how I'm going to be able to walk out my own house without anyone else getting a smell of me," I said.

"Yeah, with the way our smell is enhanced who knows what would happen if one of them caught you scent," Quill said.

"I'm sure we will figure something out. In the mean time how would you all like some dinner. I told Esme you would all becoming and she has prepared some food for you," Carlisle said.

"I could use some food," I said. I noticed Edward had discreetly taken Jacob aside and was whispering something into his ear. Unfortunately our hearing isn't as strong as the vampires so all I could hear was some low whispering.

I was about to walk out with Seth and Embry flanking me but Jake stopped me. "We need to talk," He said looking slightly angry. I glared at Edward and saw he was looking anywhere but my direction.

"We'll wait for you Leah," Seth said.

"No it's okay I'll be right down," I said.

After everyone left Jake and I was left all alone. Something in my gut was telling me I was about to go through one of those emotional roller coasters. We just stood there staring at each other, he wanted to talk so I'll let him start this off.

"Do you know what Edward just told me?" He asked.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with me," I said.

"He told me he picked out a few interesting thoughts from your head while we were waiting for Quil. I think you know what," He said.

Shit! Fucking Emo Leech bastard! I swear I'll tear him apart for this. Stupid sparkly prick! I should have known better then to be in the same room as him. I had been thinking about the baby situation and all my options. Even the less then pleasant ones. What right did he have to go and tell Jacob what I was thinking!

"Leah calm down," Jake said sternly seeing me shaking. I had gone so long not phasing, it would be a shame to start now.

"I good," I said doing my breathing exorcises I learned when I took up yoga.

"Leah, are you really considering having an abortion?" Jake asked softly.

I turned my head away. I didn't want to see the judgmental look in his eyes.

"Leah talk to me," He said gently moving my face to look at him.

I looked in his eyes and saw nothing accusing, or judgmental in them. "I am putting the idea under consideration, but whether or not I will do it is still up for grabs," I said.

"Leah, why would you do that?" He asked confused. "I mean I know how bad you want a child Leah, why would you even consider that?"

"Remember what I was like when I joined the pack?" I asked.

"How can I forget," He said with a smile.

"I don't want to be that woman any more Jake. I don't want to be sad pathetic Leah pinning over Sam. I don't want to be a angry bitter person all my life. And I can't do that if I'm around him Jake," I said. My eyes were beginning to burn from tears. "You have seen my memories Jake. You know how much I loved him. You know what it's like to love someone so much but they don't love you like that. You know what it's like to see that person love someone else more then you," I said referring to his onetime crush on Bella Swan.

"Yes I do, but I got over it," He said.

"No, you found yourself a nice imprint to help you forget that. I don't have that luxury Jake. I can't just run away, I can't go to my soul mate because I don't have one, and I can't forget. I have tried, God have I tried to forget. To forget the sound of his voice, to forget the feel of his hair between my fingers, to forget how special he could make me feel with a single look, to forget how he made me feel like the center of his world, to forget how perfect we were when we made love. I was making progress I think Jake, but this baby would cause me to have to be around him more then I have been since we split. And I can't do it Jake, I can't watch as him and Emily help raise our child together, to know that it won't be my bed he will be lying in. Because it will cause me to remember all the good times Jake and I just ca-ca-can't do it," I said breaking into tears.

Jake stepped forward and wrapped me into a hug, "Shh its okay,"

"No its not," I said pushing him away. "Every time I try to move on and get on with my life this damn Werewolf thing comes along and fucks my life up. When is it going to get better Jake? When am I going to get my happy ending huh?" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Leah; I didn't stop to think how bad this could be for you. But I promise you, you won't be going through this alone. You have you pack, and your family waiting to help you," He said.

"Thanks Jake. I'm not going to promise not to have an abortion. But I will give more thought on what to do."

"You need to tell Sam and Emily," He said.

"I know, I know. But I don't know if I can tell them alone," I said.

"Weren't you listening? I told you, you didn't have to do this alone," He smiled.

"Thanks Jake, but can we just wait a little while longer," I said.

"Chicken," He mocked playfully.

"You have no idea," I laughed.

"I'll wait Leah, but please, don't wait till the kid is eighteen to tell Sam," He said.

"Well let's go before my new nanny's get worried. And I have a vampire to skin," I said.

Edward if you can hear me.

YOU ARE SO DEAD SIR EMO!

**fusedtwilight: I know Edward shouldn't have told such an important thing but he is from the early nineteenth century, so he would have strong feelings about abortions. I also wanted Jake and Leah to have a moment together for some bonding. And the whole wolves protecting the pregnant females thing i just came up with. I have no idea how wolves treat a pregnant female but i figured something like that. Please review and dont forget to vote on the babys gender.**


	6. Chapter 6

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 6

**fusedtwilight: I am so glad for all the reviwes. You guys rock, i am glad you all like it. And thanks to Robyn85 for bringing up the whole Edward and abortions issue. I had forgotten that. Oh and this isn't going to be a Sam/Leah fic. Or a blackwater fic. I have no idea if i will give her a boy toy, but i may have a few ideas.**

"Easy Leah," Jake said grabbing my arm.

"No screw that, I'm going to kick him in his frosty sparkly nuts!" I seethed.

"First that may be the most disturbing description I have ever heard. Second, he is just concerned; Edward was turned in the early nineteenth century. He is old fashioned after all," He said.

"Wow never thought I would see the day when you would defend Edward," I said.

"Yes well, things change," He said.

"Yeah, falling out of love with his woman would help," I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," He laughed.

"But still the little prick should have minded his own business," I said.

"Leah, remember when he wanted to have Bell abort her pregnancy? She didn't and look how it turned out. He just didn't want you to make a mistake that he almost did," Jake said.

"I hadn't thought of that, that was nice of him," I said.

"He didn't think you would appreciate him trying to tell you what to do," Jake smiled.

"Listen Jake during our little experiment I had this idea," I said.

"Uh oh," He said.

"This is serious, I got thinking. What if the only reason Seth and Embry are so affected is because they are related to me by blood?" I said.

"Embry isn't related to you," Jake said.

"No, but what if he is to Sam. You know what I mean Jake," I said.

"I hadn't thought about that. Embry never really thought about who his dad was. But after he phased and we all kept on thinking about who the father was," By we he meant Sam, Quill, and himself. "It kind of gave him a desire to know. But he hasn't learned anything…yet."

"If only we had more members, we could test the theory out," I said frustrated.

"Sam has plenty of people you could use," Jake said.

"No, I would like to help Embry if I can. But if I do that the risk Sam would wonder why his pack has turned nanny to me would be too great," I said.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later Leah," Jake said softly.

"I know, I know," I said rubbing my still flat stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months have passed. And I still haven't told Sam.

All the Cullens know, there was no way we could keep that a secret. My new smell made me more appealing to them, not as dinner thank God for small favors. But they could tolerate my presence now without having to not breathe.

Carlisle had been a big help of course. Let's just say the last couple of months haven't been easy. First as you know hormones can do crazy things to a woman, mood swings appetite, etc. I had the weirdest cravings, like pickles. I liked pickles before but now I would eat a whole jar in a day. Another things was Seth and Embry, I swear those two where so far up my ass if they spit it would come out my mouth. This pregnancy was making them my own personal nanny's. They were with me or checking up on me twenty four seven. I need some me time to you know.

I unfortunately depended on them. I was unable to leave the house much, due to the fear one of Sam's wolves would pick up my scent. I only left the house to go to the Cullens. I was beginning to go stir crazy, add that with my hormones and I would phase. Which would suck because if I phase I'll just stay pregnant longer. I would love nothing more to stroll the beaches or go to the store. It would be easy to end it all, all I have to do is go to Sam and tell him I'm pregnant. Then I imposed exile will be ended.

But I couldn't do it. As much as I still desired to be with him again, I know him and Emily have are meant to be. But that doesn't make me love him less, or her. I am so afraid that this would drive them apart. And I can't do that.

Oh and in case I forgot to mention I am keeping the baby. Jake accidently let it slip when he and Seth was phased that I was considering abortion. Seth was so mad he came straight home in a rage. I have never seen him that angry. I wondered if it was just Seth being Seth, or his inner wolf trying to protect the next generation.

He came rushing inside hollering and screaming my name, he came rushing into my room while I was reading demanding me to explain myself. Not only did he get mom involved, the little prick actually called Embry and told him. Embry's reaction had been the same and once again I had to wonder if it was just natural or inner wolf instincts. Mom had been upset as well but at least she didn't scream and holler at me. It got to the point of Embry and Seth yelling at me I actually broke down crying. I blame the hormones.

For a whole hour I did nothing but cry. No matter how many times they rubbed my shoulders, or how much they hugged me I didn't stop. Finally when I pulled myself together, I asked Seth and Embry to phase with me outside so I could better explained.. So we went outside and phased, and I was able to let them see things from my point of view. After that they were a bit gentler. We had a nice long talk with mom about the whole thing. After I saw how fiercely they wanted me to have the baby, I decided to keep it.

I blame Jake for Seth and Embry becoming more protective, because ever since they were attached at the hip. Note to self, hurt Alpha….slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was watching TV.

And I was eating ice cream…with pickles. Damn pregnancies are weird. Once again Embry was over at my house. I and Embry had done some bonding time these last few months. Forced bonding but still. Turns out he was finally able to tell his mother why he was really staying out so late. Good news he isn't grounded any more, bad news, his mother has gone into overprotective mode for her baby boy. I wonder if I would ever become like that. Would I smother my child? Or would I traumatize him/her?

"What cha thinking?" Embry asked me.

"The future, as usual," I said.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" He asked.

"No, but I know if I have a boy I'm going to name him the middle name Harry, after my dad," I said.

"That's cool," He smiled.

I finished my pickled ice cream. "I'll be right back, I need to go get a refill," I said.

"I can get it for you," He offered.

"No its okay I can do it, be right back," I said.

I grabbed my bowl and went into the kitchen, Vanilla ice cream and pickles here I come!

Embry P.O.V

I watched Leah as she went into the kitchen.

Leah had changed so much. I remembered how she was before Sam left her. She had been a lot more innocent, and a lot less cynical. Then when she phased, she was so full of anger, and despair. Then she left with Jake, which surprised us all do to the fact they seemed to despise each other. My only regret had been that I didn't go that night to. I had tried but Sam had foreseen my attempt of switching teams and used his full power to keep me from jumping ship. Quill would have left to, but his need for Clair prevented him from leaving. But once everything was cleared up we left and joined Jake. We had expected him to make me or Quill his beta. Imagine our surprise when he made Leah the beta. At first we didn't think it would last, but then when we phased and shared our minds with her we found a new Leah. We may be able to hear each others thoughts but I learned that we couldn't truly see into one another.. I learned that day that underneath that outer bitch, a very sharp and perceptive mind lurked. I had almost mistaken her for someone else; she was so different from the Leah I used to know.

First she had been a lover, then a fighter, and now she would be a mother. I wondered if I would see a new Leah spring forth. Would being a mother bring out a gentleness that only mother hood could bring? My mother told me how wild and crazy she used to be as a teen, then she got pregnant with me and had to buckle down and grow up. Would Leah change yet again?

I was disturbed from my thinking by Seth who came rushing in. A look of pure terror on his face. "Dude I fucked up bad," He said.

I was shocked. Seth never swore, this must be bad. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Man Leah is going to kill me when she finds out," He said pacing.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"All right this is what happened,"

_Flashback_

_Seth P.O.V_

_I was walking along the beach._

_It had been so long since I just enjoyed the sound of the crashing waves, the feel of sand between my feet. I was thinking about Leah's baby. I wonder how Sam and Emily will take it. I don't know why but I have a feeling it will all work out. Mom says I have dad's outlook on life. Everything will work out._

"_Seth!" a voice called._

_I turned and saw two familiar faces. Jared and Sam, I hadn't seen either in awhile. I was kind of nervous to be around Sam. I felt guilty to keep such information from him. I mean it was his kid to._

"_Hey kid how have you been?" Sam asked walking up to me with Jared._

"_Good, just been busy lately," I said._

"_We haven't seen you Emily misses you," Sam said with a smile._

_Even though there are still two packs we are still on friendly terms. Jake and Sam agreed that having two packs might be better. I guess they both theorized that having some pack members leave would make things easier, I knew he meant Leah. Quill and Embry never caused problems of any kind, but he wanted Leah gone so she wouldn't be so miserable having to hear him thinking about Emily all the time. Leah never knew that, she would think it charity, and she hates charity._

_It was a little windy today, and I should have known better then to be out and about. I had been hanging out with Leah a lot, especially since Jake let it slip she had been considering having an abortion. I should have realized that spending so much time with Leah that her scent was still clinging to me._

"_Seth," Sam said leaning forward to sniff at me. "Have you been trying on any of Leah's perfume?" He asked._

"_No," I said realization dawning on me._

"_Smells like Leah, but different," Jared said sniffing to._

_Crap I need to go or do something before something happens. I need to think quick. "I have been hanging out with Leah a lot. She did get a new kind of perfume," I lied._

"_Oh well that explains it," Jared said._

_Shit he was still sniffing me, So was Sam crap! If I blow Leah's secret accidently or not she will kill me. You think a regular pregnancy is bad, try having the only known female wolf who already has a short fuse. And the worst part, she cries. I'd rather her claw me to death then cry, it's like you really feel bad then._

"_Well I better get going," I said turning away and quickly making my exit._

_I heard movement and saw Sam and Jared where following me CRAP!_

"_Hey Seth how has Leah been? No one has seen her lately," Sam asked._

_Dad if you're up there give me a hand right now._

"_She has been busy, she has been doing a lot of yoga, breathing exorcises, and other self calming things," I said._

"_That's good, she should come visit us soon. Emily misses her," Sam said._

"_Yeah where having a bonfire tonight, you guys should come. There will be beer, Paul has been doing some extensive training to beat Leah at drinking," Jared laughed._

_I don't know what made me say it, I blame Leah's hormones. But what ever wolf instincts this pregnancy has raised in me reared there ugly head. The thought of Leah drinking and potentially harming my niece or nephew was to much for me to bear._

"_Leah won't be drinking," I snarled "It could hurt the baby."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"…_.Baby?" Sam asked confused._

_Oh shit! Before the questioning could begin I took off like a bat out of hell. I had to tell Embry, oh man if Leah finds out she'll kill me._

_End of flashback_

Embry P.O.V

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Seth you numb nuts!" I hissed at him. "Do you realize what you have done? Now all of La Push will know!"

"I know, I know," He moaned. I couldn't help it the instincts took over, the thought of anything happening to the baby where so strong."

I felt a little bad for him. I know what he meant, there were times when the thought of anything happening to Leah or the baby made my blood boil.

"Man when Leah finds out," I began.

"Tell me what?" A disturbingly familiar voice asked.

We both paled and turned around; there standing in the kitchen doorway was Leah holding a knife, fuck I forgot she was in there.

"Leah what are," Seth gulped "What are you doing with a knife?"

"Don't freak out," She sighed mistaking Seth's fear for himself for fear for her. "I was getting some pickled ice cream and I needed to chop up the pickles. I figured I should make something for Embry when I overheard you. So what should I know?" She asked again.

Seth looked at me, his eyes begging for help. Sorry Seth. Pregnant women with knives are where I draw the line.

"Seth, Embry, one of you better start talking. You know I could just call Jake and have him find out," She said.

Good bye Seth I will miss you.

"Leah umm, now before I tell you. Just remember I am your only brother. And unless mom and Charlie decide there not too old for children Please remember that," Seth said.

"Seth," She said her eyes flashing.

"I kind of told Sam and Jared you where pregnant," He said looking sick.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….."

"Uh Leah please put the knife down," Seth said.

"SETH!" Leah roared raising the knife.

**fusedtwilight: Oh oh, R.I.P Seth clearwater. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 7

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry it took so long to update, but I have had a bad sinus infection the last couple of days. Good news I have been feeling better! Bad news I start work tomorrow and my schedule will make it tough for me to update. Thanks to all my reviwers you guys rock!**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted as I had Seth in a head lock.

Embry had pried the knife out of my hands before I could stab Seth with it. Embry was trying to pry me off of Seth, but I wasn't going to be satisfied until I heard his neck snap like a twig.

"Leah let him go!" Embry said still trying in vain to get me to let him go.

"He told him Embry, he told him!" I snarled.

"I know, but he didn't mean to! It was an accident!" He said.

"Don't you know what this means?" I said turning to look at him. "I have to tell him now; he is going to want to know. They all will want to know, they everyone knows how much I wanted a baby. And when they see me acting all depressed they will know something is wrong!" I said.

"I know, but you couldn't keep this a secret from him forever. He has a right to know the truth Leah." He said gently.

"I know," I chocked "But I don't know if I can face him."

"It's okay," He said giving me a hug.

"Gaaaghhhh, ughhhhhh," Seth gurgled.

I looked down and saw Seth's face had turned blue. "Well talk later," I said and let go. He fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Leah I'm sorry!" He said.

"Save it, my foot your ass, later," I said. "Ok so Sam and Jared know I'm pregnant. And knowing Sam who doesn't like being on the loop such information will make him want the truth so he should be here any second," I said.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. "Leah its Sam open up!" Sam's voice shouted.

"Right on time." I said.

"Sorry Leah, guess your going to have to tell him the truth." Embry said.

Damn it he's right! Oh I am so going to kill Seth for this. I should have told Sam sooner I guess but I always chickened out. Some mighty Werewolf I am. But damn it this is going to screw a whole bunch of lives up. There has to be something I can do.

"Don't worry Leah were here for you." Embry said grabbing my hand.

"Thanks Embry, you're a real pa-," Suddenly I had an idea.

"Leah I know you're in there open up!" Sam shouted.

"Embry you're my friend right?" I asked him.

"Yes of course." He said.

"Then you would do anything to make everything okay for me and the baby right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." He said.

"Then I need you to follow my lead." I said.

"What…?" He began to ask.

I put my finger on his lips.

"Please do this for me Embry, and just know I am really, really sorry about this, Seth get off the floor and go get me some pickled ice cream," I said.

I walked over to the door and opened it. There was Jared and a very angry Sam. Before I could invite them in they came strolling in like they lived here.

"We need to talk Lee." Sam said.

"Oh hi Sam, of course you can come in. It's not like I have company or anything," I said nodding toward Embry.

"Cut the crap Leah is it true?" Sam asked.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"We saw Seth on the beach, he let it slip to us about your condition." Jared said.

"My condition?" I asked playing dumb.

Sam stepped forward and grabbed my sweat shirt. He raised it just enough so he could see a very small bump on my belly.

"It's true then?" He asked staring at my stomach in shock.

"Hey pal, back your shit up!" I smacked his hands away.

"So that's why no one has seen you." Sam said backing up.

"And her scent, it's so sweet…" Jared said sniffing the air.

Embry and Seth came to stand right next to me, there muscles where tense. Something was in the air; I don't know what it was. Maybe it was woman's intuition, or some freaky wolf thing, but the testosterone is rising in here.

"Why didn't you tell us Lee? We all know how much you wanted a baby." Sam said.

"And who is the father? Is he human?" Jared asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Seth said.

Great, my sweet little brother was going all super nanny on us.

"We have a right to know Seth. If Leah has gotten pregnant from a human who she hasn't imprinted it can complicate things for all of us." Sam said.

"If she doesn't want to tell you then she doesn't have to Sam, it's her choice, and she's not in your pack anymore." Seth said. God bless his little heart.

"Does Jake know?" Sam asked.

"Of course he knows everyone in my pack and my mother knows Sam." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us. Just because were not in the same pack doesn't mean you should have kept this from us. I mean how far along are you?" Sam asked.

"Little over two months." I said rubbing my belly. See that baby that's your daddy, he's an asshole.

"We're your family Lee you should have told us. How can you keep such a secret from all of us? You're the only female wolf, who knows what kind of complications you could have," Jared said.

"Don't worry I have been seeing a doctor." I said.

"What? Are you insane? What are you going to do when he notices that extra chromosome in your blood?" Sam said.

"I'm seeing a sort of expert on freaky pregnancies." I said. I had a feeling they weren't going to like this part.

"It better not be who I think it is." Sam said quietly but dangerously.

"If you mean the bloodsucking doctor….then yes," I said.

His eyes flashed dangerously. That small part of me that still clung to him had always loved that look. Before Sam became all responsible he had been a real bad boy, and I loved it... In the old days Sam would flash that look and someone would get knocked the fuck out, and I would be on the sidelines cheering him on and giving him his victory kiss. But now that look was focused on me and that wasn't as fun.

"Back off." Embry said giving Sam a dark look I didn't know Embry could give. Seth and Embry had always been the most gentle and soft spoken of all of us. Now he they where facing of against an Alpha and his beta.

This situation was getting out of control to quick. There was only one way to stop it. The truth.

"Guys that's enough," I said grabbing Seth and Embry's hands. "Look Sam where else was I going to go? Like you said I couldn't risk going to a human doctor. Where else was I going to go?" I asked Sam.

"You should have come to us Lee, we could have thought of something. What if Cullen hurts you or the baby?" Sam asked.

"We're not edible to them remember? And I have been going to him for months. I appreciate your concern Sam, but you're not my Alpha or my father. I didn't have to tell you anything." I said.

Sam had a hurt look on his face. I felt bad; I know he still cared about me. He may not be in love with me, but he still loved me. We had gone through so much together before all this Werewolf bullshit, he would always love Emily I know that now. But he used to be mine and not even imprinting could change that, even after everything he put me through I know I will always love him. And after everything we have been through together even though we would never be a couple again we would always have a bond closer then just friends. I felt a pain of sympathy for him, but I quickly tossed it.

"One of the reason's I didn't tell you was because I didn't want any more super nannies." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure you noticed Embry and Seth are acting more aggressive then normal right? Well it turns out this pregnancy is causing my body to produce a scent that causes other wolves to be more protective of me. You guys are feeling it too, but since you both have imprints so you have some immunity against it." I said.

"So that's why you haven't been around, you didn't want the others to wind up like Seth and Embry." Jared said.

"Yes, you feeling it?" I asked.

"It's weird ever since I smelled your scent on Seth earlier I have been feeling more protective of you but..."

"But not as worried as you are for Kim? Like I said those with imprints have immunity against it." I said.

"We still need to know the father Leah." Sam said.

I felt Embry squeeze my hand. "Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"Because this is important Leah. I would like to meet the man who got you pregnant." Sam said.

Well it's time. "You have already met him Sam….It's Embry," I said.

There was a stunned silence. Everyone had a look of shock on there face, especially Embry. "Leah what-" he began but I squeezed his hand hard, telling him to shut up with that squeeze.

"You and Embry? Since when? Jared asked.

"We aren't going out, we got together one night, a few drinks and one thing led to another and here we are. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone Sam, then they would know that this baby was an accident. Can you blame me for wanting to keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Embry is this true?" Sam asked.

Embry looked at me, and I pleaded with him through my eyes to say yes. "It's true," He said. "I'm the baby's daddy."

Thank you so much Embry, I will make this up to you somehow I swear I will.

"Well then congratulations. I can't say I'm pleased you two weren't more careful but at least your both taking responsibility for your actions." Sam said.

Oh man is this rich or what. If only he knew.

"Thanks Sam, and if you could keep this a secret for a little while longer I would appreciate it," I said. "Once everyone knows about this it will be quit the scandal for the neighborhood ladies to gossip about."

"Of course Leah," Sam said. He stepped forward and gave me a strong but gentle hug "You'll make a great mother Lee I know you will. And please don't be afraid to ask us for help okay. And please I want you to tell Emily, she will be so happy for you."

"I will, soon Sam I promise," I said.

"Can I?" He asked moving his hand just above my stomach.

"Sure," I said..

He gently placed his hand on my belly. "I can't believe it, your going to be someone's mommy,"

"I know, pretty wild huh?" I said with a smile.

I was all smiles on the outside. But on the inside I was a wreck of emotions. I was angry at myself for putting Embry in such a situation. Embry, oh man what was his mom going to do when she found out? She will be pissed….if she finds out. Then I got guilt for lying to Sam, it's killing me to be standing here while Sam rubbed my stomach not knowing it was his child. I should tell him, but….I can't.

Sam pulled his hand away from me and turned to Embry. "Treat them good Embry, there your responsibility now," He said extending his hand.

Embry took it and they shook hands "I know, I'll take good care of her Sam don't worry," He said. He looked at me with a smile that didn't quit reach his eyes. I think I'm in trouble.

"Well make sure none of the un-imprinted wolves get close to you," Sam said turning to me.

"Thanks Sam." I said.

They left after a few more hugs, a few more congratulations to me and Embry for being expecting parents, and to Seth for being a soon to be proud uncle. I opened the door for them as they left. After they left I began to cry.

I felt a warm body come up behind me and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm so sorry." I said, knowing who it was instantly.

He didn't say anything, and that was so much worse. I wish he would shout, scream, yell, I wish he would grab me and spin me around and tell me how much of a horrible person I was for putting him in such a position. But all he did was hug me from behind, resting his cheek on my head.

I really need some pickled ice cream right now.

-------------------------

"Well this sure is a mess," Jake said.

We where at the Cullens. It was a few hours after Sam learned I was pregnant. I had asked Carlisle to do a check up on me today. Truth was I needed to get out of the house and away from him. I was still pissed at Seth for starting the whole damn thing but after the shit I just pulled I don't think I can throw stones right now.

"Seriously Leah what where you thinking?" He asked.

"Obviously I wasn't thinking," I said holding my head in my hands.

We where waiting in Carlisle's office. He was at work and would be home soon. I was still reeling from what happened.

"He hates me," I said.

"You're going to have to be a little bit more specific." Jake teased.

"You know who I'm talking about smart ass." I glared at him.

"Embry doesn't hate you, he isn't one to hold grudges." Jake said.

"Please, now he has to be a daddy for someone else's baby all because I was too chicken shit to tell Sam the truth," I said.

"Oh my God!" Jake said dramatically, "Did Leah Clearwater bane of La push, meanest bitch I have ever met, girl who has faced an army of new born vampires, just admit she was a chicken shit?" Jake asked his eyes wide as plates.

"Ha, ha. Your so fucking funny, I was working up to telling him Jake. But Seth had to go and ruin it. I didn't want to tell him like that," I said.

"So now when you tell him you're going to have to confess you lied and the baby is his," Jake said sounding puzzled.

"Oh well when you say it like that," I sighed.

The door opened and Nessie came strolling in happy as could be.

"Hi Jake, hi Leah," She said dancing over to us, "Aunt Alice had been teaching me ballet."

She wasn't even a year old and already they where teaching her ballet? Not only that but she was freaking awesome too. She was only five month's old but she looked like she was three. She had Jake's full attention though. I had to admit Jake hit the whole jack-pot with the imprinting thing. Her family is loaded, she'll live forever, and he only has to wait about seven more years before he can get his freak on. Unlike poor Quill who has to wait another sixteen.

"Jake will you dance with me later?" Nessie asked.

"Sure thing," Jake said looking absolutely delighted at the thought.

"Jake in a tutu. This I got to see," I laughed.

"You're Leah," Nessie said looking at me curiously.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Jake says your going to have a baby, is that true?" She asked.

I glared at Jake.

"What?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes I am going to have a baby." I said.

"Wow." Nessie said sounding amazed. "So there is a baby growing inside your belly right now?" She asked innocently, her eyes wide.

"Yep, and he or she gets bigger every day," I smiled at her. I used to be indifferent to the little freak. But lately I have taken a shine to her. I blame the hormones.

"Can I feel your tummy?" She asked.

What is it with people and rubbing a pregnant woman's belly? Were not Buddha statues you know, we don't give luck. "Sure." I said.

She put her hand on my stomach and frowned "I can't feel it." She said.

"It's not big enough yet." I smiled.

She gently placed her head onto my stomach and drew in a sharp intake of air. "I can here its heart beat," She whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, Jacob try it," She said grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him down so he could place his ear against my abdomen.

"She's right, I can hear the little guy's heartbeat," Jake said amazed.

"You're going to be alright, right Leah?" Nessie asked looking really concerned.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

She placed her hand on my hand... I had an image of her first memories of being born. The sight of Bella's broken and bloody body.

"Nessie this isn't a vampire baby, it wont be as difficult as yours was. It will suck when it is time for him to come out but it won't be like that," I said.

"Uncle Emmett says the reason mommy had such a tough time with me was because she had to deal with nine months of pregnancy in the span of two months," She said. "But you're a wolf like my Jake. What if it's the same?"

"Nessie other boy wolves have had children, and there was no problems." I said.

"Yes but your special. Aunt Alice says special people usually have bad things happen to them because there different," She said. If that isn't the damnest truth. "But she also says that as long as you have lots of people who love you things will be better no matter how different you are, so I think as long as you have my Jacob, Seth, me, my family, and yours you should be Okay." she smiled.

I don't know why, but something about those words really touched me. I felt my eyes begin to mist and I wrapped my arms around the little freak of nature and give her a big hug. I felt Jake wrap his arms around us both making this a group hug. I hope to God she is right, and then I hope I don't push everyone away…

**Fusedtwilight: Aww big happy moment. I wonder how Embry feels about being a stand in dad? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 8

**fusedtwilight: Due to many reviwes and PM's i have decided to take the twins option out of the voting. Sorry for all you who voted for twins but there has been so much negative feedback i had to take it off.**

Sam P.O.V

We walked in silence.

Jared hadn't said anything since we left, and neither had I. I was still trying to process the fact Leah is pregnant.

"You do realize Embry isn't the father right?" Jared asked.

"Of course." I said.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you didn't call them on it." He said.

"If Leah and Embry are willing to lie about such a thing then it must be important. I can accept that for now." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"You going to tell Emily?" He asked.

I had to think about it. If Emily knew she would be happy, delighted even. She may be able to get Leah to tell her who the father is. But I promised Leah I would keep the secret, so I will.

"No, I promised I wouldn't tell so I won't. Em won't hold it against me if I do." I said.

"What are we going to do about the other un-imprinted wolves though? If that is what Embry and Seth are like imagine what the more rowdy ones could be like." He said.

"It will be tricky, I can't just order them away because then they'll ask questions. Let's do nothing for now, but I intend to learn the identity of the father. This affects all of us; Leah is the first female wolf. Who knows how this may affect her," I said.

"You're worried for her aren't?" He asked.

"Of course I am," I said. "What if there are complications? She is the only known female wolf and now she is pregnant, what if something happens?" I said

"At least she is going to Cullen, he knows a thing or two about weird pregnancies." Jared joked.

"That isn't funny," I snarled "The first child to be birthed by the first female werewolf of La Push under the care of a cold one? Ridicules, I am going to have a talk with Sue, I'm sure she knows." I said.

"That might piss Leah off you know." Jared said.

"Maybe, but I'll be damned if any child from La Push has a Vampire for a midwife."

---------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

After Leah left to go to the Cullen's I headed home.

My instincts where telling me to follow her but I needed some alone time to think. I can't believe what I have done, I have claimed fathership for another man's baby. And not just any man but my pack brother. I should have told him the truth, but what Leah wanted Leah got.

It was only a matter of time before word spread about it. Sam was good but he wasn't perfect at shielding all of his thoughts, sooner or later he'll slip up. And then what would happen? What would everyone's reaction be? What would my mother do when she found out? Now that Jake was my Alpha he gave me permission to tell my mom the truth. Boy was she surprised. After an hour of screaming she went all supermom on me and kept on hugging me, and crying, and rocking me back and forth (Yes she actually put me her oversized son on her lap and rocked me like a kid, how she did that and was still able to walk I'll never know) She even made a batch of cookies. I was finally able to get her to calm down though. If that was how she handled me being a Werewolf I can't wait to see how she handles me being a would be dad.

Funny me the guy with no father. standing in as someone else's dad. I was a little ticked off at Leah for putting me in such a position, but I can't blame her for wanting to keep it a secret from Sam. Once she tells him the truth her world will be changed forever, as well as his.

I heard knocking on the door and got up off my bed to answer it. By the time I got downstairs mom had already answered it.

"Leah, how nice to see you," My mother said.

There at my door step was my mother and Leah. "Hi miss. Call is Embry here?" She asked. She then spotted me.

"Hey Embry can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure come on in," I said.

My mom opened the door so Leah could step through. "You kids have fun, I have to go to my book club meeting, Embry don't forget to close you door," She said.

"Why would I close my door if you're not home?" I asked.

"Well when I get back I don't want to walk in on you and Leah making out." She said grabbing her umbrella.

"MOM! We're not together," I said blushing.

"Really? I thought all the time you have been spending with her was because you and her where a couple." My mom asked.

"No."

"Well hurry up and get a girlfriend, all your other friends have found someone, I would like to be a grandmother soon you know." She said.

"You're a little young to be a grandmother," I said.

"Such a charmer, see you later sweetie. I made you a sandwich, it's on the counter. Have a nice day Leah." She said and left.

Leah looked like she was fighting back tears of laughter, but when she saw me she composed herself.

"We need to talk." She said.

I nodded my head and turned to lead her to my room. She followed without question until we got to my room.. She sat down on my bed while I stood in front of her.

"Look I know you're pissed at me right now. I didn't mean for any of this to happen Embry, I should have told Sam but…I chickened out and worse I brought you further into this madness then necessary and ow." She said clutching her stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked quickly rushing over to her side.

"Kind of. Carlisle said all the stress isn't good for me, he recommended some tea and a stress free environment. Like that is going to happen," She said.

I began to gently rub her belly, hoping to make her feel better. "You know if you keep rubbing you'll be granted three wishes." She joked.

I laughed but it was hollow. What did she expect me to just forgive her and pretend nothing was wrong?

"You hate me don't you?" She asked sadly.

"I don't hate you Leah," I said sadly. "I'm happy to help you and everything, I just wish you hadn't put me in such an awkward position is all. Sam is my friend Leah, I can't lie to him about something so serious. You need to tell him and soon, enough is enough Leah. You have had plenty of time to tell him he is going to be a father, but you always find an excuse to avoid him. It's been two months since you found out. It's time to stop running and fess up." I said firmly never taking my eyes of hers.

"I can't I'm scared." She said and she began to cry gently.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." I said.

"Of course there is you idiot!" She said angrily. "I'm going to have a baby Embry, Sam's baby. Not Emily me! The woman he left for his goddamn imprint, I was on my way to finally move on, but now I'm stuck with him. And there is now way I can raise this baby Embry, I was going to go to college, get a real job, get my life back on track," She put her face into her hands. "None of you know what it's like, to want something so bad and then get but all fucked up. How am I supposed to tell Sam and Emily about this? How will Sam feel raising a child that didn't come from her? How will she feel seeing my eyes on this child?" She sobbed.

I just sat there and let her cry. I wasn't upset at her for snapping at me. When Leah gets upset she has a tendency to lash out.

"I can't do this, it's too much," She moaned. "Something is going to happen and ruin everything."

"Nothing is going to happen," I said.

"Yes it will it always does. This wolf thing took Sam, then my father. It always ruins things Embry, It's all hopeless and all I can do is sit back and watch as it and I make a mess out of everything as usual."

I was at a loss. Leah had never been like this. Even when she joined the pack, she had always been so strong. But here was a more fragile Leah right before me. It hurt something deep within me to see her like this.

"I'm scared Embry, it's like I'm on a set of train tracks unable to move as the train gets closer. And no matter what I do I can't get away."

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the wolf instincts trying to comfort her. Or maybe it was simply my humanity trying to show comfort to another human. Whatever the case I knew what I was about to do was going to have some major repercussions.

I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own. She stopped crying instantly and was frozen. Soon however she began to relax and melted into my mouth. I had dreamt of this many times during my childhood. Leah had always been the subject to many town boys' desires even growing up. But there had always been something forbidden about her, no one dared approach her, fearing rejection. We had all resented Sam for having the balls to ask her out, he had been envied by so many guys. Then when he left her for Emily that resentment turned into anger. Many of us where angry he would hurt her like that.

She tasted just like I imagined. Like apples and something spicy. My lips burned around the edges even though the kiss was gentle. I ran my hands through her hair enjoying the feel of the silk onyx threads spilling around my fingers. She ran her hands up my back and rested them on my shoulders.

She pulled back, her face still wet from crying her eyes filled with confusion and desire. "Embry?" She asked.

"Don't be weak, not now Leah. After everything you have seen, after everything you have done don't cry now. Don't show me this weak little girl who is afraid of her own flesh and blood. Show me the woman who fought an army of newborns without hesitation, show me the woman who never back down from a fight, show me the woman who had the courage to do what none of us could and leave Sam's pack, show me the woman who will have her own child and pass on that strength." I said gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Embry I'm so sorry," She said.

"Shhh, it will all be okay," I said.

"Embry…help me." She said.

She didn't have to explain to me what she meant. There was a knowledge in her eyes. A need for comfort and love that I could not deny. I got up and walked over to my door and closed it and locked it. Like my mom said.

I walked back over to the bed and drew Leah down with me. I began to caress her sides gently, feeling her curves.

"It has been so long," She said and I knew what she meant.

"Please Embry…" She said.

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine, and it went on from there. If I was going to act the role of daddy, shouldn't I play it to?

"Embry wait," Leah said putting a hand on my chest. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"To make you feel better," I said.

"IS that all? Is it just to make me feel better? Are you just doing it because you want to or because the instinct is telling you to?" She asked.

I had to really think about it for a second. On the one hand I could feel my new instincts approving of what I was doing. On the other my normal human guy instincts where enjoying this to. "I'm not sure, but I think it's both," I said stroking her cheek. "We have gotten close these last couple month's Leah. Closer than we ever did in Sam's pack. I like hanging out with you, your fun to be around...I want to try this Leah, I want to see if this goes anywhere."

"Embry, I don't know if I can," She said sadly. "If we get serious and you wind up imprinting I don't think I can handle that again."

"Leah, we don't always imprint. The stories tell how many wolves before us never imprinted but found happiness." I said.

"But so many of us are," She said.

"Because there are so many of us. Please Leah we'll go slowly, no commitments until were sure," I said.

"I don't know."

"Please, let me love you." I said.

I lowered my head and kissed her right on her throat.

"Ok." She said in a husky voice.

**fusedtwilight: yes this will be a callwater i have decided Embry and Leah need some loven. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 9

**fusedtwilight: First i would like to thank all my readers, and everyone who reviwed and put me on there alerts. Second i want to answer a few things. Some of you have had mixed reactions to the pairing of Leah/Embry Or callwater as you can call it. Some of you like it some don't. To those of you who prefered a Sam and Leah pairing, i'm sorry to dissapoint you. But when i write fanfiction i like to keep it as original to the source as possible. Plus it just wouldn't seem right for Leah to have to go through all the pain and hardship alone only to wind up with Sam in the end. Second when i first came up with this story i never intended to have Embry and Leah together. It wasn't until i got some reviwes that suggested it that i began to consider it. Then i figured what the hell, and made it a callwater, because Leah and Embry need some love. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and i hope this clears up any questions any of you might have. **

Leah P.O.V

I just made out with Embry Call.

I didn't have sex with him, but damn. We had just laid there and kissed, and caressed each other. Remembering each other's soft spots and crevices with our hands. We had decided to wait a little while before we did anything hot and heavy. And seeing how I was pregnant that could be over nine months.

I sat up from his bed and just looked at him. I hadn't meant for this to happen, then again I hadn't meant for a lot of things to happen. I had come over to apologize to him for what I did. Instead all the guilt and doubt I have been feeling for the past few months just came flowing out. I had been so surprised when he kissed me, it was so unexpected. I wasn't sure on Embry's romantic life; he had always been so shy. Preferring to admire girls from afar, always to nervous to talk to them. When did he become such a lovey dovey boy?

"Leah, are you okay?" He asked waking up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I said.

"About us?"

"Us, the baby, Sam, life. The usual. How am I going to tell him Embry? What should I say?" I asked him.

"Sam you're the father sounds like a good start," He smiled.

"If only it where that easy," I said sadly.

-----------------------------

"You made out with my sister! Dude what the hell?!" Seth demanded.

We were all at Embry's house. Seth wasn't able to get a hold of me or Embry and freaked out and called in Quil, and Jake. They followed our trail to Embry's and came strolling in without knocking. They got an eyeful of me and Embry in a heated kissing season. Awkward.

"Seth calm down. If anyone is going to be hormonal here it's me." I said.

"But Leah you can't be going out, especially with Embry." Seth said looking annoyed.

"What did I do?" Embry asked looking hurt.

"Nothing personal man, but it's kind of weird. My sister and my friend making out. Yuck, I'm going to need bleach to get that memory out!" Seth said rubbing his eyes.

"Way to go man, you got a hot one." Quil said high fiveing Embry.

"What about imprinting? What happens when Embry imprints on someone. I don't want to see you hurt like that again Leah. Especially now." Seth said.

"We discussed all that Seth. We know there's a risk but we decided to take things slow." Embry said.

"Slow? You call that slow?! You had your hand on her breast." He growled.

"Seth calm down." Jake said firmly.

Seth sat down but still looked angry. Jacob looked at the both of us, his expression gentle but serious.

"If you are both certain this is what you want then go for it. But I suggest you tell Sam the truth before you go and start telling people you're together."

"I know, I know. I fucked real good. But if jabber jaw here," I said glaring at Seth. "Had kept his mouth shut then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Seth repeated.

We all just sat there a while and talked about the baby and how I was going to tell Sam. But little did I know Sam was about to set things in motion that would force the truth to come out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

It wasn't easy holding a pack of twenty-five wolves together. But I did it.

We just got done having a meeting. We had to have it outside because my house was too small to accommodate all the new wolves. After the incident with the European vampires there had been a massive wolf influx. Add the Seven that had phased before the vamps had arrived and the grand total was twenty. Many of them where young, about the same age as Collin and Brady. About six where in their late teens, so that helped make things easier. I and Jared had yet to inform everyone of the news about Leah, but that was soon going to change.

For a while now things have been going badly. First Jake leaves and forms his own pack. Then I find out he imprinted on a half vampire. Then even after all that, Jake still stays with the leeches. Even Quil and Embry who had nothing but disdain for the Cullens where beginning to show a friendship with them. And now Leah was going to have a baby and the Leech was her doctor. Outrageous. Jake may have forgotten who and what he is, but I have not. There was no way I was going to let a child of La Push have anything to do with those creatures. I knew Leah wasn't going to see reason. So my only other hope was the father, whoever that may be. But first I must find out who he is. If Leah was still a member of my pack I could find out by just ordering her, but those days where gone.

I made my way to Leah's. I knew she wasn't here, her scent lead away from her house. I knocked on the door, knowing the person I needed to see was inside. Sue opened the door; she looked surprised to see me.

"Sam what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need to talk, can I come inside?"

"Sure, come on in," She said. She moved to the side to allow me to enter. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

We went into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table while Sue began to go about making the tea. Nothing had changed since I was last here, it was the same table, the same paint on the walls, the pots and pans where still in the same coverts as they where when Lee and I where together.

"I take it from that serious expression on your face this isn't a social call." Sue said putting the kettle on.

"I know she's pregnant Sue."

She froze.

"So she finally told you…" She said turning around to look at me.

"Seth let it slip to me and Jared."

"Seth, he takes after his father." She said with a sigh. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well since Embry is the father there is nothing I can do."

Embry? But he's not the father!" she said.

"I know. I wasn't sure until you just said that. I take it you know who the father is?"

The kettle began to shrill as the water boiled. Sue quietly poured the water into the cups and poured the tea into them. She then picked them up and handed me my cup.

"I guess Seth takes after me as well."

"So you do know?"

"Of course I know. Leah told me everything months ago."

"Why didn't you tell the elders?"

"The fact my daughter is pregnant doesn't require their attention."

"Yes it does Sue. The first female wolf in our history is going to give birth, we have no idea how her physiology will affect the birth. And we should know who the father is; we need to know if he will complicate things."

"Don't worry Sam; the father won't be causing the tribe trouble." The way she said that made it sound like whoever this guy was it wasn't the tribe that had to worry.

"Sue, is this guy trouble? Is he abusive, or a drug dealer? I can't figure out why it has to be such a secret."

"Honestly Sam. A drug dealer? You know she has never done drugs. And abusive? If any man laid hands on her she would break their necks. I can't tell you who he is Sam, only Leah can tell you that."

We sat there in silence, just sipping our tea. "Did you know she has been going to Carlisle Cullen for her checkups?"

"Did I know? Yes. Do I approve? No."

"Then how can you let her anywhere near them?"

"Sam, she's a Werewolf. Cullen is the only doctor we know who has any kind of experience with non-human pregnancies. Unless you have a shaman on speed dial we don't have much choice."

"But don't you see the significance of this birth?" I asked.

"My daughter is having a baby, how can I not see the significance." She said raising an eyebrow.

"She is a female wolf giving birth to a baby. We have no tales, or stories of anything like this Sue, but the doctor is one of our natural enemies. The Cullen's have done enough don't you think? They should not be involved in this."

"Believe me I would prefer any other doctor. But there is no other choice. If we use a human doctor then we risk exposure. Leah is a grown woman, and she has the support of her friends and family. I will support her in any way I can. If that means I have to play nice with the Cullen clan then so be it." She put her hand on mine.

"My little girl is going to have a baby Sam, don't push this. It is already difficult for her. And if you push her to hard she may do something regrettable."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means, nothing more, nothing less."

"There's something you're not telling me Sue. There is more to this whole thing then what you're telling me." I said.

"Just give it time Sam... Soon everything will become clear." She said patting my hand.

I stayed for a while to talk to her. We talked more about Leah's pregnancy. After we finished our tea I left. But before I did I told her about tonight's bonfire. "See if you can get Seth and Leah to come over. They haven't met the new wolves and I would like them to meet them." I said.

"I don't know Sam. This thing with the baby affecting other wolves might not be a good idea."

"She can't stay shut in during this pregnancy Sue. Besides she can't spend all her time with the Cullens." I said.

She bit her lip, thinking really hard. "Well I would prefer if she spent more time with other wolves…alright I'll talk to her. But no promises."

"You'll be there right?"

"Of course, I'm on the council; I have to be there for the story."

"Alright Sue, I'll see you later," I said and left.

I had to get Leah there. I had a plan, but she had to be at the bonfire tonight. I would talk to Jake; see if I can convince him to show up along with the others. They would all be useful in the paternity of the father. Once the others got a whiff of Leah they would all be driven to protect her. No one has imprinted since Jake did on Nessie Cullen so they would feel a stronger pull to her. And with Jake her pack there it may help her feel more comfortable to reveal the identity. I had to know who it was, I was the protector of La Push, and I had to deal with any threat. Leah and her pack where trying to make damn sure I didn't know the paternity. And I would know why. The only thing that grated my nerves was the fact that Carlisle was necessary. He was the only one we could go to during this. Maybe I can convince Leah to make him come here instead of going to him. I was willing to allow a vampire here as long as it helped Leah. I would make sure Emily was there tonight, if anyone could get her to open up it would be her.

---------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Okay here are the choices. Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, Panic room, Sharkboy and lava girl, Little ashes, Cake, Thirteen, or Friday the 13th."

Embry was reading of the list of DVD's on his table. We had decided to watch a movie. It had been quiet with absolutely no signs of anything undead. Plus we figured since Sam had so many wolves he was more than capable of doing patrol tonight.

"So Leah, have you thought of any names for the kid?" Quil asked while Embry, Seth, and Jake argued over watching Panic room, or Friday the 13th.

"Well not really. I know if it's a boy I am going to give him the middle name Harry. After my father." I said rubbing my tummy. Man I'm going to be huge when the kid gets bigger.

"That's cool. Can I?" He asked motioning to my stomach.

"Go ahead, everyone else does." I sighed.

He gently put his hand on my stomach and didn't rub it. Just felt it. "I know he or she can't kick yet, but wow. I mean wow, you're going to have a baby." He smiled. It was a really warm smile that I returned.

"I'm hoping it's a boy, I always wanted a son. Plus it would make it impossible for any one of the wolves to imprint on it. I swear to God, soul mate, or no soul mate. If I have a girl and someone imprints on her I'm going to kick some ass." I scowled.

"Imprinting isn't so bad you know," He smiled.

"Says the guy who imprinted on a three year old."

My cell phone began to ring; I checked the caller I.D and saw it was my mother.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" She asked.

"Good over at Embry's with the guys. Where getting ready to watch a movie."

"I just got done talking to Sam, guess what he told me."

Shit.

"I can explain." I said quickly.

"I already know. Really Leah?"

"It was Seth and…" I began but she interrupted me.

"I know, but still to involve poor Embry in this mess."

I wonder what she would say if she knew how really involved Embry had been earlier. But it probably wasn't a good idea. I was on thin ice already, and if I started thinking about Embry and his awesome tung…I mean his awesome fingers…hands….you get the point. I was still wondering what we had. Was he serious? Was he looking for a booty call? Or was he one of those guys who had a fetish for pregnant women? I'll worry about that later.

"I'm sorry Leah but enough is enough. It's time everyone knew," She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I mean tonight you and you're pack are going to the bonfire to meet the new wolves and you're going to tell the tribe of your pregnancy." She said gently but firmly.

I froze. I had a very unpleasant scenario going through my head. I remembered how the guys reacted when I told them. Then I thought what it would be like tonight, over a dozen people there. There faces a mixture of shock and anger. Accusing me of being a whore.

"No, mom please." I begged.

The guys had stopped bickering when they heard the note of panic in my voice.

"What's wrong Leah?" Seth asked.

"You don't have to tell them it's Sam's. But I expect you to tell Sam and Emily tonight."

"But I can't!"

"It has to be tonight Leah, you've had long enough. That is final. I will see you later tonight sweetie….I'm sorry." She hanged up.

She hanged up? That bitch hanged up on me! She drops a bombshell like this on me and she just hangs up on me?! God I need some pickles right now.

"Leah what's wrong? "Jake asked coming over quickly and putting his hands on my shoulders. I hadn't noticed but I was shaking.

"Mom wants us all to come to the bonfire tonight to meet the new guys. She also wants me to tell them I'm pregnant and to tell Sam he is the father." I growled.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of no's, and we can't. Jake just sat there calmly taking it all in. I swear ever since he imprinted on that little brat he became calmer. Pisses me off.

"Why would mom do this? What would cause her to make such a decision?" Seth asked.

"Sam stopped by for a visit. He knows something is up, that's why he did it. FUCK!" I screamed.

"Sam has over a dozen wolves in his pack. I don't know if any of them imprinted, but I'm betting once they get a whiff of Leah they'll be all over her like Seth and Embry," Quil said.

"Great, just great, more super nannies." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm assuming we have to go?" Seth said.

"You know mom her word is law."

"So that's where you got it from?" Quil laughed.

"Kiss my pregnant ass." I shot at him.

This was going to suck beyond all imagination. Quil is right once those little punks smell me, ugh. I so did not want to spend my night being sniffed up by a bunch of wolves. But what was worse I had to tell Sam and Emily I was going to have his child. I wasn't ready for that, and I would never be. I only had myself to blame. I could have done this quick and easy like taking off a Band-Aid. But I was a coward to afraid of the truth. I had been running from the truth the moment that fucking stick showed positive. I was pregnant, and I was afraid. I had wanted a baby so bad. I thought if I could find the right man who could fill the void in my heart Sam left, have a kid or two I could finally find happiness. So here I was knocked up with the child of the man I loved. My father used to say.

"Getting what you want and being happy are two different things." I never knew what he meant until now.

**fusedtwilight: please review, and don't forget to vote on the babys gender.**


	10. Chapter 10

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 10

**fusedtwilight: thank you everyone who reviwed. I am glad you are all enjoying this story. And now Leah will tell Sam the truth.**

Leah P.O.V

I really, really need a pickle right now.

I would do anything for a pickle. I'd kill for one, hell I'll kill Seth for one seeing how this was all his fault. We were driving over to the bonfire, it would have been quicker if we would just phase and run there. But phasing would make the pregnancy last longer and I want this brat out ASAP.

I sat in the back with Embry and Seth. Embry sat between us and Seth sat moodily beside him. I guess he was still in a pissy mood about me and Embry being an item. I'm not going to say boyfriend or girlfriend until I know for sure this is serious. Jake drove and Quil sat up front. Embry held my hand as we drove helping to keep me calm. Lord knows I needed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

"So she will tell who the father is?" I asked.

Sue sighed. "Yes, she will reveal who the father is."

We were at the bonfire, waiting for Jake and his pack to arrive. The fire was lit, all my wolves and the imprints where here, as was the elders. We didn't wait for Jake's pack to show up before we ate. To ask such a large group of wolves to wait to eat was laughable.

"Thanks again for this Sue, I know it isn't pleasant for you," I said.

"Understatement of the century, I respect my daughter's privacy. But there are too many lives that will be changed by this. She probably won't talk to me for a whole month," She said sadly.

"This has to come out, it is necessary for the pack and the tribe."

"Are you so sure Sam?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know the real reason why you are so interested in this Sam. Tell me, if it had been some other female wolf would you still be so obsessed with this?" She asked.

"That isn't what this is about," I scowled at her.

"Yes it is. I know how you still care about her Sam, I remember how distraught you where and how betrayed you felt when she left. I have done my homework Sam; I did some digging on past imprinting. Did you know we kept records of all the wolves and their imprints?"

"The wolves yes, but not the imprints," I said frowning. I had dug through the records of the previous protectors, but I never knew we also kept records of their imprints.

"After I took Harry's place on the council and learned about the wolves. I wanted to know what my children had become so I did my research. I also researched the other imprints. I had foolishly hoped that there was some way to break this imprinting thing. I had hoped maybe I could give you back to Leah. But I learned otherwise. I know a part of you still loves her Sam, I know you love Emily more than Leah. But even imprinting can make you stop loving her, after all the things you and her shared." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, after a few seconds she opened them to give me a hard look. "Leah's life is once again going to become unnecessarily complicated Sam, and I am only going to say this once. I don't care if you are the golden boy of La Push, I don't care if you are the Alpha of a wolf pack. If you do anything to make my daughter's life then what it already is, I will make your life a living hell."

My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't trying to hurt Leah, how could think that.

"I don't mean her no harm Sue, you should know that."

"Isn't funny how you never mean to hurt her, and yet you always do." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We finally arrived.

My nerves were shot; I was so not going to talk to mom for a whole month. See if thirty days of the silent treatment would show her.

I could smell the food, and my stomach growled in satisfaction. Or maybe that was the baby, can't tell. We walked to the bonfire which glowed through the trees; I saw shapes moving between the trees. I knew that many people had phased, but Jesus I had no idea there would be this many. There must be about five…twelve…twenty five wolves here, not including us. Thank god I'm not in his pack. It was bad enough with nine guys in my head. I can't imagine what it would be like with twenty-five guys in my head. The Elders where here too, and the imprints (Except for Nessie) as soon as Claire who was with Emily Saw Quil her little face lit up with happiness.

"Qwil!" She shouted in delight. She took off running toward us and everyone knew we were here.

Quil opened his arms and Claire flung herself at him. He caught her and gave her a big hug and she laughed.

"Hi Claire bear." Quil said.

Stupid guys and there stupid imprinting. Makes them act like a bunch of idiots.

"You ready?" Embry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said.

Sam and Emily where walking toward us, Emily left Sam's side and quickly ran to me.

"Leah!" She said giving me a hug.

"Hi Em," I said hugging her back.

"It's been so long, Sam said you had something to tell all of us." She said.

"Soon, I promise." Yeah Em I got something to tell you alright.

"Hi Lee." Sam said.

"After this is all over, I am kicking your ass, you dick," I scowled at him.

"Lee please…" He said trying to sound reasonable.

"Don't call me Lee. You don't have the right, not anymore. Just remember Sam what happens tonight will be on your head. I wanted to wait and do this gently but you just had to push it. Damn you Sam."

"Leah? Sam what is she talking about?" Emily asked confused.

"You'll find out soon Emily, very soon." I said.

"Leah," my mom said walking over to me. She was followed by old Quil and Billy.

"What?!" I snapped at her.

"Leah." She whispered sadly.

Before this could go any further Kim came up and hugged me.

"Leah it's great to see you, how have you been?" She asked oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Been better, as usual." I said.

One of the new wolves was passing by us; he had a cheeseburger in his hand. Then he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. He followed the scent all the way to me and began to sniff me. "Eric" Sam chastised.

Eric the wolf snapped out of it. He realized how close he was to me and had the decency to blush.

"I'm sorry but you smell really, really nice."

"Get used to it kid." I said.

"Hey guys come over here you have to smell this girl, she smells amazing." Eric called to his friends.

"Don't call them to smell me!" I snarled at him. But the damage was done. About five other wolves showed up and began to sniff me. At first they were just curious, but soon they too where inside my privacy bubble. Luckily my guys were able to shoo them off.

"Will someone explain what this is all about?" Old Quil asked. "Sue said you have something to tell us."

I glared at Sam, this was all his fault. "I recently learned not to long ago, that I'm pregnant."

No one said anything. Then we all jumped when Kim let out a shriek of delight. "Oh my God Leah congratulations, you're going to make a good mom. You so totally deserve this," she said excitedly taking my hands into hers. Kim was normally a shy girl but once she got to know you, you saw how sweet she can be.

"Thanks Kim," I smiled at her.

"Leah you're with child? I thought you were infertile?" Billy asked surprised.

"I know, but I took tests and saw a doctor and everything." I said.

"Why are the kids so attracted to you?" Old Quil asked.

Eric and his friends where once again smelling me. Some actually rubbed their cheeks against my shoulders, like they were scent marking me. Embry and Seth stepped forward growling at the kids. On the one hand I was grateful; on the other I was fearful because the kids growled back.

"We think my body is putting off a scent that attracts the wolves. It makes them feel protective of me. If they are imprinted the effects are lessoned," I said.

"So why in the hell are you here?" Old Quil asked. "All the un-imprinted wolves here, my God. If there reactions are anything similar to this," He said waving at the wolves who were still glaring at Seth and Embry.

"Why didn't you tell us Sue?" Billy asked my mom.

"I promised Leah I would respect her privacy until she was ready. However certain events have forced me to make her tell the truth, in more ways than one."

"What does that mean?" Billy asked.

"This is more complicated then you think Billy." She said.

"She's talking about the father." Sam said.

"The father? Who is he?" Old Quil asked.

"That's the problem. Leah refuses to tell, she even tried to convince me it was Embry,. He said waving to Embry.

"You knew too?"

"I just found out this morning Quil, I am concerned that whoever this mystery man it may cause complications for us. Not only that but Leah has been seeing Carlisle Cullen for check up's," Sam said.

Everyone who didn't knew looked at me with a mixture of shock and horror.

"The cold ones? You have entrusted our enemies with your child's life!" Old Quil said.

"What if they try to hurt you or the baby?" Eric asked.

"What if they like baby blood?" Asked one of the young wolves.

They all began to say protests about my seeing Carlisle for my physician. Only Billy stood quiet and listened.

"All of you stop," he said. He used the voice that left no room for argument. Even old Quil stopped talking at the sound of that voice. Billy may not be an Alpha wolf, but he sure as hell is an Alpha human. "Think about it all of you, if Leah went to a human doctor there is a risk of exposure. Carlisle Cullen is the only one she could have gone too."

"But the significance of this birth to the tribe is too great to overlook this Billy." Old Quil said. "The first female in our history is going to have a child. Who knows what kind of sign this could be for our future."

Sam and his wolves agreed. Man I wish I had a pickle right now. So I could stick it in old Quil's eye and watch him scream like a bitch. Sorry Quil I know he's your grandfather but he has it coming….death by pickle, I would love to see that on a death certificate.

"Unless anyone here has a better idea I'm all ears." Billy said.

"I propose that from now on we have Carlisle come here and do any more checkups on her," Sam said. "That way we won't have to worry about exposure and we can make sure this pregnancy doesn't affect the cold one's desire for blood.

"That sounds acceptable," Billy said.

"I believe it is my decision for anything like that," I said.

"Leah he has every right to help decide the baby's care." My mom said. I shot her an angry look. "Leah it's time for Sam to know the paternity."

"No!" I snarled.

"Leah it has to be now."

"No!" I snarled louder. I began to shake uncontrollably, Embry, Seth, and the wolves began to rub my shoulders and back in an effort to calm me. Sam and Jared grabbed their imprints and pulled them back. "Get the fuck off me!" I roared shaking off all the hands.

"Leah calm down, think of the baby," Jake said.

That helped me think straight. I had to try and get a hold of my temper. Once the baby becomes its own living organism who knows how it could be affected by my body changing so violently. I remembered my yoga meditations and breathing exercises, slowly but surely I calmed down.

"What does this have to do with Sam?" Kim asked confused.

"Kim, Jared, kids go away. This is hard enough for her, it will be easier if less people are here," Mom said. Finally she does something smart. Everyone went to go leave; I'm sure the new wolves will go back and blather to everyone. Emily went to leave to but mom stopped her. "This concerns you to dear." Emily looked confused but she nodded.

"Okay, so tell us Leah who is the father," Old Quil said.

God this was so tough, this was going to change everything. Dad I wish you where hear so bad right now. I tried not to cry but a few traitorous drops of the salty liquid slid down my face. Someone grabbed my hand and squeezed. I looked and saw it was Embry, he smiled and it was full of warmth.

"I don't want to do this." I whispered to him.

"I know. But we're all here for you," He said kissing my hand.

"Is it someone we know?" Sam asked. He watched as we held hands and he didn't look to happy about it.

"Yes Sam, we all know him…Sam…you're the father."

**fusedtwilight: dun dun dun clifhanger. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 11

**fusedtwilight: And now the reaction.**

_Leah P.O.V (Flashback)_

_I held onto Sam as he drove on the motorcycle._

_It was our first date, and so far it was amazing. We get our licenses early here on the reservation, which was why he was driving. I don't think it would matter to Sam if he had a license or not. Which only helped add to his bad boy image. My arms wrapped around his stomach holding on firmly as he drove. It was also a good way to feel those abs of his, I could trace the curves and enjoy the hardness of them and he would think it was my fingers reacting to all the curves we where driving through._

_I had no idea where we were going, Sam said it was a surprise. I knew we where heading for one of the many cliffs in the area, God knows there's like a hundred. I didn't recognize the area so I was thinking maybe this was one of the cliffs I have never been to. We had just got done partying at one of the bon fires the kids like to throw; nether of us drank of course. Except for water and soda. It was a fun time, we danced we laughed, we talked. And now Sam was taking me to some special secret place, my inner girl was thinking all kinds of stupid romantic thoughts. Maybe he was going to carve our initials into a tree, maybe he was going to profess his undying love for me. Yeah right. I have got to stop listening to mom when she talks about her romance novels._

_I have had my eye on Sam for a while now. I have known him since we where kids. This is a small reservation; everyone grew up with each other. We had played together as kids but as we grew older we grew apart. We where still on friendly terms and everything but as we grew up we just drifted with our own little Clichés. Sam also had to deal with his father who up and left and that made him have to grow up even more. I don't know how it happened, but we just started to talk more at school, and eventually we just started to spend more time together after school. I don't know who asked who out first. Sam mentioned there was going to be another bonfire tonight and I asked him if he wanted to go. He had said he wasn't planning on going but we both went anyway. I'm glad we did._

_We drove down a little dirt road that led into the woods. When the road disappeared into the ground Sam stopped and turned off the bike._

_"Come on," He said taking off his helmet._

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"That is a surprise," He smiled. He reached into the compartment on the side and pulled out a big cozy blanket. I wonder what that is for?_

_He took my hand in his and led me through the tree's. We came through the trees and we're faced with a cliff. _

_"Oh wow a cliff, what a surprise," I said dramatically._

_Sam just smiled and led me to the edge of the cliff. He folded the blanket on the ground and sat down on it. He patted the empty spot next to him and I sat down next to him. "So why are we here?" I asked._

_"Watch," He said pointing to the sky. It was one of those cloudy nights, but the moon was full and soon the clouds parted and the white orb was able to shine her light on us. And when that happened I let out a breath of surprise. There where many places to see the moon, but this must be the best place I have ever seen. It was such a perfect view and the water looked amazing with the light shining off it._

_"You really know how to show a girl a good time." I said._

_"I found this place a few years ago, I used to come here as a kid to get away from it all," He said. By it all he meant his asshole father. "If I ever needed someplace where no one would find me, or I needed to cool off I would come here." He said staring into the moon._

_We just sat there, admiring the sight. This was perfect, nice view, the atmosphere was warm and cool, and I almost didn't notice as his hand slowly overlapping my hand._

_"You have some real balls you know," I said._

_"What?" he asked._

_"You take me to a party, then you take me to a nice cliff with a great view with you're little blanket and trying to hold my hand. You really want to get laid don't you?" I laughed._

_"I'll have you know Leah Clearwater that I was enjoying your company." He smiled._

_"Wipe that grin off you're face smart ass." I playfully shoved him._

_"Seriously, yesterday I was thinking to myself. Who could I ever bring here? Who could be beautiful enough, smart enough, cool enough for me to bring to my little place of solitude and your name popped right up in my mind." He said looking me in the eye._

_"You really think I'm smart?" I asked._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked._

_"Most guys aren't interested in my brains." I said._

_"I'm not most guys," He leaned forward._

_"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I asked leaning in._

_"The most beautiful," He whispered._

_"You really know how to treat a girl," I said._

_We kissed then. It was my first kiss. Isn't it every girl's dream? The guy you like, under a full moon in front on the ocean. It truly was perfect. Yeah Sam really knew how to treat a girl alright, then he imprinted and I wasn't the most beautiful girl any more._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

"Yes Sam, we all know him…Sam…you're the father," She said.

I was shocked, we all we're. I looked at her as she looked at the ground squeezing tears from her eyes. What the hell was she pulling? I was the father? Is she insane? Has she finally lost it?

"Sam?" Emily asked looking at me.

There was a look in her eye that I did not like. She was looking at me with a hint of confusion and betrayal. It made me angry, not at her but at Leah. "You liar!" I snarled at her. This was just some fucked up game of hers. She was trying to ruin my love for Emily. She was still under the delusion I would come back to her. How could she do this? To me, to herself, to Emily.

"It's true, Sam you are the father," She said.

"Stop fucking saying that!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me shocked, I never swore. "Stop saying that, I haven't touched you since before I imprinted on Emily!" I said. I was beginning to shake. Something I haven't done since I phased in front of Emily.

"Sam let me explain," She tried to say.

"No!" I interrupted her. "Stop lying, why can't you just move on Leah? I never loved you don't you get it? I love Emily, she is my soul mate. Why would I want to give up her and go back to a bitter bitch like you!" I screamed.

"Sam?!" Emily said sounding shocked.

"You bastard!" Seth screamed. He began to shake and before any one could stop him he phased and launched himself at me.

I had a memory pop up, a memory of the look on Emily's face as she saw me face for the first time. The last memory of her face before I scared her for life. I heard her scream in horror, I knew there was a possibility she could be hurt again. I pushed her back and phased, but Seth had enough time and momentum and he slammed into me, and it was on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily P.O.V

Before I knew it every one was screaming and shouts. Sam and Seth where rolling on the ground in a blur, and soon they took off into the woods. All the wolves took off after them. Some phased, others ran after them. Jake told Embry to stay with Leah who was crying. Embry held her, trying to comfort her from what just happened.

"Leah?" I said walking to her.

"What the hell do you want!" She snapped glaring at me. "This is all you're fault; if you had never come here everything would be so much better."

I just stared at her. I didn't know what to think. Isn't it normal to feel anger or pain when you learn of such a betrayal? Is this how Leah felt when she learned Sam was leaving her for me? I should be yelling, or something. Not staring at her with compassion. But I knew Leah; she may be a lot of things. But she wasn't a home wrecker that was me.

"Leah did you sleep with him?"

"No, not since you two have been together," She said.

"Then I believe you." I said. I stepped forward and hugged her. She didn't hug me back; she just stood there as I engulfed her.

"Why do you believe me? She whispered. I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes held such pain, and sorrow I to began to cry. "Of all the people who should hate me you."

"Leah, I could never hate you," I said wiping her tears away.

"But why aren't you mad?"

"We grew up together Leah. I know when you're lying. If you say you are pregnant with his child and it was conceived before we met I believe you. Besides you are a girl wolf," I smiled. "I figured it was different for you."

She laughed and hugged me tightly, I thought my back was going to break but she realized how hard she was crushing me and let go.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner. But I was just so scared," she said.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize Leah, for what Sam said."

"I need to go," she said turning to leave.

"Leah wait!" I said grabbing her.

She turned around to look at me. "I can't stay here; I promise I will explain everything later. But right now I can't stand the thought of seeing him. Not now, not after what he just did," She said. "Embry take me home."

Embry wrapped her in his arms. She leaned into his embrace. I watched as they walked away, how I wanted to follow her, to comfort her. Like all the times she did for me when we were kids.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Sue.

"Let her go, she need's some time," She said.

"I can't believe it, a child born of two wolf parents. This is amazing!" Old Quil said excitedly.

"Is now really the time to be happy about the Childs paternity?" Sue asked.

"Sue, this has never happened before. Who knows what this child will be capable of? You should have told us as soon as you knew," He said.

"Leah didn't want me to tell, and I respect her decision." Sue said.

"But you're one of the elders; surely you can see the significance of such an event for us all?" He asked.

"I am a mother first Quil. Besides surely we should be worrying whether or not the baby will have a father after tonight," She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Do you really think she is going to want him any where near her after what he just said? He'll be lucky if she doesn't move away after this."

"But she can't! The baby is too important to the tribe," Old Quil said sounding shocked.

"Let's worry more about calming Sam down and telling him the whole story," Billy said. "And then we can figure out what to do next."

"Your right Billy, I'm sorry Sue. I was being tactless. But I can't help but think this is a sign." Old Quil said.

"A sign of what?" I asked.

"Before the wolves where chosen when the cold one's came. This could be a sign the blood line is becoming stronger. This could it's possible for the wolf gene to be active in a person if the parents are both wolves," He said.

There was a howl in the air. It was a wolf who sounded like he was in great pain; I think Sam finally realized the truth

**fusedtwilight: I will post a flashback of Sam and Leah in there early days to help show why Leah was so devistated by his loss. Please review. and don't forget to vote on the baby's gender.**


	12. Chapter 12

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 12

**fusedtwilight: Thank you so much to my reviewers! Is anyone going to watch the mtv movie awards? I alreday voted for twilight in all the catagorys it was nominated for.**

Sam P.O.V

Seth and I were crashing through the forest. We were all fur and claws, snarling and biting at each other while we ran. He was taking far more damage than I was, if I was still the boy's Alpha I would just order him to stop. I didn't want to hurt him; it was not him I was angry at. I understood why he was doing this, but I wasn't going to let him attack me. It sucks we are fighting. It seems like only yesterday he was that little kid who followed me and Leah around when we were still an item, now here we were trying to tear each other's throats out. We started to circle each other; the voices of my pack were in my head.

"_Get that little shit Sam!" Paul roared._

"_Sam Jake and Quil are coming, we out number them. What do you want us to do?" Collin asked._

"_Sam what happened?" Jared asked._

I showed them all what Leah had said, my reaction, then Seth's. Those that were phased and saw my memory were instantly outraged.

"_What a load of shit!" Said Paul._

"_Does she really think you're that dumb?" Said Brady._

"_Sam Stop!" Jake said._

He came rushing in, Quil hot on his trail. Seth tried to use my distraction to attack me, but I was quicker and I dodged him. I rammed into him and he let out a yelp as he was tossed to the ground. I placed my paw on his chest and put my snout next to his neck. I growled a little to let him know I didn't want to hurt him but would put him down if he continued. He let out a whimper and phased. My paw was still on his chest and my claws dug into his flesh a little. I pulled them back a little and his flesh soon began to heal.

"Bastard!" He spat at me. I felt bad; here was the kid who once looked up to me with such anger in his eyes aimed at me. He was covered in bruises and claw marks but they were already healing. A few minutes and he would be good as new.

"_Sam stop you have to listen!" Jake said._

"_No!" I snarled at him. "Jake how can you fall for this? Clearly Leah's new smell is affecting you worse then you thought." I said._

"_It's not a trick." He said._

_He came to walk up to me, Jared and Paul growled at him._

"_It's okay," I said to them._

Jake continued to walk to me, and Quil flanked him. He nodded over to Seth and Quil went over to where Seth had crawled to. He whined and nudged Seth who pated his head. "I'm fine, hurting like hell but fine," He said.

"_Sam it's the truth. Leah is going to have your kid," Jake said._

"_Stop saying that! Leah herself admitted to being infertile. She made our lives hell because of it remember?"_

"_I know, but Sam look, what if it wasn't being a wolf that made her infertile. What if it was because of something else?" Jake said._

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Look when we phase we don't age, our cells stop multiplying. What if Leah was pregnant in a stage of pregnancy that her new wolf body didn't differentiate between her body and another? What if a fertilized egg was capable of being frozen too?" He asked._

"_That is the most ridicules thing I have ever heard. Why has it taken so long for the pregnancy to show then?" I asked._

"_Because it was frozen in time. Her body assumed this small cluster of cells was a part of her body and the process was halted. But when Leah stopped phasing recently the process was resumed."_

"_That's impossible Jake, it can't be!" I said raising my voice. The prospect was terrifying. My once strong conviction was now wavering under the evidence._

"_Why didn't she show any symptoms before she phased?" I asked._

"_She was. She was throwing up in the mornings, and she was late, and her sense of smell was wonky, but she chalked it all up to stress from you leaving her."_

"_How can you be sure she isn't lying?" I asked. "You haven't been in her head if she hasn't phased." I said desperately. I was beginning to think of the possibility of this being true. But it just couldn't be._

"_She phased in anger not too long ago, Quil was phased at the time and I know what he knows. And Edward and Jasper can tell you she is telling the truth." He said. _

"_And why should I trust a word of a Cullen?" I asked._

"_Sam what would they gain in lying to you?" He asked frustrated._

"_But this doesn't make any sense. A pregnancy doesn't work like this!" I said. I began to pace in circles. I was aware of everyone following my path back and forth._

"_She is the first female of our kind, why would any normal human law apply to her?" Jake asked calmly. He knew I was beginning to see the truth._

_I stopped my pacing to look him right in the eye. "She is really pregnant with my child? "I asked, my voice cracking._

"_Yes," He said._

I can't believe it. And after all I sai- oh my god! All those things I said to her! And she was telling the truth! I did the only thing I could do now. I howled. I put all my shame and anger into that howl, I hope she can hear me, I hope she can forgive me….but somehow I doubted she would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We drove with the windows down. We heard the sound of a wolf howling in pain.

"I guess he knows the truth now." Embry said.

"I don't care." I mumbled. I was still thinking about the look in his eyes when I told him. How they were filled with such anger and resentment. He had never looked at me like that. Not even when I was being the queen bitch of La Push. He had always looked at me with kind, yet piteous eyes. Kind because Sam was always that, and pity because he knew why I was such an asshole to everybody.

I still could not believe Emily of all people believed me. Of all the people I expected to not freak out she was not on the list. And old Quil talking about my kid like it was the next Taha Aki or something, creepy old fart. It was all too much, Sam, Emily, Quil, the baby.

"Pull over." I said.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked.

"I SAID PULL THE FUCK OVER!" I screamed.

He quickly pulled over to the side of the road. I jumped out of the car and ran into the woods a little bit. I made it just in time for my guts to come spilling out. I heaved mucus and other stuff out. The taste of Pickles and ice cream was in my mouth.

"Leah!" Embry said rushing to my side.

"I'm okay," I said wiping my mouth. "Just stress."

"Maybe we should go see Carlisle? Just to make sure the baby is okay." He said.

"The baby is just a little bigger then my thumb Embry. Its fine, just too much angst tonight. Now let's go home."

"My home or your home?" He asked.

"Oh so we have a nice heated little make out season and your home is my home?" I asked with a grin.

"My door will always be open to you Leah, even if you decide there is no us." He said.

I felt my insides squirm; I had forgotten there was even a possibility for an 'us'. So much had happened a love life had been the last thing on my mind. But now that I was alone with him in the woods I had time to think. Could this work with Embry? Was it just hormones or a need for some comfort? I mean Embry was good looking, and I knew he thought I was on the good looking side too. But we had never even flirted; we had never shown any kind of romantic interest in each other until recently. So why now? What made now different? Was it the pregnancy? Or was it simply us spending these months together and opened up doors that had been closed before. Was I even ready for a relationship right now?

"Embry, thank you so much. For being so patient and kind to me, but I'm not sure if I am ready for a relationship right now. I mean you're a good guy but after what happened the last time I dated a wolf. I'm not sure if not is even the right time, I would like to get back on the market don't get me wrong," I said looking him in the eye. "I'm not going to say no, and I'm not going to say yes. Just give me some time to think it over." I said.

He didn't say anything at first. Then he took my hand in his. "I'm in no hurry myself Leah. I can't promise I won't wind up imprinting. I wish I could but we don't have a choice when it comes to that, I would like for this to work, I would like to take you out and get to know you better the natural way. I want to take you out to movies and take you to get dinner, and watch movies and all that stuff. I can wait Leah I have time, so don't think I'm rushing you because I'm not. I'll still be here for you whenever you need me," He said.

"Thanks Embry, I think I'm going to need some of that strength soon." I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to go to Embry's house.

It was closer then my place, and I knew my house would be the first place Sam would come looking for me to apologize for being a dick. I didn't want to see him, anyone else was preferable to him. But right now I had better things to do, like the guy whose bed I was in. Let me rephrase that.

After Embry drove me home, I left a message on Mom's cell that I was going to spend the night with him. I told her not to tell Sam. Embry and I were in his bed which was innocent and all, he had his one hand on my hip and the other played with my hair. My hand was tracing lazy patterns on his chest while he twirled a lock of hair. It was still early and I wasn't tired so we just sat there and bullshited. I was beginning to think Embry was definitely boyfriend material. He was smart and funny, he had so many tales of his child hood and growing up. We liked many of the same kinds of books, one of them being the divine comedy.

"So Dante need's Beatrice who represents divine love to lead him through heaven in order to complete his quest." Embry said.

"Of course, leave it to a woman to help a man find divine forgiveness." I said.

"In real life Beatrice was a woman who Dante loved. He loved her so much he wrote her in his poem representing divine love. Virgil leads him through hell and purgatory, but in order to traverse Heaven a person needs love." He said.

"I always knew you are one of the sensitive ones of the pack, but poetry and reading? You're like really smart about all this philosophical stuff huh?" I asked.

"I love writing Leah. I always dreamt of becoming a famous writer one day." He said.

"That's right, now I remember. The guys made fun of you for being a book worm, so have you written anything?" I asked.

"Well there is this one thing I began before I phased. But I haven't worked on it for a while now," He said.

"Really? You should start working on it again," I said.

"Why? I mean I can't become a famous author now. This wolf thing has a price you know, I can't draw attention to myself or risk exposing us."

"Exposing us? Embry just because you become famous doesn't mean people will know about us being Werewolves. If it makes you happy you should do it." I said firmly.

"Leah writers get a lot of attention depending on how well they sell or how good their work is. There is just too great a risk the attention I would receive could expose us," He said. "And besides I'm needed here."

"That's Sam talking Embry, I know he was the one who told you, you shouldn't be a writer. But you're in Jakes pack now, you know he gives us so much more freedom then Sam ever did. I'm sure if you wanted Jake would support your decision, everyone knows how much you love to read and write." I said.

"But I'm needed here to help protect La Push." He said.

"Embry, you saw all the wolves Sam has in his pack. I don't think one less wolf would make a difference." I said.

"I don't know…" He sighed.

"Embry, we have already given up so much to be protectors when we never even asked for it. Why should we have to sacrifice our future? How many dreams did our forefathers have to give up because of this? Take my advice Em, write your book. Write a million, if it makes you happy do it, and tell anyone who doesn't like it to go fuck themselves." I said.

"You know what? I think I will finish that book." He smiled.

"Can I check it out?" I asked.

"Sure," He said. He got up and walked over to his closet and opened the door. He rummaged in it for a few seconds a came out with a big note book. He plopped down next to me and began to tell me what it was about. The plot was a guy wound up in a coma and was lost in the realm of dreaming. In order to wake up he has to travel through the nightmares and imagination of humans. Encountering many of the deity's and creatures of myth who only remain in the dreams of humans. It was pretty good; it had a supernatural/fantasy element to it, but at the same time was so realistic and practical. I was impressed with the amount of research he had done into the myths and legends he used for the story. And the main character was an ass, but he softened up a bit during his travels becoming more sympathetic and likeable. I was really impressed.

I noticed how Embry was more animated and happy. I hadn't really understood how much he loved to write. Can you imagine having to give up what you love? Then you get the chance to take it back and share it with someone? I could only imagine what it was like for him. Seeing Embry this happy made me happy. To watch as he was able to open up to me and share such an important thing to me showed how close we had become. He told me he had never even talked to Quil and Jacob about this. They weren't big on reading.

Sadly our little happy time was ruined by a loud howling. Sam was here and he wasn't alone.

**fusedtwilight: Oh boy. I wonder what will happen next? I don't know why but Embry always struck me as someone who would like to read and write. He needs a hobby. Please review and write.**


	13. Chapter 13

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 13

**fusedtwilight: And first a flashback.**

_Flashback_

_Leah P.O.V_

_He said he didn't love me anymore. He said he was sorry. He said he was in love with Emily._

_It was a few weeks after he had met her. I still remember the day he had met her. I had introduced him to her, the second his eyes landed on hers' he changed. The way he looked at her, he had never looked at me like that. Like a blind man seeing the sun, like a man with a new lease on life, like someone in love. I was disturbed by it. I tried to convince myself he was just amazed by her beauty; she was very pretty after all. But I wasn't fully convinced._

_The next couple of days Sam always found time to come over and visit. It kind of pissed me off because he had been so distant lately; I had to pull his hair and teeth to get him to go camping with me. Then Emily shows up and he's here practically all the time. And he hardly talked to me, he spent most of his time with Emily, I remember one night I was home with Emily. We were talking and Sam showed up, he liked guilty, and anxious at the same time I tried to shake off the bad feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. Then he broke up with me right there. I was speechless, even more so when he said he had fallen in love with Emily and wanted to be with her. I broke down crying, to depress to cuss at him. But good thing Emily was there. She was so angry, I had never seen her so furious, he looked so hurt when she yelled at him until he left. Then she hugged me and told me she was sorry, she never led him on or anything. She promised she would stay away from him, that our friendship wouldn't be ruined by a boy._

_I had tried to talk to Sam, to ask him why? What had I done to make him leave me? Was it my attitude? Was it the way I acted? Had I done something? He had said no, it was all him and no matter what I did he refused to take me back. Eventually my sorrow turned to rage; I cursed him and tried to attack him, but he merely grabbed my arms and kept me from hitting him. I still remember the look in his eyes… so sad and guilty. I told him to stay away from me and Emily, I told him she didn't love him and never would. That she would never hurt me like he did._

_But Sam was a persistent bastard. It wasn't until I phased I had learned exactly how the accident happened. Sam had constantly been keeping an eye on Emily. Mom took Emily to the store to get some groceries, while he stayed behind to try and talk to me. Sam was at the store waiting, when Emily was alone he begged her to talk to him. She had refused at first but he wore her down. She had seen the pain in his eyes and being the kind person she is had to make it go away. She agreed to meet him that night in the woods. _

_He tried to tell her the truth, but she laughed at him. She was angry at him for hurting me and coming up with such a lame excuse. Then she made the mistake of comparing him to his father, and you know what they say about new werewolves and their tempers. He phased to close to her and she was cut on the face, and she learned it was all true._

_Like I said I didn't learn all this until I had phased. I had assumed along with everybody else it was a bear attack. I visited her a lot in the hospital. I would later learn during that time she would be visited by a devastated Sam. She had forgiven him, but he was an emotional wreck of course. I guess during all those hours they spent together, all those days they talked and she tried to fix his broken heart, her promise was forgotten._

_I still remember that horrible day. I was coming to visit her in the hospital; I had some flowers with me. I opened the door and saw Sam with her. They were laughing about something._

"_What are you doing here?" I demanded._

"_Leah, I was just visiting Emily." He said._

"_Well I'm here now so you can just go," I said angrily. I had two options. Go to him and cry and beg for him to take me back, or give in to the anger that made me strong. It was obvious which I was choosing. I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

"_Leah…we have to tell you something," Emily said looking guilty._

_I looked at her, then at Sam who looked at her and didn't so much as glance over at me. I noticed his hand was on hers and she wasn't pulling it off. _

"_You promised…" I choked._

"_Leah it just happened, I'm sorry." Emily tried to sit up but Sam stopped her._

"_You promised you would stay away from him. You promised he wouldn't come between us!" I shouted tears starting to form in my eyes. Of all the people I thought would hurt me, the two most unlikely people were doing right now._

"_Don't shout at her Lee, none of this is her fault," Sam said._

"_Look me in the eye Em." I said walking up to her. I noticed Sam got a little tense when I came close to her, and that only added fuel to my rage. "Emily, look me in the eye and tell me this is just some really messed up joke, please tell me this isn't happening!" I begged her. We have known each other for countless years. We were like sisters. I had always been there for her. When ever she was picked on I was there, when ever she needed a shoulder to cry on I was there, when ever she didn't believe in herself I was there to give her strength. And this is how she repaid me?_

"_Leah I'm sorry but, you don't understand." she said. She actually had tears in her eyes. She was stealing the man I loved and the bitch had the nerve to cry!_

"_Don't you cry! Don't you fucking cry! You stole the man I love!" I screamed at her. She flinched like my words had actually struck her; she really began to cry now._

"_Don't shout at her!" Sam screamed at me, he was shaking in anger now. Emily looked at him fearfully. Sam looked at her and looked so ashamed of himself. He calmed down and looked at me with calm, sad eyes. "I'm sorry Lee Lee, I still love you and would like to be friends. We both still want to be your family," He said nodding to a tear streaked Emily. "But I don't love you like I love her. I'm sorry."_

_That was the final straw. They wanted to be family? Friends? The thought was ridiculous. I began to laugh, the tears still running down my face. The two people I loved the most who had betrayed me the most actually expected me to want anything to do with them? To forget all his promises of love and a happy life together were all a lie? To forget all those times I had been there for her meant less then nothing? I closed my eyes and then I opened them to glare at him. What ever he saw he didn't like because his eyes widened in shock. _

"_I hate you, hate both of you!" I shouted. I threw the flowers at his chest but they did no good. "I wish I had never met you, you are Joshua Uley's son," I said to him. Then I turned my hateful eyes to her and she looked scared. "And I wish that bear had finished the fucking job!"_

_I turned to leave but Sam had stepped forward to grab my wrist. _

"_Lee Lee please." He begged sounding hurt._

_Hurt? HURT?! I'll show the bastard hurt! I spun around and slapped him across the face. The bastard didn't even flinch. And my hand hurt like hell. _

"_I curse the day I met you Sam, I wish I had just left you to the miserable fatherless life you deserved." I said. I wrenched my hand from his grip and took off out of the room, and out of the hospital._

_As I ran home, my heart still bleeding from pain, my eyes dry because I could cry no more tears. I realized two things, one I was still in love with Sam. And two, I would never allow him to hurt me again. Boy was I wrong._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Sam is here." Embry said getting off the bed.

I said nothing. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to find me. I should have known he would have thought to look here. I did tell he Embry and I were together; it would only be obvious I would be with him. Plus being able to sniff me out would have helped to I guess.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Embry asked.

"That if he would be as polite as to step in front of a moving train, that would be nice," I said.

"I doubt he would be willing to do that," He smiled.

"Damn."

Suddenly we heard a loud knocking sound on the door; Sam's voice broke through the night. "Leah open up I know you're in there. We need to talk!"

"Good thing your mom is at work." I said.

"Better go talk to him before he breaks down the door." Embry said getting up to go answer the door.

"I'm not here!" I called after him.

I heard Embry open the door. Then a bunch of angry quickly said words. I thought I recognized Jake and the others voices, I heard the door close and Embry came back into the room. "He says he isn't going to leave until you talk to him," He said.

"Fine he wants to talk, I have only one thing to say to him." I said getting up.

"Are you sure Leah? You don't have to talk to him, not after what he said."

"No I want to talk to him. There is something I have wanted to say to him for a while now, I just never did." I said.

I walked out of his room, and Embry followed me. I wasn't crying, my face was a perfect mask of calm. I think that made Embry more nervous. I had never been one to mask my emotions. If I was pissed I made sure everyone knew. Jake and the other were here they watched in shock as I very calmly opened the door. Sam stood there. Jared, Paul, and some of his pack mates were here to. Good, I wanted them to hear this to. Sam stared at me with all too familiar eyes. Sad, guilty, Pity. All too familiar in those eyes that used to look at me with such love and devotion, but those eyes belonged to Emily, all I got was this now.

"Leah please I'm so, so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please talk to me." He begged.

He never meant for any of this. He never meant to hurt me, he never meant to break my heart, he never meant to treat me bad, he never meant to push me away, he never meant to give me a child. Isn't it funny how the things we never meant to happen, happen? Just looking at him there brought back so many memories. When he broke up with me, when he told me him and Emily were together, at my father's funeral, all those times when I was causing trouble in the pack. I remembered all those times, all those looks, and I said the most honest thing I could think of.

"Fuck you and the wolf you rode in on." I said. Then I slammed the door right in his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I stood there stunned. I shouldn't be, after what I did I'm lucky that's all I got.

"Well that wasn't anything new." I heard Paul say. I then heard someone probably Jared hit him, to which I was very grateful for.

I wanted to start pounding on the door and make her talk to me. But then I remembered the look on her face when she looked at me, so cold and dispassionate. I knew now wasn't the right time, I had to give her time before I could make amends. If that was even possible. Leah was known for hold a grudge. I turned around to face the others, Paul was rubbing his head and glaring at Jared who glared right back. "Let's go back to the bon fire." I said walking away from the house.

"What about Leah?" Jared asked.

"She needs time to cool off. Besides there are other people who I need to talk too." I said. My thoughts were on Emily. What would she say?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We phased and ran to the cliffs. I noticed many of my pack mates were thinking about Leah. Wondering if she was okay, some were even considering going to visit her when they got the chance. I remembered what she had told me about her body emitting a pheromone that causes wolves to feel more protective of her. I had to remember to do something about that, but right now I had to get back to Emily. I had to convince her I didn't cheat on her.

When we arrived we phased back and I sniffed out Emily. She was still here. She was at the fire with the other imprints and the elders. When they saw us the imprints went to there respective mates. Emily was the only one who stood still. I didn't like that. I was going to go to her and explain every thing but I got side tracked.

"Congratulations are in order Sam." Old Quil said coming up to me.

Billy, Sue, and the other elders came up to me. Some like Old Quil seemed very happy; others like Billy and Sue were quiet, patiently waiting for me to talk.

"I don't think this is something to be to happy about," I said.

Old Quil looked thoughtful. "I am sorry; I am speaking out of terms again. It is true the whole situation is a bit complicated." He said.

A bit?

"How is she?" Sue asked looking at me with stone cold eyes.

I flinched at the look she was shooting me; they were so much like Leah's.

"Angry of course. She is at Embry's right now. Jake and the others are there too now. I imagine they are consoling her right now." I said.

"As they should, that's what a family does right? Look after one another? Support one another?" She asked coldly.

Billy put a hand on her arm.

"Easy girl, easy. What happened was unfortunate. All that matters is what's best for Leah and the child." He said.

"Yes, your right Billy. I still think we should have her see one of our doctors," Old Quil said. "La Push has plenty of people who are more then capable of taking care of a pregnant woman."

"But how many of those people know La Push's secret? And how many are qualified to care for a supernatural woman and her supernatural offspring? We have no idea how having two wolf parents might effect this child. I think for now we will have Cullen look after her. Cullen is a good man, and takes his job seriously, we can trust him." Billy said.

"But Billy he is a cold one," One of the elders said.

"I am well aware of what he is," Billy said sending the elder who had spoken a withering glare. "But the Cullens have always made sure to keep the peace with us. Can we say the same?"

He was obviously referring to the time I tried to have the pack attack the Cullens when we learned Bella Swan was pregnant. Many of the elders felt I had been in the right doing what I did. But Billy was one of the few who wasn't to happy with my decision.

"Those were different circumstances Billy, this child is a Quileute not a leech." Old Quil said.

I left the elders to talk so I could go speak to Emily. She had her back turned and was watching the night sky.

"Emily? "I asked.

She turned around to face me. She must have seen the fear on my face. "I know you didn't cheat Sam. I know it is because of the wolf thing," She said. I smiled in relief. "But I am angry at you Sam, how could you say that to her? Why did you say such horrible things to her? After all you two have been through. You have been inside her head. How could you think so low of her?"

"Em I'm sorry, what else was I suppose to think? I was confused and angry. I didn't think her being a wolf could have something to do with it." I said.

"Well what are you going to do now Sam? How are you going to make this right?" She asked.

I lowered my head in shame.

"I don't know Em, I just don't know."

**fusedtwilight: Next chapter should bu up on sunday. Also i got a twitter account, so look me up. Plese review and vote.**


	14. Chapter 14

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 14

Fusedtwilight: A big thanks to my reviewers and my beta animegirlkiki. I hope you all will be watching the mtv movie awards tonight. I know I am.

Leah P.O.V

It had been a whole month since I have seen Sam.

A whole month to figure out new ways to curse his very existence (which I learned how to do in Spanish). After that night I refused to talk to him, to talk of him, and to even think of him. When ever someone tried to bring him up I would ignore them until they finally gave up.

I should be four months pregnant. Sadly I'm still three months. I phased a few times and that slowed the process down. I wonder if this child will ever be born. My mood swings have been causing the phasing. And to top it off my already obscene hunger is through the roof. Plus my breasts have gotten bigger, and the worst part…the wolves.

The next day after the incident, I got a nice little visit from some of Sam's pack. First Eric came over to my house asking if I was okay and wanting to now if I needed anything. Then after he left another wolf showed up, this one actually brought me some food. Apples, bananas, grapes, healthy food for me and the baby. Then another came, and another. They all came asking if I needed help, or brought me gifts. Some brought food, some brought books to help with the pregnancy.

It got to the point were I kicked them all out the house and had Jake talk to Sam about having his wolves back off. Jake tried to suggest I should talk to Sam myself, but he quickly shut it when he saw the look on my face.

Every one feared my wrath, my hormones made me more unpredictable and dangerous then ever before. The guys actually pulled strings to see who would have to baby-sit me.

I was still seeing Carlisle, I had to. We had a little meeting with the elders (Which Sam was mysteriously absent) Old Quil tried to suggest I stay in La Push for the rest of the pregnancy. And before anyone could stop me, my temper ran loose and I told the old fart that if anyone tried to keep me in La Push I would skin them alive. I think he actually believed me, I have never seen him and everyone else go that pale.

They tried to get me to have Carlisle to come here for my check ups. But I wasn't having any of that. Carlisle was more them willing to do it like that, but I needed to get out of the house and La Push. There weren't very many places around here for me to go. And the baby kept me from phasing and having a nice stroll through the woods. The Cullen's house was the only place now where I could have some interaction with other people.

The guys were great, don't get me wrong. But sometimes I needed to talk to other….people for lack of a better word.

The entire household knew I was pregnant. Alice was just thrilled for me. She had already bought me some baby booties, a variety of cribs, a menagerie of stuffed toys, (Mostly wolves) and all kinds of baby gear. I told her I was having a baby, not a litter. She simply smiled and said "How do you know? You're the first girl ever. You might have a litter of baby's." I came this close to killing her. Luckily Jasper was there and he helped keep me calm when I was being an uber bitch.

He followed me around a lot when I was around. Alice said it was because he was attracted to the happy emotions. Like when Bella had Nessie.

Why was I so happy I was attracting scar face you ask? Well a couple days ago, my baby kicked me for the first time. I had been home watching CSI with the guys when I felt something in my stomach.

"Whoa" I had said grabbing my gut.

"What's wrong?" Asked Seth.

"Is the baby okay?" Embry asked.

"No it's fine. He or she just…kicked me," I said. I had my hands on my stomach when I said this. I was gently feeling, hoping it would do it again. There was something about feeling it do that that made me feel….happy? Hopeful?

"Did it hurt?" Quil had asked. He was over here because his granddad was driving him crazy at home. All he ever talked about was me and the baby. He was always harping on Quil to be extra nice to me and always make sure I was safe and comfortable. It got to the point where Quil couldn't stand being at his own house.

"No it just surprised me is all." I said.

"Can I feel it?" Seth asked excitedly.

"It's not doing it now." I said a little sadly.

And ever since that day my motherly instincts have been kicking in. It was like before that one little kick I had known I was pregnant. But now, it was like it actually mattered to me. All I have been thinking about now were college funds, baby toys, clothes. I had read every single damn book those kids had gotten me, pregnancy was scarier then I thought.

Speaking of scary, that big dumb blonde bitch Rose has been hanging around me too. We weren't friends, but we had a respect for one another. She was useful to have around when the boys started acting like a bunch of fools.

Emmett was cool. But if he makes one more pregnant joke I swear to Christ…

Carlisle and Esme have been nothing but amazing. Plus Esme makes amazing food.

Bella and I have been spending some time. It was kind of awkward at first but we were able to bond, thanks to the fact our parents are together. And she knows a little of what I'm going through. Nessie has been following me more then any of the Cullens. She reminds me of when Seth followed Jake around. I think I have a fan. Jake has gotten a little jealous over how much attention she has been giving me over him.

Edward is still an emo. What else can I say?

Seth is Seth. All happy and excited to be an uncle.

And I and Embry…well we're not an item. We are still taking it slow. Did you know he is also a bit of an artist? He's not mind blowing amazing, but he does a good job. He made drew a picture of me that I thought made me look fat. Then I realized it was the baby bump.

Charlie found out I was pregnant. He was so happy when he found out; he actually came to our house to congratulate me. He told me how proud my father would be, which I really appreciated. Charlie didn't know the full circumstances of the pregnancy. When he asked mom who the daddy was she told him it was something…un-naturalish. Charlie was still on a need to know only basis. But he got the gist of it.

I haven't seen hide or hair of Sam since that night. Jake said he has talked to him and Sam said he would tell the wolves to back off. I should probably try and forgive him for the baby's sake, but I don't know if I have any more forgiveness left for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

It had been a whole month since I last saw Leah.

One whole month of trying to think of a way to make up for what I said.

One whole month of Emily giving me the cold shoulder.

One whole month to get ready for fatherhood.

Leah was right, I am like my father. He wasn't there for me, and now I'm not going to be there for my son or daughter because of my own foolish actions. I have been trying to get Jake to let me see her, but she refused. Not that I could blame him

It was driving me mad, every day I would get up and kiss Emily on the cheek. She would look at me and ask.

"How are you going to make it right?" and I would say: "I don't know."

I was at home drinking some coffee and reading a book. I had bought this book some time back when I asked Emily to marry me. It is a book on how to be a dad. We weren't planning on having children yet. First we had to get married. But first we needed the maid of honor. And to do that I had to figure out a way to apologize to her for being such a fool

Emily P.O.V

I sighed as I drove over to Leah's. Something had to be done.

It's a fifteen minute drive from her place to ours, and during that time I let my mind wonder. Things have been hard for Sam this last month, and I didn't help him as I should. But I was just so angry. Angry at Sam for hurting Leah, Angry at myself for being in the way, angry in general because there was nothing I could do to help the people I love. Except this.

Sam hadn't seen her since that night. He wanted to give her time to cool off, but she refused to see him. Even Jake and the other refused to let him near her, although I know from Sue they have been trying to talk Leah into seeing Sam. With no such luck.

I had no idea what I was going to say. I was partially to blame for all this. If I had never met Sam then he and Leah would still be together and this baby would have a chance at a happy family. But I had to do this, for Sam, for Leah, and for the baby. Leah deserves happiness and I have to help her get that.

It's only fair, seeing how I took so much of it away from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was crying.

CSI was on. It was the episode when Sara left the show.

"I can't believe she just left a note." I said wiping my eyes with a tissue.

"She'll be back." Embry said.

"Yeah I know but still, he deserves more then a simple good by note. I mean come on!" I said.

"You want some pickled ice cream?" Embry asked.

"Yes please." I said.

Embry got up to go into the kitchen to make me some food. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek as he got up. Once he left Seth sat next to me.

"So how are things between you and Embry?" He asked.

"You still phase you should know." I said.

"Yeah, but I want to see your side of things."

"It's good; we are taking it slow and everything. He hasn't pushed or anything, which I am really grateful for. He has been nothing but a gentleman." I said.

Seth just sat there taking it all in. He looked like there was something he wanted to say but was too scared to say it. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. I knew Seth was nervous about Embry and me getting close. He was concerned another Sam/Emily thing would happen. Truth was so was I. That was one of the reasons things were going slow. If it wasn't for that fact I probably would have jumped his bones sooner. This pregnancy thing has been hell on my body. In a good and bad way. I read that some women's sex drives are affected differently, some get hornier, and others don't. Guess which one I was.

We made out, of course. I may be pregnant but I still have needs. And just so you know, Embry is skilled with his hands, besides drawing a picture.

"You're worried he is going to imprint?" I asked. He flinched like he was expecting me to flip out. "It's okay, I'm nervous that will happen too. But Seth I need this." I said looking him in the eye.

"Why? Why Embry? Why not someone else?" Seth asked.

"Who else do I hang out with? Who else do I know that isn't imprinted, or I can tell everything to? I need some comfort Seth. I need to be held and kissed and loved. It has been so long I have almost forgotten what it is like." I said.

He sighed. "Well I'm not crazy about my friend dating my sister. But if it makes you happy, then I'm happy." He said smiling.

"Thanks Seth." I said giving him a hug.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Seth said getting up to answer the door.

Embry came back in with my pickle and ice cream. He handed it to me and I instantly began to chow down. "How can you eat that?" He asked disgusted.

"I don't know, it tastes so messed up but so good at the same time…" I said.

"Good thing Esme is helping to feed you. Your poor mother and brother are going to starve with out her help." Embry said.

Seth came back in. And he didn't look to happy. "It's Emily." He said.

"What?" I and Embry said.

"She's alone, and she wants to talk to you Leah…alone." He said.

Emily was here? And she wants to talk alone? I haven't seen her since last month either. I remembered how understanding she had been when I told everyone. She didn't freak out, she didn't get mad, and she didn't freak out. She and my mom were the only ones who didn't think I was some whore when I told them. Must be a girl thing.

What should I do? Should I turn her away? Should I talk to her? I have a pretty good idea who she wanted to talk about, what she wanted to talk about. No one brought it up, because all they got was an icy glare. I should just have Seth tell her to go away. But the baby apparently had different ideas.

I felt a kick in my stomach, and I placed a hand on it and rubbed it gently. "What do you think? Yay, or nay?" I asked my swollen stomach. One kick, that means yes. "Let her in Seth." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, the two of us need a talk." I said.

Seth nodded and left to go get her. Embry put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, she has as much stake in this as any of us. Plus it might be good to talk to her." I said

Seth and Emily came walking in. She looked nervous.

"Hi Leah," She said.

"Hey Em," I greeted.

"Can we talk? Alone?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go in the kitchen." I said. We left Seth and Embry in the living room while we walked into the kitchen. My stomach was squirming. Either it was nerves or the baby was in a playful mood.

We sat down at the table and for a few seconds we didn't say anything. "You look good Leah." Emily said.

"Thanks," I said half heartedly.

"No seriously you do look good." She said.

"You came here to talk about Sam right?" I asked interrupting her.

"Yes…Leah I know what Sam said was wrong. But he is really torn up about it. He's been reading books about father hood ever since he found out. Please will you talk to him?" She asked.

"Why? So he can hurt me again? I'm sorry Em, but I'm done with him. I'm tired of getting hurt by him when he doesn't mean to. I'm just tired of it all." I said.

"Leah please?" She begged. "Sam's been a mess. He doesn't patrol any more, we hardly talk much, and he keeps so much to himself. Please Leah just talk to him. It's his baby too, let him make it all right, let him help make everything better. Please just talk to him." She said taking my hands. "He really is sorry Leah, he over reacted. Please help him, he's lost Leah and I don't know how to help."

Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Fuck will I ever be rid of him! Why should I care if he is suffering? Good let the fucker suffer for once. Let him feel alone and betrayed, let him know what its like to despair. I should say no, I should just let the bastard get a small taste of all the shit he has put me through.

But then I look at Emily's eyes so pain filled and begging for help. Fuck!

"Okay I'll talk to him." I said shutting my eyes.

"Thank you Leah," Emily said.

"I'm not going to promise anything though," I said. "We will just talk; I'm not ready to forgive him."

"Thank you. Umm is it okay if I stayed for a while and just talk with you?" She asked. "I mean it has been so long and I would like to catch up."

"Sure Emily." I smiled.

We talked for like an hour. We talked about the baby, about the Cullen's and what they think of it. We talked about baby names and what I have to look forward to soon. We talked about me and Embry, which she was very happy to here about. Finally she had to leave, we hugged one last time and I promised I would stop by tomorrow to talk to him. She thanked me again and left.

I sat down between Embry and Seth. They said nothing but I know they were listening. Wolf hearing helped I'm sure.

"I know you guys were listening." I said.

They both had guilty looks on there faces.

"Yes, I am going to see _him_ tomorrow. Do I want to no, but I am." I said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to see him if your not ready." Embry said.

"I'd rather not. But All this drama and angst shit has to stop. Emily is right, it is his kid and I am going to need his help." I said.

"You have us, you don't need Sam," Embry said a little heatedly.

"Thanks Embry, but I just want things some what normal again. I'm sick of having everyone walking on eggshells around me when ever they bring up Sam. Besides," I smiled, "I can bust his balls and put him through some major guilt."

**Fusedtwilight: Who says Leah holds a grudge? Yeah right. Don't worry Sam isn't off the hook, not by a long shot. Next chapter Leah and him have a nice heart to heart and Leah will lay down the law. Please review and vote on the gender. And watch mtv tonight at nine.**


	15. Chapter 15

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 15

**fusedtwilight: As usual thanks to the readers and my beta Animegirlkiki. Now to adress some concerns i have gotten from reviews and P.M's. Let me make this clear, under no circamstances will Embry be imprinting on Leah's baby. I think Quil and Jake were enough. And now the confrontation.**

Leah P.O.V

I was serious when I said I would visit the next day.

I know I owe him nothing, no less then nothing. But I'm sick and tired of being depressed about him. I am going to be a mother soon. I need to be strong, not weak.

There are things that must be said and done. The past is dead, but the future is growing and flourishing.

Embry was driving me over to Sam and Emily's. Seth rode with us. Jake and Quil would meet us there. Why? A little net of support, a little bit to make sure I don't phase and rip his fucking throat out. It sounds like a good in theory, but we all (And by we all I mean everyone but me) didn't think physical violence was a good idea.

I don't know what is going to happen. A lot I suppose. Some screaming, some crying, some screaming again. I blame it on the hormones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I was a nervous wreck.

Leah was coming over. Leah was coming over; Emily had gone over to her place and talked her into coming. When she told me I was thrilled, and yet terrified. What was I going to say? What was I going to do?

"Sam calm down. You're making me nervous," Jake said.

Jake and Quil sat at the table. Emily was at the sink doing some dishes. She had done some tiding up; it was so clean you could eat food off the floor. She was just as nervous as I was.

Jared and Paul were here too. They are my best friends, which was weird because before we had phased we hardly knew of each other. But when we first phased they became my most trusted of comrades.

I was in the middle of walking back and forth. I was lost in my thoughts when Jake stopped me.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm just so nervous. What am I going to say?" I asked.

"Sorry I was such a douchbag sounds like a good start," Quil said.

"Language!" Emily said slapping him upside the head.

There was a knocking sound at the door, she was here.

"I'll get it." Jake said getting up to answer the door.

I never thought my life would be this complicated. It seems like fate has a sense of humor. First I had a perfect relationship with Leah. Then I phased and I had to go from being a carefree and loving guy to a reserved and controlled guy. I had to be, I didn't want to hurt Leah. Then I met Emily and I found a love and happiness I never had with Leah. As much as it hurts it is true. The love I have for Em transcends anything I ever had for Leah.

Then she phased and I thought I could finally ease her pain by telling her the truth. And maybe she could move on. But her seeing how much I loved her cousin more then her, and that it was me that scared her made her mare angry and bitter.

Then she left me for Jake. Joining his pack to help the Cullen's which I never thought possible. But I small part of me was happy for her, to finally be able to take control back over her life. But fate seems to have other plans. It seems no matter how many times we try to escape each other, we always find ourselves back in one another's lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We pulled up to there house. Embry turned off the car and we just sat there. Nobody said anything, nobody wanted to be there, me especially. We just sat there in silence, the boys patiently waiting for me to say or do something.

The boys may have had patience, but the baby didn't. He or she kicked me right then. I began to rub my belly and Embry leaned a hand over and placed it on it. The baby kicked again.

"I felt it." He smiled

.

"It's restless," I said.

"Because you are," He said.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but just think of it like a Band-Aid. Quick and painless." He said.

"You think that works when the band-Aid is on the heart?" I asked.

He had a point, no reason to delay this. Quick and painless. Just like a band-Aid.

I opened my door and stepped out. The boys followed suit, we walked up to the front door and knocked. Jake was the one who answered. He let us in and we silently walked in. God you could find more cheer at a funeral then with us.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw Paul and Jared where here as well. Sam was pacing but stopped when he saw me. Emily came up and hugged me and whispered in my ear "Thank you."

I nodded to her and hugged her back a little. Sam came up to me looking nervous and uncertain. "Hello Sam," I said greeting him.

"Hey Lee." He said.

"Listen could you all leave us alone for a moment?" I asked everybody. "Sam and I need some time to talk."

"Alright, come on guys. Let's give them there minute," Emily said ushering everyone out.

Jake and Quil wished me luck. Seth squeezed my shoulder. Embry how ever gave me a tight hug and kissed me on the lips. As he walked out he passed Sam. He glanced at him in time to see the shock and a little anger on his face. And he grinned at him before he left. Since when has Embry been so confrontational?

Soon it was just me and him, and with the sound of the front door closing we were all alone. So what happens next? I'll let Sam lead this one, but he better not get to confident. It's my tune.

He was looking at me in a way I haven't seen him in so long. Awkward. I haven't seen him like that since we were so young. Ever since he became a wolf he was always so confident. But now that was all stripped away. That bitter part of me that had grown over the years felt a flush of satisfaction at seeing him stripped of his once grand armor. But there would be time to gloat later.

He started to walk toward me his face gentle and pleading.

"Leah I know I have messed up so bad but first let me say I'm so, so, sorr-" he never got to finish his sentence.

Once he was close enough my fist flew. WAM! My fist struck his cheek. And he slammed onto the floor with a mighty thud. He pulled himself off the floor to stare at me in shock. The right side of his face was already swollen.

"That was for breaking my heart," I said.

"Lee Lee please…" He began. But I struck again.

"That is for calling me a bitter bitch!" I said punching the other side of his face.

He fell down on the floor. He didn't get up at first, but then he moaned and sat up, his face ruined in a swollen blotchy way. I forgot to mention, one of the benefits of this baby was it seemed to make me a little stronger. That with my temper which was already bad to begin with made me a feared creature for the boys. I think Jake still had bruises from when I threw a fridge at him for making a comment about me gaining weight. Did he not know a pregnant woman and her weight are a very sensitive thing?

Sam got up, his face was already healing.

"Leah please let's be reasonable," He said.

"And this," I said grabbing his shoulders, and then brining my knee up to hit him in every man's weak spot, his crotch. "Is for getting me pregnant you cock sucker!" I snarled at him.

He went down like a sack of bricks, holding himself in pain. "It took…two..too tango…Leah," He wheezed.

I kicked him in the ribs. Yeah that's right I kicked him when he was down. And I sent him flying, and broke a rib or two.

"Enough!" He hollered at me.

"No," I said walking forward.

"Leah don't make me-"

"Don't make you do what? Hurt me? Destroy me? Tear me down?" Too late Sam. I have some things I have wanted to say to you for a while now. But first pleasure," I said cracking my knuckles "Then business."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily P.O.V

I may not have wolf hearing, but even I could here the sounds of pain and flesh hitting flesh.

We all sat out side waiting for it to end.

"How long do you think this will be?" Quil asked.

"Seeing how this is Leah with a very short temper, with raging hormones…" Jake said.

"With the one guy who has hurt her more times then any of us can count," Seth said.

"Who is pregnant with his child," Jared said.

"Who is on a constant angst trip," Paul said.

"Who has a chance to kick some ass," Embry said.

"And can finally vent all her anger," I said.

No one said anything. Luckily we all came prepared. I pulled out a book I snatched on my way out. Paul pulled out a deck of cards and he, Jared and Quil began to play. Jake pulled out his cell phone and began to text someone. And Embry and Seth began to talk about whom would win in a fight: A pirate or a ninja.

All the while we ignored the signs of pain coming from the house. There was a crash and the sound of something breaking. I hope it wasn't expensive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

Leah's fist hit me in the face, breaking my nose and a few teeth.

I was amazed by her new found strength. I figured it had something to do with the pregnancy making her stronger. I wasn't too worried by the injuries; they would be healed in a few minutes. But Leah showed no signs she was going to stop any time soon, and I couldn't defend myself without getting rough with her. But do to her condition I couldn't risk it.

Finally she stopped. She backed away, her fists clenched tightly, and covered in blood. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking. Judging from her belly she was about in her third trimester. I remembered Jake saying while the baby was just a mass of cells her body treated it like it was a part of her. But when does a body decide a baby is its own organism? Would the baby be okay if she phased now? Or would the baby be harmed?

"Leah, calm down," I said. My voice was muffled because my nose was still healing. My face hurt like hell. And judging from the blood on her hands my face must be pretty messed up right now.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped.

"Think of the baby." I said gently hoping to calm her. But Leah had never been one for comfort.

"Don't tell me to worry about my kid!" She shouted. She took a few deep calming breaths. In and out, in and out, soon the shaking sopped and she visibly relaxed.

I was surprised. She had come a long way from her early days, when to look at her the wrong way would send her into a rage.

"Leah, are you okay?" I asked sounding better.

"Hell no I'm not okay!" She said. She pulled back and I knew what she was going to do before it happened.

I fell on my back, my face stinging. But I had, had enough! I shot back up and glared at her. "That's enough Leah!" I said angrily.

"No." She said.

She went to hit me again but I caught her fist. "Leah stop or-

"Or what," She said wrenching her hand out of my grip. "You going to hit me?" She asked getting up in my face. "You going to hit you're pregnant Ex-girlfriend?"

"Of course not." I said taking a step back.

"Of course not. You don't like to use force; you like to use words huh?" She asked sneering at me.

Her words stung because they were true. I lowered my head in shame.

"Oh no you don't" She said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her. "You don't get to feel sorry here! You don't get to mope around; you don't get to feel hurt. You're not the victim, I am." She said.

"You're not a victim Lee," I said.

"Oh no? Then what the fuck is this?" She said backing up and lifting her shirt enough for me to see her very obvious baby bump. I felt my eyes soften. But what ever she wanted to see that wasn't it.

"Stop that." She lowered her shirt.

"Stop what?"

"That look on your face. The pity and self-guilt in you're eyes Sam; I'm sick and tired of seeing them."

"What else am I supposed to feel Leah? I'm sorry for what I did to you, for hurting you." I said.

"Which time?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"What was I supposed to think Lee? What was I supposed to do?" I asked starting to get a little angry.

"You were supposed to trust me; you were supposed to give me the benefit of doubt. You owed me that much."

"Why do you care so much what I think Leah? I left you remember, why are you still so obsessed with my opinion of you?"

"Because you stupid heartless bastard I loved you!" She shouted tears streaming down her face. "So what I didn't imprint on you, I still loved you. So what it wasn't some fucking fairy tale thing, I still loved you. You were my everything; I never loved anyone as much as I loved you, not even my own family." She said angrily wiping away her tears. "I tried so hard to hate you, and it worked mostly, but no matter how much I tried to hate you I couldn't stop loving you. You saw into my head Sam, how can you say that and not understand?"

I said nothing for a while. Then I finally looked up to face her.

"I know you loved me Leah, and on some level I still love you too. But I love Emily more Leah, she makes me feel more complete and right then we ever did."

"Don't rub it in. She said bitterly.

"I tried to stay away from you. Hoping you would forget and move on…" I said.

"Forget and move on? Are you fucking retarded? Just because you left me you think I could just forget and move on from what we had? Tell me something Sam. If you had never met Emily, if you had never imprinted, how easy would it have been for us to be together?" She asked.

"It was already so clear to me. I could see it all you, me, a house, some kids. Believe me Leah I have thought of it before."

She looked a little surprised. Luckily I had been able to block those thoughts from her when we were still one pack.

"I am sorry for just abandoning you Leah. But you were so hurt by me and Emily I thought if I and she just stayed away from you that with a little time it would heal you're wounds and you could move on. Then you phased and learned the truth, but instead of getting closure you became more angry and bitter then I dared thought. And I in turn found myself unable to move on Lee. You see all those times you brought up the memories of us I found myself feeling a sense of nostalgia. I tried again to keep away from you, but you didn't make it easy what with all the trouble you caused." I grinned.

"Believe I tried to make you're life a living hell." She said.

"And you did pretty well," I smiled. "I tried so hard to ignore you, to treat you like any of the other guys. But you were still my Lee Lee and nothing could change that. Then you left and went over to Jake's pack and everything changed." I said taking a deep breath "A small part of me was happy for you, but a larger part was angry that you left, that I wouldn't be able to protect you, or be a part of you're life."

We said nothing for a while. We just stood there lost in our own emotions, our own private hells.

"I'm still pissed at you." She said.

"I know. I'm not even going to try and ask for you're forgiveness any more Lee, I have hurt you too much to even deserve to ask you that," I said.

"Damn right Sam, you said some pretty fucked up things to me that night, so don't think I'm going to be all 'all is forgiven' because it's not." She said holding her stomach. "But our child needs a father, you're not much but you'll have to do."

"Thanks Leah…I think…" I said.

"That being said I'm going to lay down some ground rules," She said. "First if I want to go to the Cullens for my check ups or to just bullshit, I can and will. So don't even think about trying to tell me where I can or can't go."

"I don't like my child being around our enemies Leah." I said frowning.

"I don't care, and it's our child not just yours. I'm the one who has to do all the work here. Second I'm going to need you're help with the wolves, because now that I don't have to hide in my house I'm sure the rest of you're pack will get a whiff of me and I'm going to need you're help getting them to back off. Seth and Embry are bad enough."

"Agreed, but they are only concerned about you Leah. Would you at least spend some time with them? Eric and the ones who smelled you have been very worried about you and it would ease there worries for you." I said.

"I'll think about it, now go get the others, I need to sit." She said sitting down.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving forward.

"Yes, just a lot of physical strain of whooping you're ass and, it's kicking." She said.

"It's kicking?" I asked excitedly "Can I feel?"

"Knock yourself out." She said.

I gently placed my hand on her belly, nothing happened for a second then I felt it move, I felt something press against her flesh. I lowered my head to press against her stomach and I could here something…a heart beat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

Well this is going better then I thought. Although I was feeling kind of weirded out by him pressing the side of his face to my gut. "Sam, two words. Personal space." I said.

"Sorry," He said pulling his head back and standing up. He had the decency to blush. "I could here its heartbeat."

"I know, if its quiet enough I can here it too." I said softly.

"I noticed you and Embry have gotten closer." He said.

"Yes, he has been a great help."

"I can't say this pleases me Leah, what if he imprints?" Sam asked.

"I have taken that into careful consideration. We both had, which is why we have decided to wait until I'm not pregnant any more until we try anything serious." I said.

"We'll talk more later. I better go let the others know I'm still alive." He said.

He walked out to go let the others in. While he was gone I got thinking. Embry had been very helpful. And so patient too. He was so wonderful I wished there was something I could do to make him happy. I cracked my knuckles and remembered I had Sam's blood on them. And that's when it hit me, the way I could help him.

He had been the most adamant I speak to Sam again. I knew he wanted the baby to have a father. He knew what it was like to grow up not having a father. Maybe I could help him now.

Embry's mom was from the Makah reservation, and only those descended of male La Push members could have the gene. The only options were Joshua Uley Sam's father who was a worse husband then he was a father. Quil's father and old Quil's son Quil who died years ago when Quil was a kid in a car accident. Quil was a popular name in that family I guess. And the final choice was Billy Black, Jake's dad.

It caused some stress in the pack who the father could be. Which I was more then happy to bring up to piss everyone off. I knew Embry wanted to know badly, but Jake didn't want to ask his dad if he cheated on his wife because he didn't believe he could do that. Quil's dad was dead, and the secret with him. No one had seen Joshua and everyone just hoped it was him.

We couldn't do tests because of the whole wolf gene thing. But since I know had a vampire doctor I don't have to worry about secrecy or discretion. And I say discretion because besides Embry, no one wanted to know who his daddy was. Jake and Quil felt sorry for the friend, but they loved their fathers too much to risk it. They believed there fathers were loyal, but there is always that nagging doubt. And Embry being the cool guy he is didn't press the issue for his friend's sake.

I on the other hand am a cold heartless bitch who could care less about other people's opinions. I had to be quick though; they would be back in any second. In fact I could here them moving. I quickly went to the sink. I knew Emily well enough to know that is where she would keep the zip lock bags. I pulled one out and quickly grabbed a paper towel and wiped the blood on it and put it back into the zip lock bag. I had just finished putting it in my pocket when I heard the others come in.

"What are you doing Leah?" Embry asked.

"Oh just getting the blood off my hands," I said.

I smiled at Embry; I walked over to him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just for being you." I said.

Embry had done a lot for me. I owed him this; everyone deserves to know who there father is. And I know what it is like to need some closure. I knew there was a risk of some people being hurt, but I had to do this, for Embry.

**fusedtwilight: Thats right Leah will be learning Embry's paternity. Now good news and bad news. Bad news i will now be ending the vote for the babys gender. Good news i will be opening a new vote for who Embry's daddy will be. So please review then vote.**


	16. Chapter 16

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 16

**fusedtwilight: Thanks to all you kick ass reviwers. You all help me write by stroking my ego...i mean insperation. Thanks to my b.f.f animegirlkiki for doing the sad, sad task of having to fix all my errors. Ogh and don't forget to vote on who Embry's dad should be. **

Leah P.O.V

We stayed for a little while to talk with Sam and Emily.

We didn't stay to long though; we got a call from the Cullen's. Alice said there was supposed to be a thunder storm today and they invited us to play baseball with them.

Which was good for me, because the sooner I could talk to Carlisle the better. I was so jittery about the whole thing even the guys noticed it.

"What's wrong Leah?" Jake asked as he drove.

"Nothing, just can't wait to play some baseball." I said with a smile.

"Leah you can't play baseball." Seth said chastising me.

"I can play baseball, I used to play all the time." I said indigently.

"You can't now, you're too big." He said.

An icy silence filled the car. A look of horror appeared on his face as he realized his grave error.

"And what do you mean I'm too big to be playing?" I said my voice full of venom.

"Nothing! Nothing, just I mean, what with the baby and everything you did put on some weight. You won't be as quick," He said nervously.

"Jesus Christ Seth." Jake hissed at him.

Normally I would just slap him upside the head, but the hormones were in overdrive already, and I guess that's why I did what I did.

"Leah calm down!" Embry said.

"Wait till we stop!" Quil said.

"I'm sorry Leah I didn't mean anything by is I swear!" Seth begged.

"Not in my car Leah please!" Jake begged.

But it was too late, I began to shake and before I knew it I phased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not my car." Jake said sadly.

We finally pulled up to the Cullen's in what was left of Jake's car. It was still working, but the seat were all torn to hell and the radio was slashed to pieces.

The guys all got some cuts obviously but they were almost healed. I was in a pair of sweat pants Jake kept in his car in case of an emergency like this. Luckily I was able to shift through the remains of my old cloths and find the Ziploc bag with the sample of blood.

"I'm sure the vamps can buy you a new one," I said.

"I don't want a new one, I want my old one!" He said angrily.

"It's just a car." I said rolling my eyes. Boys and their toys.

"It is not just a car, it's my car! It took me months for me to put it together and in a matter of seconds you destroyed it!" He said pointing a finger at me.

"Whoa, dude what happened?" Emmett asked coming out to see what the commotion was.

"Leah phased in my car!" Jake said.

Really?" He asked. Then he let out a booming laugh. "Why did you let her phase in your car?" He asked.

"I didn't let her, Seth made a crack about her weight and she got all pissed off!"

"Oh man this keeps getting better and better! Hey Rose! Baby come quick Jake's car was demolished!" Emmett shouted.

"Really? I'll get the camera!" We heard her shout excitedly from the house.

Jake began to shake; Quil put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know man, I know." He said sympathetically.

"Carlisle is here right?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, inside," he said surveying the damage.

"Good I need to talk to him." I said turning to walk inside.

"About what?" Seth asked.

"I need to know if my phasing hurt the baby any." I lied.

"Oh man I hadn't thought about that! I'm so sorry Leah." Seth said looking really guilty.

"It's okay, no harm was meant." I said.

"But the baby…"

"Will be fine I'm sure, if it was hurt I would know." I said.

I walked toward the house passing Blondie on the way.

"How bad is it?" She asked carrying a camera.

"Pretty bad." I said.

"Perfect." She grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Carlisle downstairs getting everything packed.

I asked him if he could do a quick check and make sure everything was okay. So I followed him up into his study.

"Any cramps or pains?" He asked.

"Not anything besides normal." I said. He was wearing a stethoscope and listening to my stomach.

"Do you even need that?" I asked.

"No, but it helps me here the baby even better, so I here you had a nice talk with Sam today." He said.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised. I hadn't told any of the Cullen's I was going to do that.

"Jake told Nessie and Nessie wanted to go with as back up for you." He said.

"Back up?"

"She wanted to be there for you in case you needed a friend."

"Oh, that's nice of her," I said. I tried not to show it. But I was touched by her concern.

"Yes, she has taken a real liking to you. Well there appears to be no harm to the baby. Let me know if you feel anything funny." He said giving me that million dollar smile of his.

I always wondered how the vamps keep their teeth so white? I mean all the things they eat you'd think they would have gingivitis or something. Can a vampire even get tooth decay?

"Will you be coming with us?" He asked.

"Sure, not everyday you see a vampire play baseball." I said.

"You should see us when we play football." He laughed.

"You guys play football?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is the American pastime."

"Funny, listen Carlisle I need a favor." I said nervously.

"Sure what do you need?" He asked.

"I need a D.N.A test," I said.

"I thought you knew the paternity of the baby?" He asked confused.

"It's not for me," I said shaking my hands. "It's for…a friend of mine. His dad might be one of his friend's dad's and everyone tries to act like it's no big deal. But I know how much it would mean to him to know the truth, so I was wondering if you could if you could see if his D.N.A matches any of the others." I asked.

"May I ask which friend?"

"Embry." I then told him about Embry's situation.

"Hmmm, a bit of a pickle you have here Leah. Okay I will do it; do you have a D.N.A sample?" He asked. I pulled out the zip lock bag and handed it to him. "And this is?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sam's blood, we had a good heart to heart talk," I smiled.

"Okay, but I am going to need a sample from the other three if I can compare them," He said.

Damn I had forgotten that. Getting a sample from Embry, Quil, and Jake might be more difficult…or would it?

"Would a hair sample work?" I asked.

"Sure," He said.

"I'll be right back," I said and got up to go and get him his samples.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle P.O.V

I was very excited for today.

It had been a while since we had been able to do anything as a family, and now the wolves would be joining us. That should make things interesting.

I was glad Jake and his pack was close with my family. I hope that one day the other wolves will trust us as much as they do.

I carefully put the Sample into a cooler. Once we get back I would begin the tests. I owed this to Leah and Embry. Our presence caused both of their lives to be drastically altered, and I felt responsible for that. Hopefully this can help make amends.

I was just about to go downstairs when suddenly I heard screams of pain from out side.

"Oww, What the hell!"

"Leah, what's wrong with you?!"

"Fuck, my hair!"

What in the blazes is going on out there? Before I could investigate Leah reappeared and she was holding something in her hands.

"This is Embry's," She said placing a clump of hair on my desk. "And Jake and Quils," She said placing two more clumps.

"Leah where did you get those?" I asked looking at her shocked.

"Where do you think? Can you compare those with Sam's blood?" She asked.

"Yes, it may take a few days but I can do it." I said nervously.

"Super, take you're time no rush." She said and walked out.

I stared at the clumps of hair and sighed. I opened up my desk and pulled out some documents to hold the hairs. If this is how she treats her friends I would hate to see how she treats her enemies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Oh stop you're moaning." I said.

Quil, Jake and Embry were all shooting me glares. They were all rubbing the spots on their heads that were missing hair. The Cullen's lent them ball caps to spare them the shame of that one patch of baldness on their heads.

"What the hell was that all about? You just walk up to us and yank our hair out." Jake said.

"I was in a mood and I had to take it out on someone." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why didn't you do it to Seth?" Embry asked.

"He was too far away."

"He was right next to us!" Quil said angrily.

We were now at the field where the Cullen's played ball. Since I wouldn't be able to play do to my condition, I would be the umpire. Nessie wanted to play but she was still too young to keep up with the rest of us. She was a little sullen but she was content with cheering us all on from the sidelines.

The teams were Jake, Emmett, Quil, Alice, Esme, and Bella. Then Carlisle, Embry, Seth, Rose, Jasper, and Edward.

A flash of thunder was heard throughout the field. Alice grinned

"It's time." She smiled.

**fusedtwilight: I was going to have the wolves vs. the Cullens but their are so few wolves in Jake's pack. And i don't think they would stand a good chance in human form against the Cullens. Please review and don't forget to vote on who embry's daddy should be.**


	17. Chapter 17

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 17

**fusedtwilight: I love updating. It is so much fun. Thank you all reviwers for you're kick ass reviwes. Oh and for all you Embry/Leah lovers things heat up. Oh and please vote on who Embry's dad is. **

Embry P.O.V

My head was still throbbing from where Leah tore my hair out.

What was her problem? I mean sure she has an anger issue but this seems a little out of character even for her. I mean sure she has pulled our hair out before but usually she needed a reason…usually.

I was trying to figure out what to do about the hair situation, and at the same time focus on the game. Leah couldn't play because of obvious reasons. Nessie wanted to play but she was still too young to play. She tried to talk Jake and her parents into letting her play; Jake almost did once she used her puppy dog eyes on him. But when Edward reminded she could be hurt he put his foot down.

Leah told Nessie she could help her be an umpire, which Nessie was more then happy then to help her. I snickered to myself when I saw how happy she was to hang out with Leah. Edward was a little worried about Nessie spending girl time with Leah. As well he should be.

I was amazed at how carefree and fun the Cullens could be. The times I did spend with them were all tense and serious situations. I was seeing them in a whole new light; instead of the ferocious deadly vampires I was seeing the human family having fun.

They still reeked to high heaven, but once you spend enough time around them you kind of get used to it. I noticed that once you got used to the sickly sweet scent each Cullen's unique scent, buried underneath that stench you could find. Bella had a floral smell, nothing specific but you always thought of something floral like. Emmett has a strong earthy smell, like fresh earth. Jasper has a spicy smell that mixed with the vampire stench makes his smell burn a little more.

I asked Carlisle why we were able to smell these new smells now. He said that since me and Quil have been spending more time with the Cullen's we were getting more used to it, and could smell the scent they had as humans. Leah, Seth, and Jake could smell them better because of the amount of time they spent over at their mansion. I asked him why vampires smell so bad, he said since vampires have a special pheromone that is used to draw in humans, to an animal that smell would be stronger

It was my turn to pitch. Alice was really good at tossing the ball. It was like she knew how and when to hit it. It couldn't be because of her power since it didn't work with us.

"Alice is a naturally good pitcher." Edward said.

You know it is really irritating when you do that.

"Sorry, habit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"YOU'RE OUT!" I shouted as Rose slid home. She shot me a glare and stood up. "That's the game, you don't like it get off the field." I said glaring back.

"Bitch." She muttered walking away.

"Woof, woof" I jeered.

I haven't had this much fun in ages. The Cullen's are more fun then I thought….damn hormones. I have to admit, I was feeling pretty good right now. Everything was going smoothly; I had begun to work with Sam with this pregnancy thing. I haven't forgiven him, not by a long shot. But my baby needed a daddy, and I wasn't going to let my vindictiveness ruin that.

My only concern was this secret "who's you're daddy" mission I was pulling with Embry. I mean he didn't even know I was doing it. Would he be angry I went behind his back for this? Probably. And what about Jake and Quil? How would they feel knowing what I have done? I mean they have some stake in this too. If Embry finds out whom his father is it could ruin one of two family's lives.

Jake and his dad were really close. Ever since Rachel and Rebecca left it had just been the two of them. How would Jake feel if his father had cheated on his mother with another woman? Rachel finally came back to La Push, what if this would drive her away again? Would I wind up destroying a family that was just coming back together? Rebecca wasn't a factor. She could care less.

Quil's dad had died in a car crash when he was really young. That was one of the reasons him and Jake got along so well. They both knew what it was like to lose a parent. Quil had been a few years older then Jake when he lost his father. I knew they had been close. Quil got his personality from his father. What would it do to him knowing his awesome dad fathered an illegitimate son?

Sam was the least I had to worry about. His father was a dick, he drank, he had other affairs, and he left home when Sam was young. However if Sam was Embry's brother there could be other complications to deal with.

"Go daddy go!" Nessie screamed excitedly as Edward came up to bat.

I watched as he walked up. There was something stiff about his shoulders, something about how he was determined not to look at me. Oh crap! Fucking mind reading leech.

"I won't say anything," He said.

"You better not!" I growled lowly at him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and we finally finished playing. We could have gone on longer but the storm ended. And since the Cullen's need the thunder for their game we had to stop.

It was a good game, during the fun we had forgotten to keep score. Emmett and Seth were in a heated debate over whose team had won. I was putting away some of the gear when I felt someone grab the cooler I was holding away.

"Leah you shouldn't carry heavy things." Embry chastised.

I watched as he put the cooler away, when he turned around I had my arms crossed and was glaring at him "I can still carry things Embry, I do have enhanced strength. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" He asked rubbing the spot on his head I had ripped the hair of his head.

"Sorry, sorry. Listen how about I make it up to you?"

"How?" He asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.

"I was going to go patrolling with Jake," He said.

"Tell you what," I said walking really close to him. I put my hands on his shirt and began to play with the buttons on it. "I'll talk to Jake and see if he can have Seth or Quil take you're place." I moved from the top buttons to the lower buttons. "Then you can come over to my place and we can have some dinner together."

He looked at my hands as they played with his shirt buttons, with a grin on his face. "Dinner huh?"

"And with a nice little desert." I said moving my face within inches of his.

"I like the sound of that." He smiled and we kissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett lent Jake his jeep. The rabbit was still too damaged to work. Emmett and Rose wanted to stay a little while longer and go on a quick hunt.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Jake said as Emmett handed him the keys.

"No problem, Rose will fix you're car when we get back. We might not be back for a while though. Rose looks so hot covered in mud and dirt," He said looking at her lovingly.

Rose had all kinds of dirt and mud marks on her from all the sliding she did during the game. I felt a pang of envy, even dirty she was still drop dead gorgeous.

"I wouldn't have to borrow it from you if someone hadn't gone berserk in my Rabbit." Jake said shooting me a murderous glare.

"It's you're own damn fault," I snapped at him.

"How the hell is it my fault?" He asked angrily.

"Well you pack you're car with wolves, one of them pregnant. What did you think was going to happen? Besides don't you know? Rabbits and wolves don't mix." I said crossing my arms.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Oh my god, you are hilarious. You remind me of my sister Merry, come on Rose lets go hunt."

They ran off into the woods. Emmett's could still be heard. "Well let's get going," Jake said twirling the keys to Emmett's jeep.

I snatched them from his fingers. "I'm driving." I said.

"Oh come on!" Jake said.

"No, I've wanted to drive that jeep for a while now. But first I need to talk to Alice." I said and walked toward Alice. She was with Jasper, who was (Gasp!) smiling. "What's got you in a good mood?" I asked him.

"I am an Empath Leah, all this happiness and delight is effecting me," He said.

"Cool, listen could you give us a minute? I need to have a girl talk with Alice." I said.

"Sure, I'll got get the car ready butterfly," He said to Alice. And to my surprise he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

He walked away with a bit more of a bounce in his steps. I looked at Alice and she had a smile on her face.

"He'll be embarrassed later; we all had so much fun today it's making him act a little more-she thought for a second-Exuberant."

"Butterfly?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His pet name for me. It's because of my size, and power."

"What does you're power have to do with a butterfly?"

"You ever hear the theory of the butterfly effect? Basically it is believed that if a butterfly was to flap its wings then the effect of the air being moved by those wings would ebb and flow. Eventually resulting in a hurricane on the other side of the world. And since my power is about choice and seeing the result Japer gave me the nick name." She said.

"Alice Cullen. Look like a butterfly, sting like a hurricane?" I smiled.

"Damn right, so what's up?" She asked.

"Well tonight I was hoping to spend some quality time with Embry."

"And you were hoping to do something…extra special for him." She said raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Exactly."

"So what did you have in mind?" She asked. I leaned in and whispered my plan into her ear. "Ohhh, you came to the right person." She grinned mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my room getting ready.

Mom was over at Charlie's; she will be spending the night there. I don't want to think about my mom spending the night at my father's best friend's house. I still wasn't too thrilled about it. Charlie was a good guy and everything, but it just seemed too soon. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. Tonight is all about me and Embry. No wolves, no vampires, no unplanned pregnancy, no Sam and Emily, no imprinting, no D.N.A tests. Just a man and a woman. God I was nervous.

It had been so long since I had been on an actual date. God that word sounds so alien too me, I haven't been on a date since Sam. No, no, no. No thinking about stupid asshole ex-boyfriends. I need to worry about my now boyfriend and how much…_fun_ we will be having.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

I drove to Leah's.

I told mom I was going to be on a date tonight, she had been very supportive of it. She was just happy I wasn't out fighting vicious killer vampires.

I decided I was going to make her some dinner tonight. Spaghetti, garlic bread, Italian subs, and to top it off, vanilla ice cream and a jar of pickles. My god pregnant women are weird.

I opened the door and walked in. Jake took Seth with him on patrol tonight, we hadn't told him I was planning on some alone time with his sister. He was still a bit hesitant about the whole me and Leah going out thing. Jake told Seth he wanted to see if he has gotten any better at patrolling. It was a lame excuse but Seth was so eager to show Jake how much better he had become at being a wolf. Like Jake needed to see it. He knew how good Seth was. I mean for god's sake he killed a newborn vampire all by himself.

I talked to Jake and Quil before I left. I was very nervous. I had never been on a real date; I had spent time with a girl or two but nothing serious. So I was asking the two guys I knew who had more experience then me.

Jake had a few girlfriends before Bella had shown up, and Quil was notorious for all the women he had dated and hit on. They helped me chose what clothes I should wear. I wanted to look good but not like I was trying to push her into anything. I didn't want her to think I was trying to rush us into anything.

Jake told me to be myself and I would be okay. Quil tried telling me how best to woo the pants off her, until Jake slapped him upside the head.

"Leah, I'm here!" I called.

"I'll be right down, go and get ready." She called from upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen. I put away the pickles and ice cream away for her. I got out the pot and filled it with water; while I busied myself with getting dinner ready I didn't hear Leah come in.

"Hey there." I heard.

I turned around and dropped the box of spaghetti. I felt my blood boil, my heart beat sped up, and my eyes bulged out of there sockets. There standing in the doorway wearing a greed silk robe that brought out the color of her skin was Leah Clearwater. Wolf Goddess of love and beauty.

"Le-Leah what?" I stammered.

"Face it wolf boy," She said. She undid the sash around her middle and let her robe fall around her shoulders. I made a squeak of delight because I saw the black lace bra she was wearing. "You just hit the jack pot." She smiled sultrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I so totally owed Alice for this.

She was right, the green robe was perfect. I had been a little hesitant about it. But once I put it on I noticed how it helped me look more, exotic. Something about the color really showed off my skin, and my eyes. My eyes are brown but my eye lashes have a green tint to them. And the back bra and panties were purely my idea. Black is such a good color to seduce in.

I watched Embry's reaction. His eyes kept on traveling up and down my body, taking it all in. I felt an odd sense of pleasure. I had been looked up by the guys before. I mean when I was naked after phasing they saw the goods before. But that didn't stop me from beating the hell out of them after word. But this time was different. This time I wanted him to look. And look he did.

"So you just going to stand there or are you going to have a bite to eat?" I asked. I trailed my hands over the top of my breasts; his eyes followed them, mesmerized by what he saw.

"But I thought- I thought we were going to have dinner." He said.

"Mmmm, I thought we could skip dinner and have the main course," I said. I slowly back away, beckoning him to follow with my eyes.

His eyes shifted from nervous and stunned. To something darker, more confident. I had seen that look in a man's eyes before. It was that dark look when they saw something they liked and knew they were going to get it. It was the dark look a man gets when he is thinking of you and only you. And what he wants to do to you.

"Are you sure?" He asked following me.

"Never more then I have been in a long while. And afterwards we can eat."

"Maybe we should eat now, they say you should always eat right before you plan to do something vigorous." He smiled.

Something about that smile tightened things low in my stomach. "And do you plan on being vigorous Embry?" I asked.

He shot forward and grabbed me. I let out and embarrassingly girlish eep of surprise. He put his hands on my lower back, he looked into my eyes and I trembled a little. "Oh yes very vigorous," He said. He kissed me and I kissed him back, he broke off and began to kiss the side of my neck and all the way to my shoulder. I felt both his hands cup my ass and push me harder against him. I was able to feel how happy he was already. I felt his fingers trace the outline of my panties. "Please tell me its black lace too?" He asked his voice husky.

"Of course," I whispered breathless.

"Good," He growled. "Very good."

I led him upstairs to my room. We locked the door. No one was supposed to be here except us, but you better be safe then sorry. I was a little worried my now bump of a stomach might detour him in some way, but it didn't. It is a shame really; we never did have dinner that night.

**fusedtwilight: Bow chika wow wow. Please review and vote on who Embry's dad is.**


	18. Chapter 18

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 18

**fusedtwilight: Thanks to all my revwers. Please vote on who Embry's dad is.**

I know, I know. What happened to taking it slow? Well you know what? Fuck that!

I haven't been laid on over a year; I have had to run around with a bunch of hot muscley guys and had to see them naked dozens of times and stuck in their pervert minds. And now I'm pregnant and my hormones are running wild. So after all that I think I am entitled to a good lay.

Make that a really, really, long, good lay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I cracked open an eye to see Embry watching me.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten forty-five." He said.

I stretched my whole body. I was a little sore in certain areas, but that was to be expected. Embry was right; we should have eaten before we got vigorous. But I'm not complaining, the sex was great. Being a wolf has some really good benefits. Endurance and stamina can be so useful. And the best part was the afterglow.

I just had to look at him. He was on his side, the sheet covered his groin, but his legs were exposed, as was the rest of him. He was leaning on his shoulder and his leg was half propped. The sun was bright today, it's a miracle! But the sunlight shone of his well made body and let's face if you liked boys you would love this sight.

"See something you like?" He asked with a grin.

"Lay on your belly," I said.

"Why? He asked.

I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. "I want to give you a back rub."

He liked that. He lay down on his stomach; I gently sat on top of him. I slowly began to rub and feel along his back, enjoying the feel of all those hard muscles on my finger tips... Every time I moved to feel his lower back my breasts would press against his back. I then began to play with his ear lobe, nipping and biting his lobe.

"Leah you're killing me," He whined.

"Sorry, I just want to show my appreciation for your vast skills," I whispered into his ear.

"I was good? "He asked a little uncertainly.

I froze. Why would he be asking that? I mean my god we were at it for hours. Although now that I think about it he did let me lead. And he was a little shaky in the beginning, and he did let me be on top when we first……..Holy shit! Could he have been a? No it's impossible! No man can be that good and it just be his first time. Then again he wasn't a human man.

"Embry…" I said. I got off him and he sat up to look at me. "Were you…a virgin?" I asked.

"Was it obvious?" He asked nervously.

"Are you shitting me?! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked raising my voice.

"Well I thought you knew. We are in the same pack you know," He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Embry, you had your little fantasies but you never thought about you're sex life. I mean my god," I said.

"What? Why would you think I wasn't a virgin?" he asked

"Uh duh, you hanged out with Jake and Quil."

"So, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked scowling.

"Uh Quil was fucking since he was thirteen, until he met Clair. And Jake lost his to that girl at that party he got drunk at when he was fourteen. I just figured you know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I was waiting for someone special." He said.

"Sorry it had to be with me." I said bitterly.

He got an angry look on his face. He grabbed my arms and threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. I tried to fight him off at first but he pinned my hands over my head. "Don't say that!" He growled.

I froze unable to move. There was something in that voice, so male, so dark, so dangerous, so forceful. What happened to the shy out going guy I remembered?

"It was beyond perfect, in fact." He smiled showing his teeth. "Maybe I need to show you how perfect it was again." He said.

He adjusted his hands so he kept them pined with just one hand. I watched as he used his left hand to trail down between us. When he threw himself on top of me the blanket was moved between us. Right now the only thing separating ourselves down there was that very thin piece of sheet. I could feel him, hard and ready and rearing to go. Let's hear it for wolf stamina. Hip, hip, horey!

With his free hand he trailed it down my body to that thin sheet, I knew what he was going to do and I wanted it so bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Leah you in there?" Seth's voice rang. The door opened and there was my baby brother.

"LEAH?! EMBRY?! WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed his face reddening.

"SETH!" We both screamed.

Embry shot off me like lightning. Didn't I lock that damn door last night!

"SETH GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" I screamed covering myself.

"MY EYES!" He shouted covering his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted.

"I LIVE HERE, WHY IS HE HERE?" He said pointing at Embry.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I shouted.

I grabbed my lamp and threw it at Seth's head. He closed the door quickly and my once favorite lamp shattered into a million pieces. I should have thrown a book.

"Now will you both tell me what you are doing?!" He said from the safety of the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you think we were doing Seth?" Embry asked. "What are you doing here Jake was supposed to keep you over night."

"Jake told me to leave early; he said there was something I should see." Just then his phone rang. "Hello." He answered. "Jake what the hell man! Hold on, Leah he wants to talk to you."

He cracked the door and held out the phone. I walked over to grab the phone from him. Instead I slammed the door on his arm; he yelped in pain and dropped the phone. I grabbed it before I hit the floor.

"You are in the dog house you little prick!" I hissed at him.

"But Leah what did I do?" he said with some playfulness.

"You dick! You were supposed to keep him there until noon! Why the hell did you do this?"

"Why don't you ask the fist sized part of my head exposed after what you did or my Rabbit." He said laughing a little.

"You vindictive little son of a bitch," I spat.

"I learned from the best." He said and hanged up.

"Fucker!"

Embry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, sometime during the commotion he had slipped his underwear on. "Calm down, it's okay. Not like Seth would have found out eventually. Besides you did rip our hair out, seriously Leah what was that about?" He asked.

I turned around to face him. Once again my hand was forced, I could lie but this was too important a thing to lie about. And if this relationship is going to go anywhere then it can't have any lies.

"Let's get some breakfast first. Then I'll tell you all about it." I said stroking his cheek.

"Is it serious?"

"Very, now let's go get something to eat." I said.

I turned and opened the door. Seth was still there and he looked pissed.

"You bastard!" He screamed.

He leapt forward and tackled Embry. What a way to start a morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil P.O.V

"Quil Ateara get out of bed this instant!" My mother said.

I groaned, I was tired. I and Jake had patrolled late last night. We had to be careful of our thoughts around Seth. He didn't know Embry was wooing his sister last night. He was still trying to accept the two were going out.

I was a little jealous of Embry. While he was working his magic with a sweet thing like Leah I was stuck listening to Seth play kiss ass to Jake.

"Oh my word Quil what happened to your head?!" My mom shrieked.

Shit I forgot to cover my head. There was a patch of hair missing on my head were Leah for god knows whatever reason snatched it.

"I tried to cut my hair but I screwed up," I lied.

"Dear lord looks like someone plucked it off," She said feeling the area. "Oh Quil, I'll cut your hair later. Although I'm not sure if a buzz cut will even hide it," She said.

Great. Thanks a lot Leah.

After mom left I got a quick shower. While I was in there I had to laugh to myself. I wonder if Jake really sent Seth over to his house early. He came up with the idea himself, a little revenge for what happened to his car and our head.

The friend in me felt bad for Embry. His day will be ruined. But the inner mischief maker in me wanted revenge on Leah, and to see the look on Embry's face when Seth walks in on him and Leah.

Revenge is a dish best served cold. That's why they invented ice cream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was coming out of my room and considering meeting up with Jake to see if the fireworks have started yet. But then a familiar scent caught my attention. Two actually. Sam and my grandfather.

What is he up to now? Ever since he found out he has been happy as a kid on Christmas. Every day he asks me how Leah is, is she okay, are the Cullen's tempted by baby blood, be nice to Leah, take care of Leah. I had to put my foot down when he tried to say I should spend less time with Clair and more time with Leah. He wasn't the only one; some of the other elders are all worked up about the whole situation.

Before they couldn't care less about Leah, now she is knocked up with their golden child's kid and suddenly she is all they can talk about. Bunch of crazy old people all worked up over a kid before it's even born.

Now that Sam was here I wondered what he was up too? I know him and Leah had an arrangement now. And he could just be talking to granddad about pack stuff. But somehow I doubt it. If they are talking about Leah I should eaves drop? She was my pack sister and I don't want granddad causing trouble.

I had to be careful I wasn't heard. I tip toed up to the door way that lead to the living room. Alright granddad what are you up to?

I tip toed as close as I could, thank god for enhanced hearing. Hopefully I could use any info I would get to help save my ass from a beating. Leah was extra scary pregnant. She was meaner and stronger than ever, not a good combo.

"Thank you for coming Sam," grandpa said.

"No problem Quil, what is the occasion?" Sam asked.

"I know that this last month has been difficult for you. And I understand do to the unique relationship and circumstances with Leah, things are beyond complicated but we must talk. I'm a man who loves his people Sam you know that?"

"Of course, I know how much you love our people. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I'm about to break an oath I took years ago, what I am about to reveal I took and some of the other elders took to the grave. There is a reason I am so happy for this pregnancy Sam. I have known this day would come since I was my grandson's age. Now let me tell you a story. This will change everything Sam, everything."

What have I stumbled on?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"SETH STOP!" I screamed.

My room is destroyed. Seth and Embry have torn it apart. My bed is over turned, dresser broken, book shelf tipped. And Seth and Embry are beating the shit out of each other. They are both are bloody and bruised, and they haven't phased…yet..

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Seth screamed.

"You're her brother not her keeper!" Embry shouted. He side stepped a punch and rammed into Seth and sent him flying.

He jumped up looking deadly.

"I won't let you hurt her!" He shouted.

"I don't want to hurt her!" Embry roared.

"That's what Sam said and look what happened!" Seth snarled.

"I'm not Sam." Embry said taking a step forward. His eyes narrowed at Seth.

"No, you're a werewolf who has yet to imprint. We're all doing Embry; it's only a matter of time before you do. And what will you do then? Tell her sorry but its fate?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!" Seth said. And then the fighting started again.

"SETH, EMBRY STOP IT!" I shouted. God fucking damn it I was going to kill Jake. Hell I was going to have Nessie help, she is so taken with me I wouldn't be surprised if she helped. Good I can teach her how to kill that doesn't involve tearing someone's throat out! Everything was so perfect, now this? I could feel that familiar anger coming up rearing its ugly head.

Then it happened. I felt a pain in my stomach, it wasn't bad at first, but then another wave hit me stronger then the last, it brought me to my knees.

"Oh God." I moaned clutching my stomach.

"Leah?" They both asked. They jumped off each other and came running to me.

"Call Carlisle, something…something is wrong with the baby," I said. Was it just me or was the room starting to dim?

**fusedtwilight: Uh oh! What does old Quil have to tel? What will happen with Leah? Please vote and review. Also i will be putting one of my story's into this years indie twific awards. Wish me luck!**


	19. Chapter 19

AN:HEY ALL! It's me AnimeGirlKiki!! FT lost his internet so I am posting this for him Lol. (Oh I could do so much right now heehee, but I won't I'm a good B.f..f) So here is the message from FT: I would like to thank my loyal reviewers and my lovely, beautiful, great writer and mini-Alice Beta AnimeGirlKiki (AGK: thank you thank you! You guys have no IDEA what I have to work with lol, trust me, really, you don't wanna know). I hope you all enjoy this and please make sure to vote for who Embry's dad is. Now, onto the story!!!

----

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 19

Sam P.O.V

When I got the call from old Quil to come to his place I was surprised.

Me and Emily were reading some books about pregnancy. I couldn't believe some of the stuff I read. It's a good thing I read it now, for when the day comes when Emily and I have a baby. Things between us have gotten better now that Leah and I have talked.

Old Quil called and he asked me to meet him at his house. He had said it was important and it concerned Leah. So I left right away and went over to his place. And now here I was drinking tea, and learning things about my people I never knew.

"It began about two hundred and fifty years ago. You're predecessors; predecessors had a great fight with a large coven of cold ones. They followed them to the Makah reservation. The Makah suffered many losses that day, but in the end they prevailed," Old Quil said drawing a breath. "The Makah were happy to learn of the wolves' existence. Once they too had their own group of protectors, but they had been killed by cold ones years earlier. You remember the story of the third wife?"

"Yes."

"Well after she died and the other wives were sent back to their clans it was soon discovered they were with child."

"What?" I asked surprised. I had heard the story dozens of times, but I didn't recall this little bit of info.

"Yes, the other two wives returned to their clans after that sad day. They never informed the Quileute's of the children; they feared their children would suffer a similar fate as Tah aki. It wasn't until a generation later that their grandchildren turned into wolves. The Makah's never told us, they feared we would try to claim them for ourselves."

"Are there still wolves in Makah?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway two hundred and fifty years ago the Makah's called us for assistance. We were surprised their elders knew of us, but they too had passed the knowledge of cold ones and werewolves down the years. But the last wolf of their clan had been killed decades earlier. And the bloodline was no more, but they knew that their might still be wolves in our clan. So when they were having trouble with some cold ones we sent some of our wolves over to help." He took a sip of his tea. "They were successful, and the coven was wiped out. The Makah's praised the warriors for their skill and success. They held a party for the young warriors. They drank and were merry. But what the young warriors didn't know was that the Makah elders had a plan."

I was trying to absorb all of this. We had never been told any of this, why didn't the elders tell us sooner? We had a right to know after all.

"The Makah elders wanted their own warriors. They wanted to be protected buy their own blood. So they planed this celebration for the young warriors."

"Quil when you say young, how young do you mean?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Young enough to have a strong appetite for the flesh," He said with a smile. "None of them had imprinted, and when it came time to revel they made sure there was an endless supply of alcohol for the youths. And an endless supply of young virgins."

"Virgins?" I asked confused.

"It was two hundred and fifty years ago Sam. What better way for a warrior to be rewarded for a job well done. Obviously you can put two and two together?"

"Of course, a bunch of young men away from home, given beer and lots of beautiful young women. It's obvious what happened." I said. I sipped my tea wondering what this had to do with me and Leah.

"The warriors returned home, happy and content, unaware they left a little bit of themselves behind. The Makah's plan worked. Many of the virgins gave birth to children and they kept it a secret. And it remained so until forty eight years ago."

"Why what happened forty eighty years ago?" I asked.

"Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you," He said irritated by my interruption.

"Sorry."

"But yes it was forty eight years ago when me, Harry Clearwater, and our fathers visited the Makah reservation. And that was where we met our wives, and the protectors of Makah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I woke up to the foul stench of vampire.

A light was being shined in my eye. Once I woke up better I was able to focus and see Carlisle was shining a light on my eye.

"Leah, can you see?" I nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell, what happened?" I asked.

"You feinted, from what I understand there was an incident involving you're brother and Embry." He said feeling my pulse.

That's right. Now I remember, Seth showed up early, he flipped and fought with Embry. Then I got upset and…oh God!

"My baby!" I said sitting up real quick. "Please tell me my baby is okay!" I felt the tears starting to slide down my face. Please God, you took my father don't take my child from me too.

"Leah calm down," Carlisle said.

I felt a big pair of warm hands grab my shoulders gently. "Leah it's okay, the baby is okay!"

I turned and saw Jake. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay?" I asked.

"Yes Leah, the baby is fine," He smiled.

"Oh Jake." I moved my hand until it was close to his neck. Then before he knew it I had wrapped it in a death grip. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted.

"Gahh, ughhahh."

"You stupid asshole! You sent him over early and he fucking flipped!" I began to squeeze tighter. His face was turning blue and he was trying to pry my hands of his neck.

"Leah you're going to kill him!" Carlisle said urgently.

"I know," I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

"It was about forty eight years ago when me and Harry traveled to the Makah reservation with our father's. We were visiting some family there. Me and Harry met Sue and Susan while we stayed there. Harry was just a boy back then and Sue just a little girl, but I was sweet sixteen when I met my Susan," He said fondly remembering the old days. "I met her on the beach, my God she was beautiful. I sometimes wonder if it is possible for humans to imprint, because I swear it was love at first sight. Susan was so sweet, and kind. But she was different than most."

"Different?" I asked confused.

"Susan was like the small vampire from the Cullen's."

"She could see the future?"

"In her dreams yes. But they were never very clear, you see she knew we would meet that day, she knew we would fall in love, and have children. She just didn't know the when or where. But once she saw me she knew. I knew my father was a wolf, I had seen him phase dozens of times, but one night I snuck away to Susan's house, I was a love struck teenager you see and I was hoping to talk her into a midnight stroll." He took another sip of his tea. "I got there but there was a surprise waiting for me. It was a great big wolf, at first I thought it was my father, but the fur was different and this wolf was smaller. It chased me away from the house, and I told my father about it. Him and Harry's father thought there was something funny going on and one night they went out patrolling. The next day I and Harry woke up to find they hadn't returned and we grew worried. Susan showed up with Sue. Her and Harry played outside while me and her talked." He started to cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine... I just get chocked up when I talk about her. Anyway while Sue and Harry played Susan came to talk to me. She told me she knew about vampires and werewolves. When I asked how she knew she told me of her dreams. I was skeptical at first but she told me things no one else could possibly know. She told me she knew I came to visit her that night, she told me the wolf who chased me off was her mother."

"Her mother? I thought Leah was the only one to ever exist," I said getting a little angry. All this time he knew? All the time Leah spent thinking she was a mutant, a freak, an abomination. And he knew all this time there was another. How bad did Leah suffer because she thought she was a fluke? How many times did she have to here the others think the same thing?

"I see in your eyes you are angry Sam. But save your anger for later, I had my reasons for not revealing this information, which will become more apparent later on. Now where was I? Oh yes, so after Susan revealed it was her mother who had chased after me, she told me all about the legends of the Makah. The elders had a recorded their history like ours did."

"But how did she know? I mean why would they tell her if she wasn't a wolf?" I asked. Maybe the Makah's were more lenient because her mother was a wolf?

"Susan was special. They knew all about her and her visions, plus she had a dream of her mother and the wolves so she knew any way. She helped them to keep the people safe, warning them when danger weather in the form of man or monster was near."

"Why did she tell you all of this?" I asked.

"She fell in love with me."

"That quick?" I said skeptically.

"You doubt love at first sight?" He let out a high laugh. "Don't think it can't happen Sam. Remember she dreamed of me, she knew how happy we would be together. She had been waiting for me to take her away, but she knew there were going to be complications. The elders wouldn't let her go you see she was too valuable. And that's where my father and the other's came in. You see while I and Susan were getting accounted my father and Harry's dad had found the wolf pack of Makah. They almost had a tussle but they were outnumbered, two against five."

"Five? I thought there aren't usually so much wolves unless there are a large amount of vampires?" I asked. It seemed like everything I thought I knew before was being thrown through the loop.

"Yes five, two of the wolves were Susan's older brothers," Quil said with a small knowing smile. Like there was more he wanted to tell but wanted to see how much I could guess.

"Not unheard of for siblings to phase, there were others before Leah and Seth," I said. I picked up my cup to finish my drink.

"But Sam they had been wolves since birth," Quil said.

I gagged on my drink. I sputtered trying to get the tea out of my lungs. "That's impossible, no wolf has ever been just been born a wolf," I said.

"And this is where you should really pay attention in the story because it concerns you and your child. You see before she imprinted her mother was in a relationship with another member of her pack. They had the two sons but they were born wolves."

"When you say born wolves do you mean they were actually wolves upon their birth?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The thought of Leah giving birth to a wolf pup instead of a human baby was a little-no make that very disturbing.

Old Quil began to laugh. "I asked her the same damn question, boy did she get offended. But no they were born human but a few hours later of being born they phased. It was tricky trying to pacify them so they wouldn't phase and continue to age. A few years later Her mother imprinted on a human and together they had Susan who was born human, besides the whole dream vision thing." He got up to put his cup in the sink.

"Quil, why didn't you and Harry tell anyone? Did Sue know?" I asked.

"Sue? No she doesn't know to this day. As to why I kept this secret it was the only way I could be with Susan. Her mother and the elders didn't want to let her leave with us. Her mother loved her you see but she was too important to the elders. But her mother saw how in love we were and she was able to convince the elders to let her leave. As long as we kept the existence of the Makah wolves a secret she could stay with us. We also exchanged information with them, we told them some of our secrets and they us some of theirs. Turns out there are other wolf packs out there. The Makah's learned from these nomadic wolves that females are only born during a time when the wolf population is low. You see when a female and male wolf procreate the child is always a wolf. Why these females come only when the wolves face extinction who knows," He said shrugging his shoulders. "To my knowledge Leah is the only female wolf right now. Susan's mother died years ago, broken heart, her mate died of sickness."

I took a minute to absorb all of this. Everything I thought I knew was being turned inside out, what the hell was I supposed to do now? How should I use this knowledge? "Quil…are there still wolves in Makah?" I asked.

"I imagine. I didn't stay in contact with Susan's side of the family after she died."

"Who else knew about all this?" I asked.

"No one, except me, Harry, our fathers, and Susan. I am now the only Quileute-I mean we are the only Quileute's who know the truth. I have kept my silence for Susan... She had a dream that if the tribe was to learn the truth then it could possibly lead to a war. So I kept my mouth shut.

"But why tell me this now?" I asked confused. Why tell me now? Why should he break his silence?

"Susan is dead so my silence is pointless. I only kept my silence because I feared there could still be repercussions. What with all the chaos that has been going on lately I decided best to keep my yap shut. But when I learned of this pregnancy I knew I had to tell the truth. I felt bad for not telling the poor girl she was no freak, and now that she is with child I want to help her through it all, to help her avoid any more suffering. And to understand the meaning of her existence."

"The meaning of her existence?" I asked confused.

"I told you Sam, females are only chosen because the wolf population is getting dangerously thin. This thing usually skips a generation remember? Obviously Leah became a wolf to help repopulate the wolf population."

"That is sick Quil!" I said angrily standing up. "Leah is not some bitch you can use to breed a bunch of baby wolves!"

"Watch you're tone boy!" He said pointing a bony finger at me. "I'm not some pervert who gets his jollies off of something sick like that. I'm just stating the facts. Female wolves have a strong attraction to wolves after all. Unless they imprint they won't even glance at a human male. Breeding wolves is what there meant to do, not just because they are female, it's there instinct is all."

"Wait a strong attraction to wolves? Why hasn't she shown such a strong attraction to any of us before?" I asked. This wasn't making sense. But maybe this might explain why she suddenly was an item with Embry who she never even saw in a romantic light.

"Susan told me that a female wolf feels a strong attraction to male wolves until they imprint or are with child. I think that since she was already pregnant when she phased and so filled with rage she wasn't attracted to any of the wolves…besides you. Once she gives birth that instinct will return."

"It might not be necessary. She and Embry are an item," I said.

"Embry? Embry Call?" He asked surprised.

"Not many men with that name. But yes the same."

"Hmm, interesting," Old Quil Said.

"What? What is interesting?" I asked.

Old Quil sighed heavily. He took in a deep breath, like he was getting ready to unload some more earth shattering information. Great just great.

"Sam, there is something I need to tell you about Embry Call," He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"It's a girl," Carlisle said.

"Really you're sure?" I asked.

"Most definitely," He smiled.

"Wow check it out, that's my niece," Seth said.

Embry and Seth were in here as well. So was Nessie who was keeping close to Jake who was rubbing his sore neck. It took Carlisle and Embry and Seth to pull me off Jake before I could crush his throat.

It had taken a while to calm me down and Seth and Embry were all kiss ass. It wasn't until I started to have pains again that I calmed down. Carlisle pulled out his sonogram machine to see what was up. The baby was okay but my mood swings weren't helping it.

"So it-I mean she is okay right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes she is fine. But Leah all this stress isn't good for you," Carlisle said seriously.

"It wasn't stressful until my asshole alpha ruined the best sex I ever had," I glared at Jake.

"First I didn't ruin it Seth did; second there is a minor in the room!" Jake said angrily. His voice sounded a little rawer.

"Jake I'm not dumb, I know what sex is," Nessie crossed her arms.

"What?! Who has been talking to you about sex?!" Jake asked angrily.

"Well I wanted to know how babies were made, so I looked it up on Wikipedia," She said proudly. "I have to say though, the process of conception and the process of the birth itself are very…disturbing." She cringed.

"Take it from me kid, making the baby is the easy part. The stuff after that blows. Hey Carlisle can you make a photo of the baby? Something for Sam," I said.

"Sure Leah. Now as you're Doctor I must insist you try and stay stress free. It isn't good for the baby and can cause complications," He said.

"You here that?" I said to the guys. "Stress free for me."

"Good luck," She muttered.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby girl!" Nessie said smiling.

I know neither can I," I said. Then I burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked grabbing hold of my hand.

"It's a girl," I said.

"What did you want a boy?" Jake asked.

"No it's not that. It's just that my poor baby girl will probably wind up like me... She'll meet some great guy and she'll love him bu-bu-but he will pro-probably leave her for some young piece of ass and break her heart into a million pieces. And there is nothing I can do to stop it," I cried.

"Oh Leah it's a little early to be worrying about that," Embry said pecking me on the cheek.

"Yeah, besides with a mother like you I'm sure she'll never get a boyfriend," Seth laughed.

"Oh so you're saying my daughter won't have a social life because of me!" I snarled at him.

"No, no. I meant you'll be so protective you'll scare all the boys away," He laughed nervously.

"Seth…Just go," Jake said.

I was glaring at Seth. The thought of snapping his neck was clear in my mind.

"Right I'll just go," Seth said nervously and took off.

I swear he got all the stupid genes in the family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil P.O.V

I backed away from the doorway.

I stumbled a little and corrected myself. I didn't want to alert Sam or my grandfather I had over heard them. My god how could he have kept this from us for all these years? My mind was racing with what I have just heard. It was not just about the Makah's and there dirty little secret, but what he had to say about Embry. And his paternity.

I had to tell the others. This was too big to keep a secret. I quietly opened the door and made my way out. As soon as I got into the woods I striped and phased. There was no one else from the pack phased. Damn it where could they be? I had to find them as soon as possible. Man when I tell Jake what I heard the shit will hit the fan.

-----

AnimeGirlKiki: HAHAAAHAHAA!!! I loveeeee Nessie don't you? That was priceless stuff right there nice one FT. One last message from him:

Oh man I'm getting addicted to Cliff hangers!

AnimeGirlKiki: FT I wouldn't get too addicted Fans don't like that right fans? Lol. Later All and for FusedTwilight's stake, please review it makes his day. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 20

**Fusedtwilight: So here is chapter 20. I would like to thank the readers and my beta. And a shout out to Sarah, I hope you feel better.**

Sam P.O.V

"So who is Embry's father?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Old Quil said grumpily. "I told you the only possible men who could be his father were Joshua, Billy, and my son Quil."

"I knew that we all did." I said annoyed. I thought I was about to find out who his dad was.

"Well with all the wolves today I thought you might be thinking one of their dads could be his. I mean none of the new ones are related to any of your old pack mates." He said shrugging his shoulders.

He had a point. "Okay so your saying seventeen years ago my…father, your son, and Billy Black all traveled to the Makah reservation to talk to the elders there about business stuff."

"My son had taken my seat on the council after I retired, and your father may have been a drunken bastard but he made sure he never let it interfere with his duties." At least he was good for something. "But yes they all three went over there, and a few monthes later Embry's mother moved here. And she was with child, we all assumed she had been impregnated by someone of her tribe and came here to avoid scrutiny. But now that I think about it the timing makes sense. It had to have been when those three visited Makah that one of them slept with her, then when she learned of her condition she contacted the father and he advised her to come to La Push where no one would question her about the baby's father" Old Quil said rubbing my chin.

"But Billy and your son were happily married." I said.

"Don't forget your own father, but Joshua wasn't weighed down by duty and loyalty... At least when it came to his marriage, his reputation as a womanizer preceded him; I wouldn't be surprised if you had other siblings out there, no offense."

"None taken," I lied. I get the picture my father was a man whore. And the thought I could have unknown siblings out there was disturbing.

"But as to my son's marriage at the time well…he and his wife were having some difficulties that I won't go into detail. And Billy and Sarah were happy, or at least they appeared to be. You know how some people are better at keeping their troubles to themselves. But all I know is that for sure one of those men could be the father. I like to think my son isn't, but I have lived to long to have high hopes," He said a little sadly.

"If Embry is your grandchild what would you do?" I asked.

"What should I do? I know him as well as I know Quil. He is already like a grandchild to me, so not to much would change. But if Quil's mother ever learned the truth she would be devastated. And Quil…" He trailed off unable to finish.

Quil would suffer greatly; he loved his father a lot and had tried to model himself after him as much as he could. What would it do to him to learn this? Or Jake if it turned out Billy was the father. Once again there seemed to be no way to solve this easily. A part of me hoped it was my father to save the other two families any pain. But another part of me hoped it wasn't. All my life I had to be stuck in my father's shadow. I had always been looked on with pity or scorn. Me the son of a drunken disgrace who left his family all alone. If Embry was my brother then all the things my father was would be thrown in my face. They would be manifested in this one man. A constant reminder of the disgrace that was my father.

"So you told me this thing about Embry because if he is my brother." I said.

"Then it may cause some problems, what with your history with Leah and everything." Old Quil said.

"So what should I do now? After everything you just told me what do you expect me to do with it?" I asked.

"Do with it as you will. I only stayed quiet out of respect for the Makah's. But now Leah is having a wolf child and my wife is gone so I have no reason to keep the secret. But this is very delicate information Sam; it could hurt our relationship with the Makah's. So I think it would be best to keep it to yourself…for now at least. Because I fear what the Makahs would do if they learned of Leah's existence." He said seriously.

"What do you-?"I began about to question him, but then my phone rang-"Hello?" I said.

"Sam, its Jake."

"What's up?"

"I need you to come to the Cullen's, Leah has had a complication."

I felt my insides twist.

"Is she okay?!" I asked.

"She and the baby are fine, but she wants to see you. Carlisle has discovered the sex of the child and Leah asked him to make a video for you." He said.

I felt a warmness spread in my chest. The gender of my baby and a video? "I'll be right over." I said and hanged up.

"Is Leah okay? "Old Quil asked worried.

"I'm not sure, she is fine now but I have to go to the Cullen's." He made a noise of disgust. "Believe me I'm not thrilled about her budding up to them either," I said.

"You should try and get her away from the cold ones, they say baby blood is tempting to the cold ones." He said.

"And seeing how it is a wolf I don't think we have to worry about it being tasty. Thank you for telling me what you knew Quil. I wish you had told us sooner, for now I will keep it a secret…for now. But the others need to know. The Makahs should have told us about this sooner, there needs to be some kind of repercussion." I said.

"Don't go picking a fight with the Makah's Sam. In case you have forgotten vampire activity has risen lately, if we have been affected what makes you think they haven't?" He said.

I hadn't thought of that. We now had the highest wolf population in our history, and now that I knew the Makahs had their own protectors, who knew if the presence of all those vampires didn't affect them as well. I mean how far away does a vampire have to be for it's presence to wake up the gene that makes us wolves?

"I see your point Quil, but this can't stay hidden much longer, the truth must be revealed…in due time." I said.

"Agreed, I always hated having to keep such an important thing a secret. But it was for my wife so I did what I had to do," He said.

I left Quil's house. On my way out I caught a familiar scent. Quil? I know this is his house but the scent I had was really strong and recent, and it was leading away from the house…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil P.O.V

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

I paced back and forth. I was in my human form; I didn't want to be over heard. I had been on my way to find Jake and the others but then I stopped. I had to really think now. Not only did I learn something that could affect the tribe, but me and my friends.

I cursed my grandfather for not having the balls to tell us before. I cursed myself for being too damn curious, and I cursed the Makahs for seducing our warriors all those years ago and making this situation.

I couldn't think straight, so much knowledge. What to do with it all? Should I just confront granddad? Should I talk to Sam? Should I go and tell Jake and the others? It concerned them all after all.

Damn it what the hell should I do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"I don't like it Leah." Seth said crossing his arms.

We were talking about me and Embry. I struggled not to just hit him and be done with it. But Seth was just trying to protect me is all, and he does deserve more then that, after everything he has done for me.

"You don't have to like it Seth, just accept it." I said.

"How can I accept it when your going to get yourself hurt again Leah?" He asked.

"I'm not setting myself up to get hurt, it wasn't that big a deal." I said simply.

"You had sex with him Leah that is a big deal!" He said angrily.

"I'm a grown woman Seth I have needs that is all. Embry and I are involved, I like him, he is attractive, and he is sweet and caring why shouldn't I get involved with him?" I asked.

"Uh let's see," He said scrunching his face into a thinking gesture. "He is a wolf who HASN"T imprinted…that seems to be the only thing really." He said.

"Believe me Seth I have thought of that many times already, but Seth Embry just works you know? He is a wolf so I don't have to keep secrets from him, we have the same job, we live in the same place, and I have known him for a long time. Embry is the best choice Seth." I said.

"Best choice? What other choice is there Leah? What if you imprint huh? What if you do to Embry what Sam did to you?" He said.

Okay I hadn't thought of that. I mean I had never thought I could imprint, I figured it would have happened by now. I mean everyone else found their imprint with in a year of phasing, so why haven't I?

"I mean you haven't even dated any one else. There are plenty of other guys on the rez you could date Leah." He said.

"I know the other guys on the rez Seth, and no thanks. Look just because we had sex-he flinched at the word-doesn't mean were planning on a wedding. It was just a man and a woman getting together and fulfilling some needs is all. Now will it happen again? If I have anything to say about it yes."

"Eww."

"But I have a good feeling about this Seth, so I'm going to go for it." I said.

"You had a good feeling about Sam to," He muttered.

"Seth!" I said angrily.

He sighed. "I'm not thrilled about it Leah…but if it is what you want I'll back off a little. Just do me a favor."

"Sure," I said.

"Next time you and Embry decide to have a night together, just tell me so I know not to come home." He smiled.

"Sure thing little brother." I laughed and gave him a hug.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, it was Embry.

"Leah Sam is here." He said.

"Alright, come on bro let's go and see what Esme has cooked for us." I took his hand in mine and led him and Embry down stairs. I can't wait to see Sam's face, Mr. big bad wolf in the house of vamps. Priceless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I have never been to the Cullen's, nor did I ever intend to be there.

I smelled them all long before I got there. The foul sweet smell of vampires. I know humans with their dull senses think vampires have a very attractive smell. But so does a fly when it smells a Venus fly trap.

I was about to knock on the door but it opened. The woman Esme was there with a smile on her face.

"Welcome Sam, come on in," She said opening the door for me.

"Thank you." I said politely.

It felt a little awkward to be welcomed so graciously into her home. Especially considering I had tried to lead my pack against her family when Bella was pregnant. But if she had any misgivings about me being here she didn't show it, there were other people who would.

"What is he doing here?" A voice asked angrily.

We both turned and saw the blonde one and her husband both glaring angrily at me.

"Sam is here to check up on Leah Rose." Esme said.

"What his phone wasn't working or something? "Emmett asked.

"Emmett…" Esme chastised.

"I understand having fido and his pack here, but why is this traitor here?" Rose asked.

Traitor?

"Rose, don't" Esme said.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I don't feel comfortable with having a would be murderer in our house," Rose said and Emmett nodded.

That would be murder remark touched a nerve.

"Don't talk to me about murder leech!" I growled at her.

She hissed at me and Emmett stepped forward flexing his muscles. He was ready for a fight; I could see it in his eyes. I could feel my instincts telling me to phase and kill.

"Enough! All of you," Esme said firmly. "Sam was there for us when the Volturi came Rose remember?"

"Yeah to save his own ass." Emmett said.

"Emmett Cullen, you watch your mouth." Esme said pointing a finger at her son. "Don't think I won't wash your mouth out with soap, and you Rose will say nothing if you have nothing nice to say."

I was surprised by how the two responded. Emmett relaxed and looked at his mother fearfully, I wonder how many times she had to do that before? Rose looked away angrily, but looked back to Esme.

"I'm sorry Esme. Now I think I'll go keep an eye on Nessie. If she has her mother's luck she should be watched when those who have threatened her are close." She turned and left and Emmett quickly followed, not wanting to be left with his angry mother.

"I'm sorry about that." Esme apologized to me.

"Nothing to be sorry about, so where is Leah?" I asked.

"Follow me," Esme said and I followed her up the stairs.

Leah was in the living room watching as the boys played x-box 360. Leah was eating a sandwich big enough to feed three. "Hey Sam," She said seeing me walk in.

"Are you okay?" I said instantly going to her side.

I noticed Embry shoot me a dark look when he saw me get close to her. "Yeah I'm fine, just stress." She said shooting Jake a dirty look.

Jake looked guilty and I knew this had something to do with him.

"What did you do?!" I said towering over him.

"It was just supposed to be a joke I didn't mean anything by it." Jake said defensively.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to my face. "What did you do?!"

"I sent Seth home earlier then what he was supposed to." Jake said.

"Why shouldn't Seth be home?" I asked confused.

"Well Embry and Leah were together and-"

"What?" I asked angry.

I turned on Leah who was still sitting eating her sandwich, Embry had moved to her side. "What? We only had sex," Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

"Just had sex!? Leah your pregnant!" I said.

"Thank you captain obvious, that must explain the weight gain, the morning sickness, and the mood swings." She said sarcastically.

"How could you do that Leah it's disgusting!" I said.

She got a little red in the face and stood up. "Excuse me? I believe we had to do something just as disgusting to get where we are." She said.

"What if you hurt the baby? What if that is why you feinted?" I asked.

"I feinted because Jake sent Seth home early and he saw me and Embry together and stacked Embry!" Leah shouted.

I shot a nasty look at Jake.

"She ripped my hair out and wrecked my car." He said trying to justify his actions.

"And what business is it of yours who I sleep with?" She asked.

"It's my business when my kid is in you." I said.

"First I made sure it would be okay for me to have sex at this stage, and if I want to fuck I can!"

"It's disgusting Leah, a pregnant woman with another man's baby sleeping with another man, it's just sick." I said shaking my head.

"We used protection Sam, so there was no semen." Embry said.

"You shut up!" I snapped at him. "How dare you even do that when my child is in her!"

"Fuck you Sam, I'll sleep with who ever I want when I want" Leah said and began to shake. "At least he can please me more then once a night instead of falling asleep like you!"

Embry, Seth, and Jake were watching us go back and forth. They all wisely kept their mouth's shut. Before I could say anything we had a surprise visit.

"Hello everybody!" Alice the little vampire said strolling in. Jasper her husband followed her and there was an instant wave of calm. "Could you all excuse us," She grabbed Leah's hand "We need some girl time, Jasper please make sure these boys behave." And before Leah or anyone could protest she dragged Leah out of the room.

We all just stared at the door where they walked out in confusion. Jasper just stared at us blankly not saying anything.

"I swear I am going to need therapy and soon." Seth said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Alice what the hell?" I asked as she dragged me into a room.

"We need to talk," She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About the vision I had of you." She said.

**Fusedtwilight: Gasp how did Alice have a vision of Leah! And what did she see? And what will Quil do now that he knows the big, Makah/La Push secret? Please review and vote.**


	21. Chapter 21

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 21

**fusedtwilight: Hello all you awesome people! Thank you all so much for your reviews. So first of has anyone seen the new cover for new moon? Talk about fan service. Second please go to .com/ and vote for your fav twi fics. They got some good ones on there.**

Leah P.O.V

"What do you mean the vision you had of me? I thought you couldn't have visions of wolves?" I asked confused.

"Well it wasn't of you exactly," She said. "I just know it's going to involve you."

"You're going to have to explain that a little better." I said.

"Okay, you know my power depends on choice right?"

"Yeah, you're visions change when some one changes there mind about something, I already know that." I said impatiently.

"Well you see Leah, some choices have major consequences. And some choices are so big that they lead to the same thing, which makes them easy for me to see. Like I knew Chernobyl was going to happen, I knew the Vietnam war was going to happen, and I knew about nine eleven before it happened. You see some events have such major consequences they…stick out I guess you could say from the other visions. Now because you wolves are involved I can't get a good reading, but sometime today I was struck with a vision. Something has changed Leah, something has happened that is going to cause a lot of change…and your right in the middle of it." She said seriously.

"But this doesn't make sense? Why are you seeing stuff that has anything to do with us? You can't see us," I said trying to make sense of this. Alice was a bona fied future seer. And she was talking about Chernobyl and nine eleven, and my home? I am definitely getting a little freaked out.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I don't see wolves, but I see vampires and humans. What ever has happened today won't just affect the wolves, but all of La Push, humans included. What I'm trying to say Leah La Push is going to go through some change. Big change. And it's going to effect everyone, wolf and human, and since your kind is involved all I'm getting is a lot of fuzz, but it's there, and I know it will involve you." She said.

"Ah hell," I said taking a seat. All I wanted was a nice, simple, quiet life. Then I became a wolf and that got shot straight to hell. Now I was pregnant and just wanted to have my baby girl in a nice simple way. But no, I have to deal with Sam, my brother, Embry, and now this. Can't I get a break?

"Have you told Jake yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet, I figured I should tell you first, I figured you needed to get away from Sam." She said.

"Thanks, will Jasper be able to keep everything peaceful?" I asked her.

"Of course, peaceful is Jasper's middle name." She smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil P.O.V

Okay I have been out here in the woods for over an hour. Trying to figure out what the hell to do. I may not act it but I do have a brain. I know this info I learned could cause some serious damage. Man how could granddad have kept this secret for all these years? An hour feels like and eternity for me already.

Leah isn't the only female, her kid will be a wolf, the Makahs have their own wolves, and grandma could see the future (So that is how she knew when I was going to sneak out…).

Me and my curiosity. Thank god I wasn't a werecat, I'd be dead as a doornail. I should have just minded my own business and went on my way, but nooo, I just had to eavesdrop. Shit this sucks. I need to figure out what I am going to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

Jasper's middle name should be peaceful.

When I left there was still some tension in the air. But when returned they were all playing the x-box 360. Even Jasper was playing! They were playing Halo three in vs. mode. And Jasper was winning.

"It's Jasper's favorite game." Alice said when she saw me giving her a raised eyebrow.

Sam then walked up to me; he was looking of course regretful as he had looked at me since the day he left me. "Leah I-" he began but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Sam lets not even talk about it. It's done and over and I talk about it I'll be pissed." I said.

"Okay, so are you and the baby okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine; Carlisle says I need to lay off the stress. Easier said then done, especially with these numb nuts." I said nodding over to the guys.

Just then Carlisle came walking in; he held an envelope in one hand and a C.D in the other. "Sam, good to see you." He said extending his hand.

Sam took it and shook it. "Thank you for taking care of them," He said referring to me and the baby. I knew it was killing him to be shaking hands with Carlisle, but Sam was one to give credit where credit was due.

"No problem," Carlisle smiled. "Besides how many opportunities will I have to help a female shape-shifter give birth?"

"Only once doc, I'm the only one." I said.

Carlisle laughed at that, and Sam looked away awkwardly, he rubbed his head and got a frown on his face like he was thinking hard about something.

"Is your son Edward here?" He asked suddenly.

"No, him and Bella are having a picnic with Nessie, it was such a nice day out and they hardly have any time to themselves." Carlisle said.

Sam looked a lot more relieved. I got a little suspicious; obviously there was something he didn't want spreading around. But just because he was the father of my baby doesn't mean I have the right to nose around his business. I wasn't the one with a ring on her finger; let Emily deal with his shit. As long as it doesn't affect me or my girl I don't care-oh that reminds me!

"Carlisle is that the picture?" I asked pointing to the folder in his hand.

"Uh yes and this is the video." He said showing me the disk.

"Are those of the baby?" Sam asked.

"Yes pics and some video of our baby girl," I said.

"Girl?" Sam asked looking amazed. He walked up to me and put a hand on my stomach. I felt my stomach jump, but whether it was my gut or the baby I didn't know.

"I felt her kick!" Sam said looking so happy. Guess it was the baby.

I grabbed the C.D from Carlisle and tossed it to Seth.

"Put that in." I said.

Carlisle left us to watch it alone, he thought since we were all family we should watch it together and undisturbed. I sat in the middle of the couch and Embry sat on my right. Jake sat on the arm of the couch, and Sam sat on my left. I noticed Sam and Embry seemed to be glaring at each other. I put my hand on Embry's to help make him feel better. Sam didn't look too pleased by it but to bad. He may have knocked me up but he had no right to tell me what to do, or who to do.

I saw Jake watching the three of us with watchful eyes. I nodded to him, letting him know we would talk later. Embry was practically his brother (And may actually be his brother) so he wanted to make sure everything was okay. I knew I was also going to have a talk with Sam, if he thought our little talk about me and Embry was over he was wrong. He needed to understand I was nether his woman or his pack mate.

Seth put the disk in and came bouncing over. He was so happy. He sat on the floor right next to my legs so he could lean his head on my knee. The film started with the most beautiful sound a girl can hear. The sound of their baby's heart beat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Quil P.O.V

I was along in my study.

I was leafing through some documents I had obtained years ago. I hadn't opened this book in years. The paper was so old and yellow I had to be careful I didn't tear it. The ink that had long ago pressed in the paper was faded but you still saw the picture. A woman naked half-way through a transformation from human into wolf.

I delicately turned the page. The next picture was of children playing with a full grown wolf. Another turn of the page showed the same previous wolf only now the children had been replaced by wolf cubs. And yet another turn of the page revealed a tree with name's written on the bark. Lines connected the names, and dates told you when the person had lived and died. A family tree.

This book had been Susan's. She had loved to draw, and the tree was her family tree, going back generations. It still pained me to think of her, my sweet loving Susan. I wish she was still alive; she always had the answer one would need.

I know they will come. The Makah wolves will come to La Push to investigate the vampire activity. And when they come they will find the packs of La Push…and Leah. I still remember the day we had all met.

_Flashback_

_I held Susan's hand. My father and Billy's father stood with us, but even their presence couldn't help ease my tension._

_Susan's mother stood in front of us, and around her were five other wolves. They had phased and were pacing back and forth, agitated. The elder's of the Makah stood with her and they weren't pleased either. _

"_And why should I let you take my daughter?" She asked._

"_You owe us this." My father said._

"_We owe you nothing!" She hissed angrily._

_The other wolves growled menacingly, Harry whimpered in fright and clung to my leg. "You lied to us, you seduced our warriors generations ago and you never told us. Is this how Makah repays its friends?" Harry's father asked._

"_Your warriors did there duty and were rewarded, and there was merely…consequences of those rewards," One of the elders said._

"_We know of your schemes. The child told us everything about your history," Dad said._

"_Susan! How could you!" Her mother asked sounding outraged. The feeling was mutual. Many of the wolves had looks of shock and outrage._

"_He has the right to know mother, they all do." Susan said unaffected by everyone's reaction. I think she was used to pissing people off._

"_We have kept this our secret for generation's girl!" One of the elders said. "Over two hundred days we kept this secret and in a matter of two days you ruined it."_

"_We owe the La Push tribe a lot! How can we call them friends and family when we keep such secrets from them! Why should we keep such a secret from them when they have wolves too?" Susan said pointing to m father and Harry's father._

"_Because we have our way of doing things, and they have their way," Her mother said._

"_And what does that mean?" My father asked._

"_Is it true you have a made an alliance with the cold ones?" One of the elders asked._

"_An alliance? No. A treaty yes. These cold ones are different. Their eyes are golden and they say it is because they drink only animal blood." Dad said._

"_Impossible, vampires can't drink animal blood." Another one of the elders said._

"_We have seen them hunt, and they even live among the white men. We have seen them in town, buying cloths, talking with people. Something about their lifestyle makes them more civilized."_

_The elders began to whisper urgently to each other, the wolves were looking at each other communicating in their own way._

"_What exactly is this treaty?" Susan's mother asked._

"_They stay off our land, and don't bite any humans and we won't expose them to the humans and won't hunt them."_

"_And you trust these beings?"_

"_Trust? No I do not. But our chief believes they want to regain the humanity they lost. He believes they will keep their word, and he is my chief, and I trust his judgment." Dad said._

"_Still to even associate with them." One of the elders said._

"_It's not like we are having dinner with them, we keep our distance from each other." Harry's dad said._

"_It is not your business that is the issue, what you do on your land is your responsibility. But you want to take my daughter with you, and that is our business." she said._

_The elders and wolves nodded in agreement._

"_Why is it so bad? Our tribe's have intermarried before." I said. I noticed two of the wolves were shooting me death looks. Those two were her older brothers and I knew they would love nothing more then to tear me to bits._

"_Stop that!" Susan said pointing a finger at her brothers._

_They whined pawing the ground. I felt some pride for her, seeing this fragile girl make mighty wolves whimper. I looked at her mother and for a second I thought I saw pride there in her eyes. But it was gone in the blink of an eye. I wonder how hard this was for her. Having to play both mother and wolf leader. Yes that is right, Susan's mom isn't the chief, but she is the leader of the wolves. How hard is it for her to be the leader and a mother at once?_

"_The problem is that Susan is special. She has the gift of prophecy, her visions are a great help to us. She is our greatest treasure," She said. There was something about the way she said our. It sounded more like 'my'. But she was her only daughter; of course she was her treasure._

"_Mother, I have seen us together. I have seen us married and being happy together…I even saw our child." She said shyly._

_I looked at her stunned. _

"_Child? But we haven't even touched each other."_

"_In the future we have a son Quil." She said blushing._

"_No! She is too important to our tribe," One of the elders shouted._

"_You just want her for yourselves!"_

"_She loves my son and he loves her, they should be together!" My father roared._

_While the adults argued the wolves were growing restless. They were pacing back and forth waiting for the moment to strike. Harry's father looked grim. He knew we were outnumbered, and if it went bad…well it would be really bad. Poor Harry was crying now scared of the chaos that was enveloping us._

"_STOP!" Susan's mother cried. Everyone stopped there arguing to stare at her. She really knew how to get attention. "If Susan saw it then it must come to pass." She said. _

_There was a stunned silence. The wolves were shocked as was the elders. "But Topaz you can't be serious!" One of the elders said._

"_She is my daughter, and I want her to be happy. And if going with the boy will make her happy then I'm all for it. But think of it like this, it presents us with a good opportunity. We can't harm them, or it could cause the rest of their pack to come. So let's make a deal, if we let you take her, then you all must promise not to tell a single soul of our wolves, or any of our secrets. If you ever tell anyone there will be hell to pay." She said._

_My father and Harry's dad whispered to each other. After a few minutes of a heated discussion they addressed the Makahs. "Although we loath to keep such an important thing secret from our tribe, if it will prevent any violence and let you give the girl to us we will accept the terms. We will consider her…compensation for the trickery your tribe did to us all those years ago."_

"_Susan is this really what you want?" Topaz asked her daughter._

"_Yes mother this is what I want. I have seen how happy we will be together." She said looking at me lovingly._

"_Then you have my blessing." Topaz said, and there was a break in her voice._

_One of her brothers let out a snarl. He ran into the woods and ran back out as a human, wearing a pair of sweats. "Mother you can't let her leave us, we have more wolves then them, we don't have to give in to them!" He argued._

"_Silence! I am your mother, and your leader. Back your shit down boy, your sister has made her choice and we will respect that." Topaz said angrily. And her son looked down angrily. _

"_Oh mother," Susan said. I let her go and she went running to her mother and they enveloped each other in a tight hug._

"_But you have to promise," Topaz said pulling back to look at her daughter's face. "That you will keep in touch, and come back to visit."_

"_Of course I will," Susan said her face stained with tears. "You think I was going to leave and forget about you, Father, Sid, and even you Brian?" She asked looking to her brother who had spoken against his mother._

"_I'm sorry Susan, I don't want you to go." Brian said sadly. _

"_And as for you young man," Topaz said facing me, her face stern "If you hurt my daughter in any way I will tear you limb from limb, and my son's will pick their teeth with your bones."_

_I turned to look at the two wolves and they liked the sound of that._

"_In the mean time I hope you will all stay another day, so we can properly say good bye to my daughter," Topaz said._

"_Of course, and I hope you will allow us to return here one day." My father said._

"_I suppose we have to, we are kin now." Topaz said._

"_You were always kin Topaz, the moment our warriors laid with the women of Makah all those centuries ago, and even before that, through the bloodline of Ta Aki." Dad said._

"_We may have a common ancestor, but we wolves of this land are Makah, body and soul. Our tribes may be friends but our ways are different. It would be best for the secret to be kept secret," Topaz said._

"_Agreed, but this can't be kept secret for long Topaz. We will uphold our end of the deal, but sooner or later the truth will come out."_

_End Flashback_

Well if that wasn't the truth.

All these years I kept quiet, all these years of silence. But Susan was gone, and we not only had one but two packs, and now Leah and her child. We had to keep quiet before, the Makahs outnumbered us, but we have so many wolves now. I can't say I know how many wolves are in Makah now. I didn't keep in touch with Susan's side of the family when she died. I have no idea how many they have.

But I owed it to Harry to help his girl any way I can. The poor girl has gone through enough hardships. She needs some help.

I am worried though. The Makahs know the secret of the females. That they can produce pure wolf offspring. I knew how much they desired a female since Topaz died, if they knew of Leah they would do everything within their power to bring her into their tribe. And knowing Leah she would not take their persuasions lightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil P.O.V

I have finally come to a decision. Two hundred years was long enough to keep this a secret. I'm sorry granddad but I have to tell someone. And I know exactly who. I pulled out my cell and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Jake it's me, listen is everyone there?"

"Yeah, we all are. We are watching the baby on video. Sam is here." Jake said. I could here Seth making ohh and aww sounds in the background.

"Really Sam is there? Good, very good. Keep him there; we all need to have a good talk."

**fusedtwilight: Bom bom bom. Please review and don't forget to review, and vote.**


	22. Chapter 22

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 22

**fusedtwilight: Thanks so much to everyone for all the good reviews! And thanks to my beta animegirlkiki. **

Leah P.O.V

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked Embry.

We were outside. Jake had taken us aside and told us not to go too far because Quil was coming and he wanted to talk to us all. But I needed some fresh air and Embry offered to accompany me on my little stroll.

"Well I think we have gone waaaay beyond a first date concept, but yeah I'm asking you out on a date." He said with a smile.

"You know most guys wait till after said first date to seduce a girl." I said trailing a finger down his chest.

"I believe you were the one who did the seducing, but I'm not complaining, best sex I ever had." He said taking my hand in his and kissing the knuckles.

"That was the only sex you had." I said.

"Yep, and it was the best." He smiled.

We both laughed and I leaned my body on to his. He wrapped his body around mine and it was…nice. It was really nice. There was nothing sexual about it; it was just comfort and affection in a single little hug. I felt so safe, and secure. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

"I want to stay like this forever." I said.

"We can, you, me, and the baby." He whispered.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. I searched for something, lies, deceit. Anything to prove he didn't mean what he just said. But all I saw in those eyes was honesty, and happiness.

"This is all too good to be true, what are the chances I find a man who wants to be with me knowing I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Must be my wolf gene that makes me so nice." He said with a smile.

"Please, if that was true Paul wouldn't be such a dick." I snorted.

"So will you go out with me?" He asked with a grin.

"Well…sure, when and where?" I asked.

"How about tonight? Let's go out to port and eat, maybe see a movie?" He said.

"That sounds great, did you really mean what you said, about us and the baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. I like kids."

"But she isn't yours." I said.

"So." He shrugged his shoulders. "She is your child too, and as your boyfriend it is my responsibility to help you with anything in your life."

"Are you for real?" I asked poking him in the chest.

Suddenly there was a sound from the woods. Embry tensed and stepped in front of me, but it was only Quil.

"Sorry for interrupting guys." He said.

"No problem dude, what's up?" Embry asked.

"Is Sam still here?" He asked.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"You guys won't believe what I overheard today," Quil said looking more serious then I have ever seen him in my life.

"Fuck." I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

"And that is what I heard when I high tailed it." Quil said.

We all sat in a stunned silence. We were all outside in the woods; Quil had wanted some privacy from the Cullens for this. When Quil said he had something to tell us he wasn't kidding. My mind was racing with everything he had told us. The Makah's, the wives, the wolves, the secret treaty, me and my potential fathers. Not to mention Leah was indeed going to have a wolf baby.

Sam had sat there and listened. He was surprised when Quil began the story, but he admitted what Quil was saying was true. By the time the story was finished no one knew what to say. Except for Leah.

"Son of a bitch!" Leah screamed. "Lousy, old bastard!"

"Easy Leah, he is my granddad." Quil said.

"Oh fuck your granddad Quil! All this time I thought I was some fucking freak and that old fuck knew all along what I was."

"Leah calm down," Sam said gently.

"And you!" She said rounding on him. "When were you going to tell us huh? Or were you just going to wait till it suited you best?"

"I was trying to figure out what to do with what I learned Leah. I was as blindsided as you all were. But can you imagine what this information would do to our relationship with the Makah's?" Sam said.

He had a point, La Push and the Makahs have been friends for countless generations. If what Old Quil said was true it could damage that relationship. I mean we might as well be one tribe; the two tribes have all kinds of families related to each other by blood or marriage.

"Fuck the Makahs, Makah can kiss my furry, pregnant ass. How many years have we helped each other out? How many of our people have married with there's? And the keep such a secret from us? And the bastards threaten our own people to keep this secret?" Leah said angrily.

"This is exactly why I kept this a secret Leah." He said. "Your reaction could be shared by the others, is it really worth picking a fight?" He asked.

"I'm not saying we go to war Sam, I say we call the elders and tell them we know the truth, I say we demand some kind of pay back. They can't threaten us now. Before Quil and the others had to keep quiet because the Makah's had more wolves, but look at how many we have now. They can't intimidate us," She said.

"If only it was that simple." Sam said rubbing his head.

"We need to tell the elders." I said. "They need to know so they can figure out what to do."

"I agree," Jake said. "This has been kept secret for long enough."

"Yeah let's tell the elders, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Leah said.

Quil how ever was silent. I don't blame him. He must be having mixed feelings about the whole thing. After all, it was his grandfather who was probably going to get his ass nailed to the wall.

"I'll tell my grandfather, let him know what to expect." Quil said.

Then Leah did something that surprised us all. She went up to Quil and gave him a hug. "Thanks Quil. I know it must have been a difficult decision for you. What with your grandfather being involved and all."

"Thanks Leah," Quil said hugging her back. "I better get going, the sooner he knows the better."

"Thanks man." I said.

He walked into the woods and disappeared from our sight. Then Jake turned to face the three of us. "I will contact my father and tell him to get the others ready for a meeting. Sam I think you should come with me to explain this to him."

Sam nodded and turned to me and Embry. "Don't be to mad at old Quil Leah, he had his reasons."

"I'll send him a gift basket." She said sarcastically.

Sam sighed and shook his head. He knew Leah was in one of her moods, and there was no talking her out of it. "I'll come back later an-"

"No, don't bother. I have plans with Embry." She said interrupting him.

"What kind of planes?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Plans that don't involve you." She said.

He looked at me then, and I didn't like it. There was a challenge in his eyes. He wasn't happy about the two of us at all. But he didn't have a choice in the matter. So I looked him straight in the eye and glared right back at him. We probably would have stayed like that had Jake not cleared his throat.

"Sam come on."

With one last look at us he and Jake walked into the woods too, disappearing from our sight.

"Well that was interesting," I said.

"Interesting doesn't cover it." She said.

"Hey don't be like that," I said. "Now you know you aren't some mutation, you're as natural as the rest of us."

"She laughed. "Natural? Good one. So I'm not the only one, my baby is going to be a wolf, and oh yeah the Makahs seduced our forefathers over two hundred years ago and we have wolf cousins in Makah."

"Makah isn't so bad. And this could be a good thing," I said.

"What makes you say that?" She asked confused.

"Leah think about it. If there are wolves in Makah, what if my father was a man from there that was descended from that line? What if my father is still there right now? What if I'm not Quil, Jake's, or Sam's brother." I said happily.

I know Old Quil said those guys had gone to Makah around the time I would have been conceived. But when I think about it, why couldn't it be possible my mother hooked up with some guy from Makah? What if my wolf gene came from there and not here?

The idea made me very happy. Maybe I wasn't the illegitimate son of some affair after all. The idea made me very happy. Maybe my mom just hooked up with some random guy and didn't want to tell him. After all this time thinking I was nothing but a mistake. A married man's bastard child. Now I have a small ray of hope.

"Embry we need to talk," Leah said quietly.

"About what?" I asked seeing the guilty look on her face.

"Remember when I yanked out your hair?" She asked.

"How can I forget?" I said rubbing my bold spot.

"Well there was a good reason I did that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

"Okay, tomorrow then. Okay by." Billy put the phone down. "Everything is set, a meeting will be held tomorrow. Personally I would like to know now what you two have to say."

We were at Jake and Billy's house. We had informed Billy a meeting was needed, but it should be sometime tomorrow. Billy was annoyed we weren't telling him now, but he was willing to wait when we told him we had to tell everyone else.

"I know dad, but just wait till tomorrow okay," Jake said.

Billy must have sensed our tense moods because he sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll wait till tomorrow. Lord knows the day when we can get some peace and quiet around here can't come quick enough." He took a sip of his beer. "So how is Leah doing?" HE asked.

"Good, she had a bit of a scare earlier today but she and the baby are fine." I said.

"Good, I've been worried about that girl. Ever since she started to hold up in her house when she was keeping it a secret." He said.

"She's having a girl, Carlisle used a sonogram and found out she's having a girl," Jake said.

"Really? Sue will be thrilled, her and Harry always wanted a granddaughter to spoil," He said sadly. "Congratulations Sam, I understand the circumstances are unfortunate. But you and Leah will make fine parents."

"Thank you Billy." I said shaking his hand.

"But I recommend you be careful. Leah will be more vulnerable than ever, and she is a very sensitive girl. Be careful with her."

"I will Billy."

"Well if you excuse us dad me and Sam need to talk," Jake said.

"Alright son, go have your Alpha talk. But don't be a stranger now," Billy said.

We left the house and headed for the woods. "This whole thing is fucked up you know," Jake said.

"Which part? The baby or the Makah's?" I asked.

"Both. What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Wait till tomorrow when we tell the elders, then we can decide what to do. Listen Jake we need to talk. I want you to take over my pack." I said.

"What? Why?" He asked surprised.

"Because this whole thing about there being two packs is stupid and pointless. Your already alpha of your group, nothing would change except you would truly be the alpha."

"Why do I feel like there is more to this then what you're telling me?" He said.

"I'm going to be a father Jake. It's time for me to settle down and stop phasing. Emily and I are going to be married soon, and what with the baby coming, it's best if I focus on my human life to support my family."

Jake ran his hands through his hair. "I can't do it Sam. I am imprinted on Nessie, and the Cullens can stay here for so long before people start getting suspicious. They have already stayed longer then they intended. And when they move….I think I'm going to go with them."

"What? Why?" I asked. Jacob was the son of Ephraim Black. He should have been the Alpha in the beginning.

"Nessie is my imprint Sam, I have to go with her wherever she goes." Jake said.

I can't fault him for that. I knew what it was like to have an imprint. But still, to deny his heritage and birthright.

"Jake please, no one else can lead the pack. It has to be you, it is your birthright," I begged him.

"If I become Alpha now it will cause too many problems when the time comes for me to leave."

"Does your father and sister know? Rachel finally comes back and now you're leaving? How will that make him feel Jake?" I demanded angrily.

"I still have time before I have to tell him. Enough time to say my good bys and everything, I have to do this Sam, Nessie is everything to me, and I can't bear to be without her."

Great. So much for having Jake take my place as Alpha.

"I'm more worried about Leah and Embry," Jake said.

"Me too, I don't like the idea of them together." I said.

"I just think there is too much going on in both their lives right now, what with the baby and now this Makah thing. But I think if they want to be together we should support them, as their friends and family," Jake said.

"I just don't want history to repeat itself is all." I said.

"I know, I know. Look I'll think about your offer. No promises though."

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate it," I said.

"So are you going to tell your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah that's a problem I've been wanting to talk to Leah about. People are going to want to know about the baby's paternity. If we tell the truth the norms will think me and her had an affair and that will cause some bad reps for us here. And I don't want my daughter growing up hearing she is an illegitimate child. I guess there is no easy answers here," I said stretching my arms.

"As if our lives are ever easy." Jake said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I knew I was in trouble when he began to cuss.

"What the fuck Leah!" He shouted.

I was trying to keep up with him as he walked away from me angrily. I had told him about the test and the ripping of the hair thing. Boy was he pissed.

"Embry please stop." I said trying to keep up.

He stopped and whirled around to face me. His face stiff with anger. "How could you keep this from me? How could you do this behind my back. You had no right!"

I felt guilt beginning to twist its way around my stomach. "I know and I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you."

"By ripping my hair out of my damn head!" He shouted showing me the spot where I snatched him bald.

"I wanted to help you learn who your father was. I wanted to repay you for everything you have done for me. I thought you had a right to know who your dad was."

"That's the problem Leah you thought. Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to know? Did you ever stop to consider all the people who could be hurt by this?" He demanded.

"Of course I knew how I could not. You think I don't know there is a risk people could be hurt? Believe me Embry I have thought this through. But I decided I didn't care, because I know how much it means to you to know the truth." I felt tears beginning to form but I blinked them away. "I know how much you want to know Embry, but I knew you cared too much about the others to risk it turning out it was one of their fathers. And I knew they were all to chicken shit to find out."

"Of course, this could ruin lives Leah." He said rubbing his temples.

"I know, but it's not fair for you Embry. How many years have people called you a bastard, how many times did the kids in school mock you for not knowing who your father is. I just wanted to help you find out who that is. Even knowing people would be hurt."

"But why? Why would you do that to your friends?" He asked confused.

"I just wanted to make you happy, I just wanted to stop seeing people ignore it, or change the subject. It's not fair that you should suffer just so others can feel better. What if you die Embry? What if one day those crazy vamps from Italy or some random leech goes and off's you. You would never know where you came from, or who your father was."

I wiped the tears from my face. I felt horrible, I felt like a real bitch (No pun intended) I tried to help a friend and instead I was hurting him. I was so wrapped up in wanting to make him happy I hadn't stopped to think what he thought or how he felt.

He walked up to me and gently wrapped his arms around me. I put my hands on his back and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I cried gently as he held me, he smelled like wolf, like earth, like woods.

"Silly girl, I was happy. I am happy. I'm happy as long as you're happy, and even though I don't know who my father is I grew up respecting plenty of men who raised me like I was their own. Thank you Leah," He said.

I pulled back so I could look at him. "What for?" I asked.

He stroked a thumb across my cheek. Taking a tear on his thumb and licking it off. There was something strangely intimate about that. "For caring so much about me you were willing to do such a thing," He smiled.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh," I said lowering my gaze.

"But, you can make it up to me."

"How?" I asked.

"You go home and get ready because you and I are going out. I decide where, and I pay, and for the rest of the night you do what I say, because tonight you're my woman." He smiled.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," I said and kissed him.

"I believe you were born."

He took my hand and we headed back to the Cullen's mansion. I was so busy being happy I got off easy I didn't feel Embry let go of my hand and slap me on the ass….hard.

"What the fuck!" I glared at him rubbing my behind.

"You're my woman remember." He grinned.

**fusedtwilight: Please Review and vote on who Embry's dad is.**


	23. Chapter 23

Storks and Wolves

Chapter23

**fusedtwilight: Only seven more chapters before the story ends. I want to thank you all for your great reviwes, and my beta animegirlkiki. And please vote on who Embrys dad is because next chapter we find out who his daddy is. **

Leah P.O.V

Man did I get off easy.

Embry could have ended it right there and then. But he forgave me and we were still a couple. I was at home in my room trying to get ready. But my attention was divided between trying to figure out what to wear and trying to talk to a very irritated Alpha.

"I can't believe you Leah!" He roared over the phone.

"I know, I know, I'm a bitch." I said trying to put some blush on.

"You rip our hair out to try and do some D.N.A test without our consent?"

"Oh come on Jake, like you would have volunteered." I said, "I know how you and Quil feel about the whole 'Embry could be my brother' deal so yeah I went behind your back and tore out some of your precious hair to help Embry, is that so bad?"

After I told Embry one of the punishments he came up for me was I had to tell Jake and Quil the truth. I hadn't talked to Quil yet; no one had seen him since earlier. I figured I would tell him later since he had enough on his plate. What with his grandfather and all.

"What about our lives? Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"Yes, and I felt it was worth it. If your father cheated on your mom, wouldn't you want to know?" I asked.

He paused. I could hear the gears inside his head turning.

"I'm not sure." He said with a sigh.

Great now I was feeling bad. I don't know if it was the baby or Embry that was making me softer. "Look Jake this had to come out sooner or later, don't you think Embry deserves to know?"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked nastily. "As I recall you had no problem rubbing it in his face."

He had a point there. I wanted to argue, but it was the truth. Once again more guilt built in my stomach.

"I don't know. I guess the whole baby thing was the main reason. I just wanted to make Embry happy and give him some peace of mind is all." I said.

I added a touch of lipstick. The red was as bright as an apple.

"You really have fallen for him haven't you?" Jake asked.

"To be honest I'm still not sure yet. I care about him, and we have begun to get closer. But I've been burned once before and I don't think I could handle it again."

"Leah, you need to let go of the past or else you'll never move on." Jake said.

"Gee thanks Dr. Phil, any other advice?" I asked sarcastically.

"I swear Leah one of these days!"

"Pow right in the kisser," I said quoting some old show dad liked to watch.

He sighed. "Just be careful Leah, I don't want him to be hurt," Jake said with his new leader voice. Seems like only yesterday he was bitching about Bella and Sir Emo. Now he is all mature and leader like.

"Don't worry; I'm hoping to make this a long lasting relationship. Did I tell you he said he was willing to stay with me and my baby? How often do you find a guy like that? Most of them are either Married, gay, or imprinted." My makeup was done. And I already had a dress picked out.

"He said that?" Jake said sounding surprised.

"I know, shocked me too." I said.

"He sounds like he is more serious about this relationship then you do Leah." Jake said.

"Oh fuck you Black, if I wasn't serious about this why the hell would I risk hurting so many people by finding out who his dad is? I may be a bitch but at least I have the balls to look the truth in the face." I said angrily into the phone.

"At least I have the decency to think about other people's feelings Leah!" He spat and hanged up.

Great, way to go Leah piss off your boss. I closed my cell and continued to get ready. Then my phone beeped letting me know I got a text. It was from Jacob.

_Meeting is tomorrow with the elders. I want you and Embry there._

He was probably still too pissed at me to talk to me. I don't blame him, what I had said was uncalled for. He was right I hadn't taken other people's feelings into consideration. No that's not true; I just didn't care about other people's feelings.

So I texted back.

_We'll be there. And sorry for what I said._

I sighed to myself and tossed the phone on my bed. I was feeling pissed. At Jake for not having the guts to find out if his dad was a cheater, at Old Quil for holding out on us, at the Makahs for deceiving us. And I was mad at myself for once again pissing off all my friends. But I guess I was just a natural.

I will have to worry about all of that later. Tonight I'm going to be normal, something I haven't been since I first phased. I was going out on a date with a guy, no vampires, no inner pack struggles, no blood thirsty newborns hell bent on killing anything and everything. Just a guy and a girl going out to eat and spending some quality time together, nothing to worry about.

So why was I so nervous? I mean for god sake we have already had sex. A simple date should be easy as pie (Which sounds good right about now) and yet I feel like I would rather fight another army of newborns then go out on a date. Why am I feeling like this?

The answer came to me in a flash. Because sex is sex, and a date can hold so much more.

I have only had sex with two guys in my life. Sam and now Embry. They are as different in their love making as they are different in personality. Where Sam was dominant and eager, Embry was gentler, more romantic about it. They were both good lovers in their own way.

But Sam was hardly ever romantic, I knew he had loved me of course, but with him it was just the burning need for release and control. Embry is overly romantic; his way isn't the burning overwhelming feeling of lust, but rather the gentle warmness of lovemaking that makes you beg for more.

If Sam was an over abundance of sex, then Embry was just enough to keep you satisfied and never too tired for another go.

But like I said they are both good at it in their own way. And I need to stop thinking about Sam like that. Me and Embry are together now and I need to focus more on that. Not a lost love.

I checked the time and saw I had another ten minutes to get ready. I cursed myself for taking so long with Jake and my own internal monologue. I still haven't figured out the style I wanted to wear tonight. Seductive or not seductive….hmmm good question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I was at home with Emily.

We were on the couch the movie of the baby when Leah had her ultra sound earlier. We were covered in a blanket and I had my hand wrapped around her as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Emily had been worried to hear Leah had fainted, but calmed down when I told her it was because of stress and nothing more. She had laughed when I told her Carlisle had recommended she try and stay as stress free as possible.

She was very happy to look at the pictures and watch the movie. She had quickly pulled out a blanket and popped in the movie for us to watch.

As much as I was enjoying getting some alone time with Emily I was too lost in thought to properly watch the movie. I was so lost in fact I hadn't known Emily was talking to me until she started to nudge my shoulder.

"Sam? Sam?" She said.

"I'm sorry what?" I said looking at her.

"I was saying do they know what the sex is yet?" She asked.

"Yes, it's a girl." I smiled.

"How wonderful, Leah will make a good mother. She always looked out for me when we were little. I just know this will be great for her," She smiled.

I felt proud for her. Do to the unusual circumstances of the pregnancy and the whole situation in general most women would have more difficulty adjusting to the whole thing. But not Emily, she was too kind and compassionate for that. The fact it was Leah and mine and not mine and hers didn't seem to bother her.

I on the other hand was different. I wished it was her not Leah who was having my child, it should be her, it was meant to be her. But once again destiny had different ideas as to what would and wouldn't happen. It was ironic in a way because I once said imprinting was nature's way of insuring the continuation of the wolf line. And yet it was Leah whom we all thought to be barren who was going to produce the next generation. Not my imprint, not my Emily.

Although if I had my say it would happen one day and soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

I pulled up to Leah's house and parked my car.

I got out and walked up to the door and knocked. Sue answered and beamed at me when she saw me. I had become her favorite guy in all La Push. She was so thrilled to see Leah finally with as she said 'A nice young and responsible man'. I was touched she thought as me being responsible. I guess my near spotless reputation helped give me some brownie points.

But that didn't stop her from giving me the talk. Especially when freaking Seth let it slip to his mom that me and Leah had had sex already. She wasn't mad, but she did tell me in a graphic way the consequences I would have to face if I hurt her daughter.

"Embry, come in, come in. Leah is almost done getting ready." She said inviting me in.

"Thanks Sue," I said. I stepped inside and saw Seth was on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Seth." I greeted.

He grunted a hello. Seth was still a bit ticked about me and Leah, but I know he will come around sooner or later. Seth isn't one to hold a grudge. (That's Leah's thing).

Sue came in with some sandwiches which I gladly ate. Then Leah came down and I came close to spitting out the sandwich. She wore a pair of black fitting jean's that showed the curve of her ass perfectly, and would give you a good view of the shape of her legs. She wore a pair of high heel shoes which added to her height. And a nice light blue shirt that managed to be sexy and plain all at the same time. She had been growing her hair out a little bit and had it pulled back, it spilled over her shoulders.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

I closed my mouth and swallowed what I was eating. I got up and walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. I noticed she had some lipstick on her lips, it made them look more kissable than ever.

"So what time should you be home sweetie?" Sue asked.

"Not long, I need my rest for the baby. I should be back around…elevenish?" She asked looking at me.

"Whenever you want," I said.

"Well no rush, you two have a good time. Oh Seth quick get the camera," Sue said.

Seth got up and went to go get the camera. "Mom!" Leah said.

"What? "Sue asked.

"What do you need a camera for?" Leah asked.

"Well this is your first date right? And the two of you look so cute together!" Sue said.

"Come on quick," Leah said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. I shut the door behind us and walked with Leah over to my car. "Sorry about that, this is the first date I've had since Sam."

"I still can't believe you never went out with any one besides him. You're beautiful," I said.

"Thanks," She blushed. "But I was going through losing him, then dad died and I was stuck as a wolf which put a damper on the whole boy thing."

"Why? The others went out with girls after they got some control over their new instincts." I said.

"Well I wasn't in the best of moods at the time. And I guess guys are intimidated by a girl who is tall, strong, and speaks her mind," She said.

"I don't know," I said trailing my hands down her sides. "I think you would have been worth it."

"You're just saying that because we had sex," She said.

"No," I said pulling her closer. "I'm saying that because you aren't the same Leah as before. You're nicer now, more soft."

"Me soft," She scoffed.

"I can prove it," I said giving her a heated gaze.

"Fine prove it," She challenged playfully.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. I had noticed before in our love making she loved it when I would pin her hands down. She loved to struggle a little bit, the feeling of being caught, of being unable to escape was exciting for her. I bent forward and I kissed her. She struggled at first like she usually does, enjoying the feel of my inescapable grasp. Then she just gave in and became compliant in my hands.

There was a click and a flash of light. We separated quickly and saw Sue on the front porch holding a camera. "What? It's my god given right as a mother." She said and walked back inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was going to kill my mother. No first I was going to find that camera and destroy it then kill my mother.

God that was embarrassing, how could she take a picture of me like that? God now she was probably going to show it too all her friends. Great just what I needed a picture showing me and Embry in a heated lip lock.

We were in Port Angeles right now; Embry had taken me to a nice little restaurant. We had both gotten a few looks, I got plenty of male admiration, and much to my annoyance Embry got plenty o female attention.

After we sat down and made our orders (Which cost a pretty penny, not because it was expensive but because of the amount of food we ordered) we talked for a while about random things. School, his writing, friends and family, about the whole Makah thing. Then the food was brought over and we began to chow down.

We really got some looks then. The two of us eating such a vast amount of food in a matter of seconds was definitely going to get some attention.

It was all going so good, and then we were leaving the restaurant (much to the relief of the chef) when we were passing by some guys. We knew they were trouble, my inner wolf was growling trouble, and I knew so was Embry's. We are protectors of La Push and sadly not all the dangers come from Vampires.

We were heading for our car when we passed them. There were three of them, we tried to make ourselves as inconspicuous as possible, which was harder than it sounds.

But the guys spotted us, and even from such a large distance I could smell the booze on their breath.

"Hey baby," They cat called.

We ignored them, but the fools actually decided to follow us.

"Why don't you dump Sasquatch and hang out with us," One of them said.

We continued to just ignore them walking away as if they did not exist, until one of the bastards actually grabbed my hand. "Hey I'm talking to you," he said.

Then before I could do anything Embry had spun around and pounced on the guy. He squished they guys head against the pavement growling and shaking.

The other two immediately came to their friends rescue, but I stepped in front of them and growled. I had hoped to intimidate them, but the fools just laughed and rushed me. Big mistake.

One tried to grab me, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, then I kicked the other guy in the gut and he went down like a sack of potatoes. And the guy whose wrist I twisted I drop kicked in the face. And for all you girls who have tried to fight in high heels know how tough it is to do all that, and not even lose your balance. Let's give it to wolf balance and coordination.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Embry asked impressed.

"I used to take Tae kwon do lessons for a few years before the pack. And I used to want to be a ballerina when I was a girl."

"Really?"

"Really, I even took some lessons, and then I hit my tom boy phase and thought it too girly. And if you tell anyone and ruin my image I'll kick your ass." I said.

"I won't," He smiled then he turned to the jerk in the ground whom he still had pressed to the ground. "Take your friends and run, and if I ever see you again I will tear you to pieces."

He let the guy go; he scrambled to his feet and ran so fast he ran into me. "Watch where you're going," I growled and it was not a human growl. I kicked the guy in the ass as he ran past me and he fell next to his friends. He helped them up and they ran for the hills.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember my breathing exorcise. Their fear and pain still was in the air, and my inner wolf enjoyed the smell. It wanted to chase after them and hunt them. But I wasn't an animal, I was a human being. Plus it would be bad press for someone to catch a picture of me chasing those creeps.

I heard Embry move to me. I opened my eyes and saw his face close to mine. I could smell his excitement in the air, and I know he could smell mine. Something about being a wolf gives you a bit of a lust for blood…and flesh. The adrenalin coursing through my veins and the smell of human fear in the air was making me, well horny.

It was doing the same to Embry to because he grabbed me and kissed me. He pressed against me so tight I could feel how happy he was to be up against me.

"Dinner and an ass whopping, you know how to show a girl a good time," I said trying to catch my breath.

"My mom is over at a friend's tonight," He said.

"Good, and this time we lock the damn door," I said.

We laughed and kissed again. We probably would have gone farther if it wasn't for the fact we were in a parking lot. Even when he drove us to his house I had troubles keeping my hands to myself. It wasn't until we got to his house he was able to return the favor with his hands, all…night…long.

**fusedtwilight: Next chapter is the meeting, and we learn who Embrys daddy is. So please review and vote.**


	24. Chapter 24

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 24

**Fusedtwilight: Wow this must be the longest chap I have written for this story. Thanks to all my readers and beta animegirlkiki. Oh and you can now vote on ****.com/****. So check it out to vote for any of the storys you know and love. And while your at it check my story Eye of the beholder which was nominated for six categories. I've seen a few stories from fanfiction on there and have already voted. And now on with the story!**

Leah P.O.V

I cracked an eye open and saw a wonderful sight to behold.

Embry was on his side facing me; his hair was messy from a mixture of bed head and what we did last night. He was naked of course, the only thing on him was the bed sheet wrapped on his hips.

Embry was a messy sleeper. He would toss and turn so much he would tangle himself in his own sheets.

I smiled to myself. Just watching him sleep was rewarding in its own way. People are so different when they sleep. So unaware, so vulnerable.

A wicked thought crossed my mind. I don't know if it was the recent sex or the baby hormones acting up. But I put my hand on his hip, when he didn't stir I slid my hand underneath the sheet. He moved a little and I stopped, when he seemed to not be waking up I continued to move my hand through the sheets, which was hard to do. He had them so tightly tangled I had some difficulty moving my hand downward, but with some patience and evasiveness I found what I was looking for.

He was a little erect in my hand. But guys are like that in the morning. I gave him a few strokes; I loved the feel of him growing harder in my hand. After a few strokes he was fully hard and awake.

"Leah?" He said groaning. He cracked an eye open and saw my smiling face.

"Good morning," I said giving him a squeeze.

He arched his back in pleasure, his muscles moving in ways that shouldn't be possible for an average man. "God woman! I love your wake up call." He said breathlessly.

I loved the fact I could do this to him, that with a few hand movements he would be so easy to please, so easy to leave breathless.

"Like that do you," I said my voice full of heat.

"Yes, oh yes," He hissed in pleasure.

This was turning out to be a good day already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake P.O.V

This was turning out to be a bad day already.

"Where the hell are Leah and Embry!" I growled.

I was at dad's with Quil and Seth. We only had fifteen minutes until the meeting.

One of the most important meetings in our tribes history and my beta and pack brother aren't here.

"Probably making sweet love right now," Quil said with a smirk "Bow chica bow bow," He said moving his hands in rhythm to the words. Seth slapped him upside the head and growled at him. "Sorry," Quil said rubbing his head.

"They better be here and soon," I said.

"Just call them up son, tell them to get their asses over here," Dad said while reading his paper.

I looked at him, then to Quil and Seth. I had been considering it, until Quil had opened his yap and made mention of their possible love making. Last thing I wanted to do was call and interrupt them. Leah would kill me and chop me into a million pieces if I interrupted her and Embry's alone time. I did consider doing it; I was a bit pissed at her for yesterday.

"Did she come home last night?" I asked Seth.

"Nope, Embry took her out to Port Angels. And from the way she was dressed I took it she wasn't planning on coming home." He said a little disgustedly.

"And Ellen is over at a friends house, I would guess that they are over at Embry's," Dad said.

"How do you know where Embry's mom is?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I may be crippled, but I still have a social life son," He said with a smile.

I didn't know how to take that. Especially with the argument I had with Leah so fresh in my mind.

Was dad implying him and Embry's mom were starting a relationship of their own? I mean no one expected Sue and Charlie to get together, why not Dad and Ellen? Or maybe dad was just calling up an old friend and having a discussion. Or maybe dad was thinking about rekindling an old flame?

I cursed Leah for putting these thoughts in my head. Any fears or doubts I had about my fathers loyalty to his wife, my mother had been buried a long time ago. But now because of Leah they were all dug up and open.

I should be happy if dad decides to go out with Ellen. He had his sights on Sue, but she went with Charlie and that put a bit of a strain on his and Charlie's friendship. But nothing they couldn't fix, they were already planning a get together to watch a big game.

I decided to focus on something else and grabbed the phone and dialed Embry's number. After a few rings it was Leah who answered. "What the hell do you want!" She demanded angrily.

She sounded grumpy and a little groggy. I wondered if I woke her up. "Leah it's me," I said.

"Good for you, I'm busy call baaack later," She said groaning a little.

"Leah are you okay?" I asked. She was breathing hard and sounded out of breath.

"I'm a little busy right now an- don't you dare stop!- look can you call back?" She asked.

"Okay, look where are you and Embry?" I asked.

"Duh his place."

"Oh right, well you better hurry up and get here," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"The meeting," I said.

"Oh shit, no everything is fine keep licking," She said.

Okay what the fuck was going on?

"Okay Jake we'll be there as soooo. Sweet jeeeeeeeezus," She moaned in pleasure.

Oh my god…were they?

"Look Jake I'm kinda of tied up right now and Embry is preoccupied we'll be there soon," She said and hanged up.

I sighed and put the phone down. "Well are they coming?" Dad asked.

"Sooner then you think dad," I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Should we get going?" Embry asked raising his head to look at me.

"Soon, now finish what you started," I said moving his head back down between my legs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

"Sam will you just tell us what this is all about?" Paul asked for the thousandth time.

I, he, and Jared were walking to Jake's. It was almost time for the meeting to take place. I wasn't looking forward to it; I knew things were about to change big time.

"Just wait Paul, you'll find out soon enough." I said quietly.

"Are you okay Sam?" Jared asked. "You don't seem very happy."

"Just a lot on my mind," I said.

"You mean Leah and the baby don't you?" He said.

Jared was always very perceptive. And he was my best friend, surprising that we had hardly known of each other until we had phased.

"Still can't believe she is going to have your kid." Paul said. "I mean we thought she was all barren and shit, and all the times she drove us crazy with the fact."

"Believe me, no one is more surprised about it then me," I said.

"How is Emily taking the whole thing?" Jared asked.

"Good. She understands the whole situation. We watched some of the video Cullen took when he gave her a check up," I said.

"Still can't believe you let her near those leeches. Aren't they tempted by baby blood or something?" Paul asked.

"Enough Paul," I said. I still wasn't happy with the Cullens being involved in this. The last thing I need to hear was shit like that.

We continued our walk to Jake's. When his house came into view I stopped walking and turned to face the others. "Look guys, what you will hear today will change everything you thought you know about our history. This is a historic day we face, and I just want to let you know, I appreciate everything you have done for me. I know before we phased we did not know each other, and I know when you became wolves I was hard on you all. But I only did it so you would not make the same mistakes I did." I said thinking about Emily.

"You have stuck by me through thick and thin, no matter what I said or did you have both been their by my side. And I want to thank you for that."

Paul and Jared were looking at me with a mixture of surprise and worry. "Sam what the hell is this all about?" Paul asked.

"Seriously man I haven't seen you this morose in a while." Jared said.

"Let's go find out," I said.

I continued to walk to Jake's and they didn't bother to stop me. To which I was very grateful for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We had arrived to the meeting ten minutes late. Jake was shooting me and Embry the evil eye for our tardiness. But hey if I was going to get through this damn meeting I was going to need all the help I could get. And Embry was more then happy to help.

So as soon as we got their, all the elders demanded to know what was going on. Then Old Quil got up and told them everything he had told Sam. About the Makahs, about their wolves, about the deception. Everything. Swear to God I have never seen every damn last one of the old farts so speechless.

It didn't last long however, soon the room erupted in chaos of angry words and confused questions.

"This is outrageous!"

"How could you keep this from us!"

"My daughter is going to have a puppy!" Good old mom, she really knows how see the bigger picture.

"Please, I know what I have done is unforgivable," Old Quil said. "But we were out numbered and Susan saw everything would be fine."

"Well obviously she didn't dream this part!" One of the elders said.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Billy asked.

"Me, Susan, Harry, and our fathers. That's all." Old Quil said.

"Do you know how many wolves the Makah's have now?" Mom asked.

"No, I lost contact with them after Susan died. Her brothers never did like me." He said.

"But there are two packs now, surely we need not fear retaliation?" One of the elders said.

"That's the thing, how do we know the influx of vampires recently didn't affect the Makahs to? After all we don't know how far a vampire's presence has to be to cause the wolf gene to activate," Sam said.

"So what should we do? We can not let this slide," Paul said.

"What do you suggest we do Paul? Wage war with our cousin tribe? We have intermarried with each other so many times over the years there may not be a family in either tribe that is not related by blood or marriage," Embry said.

"Oh of course you'd say that," Paul sneered. "Anything to protect your wolf brothers."

"Watch it Paul," I growled at him.

"How do we even know Embry is a Quileute? All this time we thought it was a man from La Push, how we know it wasn't someone from Makah who knocked his mother up. How do we know the Makahs didn't send his mother here to spy on us knowing she was carrying a furry bundle?" Paul continued.

That little accusation struck a nerve. "You shut your fucking mouth!" Embry roared at Paul. They were both shaking in rage now. The elders wisely backed up.

"Stand down Paul!" Sam roared. "Embry has fought side by side with us, and you dare question his loyalty?"

"It's not his loyalty I question, I question his mother's. After what we have just learned can we really afford to trust the Makahs? They were willing to kill our own people and hide the bodies to keep their fucking secret, and after all the bullshit of us being like one tribe they do this to us?" Paul said angrily.

"Paul if you accuse Ellen of being a spy you accuse anyone else from Makah of being a spy," Sam said. He leaned forward a little menacingly "Are you accusing Emily of being a spy?"

"What no, I just…" Paul said trailing off. Something about seeing him knocked down a few pegs really made me happy.

"Look," I said drawing everyone's attention. "Maybe we should worry more about what were going to do next. I'm not too pleased myself for old tight lips keeping this whole thing quiet," I said nodding at Old Quil. "But let's worry more about what we should do now that we know."

"What do you recommend Leah?" One of the elders said.

"That's for the rest of you to figure out, I got my own shit to take care of." I said pointing to my belly.

"Leah language!" Mom hissed.

"We shall call the Makah elders and inform them of what we know," Billy said getting everyone's attention. "We will meet with them and try to find some kind of compensation for this whole thing. The last thing we should even consider is fighting with them," He said leveling a glare at Paul.

"Quil, you have withheld vital information from the council, and the tribe. Information that not only affects our people, but our protectors as well. If you have any other information to give up do it now."

Old Quil looked more tired and weary then I have ever seen him. I could tell the whole thing was taking it's toll on him. And I saw his grandson Quil was looking rather pained. I felt worse for Quil then Old Quil. It's always tough to see a loved one get in trouble, especially when they brought it on themselves.

"I have books that Susan brought with her, they tell more information about the females of. They have about seven documented cases in their history." He turned to look at me. "There are also records about them, who they were, what they did, how they lived. I know I should have said something when you first phased Leah. It would have saved you a lot of inner pain."

"Damn right," I said.

"But I was still bound to my word. But when learned you were with child I knew I could no longer keep my silence. Please Leah let me help you; please take all my books I have about your kind. It's the least I can do, for you and your father." He said.

Embry came up and gave me a hug, giving me some strength. I was once again finding myself facing a lot of inner turmoil. I had known Old Quil for ages. My dad and he had been tight. Part of me wanted to be the infamous bitch I was known to be and throw his apology in his face. But then I felt s kick in my stomach, and I realized I could no longer afford to be angry and bitter. Angry and bitter are not a good combination for a future mother to have.

"I can't forgive you Quil, at least not yet," I said looking him in the eye. "All this time everyone including me thought I was a freak."

"Leah," Sam tried to stop me.

"No Sam don't," I said raising a hand to stop him. "I heard the thoughts of the others when we phased. And I know how you all felt." I said looking to some of the elders. "And you Quil lied to both your friends and family for all these years about the whole thing, and I was left to think I was indeed a freak. I can't find it in my heart to forgive you yet. But I will look past my anger if it will help me in any way to make my child's life easier. After all I don't think any of us know how to raise a baby wolf." I said.

Everyone laughed a little at that.

"Well I think we should adjourn for now and pick this up tomorrow. Agreed?" Billy said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

Old Quil hobbled up to me. "I will bring the books to you later Leah. And I know it is pointless to say again. But I am sorry. Quil will you please drive me home?" He asked turning to his grandson.

"Sure grandpa, I'll meet up with you guys later." He said to Jake. And Jake nodded.

Everyone began to leave. Some stayed behind to talk. Others left in groups to talk privately. I already knew what about.

"You okay?" I asked Embry.

"Fine. I still want to drop kick Paul in the face." Embry said.

"You know they say angry sex is supposed to be very good," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him close to me.

"Really? We will have to try that. What better way to vent your frustrations then with some hot sex?" He said huskily.

"You know I have been a bad little girl lately, maybe you should give me a spanking when were alone." I whispered.

"I would soooo love that."

"For the love of God you two!" Seth said. "Wait till I'm like a mile away..."

"Sorry," we both said sheepishly. Damn wolf hearing.

My phone began to ring and I answered it.

"Leah, its Carlisle. Sorry to disturb you but I have the results back."

"What results?" I asked.

"The paternity test," He said.

"Oh shit," I said. I had completely forgotten.

"Yes well according to the results Embry's D.N.A was compatible with one of the subjects," He said.

I felt Embry stiffen beside me. I looked at him shocked, Damn wolf hearing. I looked him in the eyes. Asking him without words weather I should continue. He closed his eyes took in a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Who is it doc?" I asked.

"According to the test Embry is a blood relative to Mr. Sam Uley."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil P.O.V

I drove grandpa home.

We were silent, having not said a word the entire trip home. He held his cane and was looking out the window watching the world as we passed.

When we finally got home I put the car into brake and went to get out.

"Quil wait, we must talk," He said.

I groaned to myself. I was in no mood to hear his bullshit excuses.

"Quil I know you are upset with me right now." Understatement there. "But I want you to know why I did what I did. I loved your grandmother more then life itself, I had to be with her at all costs."

I said nothing; I just let him continue his talk.

"But I lied back at the meeting. There is one more thing I must tell you."

"Great grandpa just great!" I said raising my voice. Never before have I raised my voice to him and not been hit upside the head with that damn cane of his. But he only smiled sadly.

"When I took the oath I swore to take it to my grave, and even if I had not learned Leah was with child I would have told you all sooner or later. I figured since I was on my way out best not leave any dirty laundry," He said.

"Grandpa what are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked at me and there were tears in his eyes. Streaming down his face. "I have cancer Quil, and the doctors give me less then a year."

It began to rain hard. Grandma Susan once told me it rains because the Angels cry. I wonder if she was crying in heaven right now? If she was it was all wasted. I was now crying enough for the both of us.

**Fusedtwilight: Please review, and don't forget to vote over at . **


	25. Chapter 25

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 25

**fusedtwilight: And now the final chapters begin. Just a few more chapters and it's all over. Tonight is a good night. First i'm updating storks and wolves. Second i'm seeing the new harry potter movie with animegirlkiki tonight. So yeah super excited.**

So yeah. Embry and Sam are brothers.

We told Sam, we had to. He took it well. He wasn't thrilled but he was accepting of Embry. It hasn't changed how he views him.

Embry went to his mother and told her he knew it was Joshua. She broke down and told him the truth. I guess when little Quil, Billy, and Joshua visited Makah all those years ago she had a tryst with him. She had fallen for him you see, and he didn't help her misguided sense of love by telling her he was single and had a good paying job. She bought it and slept with him. Then he left and she was confused why he didn't give her his number or anything.

Flash forward a few months and Ellen learns she is with child. She travels to La Push hoping to rekindle an old flame. Until she learns Joshua is married with a kid and is a jobless drunken idiot. She told him she was preggo but the bastard freaked and left La Push never to be heard from again.

And guess what? Old Quil wasn't the only one with a big secret. You see Billy's wife Sarah was friends with Ellen. When Ellen told her she was pregnant with Joshua Uley's baby she told Billy and Billy and Sarah took Ellen in and helped her through her pregnancy.

So yeah Billy always knew who Embry's dad was. He never told because Sarah had sworn him and Sarah to secrecy. She didn't want her son to have to grow up being known as the illegitimate bastard son of Joshua Uley. I don't blame her.

The elders contacted the Makah elders. They tried to act sly but when we revealed Old Quil spilled the beans they dropped the act. We have agreed to meet on neutral ground. Elders and wolves. And yes I am going.

You would think it would be bad for a pregnant woman to be around a bunch of pissed off wolves right? Wrong. When the Makahs learned I was a wolf and pregnant they seemed to be both surprised and pleased by the idea. They agreed to no hostility as long as I was there.

I wasn't too pleased to learn I HAD to go. But I trust my friends and pack mates to keep me safe. And this is important so I will do it.

Oh and this has all happened in a span of two months, so I should be about four months pregnant. Hard to tell because of those times I phased. But I am starting to show. I'm not too happy about that for two reasons. One I'm gaining weight, two it's making sex with Embry more difficult. Difficult as in we have decided to wait until the baby is born. Were not very gentle when we do it and we don't want to risk hurting the baby.

So yeah I have to wait about five months before I can have sex again. And let me tell you, having a baby doesn't always make you horny. I read that not every woman going through a pregnancy gets a sex boost. But I was just one of the lucky ones I guess. And let me say being this horny and having to wait five month's for sex it a bitch. And to top it off I'm surrounded by shirtless guys all the time. I mean I have Embry I know but these damn hormones have like made me more aware of shit like that.

And finally Old Quil has cancer. Yeah big shock for us too. I remember Quil telling us. We were in the woods and he was so sad looking like someone just killed his dog. He told us his grandpa was going to die of cancer and then he broke down crying. And before anyone could do anything I had walked right up to him and held him as he cried.

I had to comfort him. It wasn't just hormones. It was seeing that look in his face. I recognized it so well. I had a similar look on my face when my dad died. But what I went through with him was easier compared to Quil. My dad just died so suddenly. Quil has to watch as his grandpa slowly and painfully dies. Isn't that a bitch?

They were keeping Old Quil on the council. They said it was because of years of loyal service. One little mistake can't undo all of that. I was inclined to think they wanted to make his remaining days on earth as comfortable and happy as possible.

Embry and Jake were really happy to see me comfort Quil. Hell I even cried with him. After my turn the guys had their time to hug Quil and lend him support.

Jake was real pleased with me helping Quil like that. He thought it was my maternal instincts kicking in. Then I punched him in the gut. I have a reputation to uphold you know.

Now that my pregnancy has gotten stronger so has my scent. Quil, and Jake were still bearable thanks to the power of imprinting. Seth and Embry are a different story. They are more protective of me than ever. I swear my own mother never mothered me as much as those two. I can't as much as sneeze without them freaking out. And the touchy feely crap! It seems like they always had to be touching me, weather it was leaning on me or holding my hand. I liked it in a way, there was something comforting about it but it still weirded me out.

And then there's Sam's pack. I had been taking a nice little stroll on the beach and we run into Eric and some of his friends. You can guess what happened next. Little turds followed me all the way home. I talked to Sam and he said that since I had been leaving my house again my scent was all over the place and thus now I had not one, but two packs worth of wolves wanting to be my nanny.

We went to a bon fire which was a bad idea. All of Sam's pack was there and all the un-imprinted ones kept on coming up to me and sniffing me, then all of a sudden they were my best friends. It was funny to see Seth and Embry get all defensive with all the wolves around.

I especially loved Embry's reaction. He would get so jealous and wouldn't let me go. The entire time he had his arm wrapped around me. And if any of the wolves got to close he would growl at them. I liked it; it had been so long since someone was possessive over me.

I was still going to Carlisle for my treatments. I was getting to know the Cullens a little better. Jasper was really helpful with my moods. Too bad he had to keep being a vampire a secret, he could make a lot of money with the whole emotion manipulating thing.

Alice how ever being the bossy over bearing fairy she was decided to have a baby shower. And that's where I was now, at my own baby shower….god help me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I guess Alice had been planning this for a while now.

We were at the Cullen house, which was of course decorated to match the occasion.

Right now the mansion was only inhabited by women. Me, Esme, Alice, Rose, Bella, Nessie, Emily, Mom, Kim, and Rachel.

I had protested to the whole thing. I wanted a baby shower with some of MY friends, not acquaintances and people I barely knew. When I told Alice why she didn't invite any of my human friends she simply said "Name one human friend and I will invite them."

I stood there for five minutes, trying to figure out who I could call and invite to this. But sadly I couldn't. I had friends before I phased, but afterword's Sam kept me under lock and key. My friends tried to find out what was up with me, but do to Sam's orders and my dark mood at the time (Dad dead, Sam left me for Emily, freak of nature) let's just say I may have done too good a job at putting an end to those friendships.

So now I had to deal with what I had.

I didn't even want a baby shower, but the little tyrant A.K.A Alice dictated otherwise.

"Ohhh that is so adorable," Kim said gushing over the pair of baby booty I was holding. A gift from my mom.

"Seems like only yesterday I was trying to get you to wear yours. But every time I tried you would just throw a fit," Mom said with a wistful sigh.

Esme, Kim, and Rachel were looking through some old albums mom had brought. I swear I almost popped the kid out then and there when I saw mom brought that damn thing.

"Oh my god you dressed Seth in girls cloths?!" Kim asked giggling so hard.

"I wanted a sister, not a brother," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It always made me laugh," Mom said. "I would go in to give him his bottle and he would be in little skirt. Oh Harry would throw a fit."

"I thought he could wear the hell out of those shoes." I said and everyone burst into laughter.

Okay so you're probably wondering why Sam, Jared and Paul let their imprints come into a house full of vampires? Well there was no way Emily was going to miss this. Kim just gave Paul those puppy dog eyes of hers. And Rachel? Well let's just say it's not Paul who wears the pants in that relationship.

I was surprised that Rachel wanted to come. We had never been really close, but then again we had never been enemies' ether.

"So Leah have you any idea's for names?" Emily asked me.

Her question caught me by surprise, four months and I haven't even thought of names. "To be honest I haven't put much thought into it." I said.

"Leah!" Mom said chastising me.

"Well I have been a bit busy in case you didn't notice." I said.

"Well don't worry you still have another six months to go," Emily said.

God that seems like an eternity. And I am not looking forward to the day I have to give birth. Carlisle has noticed the baby is bigger than it should be. Now that we know my little girl is going to be a wolf we knew there would probably be some complications. Being a natural born wolf would make her bigger than most babies. Not a pleasant thought.

"So I hear you and Embry are an item?" Emily asked.

"Yeah we are dating. It just happened I don't know how to describe it." I was glad Emily was here. We still hadn't fully bridged the gap between us. Probably never would fully, I'm not known for be very forgiving. But I was glad she was here none the less. This pregnancy thing has in a very much fucked up way brought us closer together. Which is interesting seeing how when a woman is having another woman's husbands baby it drives them apart.

But that's normal people, we sure as hell aren't normal.

"It's not that I have had some secret crush on him, or him me. Believe me I would know," I said.

"Is it because of the wolf mind thing?" A small girl voice asked.

Me and Emily jumped. We turned and saw Nessie was sitting next to us. "Jesus kid I told you not to do that!" I said.

"Sorry," She said looking sad.

"It's okay." I said patting her on the head.

"So would you know if Embry was in love with you because of the mind link? "She asked again.

"Yes, yes I would." I said.

"So did Embry imprint on you?"

"No." God I hate that fucking word. Next person who says imprint I'm going to punch in the face!

"Did you imprint on him?" She asked.

"No." Okay guess I can't punch the little brat without pissing off a roomful of vamps. But as soon as she comes of age.

"So…why did you fall in love with Embry if you had no feelings for him before?" She asked.

Crap why am I having this conversation with her? Shouldn't her mom or freaky aunt be having this conversation?

"You see Nessie, love comes in many forms. There is instant love."

"Like mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. Only that was a case of food at first sight. "Then you have love that takes time to fully develop. I knew Embry for a while and he helped me when I was going through some tough times. And the more time I spent with him the more I realized I could trust him, and I came to care for him stronger than before. And it became love," I explained.

God I sounded gay. Damn hormones.

"So will you and Embry get married?" She asked brightly.

…………………………….Huh?

"Sweetie don't ask Leah so many questions." Bella said coming to my rescue.

I shot her a look that clearly said thanks and she nodded back.

"I think Embry will marry you," Nessie said suddenly.

Me, Bella and Emily looked at her shocked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"He talks about you a lot."

"He does?" I asked.

Mm hmm, every time he comes over and talks with Jake. Can I show you?" She asked extending her hand.

She had never used her power on me. Why was I nervous? It was only her memories. But it felt like I was spying on Embry. And I didn't want to be one of those girls who spied on their boyfriends. I mean I had nothing to worry about. So why was I giving her my hand?

The second mine touched hers I became someone else.

_Nessie P.O.V_

_I was looking for Jake. _

_I wanted to go hunting, and I loved to race Jake for food. I was following his scent and the scent of one of his friends. It was the one called Embry. I hope he is being nice to Leah; I would have to hurt him if he hurt Leah._

_I heard voices talking, I recognized them. I wonder what they were talking about. I think I'll just sneak in and see what they are talking about. Maybe something secret. I love secrets._

"_Embry for God's sake you and her have only been together for a few months," I heard Jake say._

"_I know Jake, but I love her. I mean really love," Embry's voice said._

"_This is ridiculous, a year ago you could hardly stand her." Jake said sounding frustrated._

"_She has changed Jake. I know you have seen it too."_

"_Of course I have, but I just don't think now is the right time Em, what with the Makahs, the baby, and all kinds of stuff going on."_

"_It's not a big deal," Embry mumbled._

_I was getting closer and closer. I had to remember to thank Uncle Emmett for teaching me how to be sneaky. He was so funny._

"_Not a big deal? Em this is practically a lifelong commitment." Jake said._

_I turned around the corner and saw Jake and Embry. Jake was pointing to something in Embry's hands. On closer inspection I learned it was the same kind of charm bracelet Jake had made for me._

I jerked my hand back and gasped. Nessie didn't know the significance of that charm bracelet but I did.

In Quileute culture instead of a ring to propose the men give the women a bracelet. Embry was going to propose to me.

"Oh shit!" I said.

I had everyone's attention now. Bella looked horrified at Nessie hearing that. Blondie was glaring at me. Everyone else looked surprised.

"Leah what is it?" Rachel asked.

I was going to be sick.

I jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and by god I made it just in time to puke the cake Esme had made for my shower.

Emily and Alice came rushing in.

"He's going to propose," I said before either of them could ask me what was wrong.

"What?" Emily said shocked.

"Embry, Nessie showed me a memory she had of him and Jake talking. He is planning on giving me the bracelet."

Emily clapped her hands to her mouth shocked. Alice looked confused. "Charm Bracelets are how the men of our tribe propose," Emily explained. "Its old school but it happens."

Alice looked happy now. She was probably going through wedding plans now. The only thing I was planning on doing was running far, far away.

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"Would it be so bad if he asked?" Emily said wiping the corner of my mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"The last guy to ask me to marry him was…"

"Was Sam." Emily asked sadly.

"I'm going to go and tell everyone your okay," Alice said. She must have known we were about to have a talk. Fuck I did not want to have a talk. Especially with Emily.

Alice left, shutting the door gently as she went. We stood in an awkward silence me and Emily. There was a time when we never had any kind of silence; we used to chat like little old ladies. Now look at us. Me pregnant with her fiancés, my former fiancé's baby. In a bathroom belonging to our sworn enemies a clan of vampires. God does have a twisted sense of humor.

"Leah, I know I can't apologize enough for what I did. But I tried to fight it, I really did," She said her eyes beginning to mist. Why should she be crying? I'm the victim hear.

"But don't let what happened with Sam stop you from finding happiness."

"How can I not Em," I said bitterly. "All of this has happened before, and now it seems like it will happen again."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's a wolf, he hasn't imprinted, I have fallen for him, and he's Sam's brother. That is just a formula for disaster," I said softly. "I can't go through that, not again."

"Then why? Why even begin a relationship with him?" She asked.

"Because he was the only one. He is the only one I could have talked to, who I could confide in, about everything. My human life and my werewolf life. And it just felt so right at the time. But now…it's too soon," I said covering my face.

"Leah, it's just a promise. It doesn't have to mean marriage," She said gently.

I lowered my head. She doesn't understand. For Embry…hell for a guy to give such a thing meant they were getting serious.

We fucked that was true; I loved to be around him, to listen to him as he told me the short stories he had written. To laugh as he kissed my belly and had little conversations with my yet to be born daughter. To feel him behind me as we spooned, falling asleep in the comfort of one another's presence.

I realized Embry was ready to settle down. As absurd as it sounds for a seventeen year old guy to be ready to settle. He had everything. A good job, a hot girlfriend, a child on the way (although it's not his). Jake was right, four months was too soon.

I had told Nessie love has many forms. I should have told her some people could love stronger than others. I had failed to see the strength of Embry's love for me.

The problem was I didn't know if I was ready to settle. I was still young, and just because I was having a baby don't mean I was ready to be a mom.

Embry loved me so much he was willing to go head first into an eternal commitment. Problem was I wasn't sure I was ready…or willing.

**fusedtwilight: uh oh is Leah getting cold feet? Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 26

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Saw Harry potter, it was better then I thought. I love the girl who plays Bellatrix, she is awesome! And now on with the story.**

Leah P.O.V

It had been two months now since the baby shower.

I was now six months pregnant and was I showing it. I felt like I was carrying a bowling ball in my gut.

Embry has yet to give me the bracelet. He doesn't know I know that he plans on giving me the damn thing.

I hated the whole damn situation. First I'm hormonal ass hell in more then one way. I've come close to phasing dozens of times, and the guys are suffering because since they are usually the closest things to me, they get the honor of being the ones I vent my anger on.

Second I was not only angry, I was horny as well. I swear every time Embry walked into a room I wanted to jump his bones. But let's face it who would want to have sex with a girl the size of a whale….sorry hormones.

As much as I wanted to be with Embry I made sure we were never alone. I was always with one of the guys, hell I was even willing to stay at the Cullen's as long as it kept me from being alone with Embry.

I don't know why, but I was scared that if I wasn't careful Embry would jump out from behind a door and shout 'Marry me.'

I should just talk to him about it. But how do you tell a guy who is in love with you that you don't want to marry him. I mean I love him I'm just not sure I want to settle down.

I can't believe it. I can fight vampires I can defy my friends and family to protect some mutant brat, but I can't even tell the man I love I'm not ready for marriage. God I need some pickles.

Luckily I had other things to preoccupy my thoughts. Today we were meeting with the Makahs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

Leah was driving me crazy.

For the past couple of months now she has been avoiding me. Well that's not true, we have been together. But we have not been alone in a while.

Leah always seems to wants to not be alone with me. She always makes sure someone is with us. And it was driving me crazy, all I wanted was to spend some quality time with her and I can't get that.

I haven't told her about the bracelet. It was a good thing I told Jake about it, I couldn't imagine what possessed me to just up and propose like that. I could only imagine what Leah's reaction would have been. She would probably freak out.

I mean worse then she is right now. It's like she's scared I'm going to jump out from behind a door and shout 'Boo' or something.

In any case I have other things to worry about. Today we are meeting with the Makahs, and that's sure to be just a fun little meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why in the hell are we here?" Leah asked again.

We were in a baby store in Port Angels. I and Seth had taken her there to get some baby supplies.

"Because you are having a baby." Seth said.

"No shit Sherlock, I mean why are we here now? I haven't had her yet."

"Because it's better to do it now then wait till later," I said.

She sighed and crossed her arms grumpily. "Oh come on Leah, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I hate being here, it's like everyone is staring at me." She said.

"No one is staring at you." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"I just don't see why we have to do it. Why don't we just let Alice do it? You know she wants to."

"Do you really want Alice Cullen to pick your daughters cloths and crib?" I asked with a smile.

She thought about it for a second. "Never mind. Alright let's get this over with,"

It was fun being there with her…and by extension Seth who I thought was going to explode with excitement.

"Hey Leah look at this." Seth said holding up a pair of pink baby pajamas.

"No," Leah said.

"Why not?" Seth asked a little crestfallen.

"It's pink."

"Yeah because it's a girl Leah." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"No daughter of mine is gong to wear pink." She said stubbornly.

We picked out a baby crib after that. And some more baby clothes. After the baby shower Leah had there wasn't many clothes needed for her or the baby.

So after we got the cloths (None of them pink) and the crib we carried all the stuff out to the car. I carried the cloths and Seth carried the crib. He couldn't wait to put it together when we got home.

Home, with Leah. I like the sound of that. Jake was right, it was too soon. Maybe after the baby was born and this thing with the Makahs was taken care of maybe then I would ask her. I could wait until then. I had all the time in the world.

It's weird I know. We have been together for about four months now. That hardly seems long enough for a commitment. But I love her. What other reason should I need to marry her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We arrived at my place and found Sam was there with some of his wolves, Jake and Quil.

I wondered what he wanted.

We got out and the guys refused to let me carry even a bag. Which annoyed me a little. I mean I can carry one bag of cloth's guys; I'm not made of glass.

"Hi Leah," Sam said coming to help carry some things. "What's all this?"

"Seth and Embry decided to take me to get some baby things." I said.

He looked surprised. Then a little hurt. I mentally smacked myself on the head. Sam probably had wanted to come and help pick some baby things as well. I mean it was his kid too.

"Sorry, I didn't think to call you and ask you if you wanted to come." I apologized.

"No, its okay." He said.

"No it's not," I said firmly. "It's your daughter too; I need to start acting like it. You had as much right to be there as Embry or Seth."

I saw his eye narrow on Embry. He glared at him and I snapped my fingers to get his attention. "He is your brother Sam, he is her uncle, and he is my boy friend, he has every right."

"I didn't say he didn't." He said.

"No, but I saw the look on your face." I said.

"I'm still not used to this," He sighed.

"What? Being a dad? Or being a brother?" I asked.

"Both, look you should know both pack will be there at the meeting. Even the new guys."

"All of them?" I asked. "Why?"

"Last time they used there greater numbers to intimidate Quil and the others into silence. But now including your pack there is a total of thirty wolves in La Push Leah."

"So your going to intimidate the Makahs with overwhelming numbers?" I asked.

"No, the majority of the pack I will have keep hidden in case the Makahs try to pull something," He said. "Look Leah I'm not sure you should go."

"I have to Sam. Old Quil said the Makah's value females greatly. They won't dare start a fight with me there. Besides as long as we keep our cool we won't have to fight…maybe you should have Paul stay."

"Yeah like I could do that to Paul. Besides we will need all the support we can get. Jake is hoping your scent will help keep the warriors on a short leash."

"I hadn't thought of that," I said.

We had no idea how many wolves the Makah had. Hopefully I wouldn't have to worry about another pack trying to be my baby nannies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of Embry.

It seemed like all the baby things I should be doing with Leah she was doing with him.

I had spent more time with Embry trying to get to know him better. Me and Emily had him over for dinner a few times.

But despite that I was still green with envy.

I went in with the others and helped them put the crib together. Seth read the directions, while I put the crib together. It was tricky but in the end I got it. I only wish Leah was here to see it. But she and Embry had gone off for a quick walk in the woods. Alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We were walking through the woods.

Embry had asked me, and I was unable to think of a reason to say no.

We held hands but we said not a word. There was tension in the air, so thick it could be cut with a knife. Was he planning to give me the bracelet? Was that why he wanted a walk? Damn it I should said I was tired or something!

"Leah we need to talk." He said.

Shit, he is going to do it. He is going to ask me!

"Embry no," I said letting go of his hand.

"Yes Leah we need to talk."

"Well my answer is still no. I won't marry you." I said.

He was stunned speechless. Then he snapped out of it. "Who said anything about marriage?" He asked.

"I know about the bracelet," I said.

"How? Did Jake tell you!?" He asked angrily.

"No Nessie did. She over heard you and Jake that day when you told Jake and she showed me at the shower."

We stood there in silence not speaking. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked. "If you knew why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to make you feel bad by saying no." I said. "Why have you waited so long to ask?"

"Jake was right, it was too soon. I didn't want to frighten you away by asking you for commitment." He said.

Just then the baby decided she needed to kick right then. I put a hand on my stomach and cursed phasing. If I hadn't phased those times months earlier I would be eight months later on in my pregnancy and that much closer to giving birth.

But instead I was stuck in six month's because I had phased, so now I had to deal with it for longer. Which meant I had to deal with all the cons of pregnancy longer then what a woman should have to.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, she's kicking hard." I said.

"Here sit down," He said moving me over to a large wooden stump to sit.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," He said.

"It's not you, she's the one using my kidneys as a punching bag." I said rubbing my side. Having a normal baby is bad, having a wolf baby is worse, they kick harder.

"I meant about the bracelet," He said.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you." I said.

He bent down on one knee so he could look me in the eyes. The symbolism was not lost to me.

"I now you have no reason to trust me, I know I could imprint. I know this is too familiar for you because I'm Sam's brother. But Leah in the last couple of months I have grown to love you more and more each day. I'm not proposing, but I just want you to know I can wait Leah. And I will always be here for you."

He took my hand in his, and used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears that was pooling down my cheeks.

"I want to marry you. I want us to be together forever, to live together, to make love together, and maybe one day…raise a family together." He said shyly.

I had a vision then. Not like Alice, just a small little day dream. Me and Embry a few years from now. He had just come home from work all sweaty and tired. I had just gotten done folding laundry and was also getting ready to make dinner. He walks up to me and kisses me and I return the favor. I ask him how his day was and he tells me how tiring it was. Then three children come running in. A girl and two little boys, they all group around Embry, hugging him and calling him dad. He hugs them and ruffles their hair. The rest of the night we eat as a family and watch T.V together. Then it is bed time and we tuck the children to bed. Then after the children have fallen asleep, I and Embry make love in our bed. Maybe another child will result, maybe not.

I see this in my head, and it is good.

Although my heart swells at this, my mind tells me to be careful and take it slow. Hearts can be wonderful things, but there too fragile to follow. So I do the smart thing and listen to my mind.

"It's too soon Embry; I love you I really do. But I'm not ready. I have so many things going on in my life right now I can't deal with marriage right now." I said.

"I understand," He said sadly.

"Maybe in the future when I get things worked out with the baby, and this shit with the Makahs is handled. Then maybe there will be wedding bells."

"Really?" He asked his eyes lighting up.

"These past two months I have been so worried about the meeting and trying to avoid you I hadn't stopped to think about the pros of marrying you. I got this image in my head of you and me and our own family. We were living the dream Embry, house, kids, and the whole damn thing. And you know what, I want it. But not now…but…later." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and he hugged me then. He was pressed so tightly against me he felt it when the baby kicked.

"She's happy," He said rubbing my stomach. "So are we….engaged?"

Good question. "Mmmm, let's just say no and yes. We'll wait a little longer and if everything is going good then I'll say yes. I mean were still so young Embry, we need to prepare for the future first."

"That's fine with me." He kissed me on the head.

"Sorry to interrupt," A voice said. We turned and saw Sam. He stared at us stone faced. "We need to go; it's time for the meeting." Before either of us could say anything he turned and left.

"How long do you think he was there?" I asked.

"Long enough."

**Fusedtwilight: I just had to have Leah and Embry resolve the whole marriage thing, I think Leah has had enough angst in her life. But what will Sam's reaction be? Next chapter is the meeting with the Makah's, what will happen? Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 27

**fusedtwilight:Okay i would like to thank animegirlkiki for being my beta and i would like to thank all you readers for being so freaken awesome! I was going to make this longer but i decided to break it into two parts to make the story last longer. I love this story so much the thought of ending it sadns me. And now the meeting with the Makah's. **

Leah P.O.V

Can I not catch a break?

I mean I make peace with Embry about our pseudo engagement, and then Sam pops up out of no where and is having a silent but obvious hissy fit.

The five of us were in Jake's newly repaired Rabbit. Repaired surprisingly by Rose. (She did it because she wanted the satisfaction of Jake owing her big time).

Jake had been hesitant about having me back in the car but he was my only ride. We followed the others driving to the little meeting. We drove because the elders were coming with us. I sat in the front and Seth, Quil and Embry sat in the back. I would like to sit with Embry but there was nor room in the back for two big guys and a very pregnant girl.

I looked out the window as we drove. I tried to spot any of the wolves following us, I had to hand it to Sam, he had trained these kids pretty well, and I almost didn't notice them…almost.

I saw Sam before we drove. He had very carefully ignored me and Embry while he talked to Jake. He was having Jared run with the wolves, the younglings were good, but Sam wasn't comfortable leaving them unattended without some supervision. I felt a little bit better knowing that too.

I wonder what Sam was thinking right now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

Once again I was consumed with a feeling of envy.

I should be happy, Leah was finally moving on. Something we had all wished would happen, so why was I feeling like this?

I remembered what Sue had said that night when Leah told me. How a wolf will still have feelings for a former love even if they have imprinted. And it's true, a small part of me still loves Leah, but a larger part loves Emily.

But all it took was a small part to make me feel this way. A small part to potentially add disaster to an already disastrous situation.

I was also angry. Angry at Leah, Embry, myself, the Makahs, old Quil, my father, and on and on.

I was angry at my father for not being faithful and not being a real father, nothing new with those feelings.

I was angry at Old Quil and the Makahs for their secrets and deceptions. It always hurts when people you trust lie and deceive to you.

I was angry at Leah and Embry for being so careless. Did they not see a familiar pattern? Did they not know history has a way of repeating itself?

It was all too quick, this little pseudo proposal is proof of that. What if they get married and have kids and Embry has children? God I thought it was bad when I broke up with Leah, I shudder to think what something like that would do to her.

And how would that affect the baby? How would that affect my daughter? Leah is right; I have no control over her life. But I have every right to control my daughters until she is ready to control it herself. Leah may not like it but I will do everything in my power to make sure she and our daughter are safe and sound.

But I had to worry about all that later, now I had to worry about the meeting. I was already worried enough about Leah being here. I made damn sure I took every precaution for this. The two months we took planning this think I have constantly planed moves, strategies, out comes, and so on.

I went over everything with the elders and Jake and still even now I was going through scenarios in my head.

In the event of a fight the elders (And Leah) will be immediately evacuated. Jared and the others would be waiting in wolf form keeping an eye on things, if the Makah's planed anything funny or were up to something Jared would have one of the wolves stationed nearby let us know.

God I wished for the old days. The days when all I had to worry about was earning money for college and what I should get Leah for her birthday.

If I had a choice to go back in time and…I don't know change something would I? And if I could what would I change? Would I warn myself about imprinting and tell myself not to get close to Leah so she won't be hurt? Would I go and make sure I never slept with her that night we conceived our daughter? Would I run away to make sure I never met Emily? No for the latter, I can't imagine a life without Emily. I know I would make sure she was in my life always.

On top of all this I had my new found fatherhood to worry about. Like what we were going to tell the norms. La Push is a small place, full of nosey ass people. If Leah has a baby, Leah Clearwater daughter of Harry Clearwater people will want to know who the daddy is. And if Leah doesn't tell then rumors will fly left and right.

But if we tell them the truth people will assume we had an affair. I do NOT want my daughter growing up with a reputation for being the result of an affair. No child should have to grow up with that.

So what was I going to do? How was I going to protect my daughter from ridicule?

One thing at a time, one person at a time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Why in the hell couldn't just have met them somewhere more sensible instead of the middle of the woods?" I complained as we walked towards the meeting place.

We all walked along a deer trail through the woods. We were halfway between La Push and Makah. The elders of both tribes decided to go someplace neutral, since neither side was in a trusting mood. I thought we should have gone to Port, but the elders decided since emotions were running high, and there was a chance of a fight it would be best to do this away from human eyes.

Right now I could care less about that; all this walking was killing me. I knew I was going to be sore later, both my feet and my back suffer from the weight I carry from the baby.

"You want me to carry you?" Embry asked.

"I'm pregnant, you can't carry me," I said.

"Then I'll carry you bridal style," He grinned at me.

As much as I liked the idea of that, my pride overran my pain. "Billy is letting Jake carry him," Embry said.

Jake was giving his dad a piggy back ride while Seth carried Billy's wheel chair. "Billy is a cripple, he needs someone too carry him." I said.

"I can hear you." Billy muttered turning his head to glare at us.

"Come on Leah no point in making yourself hurt just for a matter of pride." Embry said.

"It's not a matter of pride; it's a matter of image." I lied. "If we show up to this meeting with me being carried I'll look weak. And the last thing I'll look is weak to them."

"You'll look weak on the ground or in the air." Paul said. "Either way you're still pregnant and slow as a turtle." He laughed. While he laughed I grabbed a stone and chucked it at the back of his head. I watched in satisfaction as it zoomed in the air and hit his head with a thud then bounced off. "OW! The hell!" He shouted turning to glare at me.

I flipped him the bird and he growled at me. "Enough Paul." Sam said.

"But she…"

"You started it, and now I'm finishing it, were almost there and the last thing we need right now is bickering." He said with a tone of finality.

I and Embry stared at Sam as he walked ahead of us. He never looked at us while he chastised Paul. Why was I feeling so nervous around him so much? So what he heard me and Embry talking about marriage. Him and Emily are getting married, why shouldn't I?

While Embry was helping me walk the other wolves were helping the older council members in the walk. Quil was with his grandpa, ever since he dropped the ball on the whole cancer issue Quil has been keeping a keen eye on his sire. Old Quil wasn't doing too well, he was thinner and more frail looking then I have ever seen him. I wonder if it was a good idea to bring him? He looked like he was ready to keel over at any moment.

We stayed silent for a while, wile we walked. But there was a tension in the air, so thick I could smell it. Or maybe that was the pregnancy playing hell with my senses.

I tried to hear and see the wolves but I couldn't. And if I couldn't then that means they are nearby but are keeping a distance as not to draw any attention.

It wasn't until I was finally going to take Embry up on his offer when we finally broke through the trees and found ourselves in a meadow. Why does it seem like all the important things that happen to us happen in a meadow?

And to my immediate satisfaction the Makahs were here too. As soon as Billy was in his chair we filed into formation. Elders in the front, wolves in the back. I was right behind mom and she gently squeezed my hand. "I wish to god you weren't here. I'm so worried a fight is going to happen and something will happen to you and the baby," She said.

"Everything will be fine mom." I said.

"Famous last words." She said back. And I thought I was the only cynic in the family.

While both sides began to walk toward each other I took the time to analyze the competition. There were the elders who were in front of their wolves. I guess they felt safer with them behind watching their backs. Then again so were our elders.

The wolves would have been obvious to spot in any event. Tall, buff, and the way they carried themselves. Confident, graceful, moving in a synch that none of the elders could move in. And the scent coming from them. Musk, earth, woods, moss, wolf.

There were two wolves in particular who held my attention. They were a bit older looking then the others. I noticed they were throwing glares at Old Quil who did his best to glare back. But given his condition wasn't very threatening. However Quil was doing good at glaring back for his gramps.

Okay time for a head count. Eight elders and 1...2...10 wolves? Shit. There were only nine of us. Luckily Sam had thought of having Jared and the others in the woods.

Suddenly a howl ripped through the night. What was wrong? Had Jared and the others detected the presence of more wolves? Were we under attack? I was trying not to freak out but these god damn hormones were making me nervous as hell.

One of the tall older wolves leaned over to one of the elders and whispered something. "Well Billy looks like we have both been caught red handed." the elder said.

"I assume you have wolves patrolling as well?" Billy asked. "So much for trust huh Tristan?"

"Great minds think alike," Tristan said shrugging his shoulders. "We should have all our wolves come out in the open so as to avoid a fight."

"Very well, Sam." Billy said.

Sam nodded and looked to Paul who went into the woods. The tall older Makah wolf went running into the woods as well. After a few minutes they both came back. Within minutes the woods were filled with the sounds of mighty paws hitting the ground. Then silence, then I could hear the sound of them coming out of the woods. One by one all our wolves joined us. I smiled to myself enjoying our overwhelming numbers.

That feeling dissipated when I turned to look at the Makah's. They had 10…20…50 wolves. Fuck me!

"Well shall we begin?" Tristan asked.

"But where to begin?" Billy asked. His face was composed and neutral. There was little anxiety coming of him. He was the chief.

I looked at Jacob and marveled at how his face was like his father's, composed, fearless. To think Jake used to be such a bumbling, whiney, love struck little punk. Now here he is all bad ass and ready to roll.

"Let's start with a question. Now that I see all your wolves I can see you too have suffered a bit of a wolf boom. More then half a year ago we noticed an extremely large amount of Vampires come around the area, can you explain this?" Tristan asked.

Billy explained everything. Along with some detail from Jake and Sam. The elders said nothing as they listened to the talk. They gasped at all the right parts though. And by the time the story was done they all looked either pissed or surprised.

"A half vampire? How is that possible?" One of the Makah elders asked.

"Forget that how could a wolf imprint on a vampire at all?" Asked another. Half vampire dumbass, get it right.

"The vampires have a hierarchy?" One asked looking flabbergasted.

"Two wolf packs?" Technically three adding the Makah's.

"All that fuss for one half-breed?"

Jake lost some of his cool. He narrowed his gaze on the one who said that.

"Enough," Billy said sternly. "We have answered your questions, now you will answer ours."

"Only fair." Tristan said.

"Quil has informed us of everything, care to explain yourselves?" Billy said cocking an eyebrow.

"We never told you because we didn't want to cause fight." Tristan said.

"Then maybe your ancestors should have thought about that before they decided to steal the seed of our warriors." Mom said.

Seed? Who the hell says seed any more? I hate it when someone refers to sperm as 'seed' it sounds so…dirty. Which it should I guess it should. But I mean how can you compare gardening to birth? Because let me tell you it's easier to have a garden then a baby.

"We didn't steal anything. We lost our original protectors and needed some new ones." One of the Makah elders said.

"So you got our warriors drunk and had your women fornicate with them and never told us of the children?" Mom said.

"You may have tried to reclaim them if we told you, we couldn't risk it," Tristan said.

"Couldn't risk it? You stole our children from us!" She said pointing a finger at Tristan. "Those young men never knew they had children out there, you can't possibly justify that!"

"Now Sue-Sue," Tristan said trying to calm mom down. Sue-Sue? What the hell is that about?

"Don't you Sue-Sue me Tristan Thorn," Mom said.

"Don't be mad at me, I had laws and traditions to uphold. Harry knew too and he understood..."

I felt a streak of anger at the mention of my father. "And if it wasn't for the fact he is already dead I would have killed him myself," Mom said.

Yeah, Dad was so whipped when he was with mom. He never, ever told her no.

"I understand your anger Sue, I really do. But we swore all this to secrecy." Tristan said.

"And we are good at keeping secrets, unlike others," The tall one said shooting Old Quil a nasty glare.

"Kiss my ass Brian," Old Quil shot back. "Susan is gone, and I no longer have any reason to hold the secret."

"I haven't seen you in a long time, how did you know it was me?" Brian asked.

"Your voice hasn't changed too much, and you have aged very gracefully. I assume phasing?" Old Quil asked.

"Of course, how else have I stayed strong and fit while you have obviously decayed," Brian said with a nasty smile.

"Having cancer does make one a little thing you dick." Old Quil said. Wow two swear words... Old Quil obviously doesn't like this guy.

"Watch your mouth asshole, that's my grandfather." Quil said.

"And we are your uncles." The other taller older man said.

"Uncles? You two are Brian and Sid?" Quil asked surprised.

"The same one's" Sid said with a smile. "We were never allowed to meet you, but Susan sent us pictures of you." He turned to look at Old Quil. "I am sorry to here of your condition old friend, and I am sorry if we have caused you any problems."

"Nothing I haven't brought on myself," Old Quil said with a nod. "And I will soon be with Susan again so I am not too sad. Being an old man and having a bad liver and kidney is a bitch."

They both laughed at that. "I am happy to see you still have some humor." Sid said.

"You must be Leah," One of the wolves said.

He was like any of the other wolves, except he was a bit more wide shouldered and his hair was cut military like. And his eyes were a shade of blue, and his skin was a lighter shade. I wonder if he had some white in his blood? "My name is Chris and I am the pack leader." He turned to Quil "And your cousin, Sid is my father. We were very interested to hear a female was born."

And why is that?" Embry asked getting all protective of me.

"You must be Embry Call." Chris said eyeing Embry.

"How do you know?" Embry asked surprised.

"Your name was brought up a bit. We knew your mother had a thing for Joshua Uley. We never knew for sure if he was your father, but the fact you are here proves he was. And we have not had a female since my Aunt Topaz," Chris said.

"You have had many females before right? Why is that?" I asked.

"We don't know," Chris said shrugging his shoulders. "Makah has always been a place the female of our species. We owe our strong wolf bloodlines to them."

"We were going to interfere during the Volturi incident. So many of our people were phasing, we thought we would accidentally reveal ourselves," Tristan said. "But they left and we were able to help deal with our growing wolf population. We were kind of hoping a female would be born and we could arrange something to help insure future generations but sadly no female was called or so we thought."

"What do you mean 'Arrange'?" I asked.

"Let me tell you all how we do things in Makah," Tristan said.

**fusedtwilight: Ohhh what does Tristan mean? And why does he call Sue Sue-Sue? Stay tuned for the next part, and please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 28

**fusedtwilight: Pritty quick update huh? Well i have decided to change this from a Sam/Leah to an Embry/Leah. I didn't originally intend to have Sam and Leah get together i just wanted to put him in a catagory because he is the father. But since Embry is Leah's lover i think it would be better to do that. And now on with the story. **

Leah P.O.V

"When a female is chosen we arrange for her and one or more wolves to ensure that many wolf cubs will be born," Tristan said. "That way we need not wait a generation for a wolf to be called when a vampire is close."

"More wolves?" I asked disgusted.

"Yes it is a simple and effective system," One of the Makah elders said. He wore a pair of glasses and had a slim build; I instantly thought bookworm or nerd. "The female wolf mates with different males throughout her life, producing many wolf cubs in the process. These pure wolves we have phase until the next female is called then we have them mate with her producing more wolves more purer then the last generation. We also selectively breed those who are born human but have wolf ancestry to help ensure wolves will be born next generation."

"That is disgusting." I said.

"There is nothing disgusting about it," Nerd elder said. "We make sure there is no inbreeding to prevent any deformities, and it has yielded very good results. We have found that wolves of purer blood are different from average wolves. They are faster, stronger, they heal faster, we have even found they live longer even if they don't phase. Their senses are stronger and they have amazing instincts." Nerdy said proudly.

"What about the females? Don't they have a choice in the matter?" Billy asked.

Nerdy looked at Tristan. "The woman understands the honor they bring by bringing the tribe more protectors. Once they have given us enough wolf children they are free to choose their own mate." Tristan said.

"What about imprinting?" Sue asked.

"Imprinting?" Tristan asked confused.

"I believe they are referring to when a wolf has found their true mate." Nerdy said.

"Ah yes thank you Hank..." Hank? Definitely a nerd name. "We just refer to it as finding one's true mate, but if a female has found a…imprint before she has produced any heirs we can do nothing but let nature run its course."

"This is disgusting!" I snapped "What if the girl doesn't want to be your little baby machine?" I asked.

They said nothing at first, then Tristan cleared his throat.

"Like it was said it is an honor for a female to give the tribe more warriors. Look at Sid and Brian"-he pointed to Sid and his brother-"Their parents, and their grandparents were wolves and they both have had children who turned into fine wolves themselves."

"Thanks to the females the bloodlines have become so strong even without a female those of more pure wolf blood can produce a wolf offspring," Hank interjected. "Sid married a white woman which resulted in Chris here"-He pointed to Chris-"But even though his mother was a human Chris still turned into a wolf at a very early age."

So I was right Chris was a half-blood. Nothing new, plenty of people in La Push had a white ancestor or two.

"We were very happy to hear of you Leah; even in Makah females are rare. We have tried to see if a female could be bred, sadly this has met with little success."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well every once and a while a female would give birth to another female and she to would help with the process like her mother before her, but this didn't happen enough. So we tried to use the humans of wolf ancestry to see if a female wolf could be born naturally, but sadly there were few successes. We had hoped your mother would be a success, our shamans said there was a strong chance she would and I guess they were right." He smiled. "Though we had hoped it would have been with Tris-

"Enough Hank." Tristan said firmly.

"You bastard," Mom said angrily. "Was that the only reason you were with me? So I could give you a wolf for you to breed?"

"Mom? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Before I dated your father I used to date Tristan." She said. I and Seth looked at her shocked. "It was a silly high school romance, but at the time I thought we were in love. But then I met your father, I hadn't seen him since we were children, he had grown into a fine handsome man." She smiled remembering dad, "The more time I spent with him the more I realized how much I cared for him. Soon after I broke things off with Tristan and went to be with Harry." She glared at Tristan. "I knew you loved our tribe Tristan, more then me that was why I left. And I was right; I just never thought I was just a duty to you."

"It wasn't like that Sue," Tristan said. "I did care for you, and yes it did have to do with the fact the elders had hoped our children would be wolves after all, my father was a wolf. Obviously they were right, both your children turned into wolves."

"You're a heartless bastard," She said.

"Now Sue-Sue." He began.

"Call me that again and I don't care how many wolves you have at your back, I'll come over there and kick you in the balls!" She threatened.

You go mom! Why are guys such dicks? No matter how bad they hurt you, and even though they say they still care about you (supposedly) they always find some excuse as to why they hurt you. Well excuses are like assholes, everybody has one.

"I did care about you Sue, I just..."

"Wasn't in love with me?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry Sue," He said.

"Don't be I'm not." She took my hand and Seth's hand in hers. "I was happy with Harry, I loved him, and I still do. We had to wonderful children, and now my daughter will have a daughter all of her own. Don't be sorry for me Tristan I have no regrets, something tells me I would have plenty with you."

My mom is freakin' awesome!

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sue. But if it would please you I would like to help you," Tristan said.

"How?" Mom asked.

"I am aware your daughter had a late pregnancy do to phasing. I am also aware the father is already imprinted."

"That would be me." Sam said.

"Yes, well I am sure you have not informed the humans of your tribe of the child's true paternity?"

"No…we have not," Sam said.

"Yes well I believe we can rectify that. We would like to have Chris and Leah marry."

A stunned silence filled the air…only for it to be broken by me.

"Oh Fuck you!" I shouted stepping forward.

"Leah!" Sam, mom, Seth, Embry, Jake, Quil, Billy, Old Quil, hell everyone said. They knew what was coming.

"No fuck this, and fuck them!" I shouted pointing a finger at the Makahs who were all looking at me with wide shocked eyes.

"You got some balls even thinking that after the shit you've pulled the last couple of centuries. Do you have any idea what I have been through? Let me tell you. First I have the greatest boyfriend in the world that I planned to marry and have kids, then he leaves me for my cousin who is like my sister, and I get all heart broken and depressed. Then I get an invite from my cousin to be her bride's maid. I freak out and cause a huge fight with my family, my brother and I phase and my poor father has a heart attack and dies because his poor heart couldn't take the stress of his baby girl turning into a monster." A few gasps and looks of sympathy spread throughout the Makahs.

"Leah," Mom and Seth said trying to comfort me.

I held up a hand telling them I wasn't done. "Then I find out the reason my ex left me was because some retarded instinct telling him to love my cousin then I find out I'm the only girl in history and am considered a freak by everyone except her brother and I have to hear all these wolf stories about brother hood and how cool guys are. So it makes me the biggest cunt in all of history and I make everyone's life hell and its worse because I'm connected to my ex's mind and have to hear how he loves my cousin more then me. And instead of being a normal girl and hanging out with my friends and going to the mall I have to hang out with a bunch of morons who think about nothing but bikes, cars and women all the time and have to kill blood sucking monsters for a living."

I took a deep breath pacing myself.

"Then I move to a new pack and I am made beta and I begin to finally piece myself back together, then I find out I'm knocked up with my ex's baby and I'm only finding out now because of this fucked up wolf genetics thing. Not to mention I could have suffered a lot less if you assholes hadn't kept the whole god damn thing a secret. And now you stand there all calm and cool like you're the cocks of the blocks because you have more wolves and are experts and eugenics, then you have the balls to say you want to help save my image by marrying me off to one of your wolves?! Fuck that and all of you, you can take your offer and shove it up your lying asses. I a Quileute through and through and when my baby is born she will have a life out side of being a walking incubator for you."

I heard a few claps behind me and some people saying "Go Leah."

"We treat our women better then that Leah," Chris said calmly. "They are allowed jobs, and friends. The fathers of their progeny help them raise the children and help them with anything else they need. We take care of our pack members whether they are male or female. As the pack leader it falls on my shoulders to find a female wolf and mate with her to produce pure blood warriors for the tribe. Until the day comes when I find such a woman I must phase and stay young, or until I imprint. If you join us Leah you and your daughter will want for nothing. We home school the cubs, that way they can interact with children like themselves and not risk exposing us at school."

I felt my blood run cold at that. I had been so wrapped up in so much emotional shit I hadn't stopped to think about what I was going to do when it came time for my little girl to go to school. I mean I knew she was going to be naturally born a wolf, I just never stopped to think how that would effect the little things like school and stuff. I mean what would happen if another kid told her she was ugly or had cooties? If she would be anything like her mother it would be a disaster of epic proportions.

"What more could a woman ask for Leah? Is it such a bad deal? We protect them, we nurture them, they want a job we get them one, they want a family we give them one, they are never alone, always surrounded by family and friends. What is so bad about that? Family, friends, a life. How many women are out there who would give anything for that?" Chris asked.

When he said it like that, it did sound pretty damn good. But I didn't need a ton of men in my life, all I needed was one, and he was already by my side.

"As much as I appreciate the offer," I said sarcastically. "I need no one's help, I have never needed help. Ask my friends and family I have always been independent and have gotten what I desired. I ask for no help and need no help. Family and friends? I already have that, money? I have some kinda sorta friends who are loaded. A job…I'm working on that, and if I need to I will home school my daughter, and I hate to break it to you but I already have a man in my life, and all I need is one." I said kissing Embry on his cheek.

"I am…sorry to hear that," Chris said looking a little sad.

I felt kind of bad for the guy. He said he had to keep phasing until he found a female wolf to mate with or he imprinted. I can only imagine what it must be like having to stay young while your friends age and die, until you find the right one, but who knows how long before that happens.

"I'm not insulting you or your way, I just don't feel I could raise my daughter knowing she would have such expectations of her. I want her to grow up free of duty and honor. To grow up and make her own choices without worrying about and restraints or constrictions."

"I understand Leah, but know you and your daughter will always be welcome in Makah, as I hope we will be allowed in La Push?" Chris said.

"That is a different matter," Billy said. "Despite your reasons your with holding of information has caused harm for us like Leah said. There have been times when the information you had could have helped many of our wolves in our tribe's history. And after all the time our tribes have been allies and practically family. Seriously? With all the people from our tribes who have married."

"We have been sworn to secrecy Billy, there were times I was tempted to break my oath but I love my tribe, and although I do not agree with the system I must obey our laws, like how you must obey yours." Tristan said.

"Our tribes have been friends and allies for countless generations Tristan, I would hate to see all that undone because of secrets and lies," Billy said.

"We have been friends and allies for many years Billy, if you have any suggestions I am open to it." Tristan said.

"Give me a moment to talk with the others," Billy said. He wheeled himself to face the other elders and they formed a circle and began to whisper.

After a few minutes they broke and Old Quil addressed the Makahs. "As compensation for the offense you will share all knowledge and data with the wolves."

Brian the wolf let out a snarl. "Compensation?! We gave you compensation when we allowed my sister to marry you! You swore secrecy under penalty of retribution or has you decrepit mind forgotten?"

"I told you Susan is dead, and we only kept quiet because you out numbered us." Old Quil wheezed.

"We still out number you," Brian snarled unpleasantly.

"Not quite, we have an alliance with the Cullen's," Jake said.

"We are well aware of your unnatural fondness for the cold ones."

"Then you should know there are eight of them, plus the coven they are family with in Alaska, plus the dozens of others who would be willing to fight by their side. And you can ask any of us they have powers and they can be quiet terrifying," He said and many of the wolves nodded in agreement.

That made me remember the fight with the newborns. I remembered Alice all over the place, and Jasper constantly fighting vampires before Alice could get a swing at them which pissed her off to no end.

"Would you really side with Vampires to fight us?" Tristan asked looking at mom.

"Although many of us are still weary of them, we are not above asking them to fight with us, we have done it before and we will do it again." She said.

"Can't ask for help if you're already dead," Brian said taking a menacing step forward.

Many of the other Makah wolves were beginning to look a too little blood lusty for comfort. The wolves around us began to growl and took defensive positions.

"Enough!" Tristan shouted.

"You heard the man back down!" Chris shouted to the wolves. "Have you forgotten uncle your kin is in there?"

"Yes brother, Susan's grandson is among those whom you would harm, would you kill the last link we have to our sister?" Sid said to his brother.

Brian looked away angrily. "No, I apologize. My anger took a hold over me." He looked at Quil and there was pain and sorrow in his eyes. "You have her eyes you know, Susan never did approve of our ways. I felt betrayed when she chose a Quileute over a Makah, and when she died I blamed your grandfather."

"Susan knew years before how she died Brian," Old Quil said. "She never stopped loving you, no mater how much you angered her she always loved you. You could not meet my son, or be there when Quil grew up because you could expose the secret. But Brian this could be good for both our tribes. No more secrets, no more lies. Just as Susan wanted."

"That sounds great Quil," Tristan smiled. "Alright we will share our knowledge with you. I must also say over the years we have had many doctors in our tribe, and they were able to use modern technology which greatly helped with our breeding plan. We have discovered much about the gene that makes the wolves. But if it is too much to ask may we sweeten the deal for you?"

"We are listening," Billy said.

"We understand you have a bit of a wolf population yourselves, as do we. And since we have you with an unfair advantage, we offer you ten members of our wolves," He said waving his hands towards the wolves.

Another stunned silence, even the Makahs weren't expecting that. "That is not necessary, I have more then enough wolves I my pack." Sam said.

"You do, but young Jacob only has five…six if you count the child in Leah's belly. I am sure Jacob has many expectations with only four other members in his pack, an extra ten would help them have more time for themselves. And it would even the numbers for packs, forty and forty, well forty forty-one." He said with a smile.

Billy and the elders once again did their circle. From what I was able to eavesdrop some of the elders wanted to see what these pure bred wolves were capable of. They wanted to see the fruits of the Makah's eugenics. Others were interested in the idea of the whole controlled breeding thing and hoped some of the Makah's would imprint on the women back home.

Others (like mom) didn't like the idea of a bunch of Makah wolves running around. But Jake was confident he would keep them in line, and he was hoping he could have Edward use his power on them to see if he can get any other information from them.

After some planning they made a decision.

"Agreed, all the data and information you have on wolves and ten Makah's," Billy said.

"Very well, I will make arrangements to decide which ten we will spare. I am happy we were able to solve all this Billy," Tristan said.

"As are we all," Billy said.

After that the ice was broken and the two groups mingled. Chris, Sid, Brian and there kin were talking to Quil and Old Quil. Quil was psyched to meet his cousins. I noticed every once and a while Chris would search for me. I knew he was looking for me because every time his eye wondered they would land on me and he would return to the conversation he was having.

Many wolves were mingling talking about the whole experience and trading war stories while the elders talked some more. After a few hours we called it a night and headed home.

"My god that was…unique." Quil said.

"Unique doesn't even describe it. Man those Makahs are cool…but freaky." Seth said.

"Got that right, selective breeding my ass." I said crossing my arms. "Just a bunch of men thinking they can use women for their own selfish needs and come up with some half-assed excuses for it."

"I can't wait to see who they will choose to join our pack." Seth said.

"You really think we can keep them in line?" I asked Jake.

"Between you and me Leah? Hell yeah, lets show these punks how we do things in La Push," He smiled.

"Don't get to cocky Jake, we have no idea what they are capable of." Embry said.

"There wolves like you and me Em," Jake said.

"Were you all not listening? Tristan said there little experiment in eugenics yielded some fruitful results. Their wolves are supposed to be us only 2.0 stronger and faster and everything else enhanced. We have no idea if they can do anything else we can do or can't do," He said seriously.

That dampened the mood a bit. "That's why we should have them come over, learn all we can about them." I said.

"And if they stab us in the back?" He asked looking at me.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "They we will stab right back." I said.

**fusedtwilight: So what do you all think of the Makah's? And just so you all know Tristan has a reason for the ten Makah's he's sending over to La Push. Wait till you see who. So please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 29

**fusedtwilight: Well new chapter is up, did you all hear they showed two clips from new moon at this years comi con! I already saw them on youtube. So on with the chapter.**

_One week after the Makah incident._

Leah P.O.V

"Knocked up, Look who's talking, Juno, Shriek the third_…_I'm sensing a theme here," I said looking at the videos the guys had selected for us to watch.

We were over at Quil's getting ready for our little movie night.

"Come on Leah, you're so close to giving birth to the baby, we had to make a jibe." Seth said.

"I'll give you a jibe, right in the face." I said shaking a fist at him.

He coward in mock fear, we settled for _Knocked up_. Maybe some foul humor would be just the thing I needed.

"I can't believe you guys are making me watch this." I said crossing my arms.

"I thought you loved Seth Rogan." Jake said.

"I do, but all the movies you picked show what I have to look forward to in a few months's when the baby is born. Last thing I need to see is a bunch of women going into labor, even if it is just acting." I said.

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad," Quil said popping some popcorn into his mouth. "It can't be that painful."

"Try pushing a turd the size of a pineapple out your ass and see how fun it is for you," I said stealing the bowl of popcorn from him and handing it to Embry.

The guys winced at that description.

We watched the movie for about thirty minutes. We were having fun when it had to come to a screeching halt.

"Quil! What in the world are you watching?" Old Quil said hobbling in on his wooden cane.

"Watching _Knocked up_." Quil said.

"What kind of a name is that for a movie? And listen to that vulgar language; it's shameful what you kids call comedy. In my day a man could go a whole paragraph without swearing and have a person on the floor bursting with glee." He said.

"How many centuries ago was that?" Quil asked with a smile.

I was happy to see Quil making fun of his granddad again. He hadn't forgiven him for keeping all hush, hush. But the whole cancer issue kind of put that on the back burner. Isn't it amazing how death can make all past sins forgotten?

Old Quil frowned and snatched the remote from his hand and turned the T.V off. "You should not make Leah watch this; a woman shouldn't have to hear such things. Especially a pregnant woman."

"Leah swears all the time." Quil said.

"She is hormonal, now all of you with the exception of Leah get up. We have some house work to do." Old Quil said.

"Why?" Quil asked.

"We have guests coming over; it's the Makah wolves chosen to join your pack." We all stared at him stunned. "And it's best to make a good first impression," He said acting like he didn't notice our dumbfounded faces.

"Why are they coming here?" Quil asked.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Jake demanded.

"Why do we have to clean?" Seth asked.

"We clean because these wolves had no one else offer to let them stay in their house. And you were informed Jake two minutes ago when I told you after I got a call from your father telling me the wolves will be here in an hour. And believe me I'm not thrilled about having them here myself, but family ties and all that…" He said waving a hand.

Family ties? What does that mean?

"Do you mean you are related to the wolves?" I asked.

"Yes, Brian and Sid and some of their children. Apparently Tristan thought since they are family with us they would be the best choice given our history. And Billy and the other elders thought this would be a good penance for me to have to have Brian live under the same roof as me," Old Quil muttered. "Your grandmother was right, karma is a bitch. God rest her soul."

He began to cough and Quil got up to pat him on the back. "How is that going to work? We only have four rooms." Quil asked.

"Brian and Sid will bunk with me, and your cousins will bunk with you and sleep in the guest room."

"Why doesn't mom share?" Quil asked.

Old Quil slapped Quil upside the head with his cane. "Don't be ungrateful, your poor mother has helped support you and me and takes care of the shop and the house, she has earned her privacy."

The guys got up (reluctantly, but fueled by fear of Old Quil's old cane) and began to help clean up. Old Quil was a real tyrant now. I got the feeling he was hoping to rub anything in Brian's face. I guess he felt a spic and span house was something he could use to do so.

I wanted to help but Old Quil refused to let me so much as lift a finger. "You are a guest and you are pregnant, in my house you take it easy girl."

While the guys were cleaning Jake gave me a look. And I knew what I had to do. See after our trip to the meeting with the Makahs Jake and me decided we needed to keep the Cullen's in the loop. We told them everything about what we had learned.

I swear if Carlisle wasn't dead he would have had a stroke. He was so happy to learn the Makahs had been keeping research on us wolves he begged Jake to let him read the notes they had. Jake said he was going to talk to his dad about it. Carlisle was the only one we could trust and whom was smart enough to read through all that shit. I figured Billy would say yes, who else could we go to after all?

Any way Jake and me agreed to inform the Cullens when to expect the Makahs. We had informed the Makahs they had to respect the treaty while they're here, but still better to be safe than sorry.

I walked outside saying I needed to take a breather. As soon as I got out I called Carlisle.

"Hello?" He answered after a few rings.

"They're on their way," I said.

"I'll inform the others; do you and Jake still want Edwards's skills?"

"Yes, we need to know we can trust these guys or if there is an ulterior motive for them being here." I said.

"I will inform Edward, and any word from Billy?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Billy is a little hesitant about handing over the data to you, but he'll come around. You're the only one who can figure the stuff out."

"Thank you Leah, how are you feeling by the way?" He asked.

"Fat, huge, irritated, grumpy, the usual," I said.

"Call me if anything happens." He said seriously.

"You'll be the first to know." I promised rolling my eyes.

I hung up and headed inside. Old Quil was really putting the boys to work. I went and opened the fridge, I needed some pickles, oh score! Found some! I eagerly grabbed the jar and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a fork and sat at the table. I opened the jar and began to chow down.

I swear after this is over I will never eat a pickle again. I am so sick of these things, but I can't get enough.

Embry came in and sat down next to me.

"Another craving?"

"Yeah." I said taking a bite out of my pickle.

He went to grab one from the jar but I smacked his hand. "Hey!"

"What? I need all the food I can get," I said hugging the jar close to my chest like it was my own child. "Shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

"There isn't much to clean, but I swear Old Quil would bleach the whole damn house if he could." He said.

"So what do you think about the new wolves coming over?" I asked.

"I'm not too thrilled about it Leah, I mean what if they try and take you from us?" He asked.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, I don't care how easy a life they offer me-" I wrapped my hand around his, "-my place is here, with you."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. But the sound of Old Quil slamming his cane on the table made us both jump and separate. "No hanky panky in my house." He said grumbling past us.

"Lousy old goat." I muttered.

"Oh by the way I should mention something," Old Quil said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh never mind there here, you'll see who it is in a second." He said and walked out heading for the door.

I didn't like what he just implied. Why would I care which wolves were here unless…oh no way!

"Quil wait!" I said getting up and following him. But it was too late he opened up the door and greeted whoever it was on the other side.

Jake, Quil, and Seth were there when I and Embry showed up to greet our guests. But after Old Quil's comment I was kicking myself sooner so much sooner for not seeing the problem. He had said Sid and Brian were coming with some of their kids. Now who do I know that is related to them and might make Old Quil think I should know the said person will be here?

The answer stood in the door way. "Hello Old Quil," Chris greeted.

"Welcome Chris, and you too Sid…..and Brian," Old Quil said a little sullenly to Brian who did not look happy to be here.

I saw some other wolves. None of them had Chris's skin tone; they all had equally bronzed skin. I wondered if Chris was an only child, or maybe he had a different mother then the others. I was betting on the latter, remembering Hank's words on how the males breed with as many women as possible to produce baby wolves.

But I also remember how he said Chris's mother had been a white woman, and human. I wonder how she felt if she even knew about her son's lifestyle.

But I remembered Chris telling me until he can find a female to mate with, or a woman to imprint on he must continue to phase and stay young until that day comes. And there was only one female around who could do that.

I saw his blue eyes search the room until they landed on me. "Hello Leah, good to see you." He said with a smile.

Wish I could say the same thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

Every instinct was telling me to tear his throat out.

We were all outside now. Sid and Brian were introducing us to our new pack brothers, including themselves.

"These are my son's," Brian said. "Evert, Steven, William, Richard, and Tom."

Evert and Richard were twins, identical in every way. Steven was the tallest brother and had a lanky build; Tom I gathered had much of his father's personality. His face had the same kind of scowl Brian did.

"And these are my son's," Sid said. "You have met Chris, and this is Tony, and Kouga,"

Tony had a round but firm face, but his eyes were like Seth's, very gentle. And Kouga was…..cool. That was the only word I could think of to describe him. He wore a pair of black leather pants with a matching black tank top to go with it. His hair was longer than the others and he had a thin build that screamed runner. He also was the only man I knew in La Push to wear earrings. He had five on each ear around the top. But what was most interesting was his face, which was interesting to look at because as you may have guessed from the name, Kouga was Asian. His eyes were slanted and his face was a little pointed, add some good old fashioned Native American cheek bones into the mix and he was definitely a killer with the ladies.

"Wait, you're Asian," Seth said.

"I know," Kouga said. His voice was deep and gentle.

"Kouga's mother was a wolf from Japan, she was traveling the world when she stumbled upon us." Sid said.

"Wolves in Japan?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yes, there are a few other tribes scattered around the world, some don't even phase into wolves, there are different kinds of shifters." Sid said.

I remembered that creep Aro telling how we could have been anything, panther, eagle, and what not. I hadn't really put any thought into any other possible tribes of shape-shifters out in the world.

"Have you met these other shifters?" Jake asked.

"Once in a while, but not for a very long time. Our scripts speak of them though." Sid said.

"So to business I think," Brian said. "We are here as part of the agreement, we all submit to the authority of our new pack leader Jacob Black."

"I thought Chris was the Alpha?" I said. "We can't have two Alpha's in one pack."

"Fear not, I am willing to obey for once," Chris said. "My old pack has a new leader now and if you will have me I will be glad to follow you."

I don't like him. He seems too eager to please.

"To be honest it is a daunting task to care for so many wolves, it will be refreshing to take orders instead of giving them." He smiled.

What a creep.

"Very well I accept you all in my pack, but know this. As members of our pack our ways are your ways now. Our rules your rules, our allies your allies. So do not think you can come here and act like the rules don't affect you, because I promise I won't hesitate to send you all back to Makah if you do anything to endanger my pack or my tribe." Jake said.

"We understand," Chris said bowing his head respectfully.

"Well in that case how about a run," Jake said with a smile. "A good way for us all to bond, and see if the connection is working."

"Good idea Jake." Sid said.

"Give me a moment, I need to take out my earring's," Kouga said.

"Nice metal," Seth said admiring Kouga's earrings. He had been trying to talk his mom into letting him get at least one, but Sue refused.

"Thanks," Kouga said flashing Seth a smile. I noticed his teeth had more canines than normal. I wonder if it was because of his mom being a foreign wolf, or a pure blood thing.

"They say you pure blood wolves have a few tricks up your sleeves." Leah said.

Immediately all their attention was on her.

"Anything you would like to show us?" She asked.

Richard stepped forth and closed his eyes. He began to…change. Slowly but surely he grew more hair, his muscles grew, and his bone structure slowly changed. By the time he was done he no longer looked like Evert's twin, his brother yes, but not a twin.

He opened his eyes and grinned showing sharp teeth as well. "This is a trick we have learned, by slowing down the phase and stopping it we can alter our appearances to look different. I like to stay like this so people don't confuse me for my brother," He said.

"Among other things," Evert muttered.

Wonder what he meant by that.

"Anything else?" I asked.

Ebert took the stage this time; he stepped forward and held up his hands. The change was a little quicker but in a matter of seconds his hands were more claw-like. They looked deadly, and sharp.

"Shit." Leah said.

"None of us can do that," Quil said enviously.

"It is something only the pure blood can master, and even then it is a tough technique to learn." Chris said. "We can't do the wolf man form, once we reach a certain point we have no choice but to finish the transformation, it takes much concentration and discipline to partially shift the body, and the more you shift the more concentration is needed."

Sounds pretty nifty, wish us common wolves can do it," Leah said mocking him for his choice of words.

"There is nothing common about you Leah," Chris said shooting her a smile.

Okay now I really wanted to punch him in the face.

"I think I will stay here if you don't mind," Chris said. "I want to unpack."

More like he wants to chat with Leah, no way in hell that is going to happen.

"I'll help you," Leah said.

What?!

"What?!" I asked her.

"Well I can't phase now, and he may need some help getting settled." She leaned in to kiss my cheek, "Plus I think me and him need a little talk." She said.

I nodded my head reluctantly; I didn't want to leave her alone with him. But if I know Leah once she gets an idea in her head there is no stopping her.

After Kouga got all his earrings out we all went into the woods, stripped and phased. I immediately noticed there were more voices.

"_So shall we run?" Sid asked._

"_Yes lets," Jake said._

They all took off running but I stayed and glanced at the house.

"_Don't worry, we mean you no harm," Sid said. "My son just wants to talk with her, nothing more, and nothing less."_

Despite his counsel I still didn't want to leave. But with some assurance from my new pack brothers and assurance from Jake I turned my back and began to run.

I gave myself to the wolf and felt my worries for Leah as a distant thought in the back of my head. I had only one concern now, showing these pure bloods how we Quileutes run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I watched as the guys headed for the woods.

After I could no longer see them I turned to Chris.

"I think we need to talk," I said.

"Yes, lets." He smiled.

**fusedtwilight: I will be posting a chapter that is a bio for the new wolves. So cheack it out next. Please review.**


	30. The Makah's

Storks and Wolves: The Makah's

**fusedtwilight: Here is some Bio's for the new wolves.**

Name: Chris

Age: 25

Eye color: Blue

Favorite food: Deer meat

Least favorite food: Pineapples

Bio: Chris's mother and father met and had a one night stand, to which Chris was the result. His mother and father married to which it was not a happy union. His mother a white woman felt socially awkward among the poorer Makah's. She also expected her husband to work hard and make the big bucks, but to her dissatisfaction did not like his income as it denied her the chance to buy lots of expensive things. She was also disturbed by the atmosphere of secrecy surrounding Makah. When Chris was only a year old his mother left, the last he heard of her she married some rich man and rarely ever speaks to her and of her. Despite his half-blood nature Chris still phased into a wolf soon after his mother left, and was raised in the way of the Makah wolves. He showed great promise and eventually rose to pack leader when he was twenty. But this success did not come without a price. He now has to wait for a female wolf to be born or until he imprints before he can settle down and have a family. A day he eagerly awaits for.

Facts: -Is very close to his brother Kouga because they are both half-breeds and have lousy mothers.

-As the pack leader he must wait until he imprints or a new female is called before he can have a family.

-Has so far managed to keep from sleeping with the women the council have chosen for him. He knows it is only a matter of time before he finally must sleep with one of them. -Hopes Leah will choose to come and live with him in Makah so they can start a family.

-Although he doesn't want his life to be ruled by his tribes traditions he has sworn that if he has not imprinted or found a female wolf he will bow to the elder's wishes and breed a new generation of wolves. But since Leah is around his hope for a normal life has increased.

-Is one of the few who can do partial shifts

Name: Sid

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 78 (But due to phasing and his pure blood heritage he looks mid forties)

Favorite food: Dried fish

Least favorite food: Green pepper

Bio: Sid is the younger brother of Brian and the father of Chris, Kouga, and Tony. He is patient and collected unlike his more hot tempered brother. He works as a carpenter and has only been married once too Chris's mother but that ended in a disaster. He is on friendly terms with Toney's mom whom he was arranged to breed with but nothing more then friends. Kouga's mother was a female wolf passing by. They had a fling for a few month's which he had hoped would grow to be more, but she wanted a free life and didn't want to be tied down by love or family. Nine month's after he last saw her he came home to find a basket with a baby on his porch with a note telling him the baby's name was Kouga and he was his son. Like his son Sid is a good man who honors his tribe but would like to see some rules changed. He wants all his sons to be happy but knows because of their heritage that might be difficult.

Facts-Can partially shift.

-Has given up on finding his one true love do to a bad love life.

-Is on good terms with Old Quil.

-Hopes that now the Quileute's know the truth the Makah's will change their laws.

Name: Brian

Eye color: Brown

Age: 84 (Due to phasing and his pure blood heritage he looks to be in his forties)

Favorite food: Turkey

Least favorite: Mushrooms

Bio: Brian is Sid's older brother. He is immensely proud of being a Makah and a wolf. He can be hot tempered and quick to anger but he loves his family and friends immensely. He holds a grudge against La Push because his sister left to be with Old Quil. The sadness he felt for the lose of his precious sister weighed heavily on his heart and he never forgave Old Quil for taking her away. Brian can be single minded because of his pride as a wolf, which makes him blind to the difficulties his children face with their wolf lives because he believes that being a wolf is the best thing in the world.

Facts – Does not like old Quil at all.

-Is happy he can finally meet Quil (his nephew) as he could never come to La Push with out risk of exposure.

-He can partially shift.

-He has more sons but they are back in Makah with their families

-When he was younger he eagerly fulfilled the breeding part of his duty to the tribe, which is why he has so many progeny.

-His son Richard has inherited his father's promiscuity, which has made Brian immensely proud.

Real name: Tony

Eye color: Hazel

Age: 19

Favorite food: Apples

Least favorite food: Pea's.

Bio: Tony is Sid's second child with an arranged partner. His mother and father are on friendly terms, and he lives with his mom. He is a very kind and sensitive man and is naturally empathic (Not like Jasper) to were he can tell how someone is feeling. His sensitivity and romanticness makes him a popular guy with the ladies. This annoys his cousin Richard to no end because despite being so popular with girls he is very shy around them and has yet to even go on a date with one, and his father fears his son will never settle down and have a nice family. So far his brothers Kouga and Chris are the only ones who know that Tony is gay.

Facts-He likes to draw, watch the night time sky, and listen to violin music.

-Is afraid if the rest of his family learns of his sexuality they will disown him.

-Has had neither a boyfriend or a girlfriend.

-He lives with his mom.

Real name: Tom

Age: 21

Favorite food: Pizza

Least favorite: Anything but Pizza

Eye color: Black

Bio: One of Brian's younger son's, he is like his father as he is prideful and hot tempered. He has a bit of a record for fighting and property damage. He has a rebel without a cause personality and has a volatile temper. Despite his pride and anger he is dependable and hates bullying. He is really good with vehicles and planes on opening his own shop. He is very protective of his family and will protect them from anything.

Facts-He has slept with many girls, but he has always used a condom, even for the ones the elders wanted him to breed with. He is too proud to be told when and with whom to breed.

-Suspects his cousin Tony is gay but doesn't want to make a big deal out of it.

-Loves to fight, his favorite show is U.F.C and he hates shows like W.W.E because there fake.

-His mother was an Apache

Real name: Steven

Age: 22

Eye color: Brown

Favorite food: Chocolate chip cookies

Least favorite food: Carrot's

Bio: Steven is tall (Even by wolf standards) towering at six foot ten. He is training to be a doctor and planes on taking over Hank when he retires. Despite his fearsome appearance he is very gentle and abhors violence. He can be rather practical and can be a bit snippy about childish behavior.

Facts-Wants to be a doctor

-Can speak Latin

-Can partially shift

-Can alter his appearance.

Real name: Kouga

Age: Seventeen

Eye color: Hazel

Favorite food: Steak

Least favorite food: Rice

Bio: Kouga's mother was a wolf from Japan who stumbled upon the Makah tribe while she was traveling the world. She had a fling with Sid who had hoped for it to mean more, but she was only looking for a fling, nothing more. When she learned she was pregnant she decided to have the baby and left it to be raised by Sid. Is mother was to wild and free spirited to want to bear the responsibility of a child, and Kouga has not seen her since he was a new born. He is very close to his brother Chris because due to their half-bloodness they both now what it is like to feel like an outsider. It was especially tough for Kouga because he stuck out more with his Asian features. Kouga is very easy going and care free, he lives by the motto what will be, will be. He is very quiet and private, having only a few friends. He dresses very flamboyantly for the Makah style as he likes to dress in a punk rock style. He is close with his brother Tony as they are both music lovers and he and Chris are the only ones who know Tony is gay.

Facts-He hates to be called a half-breed

-He has an extensive list of popular and classic literature

-He wants to write books

-Has written a few romance novels he has had his brother Tony edit, but has never had them published.

-Likes to wear piercings and jewelry.

-Has a tattoo on his arm with the Kanji for wolf

Real name: William

Age: 23

Eye color: Chocolate Brown

Favorite food: Turkey, ham sandwich

Least favorite: Spicy food

Bio: William is one of Brian's younger sons. He is a fun loving guys who loves to party. He had a girlfriend but had to break up with her because he knew she would be hurt if she stayed with him and had to watch him have children with other women and not know why. Although he still loves her he know she will be happier with a human man who would be all the things for her he could not. She wanted to have a family, but he does not.

Facts-Knows how to throw a party

-Hates being a wolf

-Has thought of running away

-Does not want to have kids…ever.

Real name: Richard

Age: 24

Eye color: Brown

Favorite food: Chocolate

Least favorite: Peanuts

Bio: The twin brother of Evert, and one of Brian's younger son's Richard rather enjoys the lifestyle of the Makah wolves. He seems to have inherited his father's libido. He is a well known ladies man and has already slept with a score of women. He enjoys his bachelor lifestyle and is planning on spending a vast majority of his life sleeping around before he settles, and thanks to his increased longevity he can live that dream. He is capable of altering his appearance by slightly phasing. He enjoys this because it allows him to sleep with the same women again and again with out them knowing it's him. He also finds it useful to avoid those who get to clingy. Although his twin doesn't approve his father is happy his son is enjoying his life before the day comes when he must do his duty and breed a new generation. He is a heavy flirter and seducer.

Facts-Can alter his appearance

-Can partially shift

-Despite his playboy mind he is rather smart but prefers a more hedonistic lifestyle

-Is a suspected sex addict

-works out and is a vegan

-His favorite pass time is sex

-Has no qualms about sleeping with a married woman.

-Prefers a no strings attached kind of relationship

Real name: Evert

Age: 24

Eye color: Brown

Favorite food: Anything

Bio: Unlike his twin Evert is more responsible and down to earth. He does not approve of his brothers lifestyle and think he abuses his power for sex. He often has to defend his brothers actions which gets tiresome, but despite their differences they love each other very much. He is a hard worker and planes on living the American dream.

Facts-Can partially shift

-Can alter his appearance.

-Is good at speaking and writing different languages.

-Is very involved with his tribes special events and constantly helps plane and organize with these events.


	31. Chapter 30

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 30

**fusedtwilight: So yeah two things, first they have recently released some photos of the volturi for new moon, they look awesome! Dakota makes an amazing Jane. Second have you all heared they are replaceing Rachelle the girl who played Victoria, i couldn't beleive it. I guess there was some sceduling conflicts. So new moon will be her last twilight movie. I really liked her she was an awesome Victoria. And now on with the story.**

Embry P.O.V

We ran through the woods.

We raced each other, trying to see who was the fastest. Sadly the Makah wolves were proving themselves to be the faster wolves. Even Brian and Sid were like lightning.

Not only that but I couldn't hear them. Unless they wanted me to hear them, every so often they would jibe us for being slow or they would make conversation with us. But besides that I could not hear the other stuff. Usually the way the link works was you would get the little things of the mind, the flotsam and jetsam of the minds. The stuff that floats on the surface of the mind that you don't want to be heard but is there for all to see. These guys didn't have that.

"_We do have that," Kouga said. "But we have been doing this since we were born, we learned at a very early age how to shield our thoughts."_

"_Just another one of the things you guys are good at huh?" I asked._

"_We have had many more years to shield our minds then you have, you have only been a wolf for a few years. We weren't born like this, we had to learn control and discipline at a very early age." He said._

He came running up beside me he had grey fur on the top part of his body, but his legs and underbelly were white.

"_What is it like? To be born a wolf?" I asked curiously._

"_What is it like to not be born a wolf?" He asked back._

_He let me into his head, I found it was…different from any other wolf minds I head felt. Before it was like you could always sense the human and wolf instincts battling for dominance. But Kouga's mind was…peaceful. There was no battle because there was no human and wolf instinct, there was only….._

"_So this is what the mind of a non pure wolf is like?" Kouga said. "Kind of chaotic, how do you deal with fighting two instincts?"_

"_We manage. Your mind it's different it's not wolf or human, it's like you have both, but they're not separate." I said._

"_Yes, I guess you could say even in our human form we are very…wolfish. Our minds are the same no matter what form we take, we even behave like wolves. It makes Chris's job tough, normal wolves don't have so many wolves in a single pack you see." He said._

We were on the edge of our territory that bordered with the Cullen's. Jake and the others were waiting for us.

"_Bout time, you two sure did take your time." Tom said annoyed._

"_Some of us like to take our time Tom." Kouga said simply._

Suddenly the smell of vampire was in the air, I and the others recognized the scent on the Cullen's, but the Makah wolves did not and were on the defensive. Their fur was raised and their teeth were bared. They growled in the direction the smell was coming from.

"_Easy it is the Cullen's." Jake said._

"_Why are they here?" Brian growled._

"_They must have been hunting when they caught our scents." Seth said._

Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Jasper came into view. They approached cautiously but peacefully.

"_Everyone back into the woods and shift back." Jake said._

"_I am not shifting in front of a bunch of fucking vampires!" Brian hissed._

"_They are our friends, and you will treat them as such!" Jake growled._

"_To hell with that!"_

"_Listen old man this is my pack and if you're going to be a member of it you will do as I say or I will send your ass back to Makah!" Jake roared._

Brian whined and lowered his head. Tom and the rest of Brian's son's joined him.

"_Enough! Brian was out of order you all know that," Sid said. "Now we will all obey our pack leader and phase to human!"_

They all lowered their head and headed for the woods.

"_I apologize for having to order them for you Jake," Sid apologized. "My brother can be an ass, but he is not used to being on friendly terms with vampires…none of us are."_

"_Just go and phase back okay," Jake said._

"_I will talk to the others and see if I can remind them why we are here."_

After Sid headed off into the trees Jake turned to us.

"_Okay guys look I had the Cullen's meet us here. I want Edward to read their thoughts to see if they are as trustful as they claim."_

"_You sure? I mean they can block their thoughts pretty well." Quil said._

"My power is stronger than the link your pack share's," Edward said. "I can hear deeper into a mind then you're capable of. Although I must give them credit, they are all very disciplined."

"_Alright guys lets phase back." Jake said._

The Cullen's turned around while we got some privacy so we could change into our clothes. I wanted to get this over with. I was anxious to get back home with Leah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I sat at the table with Chris.

He was drinking some tea Old Quil had, I drank some apple juice. Chris had brought in all his family's luggage which was easy, wolf strength and all. Old Quil told him where to put it all and left us to go take a quick nap, too much excitement and all.

"I am happy I can finally meet with him," Chris said. "Sid always talked of Quil and our Aunt Susan, I only met her and him when they came to visit. After Susan died the others made it clear Quil wasn't welcome."

"What was Susan like?" I asked.

"She was a very wise and gentle woman," Chris said sipping some more tea. "She was always able to see the bigger picture, she knew our little program had good results biologically speaking, but it made us too narrow minded on life."

"It can't be too bad if someone like you was a result." I smiled.

"I wasn't supposed to be a result," He said bitterly. "My mother was a spoiled rich brat, sleeping with my father was taboo because he was poor and too dark skinned for her parents…so of course she had to have him. Problem was dad had a crush on her and got her pregnant which did not figure into her equation, they married but after I turned a year old she left. She couldn't handle being poor and I guess a part of her knew there was something different about my dad and his friends." He rubbed his eyes before he continued. "I guess that was what attracted her to him, the sense he was strange, different, forbidden. But it was only supposed to be a little fling with danger not a lifelong commitment."

"Do you still keep in contact with her?" I asked.

"Once in a while, every Christmas, and odd birthday, she married some rich man and gave him some kids. I don't think my own little brothers know I exist." He said sadly.

Damn, what do you say to that? 'Sorry your mom is cunt of the year.' Doesn't seem to cut it. Instead I simply put a comforting hand on his.

"The man who got me pregnant was the love of my life until he imprinted on my cousin." I said.

"What brought that up?" He asked with a laugh.

"I figured that since you told me something depressing I could do the same."

"Trying to cheer me up?" He asked.

"No, just letting you know life has kicked me in the ass too." I said.

He smiled and began to trace patterns around my palm. Okay time to go into bitch mode.

"Having said that-" I pulled my hand out of his, "I think I need to set up some ground rules."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Cut the bullshit, I know why you are here," I said getting serious. "And it's not going to work."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

We stood talking with the Cullens.

Nothing really important, we introduced the new guys to them, and vice versa. Good thing we had Jasper there, his power to keep things calm, I saw Edward look at me and nod his head.

I followed him until we were far away enough not to be heard, but close enough to not look to conspicuous.

"I have been successful in plucking thoughts from their minds," He said.

"And?" I asked.

"I can confirm their intentions are pure, for the most part." He said.

"Care to explain?" I said. Damn vampires and their drama.

"They have been sent as an act of good will, but they also a secret agenda. Tristan and the elders know of Chris's desire for a normal family. They want him and the other younger wolves to try and do one of two things. Either seduce Leah and become her mate, or convince her to go to Makah with the baby."

I felt myself begin to shake in anger. The thought of those bastards trying to take Leah or the baby back to Makah made me feel a black rage. But then Jasper sent a nice little 'Happy wave.' My way.

"They do not intend to use violence, the Makah elders specifically chose these wolves because they all have yet to breed which they think will appeal to Leah, and they all have social and physical attributes which make them popular in Makah with the women." Edward continued.

"What about Sid and Brian?" I asked.

"Merely here to observe and make sure everything runs smoothly." He said.

"Can we depend on them?" I asked.

"They are not planning on backstabbing, they are here for peace. But they are also here for Leah and the baby. They truly believe one of them will successfully seduce her." He said with a grin.

"They obviously do not know Leah at all." I said with a smile.

"Obviously not," he said with same grin. I guess Sir Emo doesn't know how to laugh.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Will I ever lose that ridicules name?"

"Not a chance, listen why is your sister here?" I nodded toward Blondie.

"She refused to let Emmett come here with a bunch of new wolves that could be a threat. Plus she has had a grudge against the wolves since the incident with Nessie's birth." I winced in remembrance of that unfortunate day. Edward must have heard my thoughts. "Water under the bridge," He said waving his hand.

"Embry, time to run!" Jake shouted.

I and Edward quickly walked back to our respective groups.

"Good meeting you all," Carlisle said with a kind smile. "I hope you find La Push and Forks satisfying."

They all turned toward the woods one by one to the woods, until only Emmett and Rose were left. Emmett looked at the new guys with a challenging look, but Rose was looking at them in disgust. Then they turned to leave and Richard let out a wolf whistle.

Emmett spun around with a snarl but Rose put a hand on his chest, he looked at her confused and she smiled.

She turned to look at Richard and grinned. She raised her hand and trailed it down her chest, to her thigh, then to the curve of her ass and gave it a nice loud pat. Richard was definitely enjoying the show. "Like what you see?" She asked him huskily.

"Oh yeah." Richard said throwing her a toothy grin.

"To bad, I prefer my men to have hair down there," She said pointing her finger downwards.. "Sorry little puppy," She said, "Go back to your little reservation and if you see any real men let me know…oh wait that's right I don't do dogs." She laughed and so did Emmett. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her bottom a nice squeeze to rub the salt in his wounds.

Richard began to shake and for a minute I thought he was going to phase. But then he burst into laughter.

"Did you see that vamp? She has got to be the finest piece of ass I have ever seen!"

"She's married!" Seth said.

"So, vows were made to be broken." Richard said rubbing his hands together.

"Dude she's a leech!" Tony said looking disgusted.

"So, pussy is pussy," Richard said shrugging his shoulders.

"As much as I like your enthusiasm for the opposite sex son, if you don't stop that train of thought I'll kill you myself." Brian said.

"Ohh but dad I'm only curious," Richard said in a mock imitation of a child's voice.

"No blood of mine will ever lay with a leech!" Brian growled at him.

"Honestly Richard that vamp would kill you." Evert said shaking his head in disgust.

"Yeah, Emmett is the strongest of the Cullen's," Seth said.

"He is? Then why isn't he leader?" Steven asked.

"Well he's the physically strongest," Seth said. "The top three would be Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Alice is only in there because of her visions, but I think Edward is the best, Jasper is good but sooner or later Edward would get the drop on him." Seth said admiring his hero.

"You'll have to forgive Seth," Quil said wrapping an eye around Seth's shoulders. "He's had the hots for Edward for ages."

Seth got red in the face and tried to punch Quil who dodged. Every one burst into laughter. We Quickly phased and Seth immediately went chasing after Quil. We all began running again heading for Quil's. Where Leah was.

I hope that prick Chris has had no luck with his mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chris said, his eyes unreadable.

"I wasn't born yesterday Chris. I know you are here under some delusion that you can sweep me off my feet and carry me of to Makah and we will live happily ever after." I said.

"You're very blunt," He said blinking in surprise.

"This is me at my nicest, but I can turn nasty in a sec so don't forget that." I warned.

"Will do."

We sat there awkwardly for a few seconds. We never broke eye contact, which let me see how nice and dark those blue eyes were. No…baaaad Leah stay away from those thoughts. Damn hormones, turning me into super slut.

"Is there no chance for us?" He asked a little sadly.

I studied his face, looking for something to tell me his motives.

"Why me? Is it because I'm a wolf?" I asked.

He nodded. "That is part of the reason. Growing up as a half-breed and not being as pure as the others I have had to fight harder, work harder than many others to prove my worth. I was so happy the day I became the pack leader, it was like a great triumph you know?"

I could understand. When Jake made me his Beta I was thrilled. It was like I was finally able to take all those chauvinistic cracks the guys had thrown at me and say 'Fuck you!' To all of them.

"But there was also the downside. By proving myself I had to trap myself in more rules and regulations of the pack. The pack leader must breed as many little wolves as possible, he can never settle down with just one woman, unless she is his imprint or a female wolf."

"Why a female?" I asked.

"Because the female is the Alpha bitch, she is like the Queen to his King. Together they both rule the pack. But there was no female born or summoned this generation so I must wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, until the day comes when the next is born or summoned or when I imprint I must phase and stay young."

"But why?"

"In the Makah pack the hierarchy is determined by fights. You want to show you're big and tough and worthy of being a breeder, then you must fight for it. It's not just about the honor and glory, but about being allowed to procreate and have a wife and children." He said tiredly, like by just talking about it was sapping him of strength.

"That is fucked up," I said disgusted. "That wasn't mentioned in our little meeting."

"Yes, we thought it would be best to wait a little while for everything to sink in before we mentioned that little detail." He said bitterly.

Shit. Next time I bitch about life in La Push I need to remember this little talk. Makah wolves have it harder hands down.

"And the pack leader is the strongest, the smartest, and the fastest. Thus it is imperative we pass on our genes to the next generation."

"Smartest? What is there a written exam for that part?" I smiled.

"Actually yes," He smiled back. Strength is good, but being smart enough to use it is best. After all, no one wants dumb babies."

"And you want to have a nice white house with a white picket fence and a few kids and a dog?" I asked knowingly.

"Exactly, and until you showed up I thought I would have to wait a generation or two before I could have that," He said hopefully. He hoped that now that I saw his point of view I would agree. He was wrong.

"Can't you just quite? Give up your job to someone else?" I asked.

"No, I can't. Truth is I am only here for a year, maybe two if I'm lucky, then I go back and do my duty." He said.

"Well as the pack leader I'm sure you've donated your…uh, valuable services to your community." I said.

He laughed. "Interesting way of putting it. But no, I have yet to mate with any of the girls the council desires me too." He said.

"So you're a virgin?" Whoa little personal there Leah.

"I have slept with plenty of girls Leah I am a red blooded American male after all. But I have my responsibilities to the tribe and pack. I made a vow years ago that if I had not imprinted or found a female wolf by the time I turned twenty-five I would give in and breed." he said sadly.

"But I thought you only want one wife? Not this whole polygamy bullshit." I said.

He squeezed his hands on his cup so hard I thought it would break. "I have my responsibilities, I made oaths and promises when I took this position," He said. "I can't betray countless generations."

I took his hand in mine again. "I once…I know a man who sounds like you, on and on about responsibility, and destiny and fate. But you know what? It is all a bunch of bullshit, we always have a choice. My…friend imprinted on someone and it caused someone he loved great pain. He had to end things with her, but in a not so good way. Now my friend may have had no choice imprinting, but he still could have chosen different ways to end it. Smarter ways, less then painful ways." I squeezed his hand. "You do have a choice, run away, start a new life, or stay here and make your own life," I said.

"That sounds so tempting, but if I do that then all those years of fighting and practicing would have meant nothing, I can't do that." He said.

"Then there is nothing I can do for you except wish you luck," I said sadly.

"So there is no chance of us being together?" He asked.

"No, my life is good right now, everything is going smoothly for me…given my circumstances. I have had enough speed bumps in my life, I don't need another. So please don't piss around, or I won't hesitate to have you sent back to Makah," I said going for a ruthless angel.

"I just tell you my life story and you call me a speed bump!?" He asked angrily.

"Yes," I said simply. "You are here to try and convince me to do the Makah way, well no. I like my life the way it is now. You are a good guy, but I don't think we would be good together, something tells me you like your women more calm and docile," I said.

"Well you are a bit rough for my liking," he smiled.

"Well that is how I am, I speak my mind, I'm independent, and I have little care for others feelings. It would not work out between us." I said.

"Alright, I should warn you the others were told to try and win you over too, but I'll tell them it's pointless." he said.

"Thank you, and who knows maybe you'll find your imprint here, lord knows people have been doing it left and right," I said.

"I think I would like that, move here and get away from all that bullshit back home."

A sound of howling filled the air.

"They're having fun." I said.

"They sure are."

**fusedtwilight: And now everything is running smoothly again. I am glad you are all enjoying the Makah's. Please review.**


	32. Chapter 31

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 31

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My lap top broke and I had to by a new one. I was going crazy from not being able to type. Thanks for all your reviews. And now a very sad chapter.**

_One month later_

I was seven months pregnant now.

A month has passed since me and Chris had our little talk, a month since the Makah wolves joined us. Another month of mood swings, food cravings, aching back and feet, sore breasts and a weak bladder.

My boobs not only hurt but they were huge! I never had a flat chest, but the damn things are so big now, I look like a porn star. And what's worse is I'm…..lactating. Like I'm a freakin' cow or something.

I swear I hate being pregnant, can having a kid really be worth all this gross shit? I wish I could just squeeze her out now and get it done with.

And I'm still horny as hell, and despite my best efforts Embry still won't have any sexual acts with me.

Can't say I blame him, who would want to touch a fat sow like me? Damn hormones and bloating and all the other gross shit.

On a brighter note things with the Makahs have been going very smoothly. The elders have been working well together. The Makahs have given us all the information they have on us wolves. It was crazy; we never would have guessed half the stuff the Makahs had learned. Who'd have thought they were quite the scientists.

Unfortunately since no one in La Push knew much about this stuff we decided to let Carlisle in on all of it. Boy was he happy, like a kid on Christmas day. I have never seen him so eccentric and hyper. I guess whatever it was he saw in those papers was really cool…for a nerd.

We didn't tell the Makahs we let a vampire in on their secrets, which was easy to understand why.

Things with our new recruits were going well. There had been a few bumps here and there with some of the new guys. Richard, Brian and Tom were the only real problems.

Brian was bitter about having to take orders from some young punk. I thought it was a little bit hypocritical seeing how he followed Chris back in Makah, but then Chris wasn't imprinted on a half-vampire.

Richard as I soon learned was a man whore. Not even a week in La Push and he was already in hot water for sleeping with someone's girlfriend. He also hit on me a lot. It was flattering at first but it got annoying after a while. It got to the point where I punched him in the face and knocked him out. He had made a comment if I ever got tired of Embry not touching me his bed was always open.

Boy Embry sure was mad when he found out. He and Richard had a huge fight that left them both bloody and bruised. In the end Jake ordered Richard to not commit any kind of adultery with any other woman and to never make any kind of sexual innuendo to me again.

And Tom (Or as I like to call him Paul 2.0) like his dad was just a grumpy little prick. Surprisingly he and Paul got along pretty well. They both had a lot in common, they hated vampires, they like the same bands, liked the same food, liked the same sports. I swear it was like they were long lost brothers.

Evert was the exact opposite of his twin. More mature and level headed he seemed to be used to his brothers behavior. He also apologized on behalf of Richard, he seemed to be used to doing that, apologizing for his brother that is. I asked him why his brother was such a horn dog (no pun intended) and he told me.

"Richard may act like an idiot but I guarantee you he just acts that way. We are all under pressure from the elders to breed; we all have our coping mechanisms. You see Richard doesn't want a family, at least for now, he just wants to enjoy life and since we have an extended life he wants to enjoy it for as long as he can. But he gets lots of pressure from the elders to breed and he is to wild and carefree to be told what to do. So instead of sleeping with the girls the elders want him to he sleeps with everyone else."

"Doesn't he want love?" I asked.

"Love is for the imprinters and the humans, we wolves have a duty to the tribe, love comes later in life." He had said.

"Maybe now that the big secret is out maybe things can change." I said.

"Here's hoping." He said.

Kouga was still cool. He was very quiet and focused for a wolf, I definitely liked him. Embry liked him too, they both liked to read and Kouga had brought a lot of his books from his home. Another thing about Kouga was his clothing, while most guys wore sweats and second hand clothes Kouga liked to dress to impress. Made phasing tricky as he didn't want to shred his clothes. Seth idolized him now too; he thought Kouga was so cool with his piercings and tattoo. Yeah Kouga has a tattoo on his shoulder. It was some Asian symbol that stood for wolf.

Seth wanted to get one but mom put her foot down. I guess being a mutant wolf was okay but tattoos and piercings are the limit.

Steven was trying to be a doctor. He had been studying with Hank to take over as the local doctor but that had to be put on hold. He was thinking about getting a job at the hospital in Forks and Carlisle was going to see if he could help him. Steven was really dedicated to being a doctor; he had all kinds of medical books he was constantly reading over and over again. It was funny seeing how tall and dangerous he looked. He was definitely one of the more peaceful Makahs. He was a bit snippy though, he had one of those grown up down to earth personalities that clashed with people who were overly humorous and overly energetic.

William was an okay guy. Bit of a party animal, he looked for any and every excuse to throw a wild bash. I found out him and I both had a lot in common. He had to leave his girlfriend because he didn't want her involved with the wolf lifestyle. We both know what it's like to have this thing cross over to our human lives.

Tony was another of my favorites. He was so shy and soft spoken he was just so…adorable. He was like a weird mixture between Seth and Embry. So kind, so compassionate. He was the kind of person you could trust to tell your darkest secrets and know he would never tell them to anyone. He was also really friendly with Seth. He followed him around everywhere. Seth didn't mind, I think he liked having an admirer.

Chris and Kouga would always watch the two of them with a smile and a weird look in their eyes, like they saw something going on the rest of us was missing.

Speaking of Chris, we were on friendly terms. He took my talk to heart and was enjoying himself. I guess being so far away from Makah and not having to be the leader took a lot of weight of his shoulders. I know he was still hoping I would suddenly fall for him, but as long as he didn't press the issue I wouldn't bitch. He was a good guy, he deserved a good life of his choosing, and they all do.

Sid had made sure his children and nephews spent as much time with Old Quil as possible. And they did, fishing, camping, dinner together. They were all one big happy family. Even Brian was trying to be as nice to him as possible.

Oh and remember when Chris mentioned his dad's bad love life? Well the day after the Makahs got here Quil's mom showed up with groceries. There was so much she needed help, a bag slipped from her hand and Sid was there to catch it, only to drop it when he looked in her eyes and imprinted on her. That's right, Sid imprinted on Quil's mom.

Everyone was shocked. Quil just laughed hysterically, he wasn't too upset. He knew his mom would be in good hands.

Old Quil was thrilled; he knew his family would be in good hands.

And that brings me to my last point. Old Quil took a turn for the worse. His cancer has become more aggressive. He is now on his death bed, ready to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Quil P.O.V

I have feared this day for many months now. Death has finally come for me but I am not afraid. I just wish it would hurry up and take me; the cancer pain is killing me, literally.

I lay in my bed, struggling to breath. I was surrounded by my family and friends.

Billy, Sue and the other elders were here to pay their last respects. Some had tears in their eyes, but others like Billy had strong, yet somber.

Even the wolves had come to say goodbye. The majority had already paid their respects and waited outside. Many of the people from the reservation had stopped by to wish me farewell. Even some people from Forks drove to wish me farewell.

I made me so happy for this. I had expected a few to come and say bye. Instead dozens of people, some I knew like family, others I only met once and they were coming to bid me farewell.

I felt a feeling of accomplishment and achievement. How many people in the world die alone? How many can die surrounded by so many people? This feeling is so indescribable, this feeling of love and commitment.

I tried not to move because it was painful. But I wanted to see who was in the room. Quil, his mother, Sam and Emily, the elders, Brian, Sid and their sons. Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Embry.

Embry was here because he was like my other grandson. He and Quil were so close growing up he was family to me. Seth and Leah because I knew them well, Harry was one of my closest friend; the burden of the secret we had kept had weighed heavily on us.

Sam and Jake were Alphas and had come to me many times for advice.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three thirty." Quil said.

"Is it raining?" I asked.

I thought I could hear the rain drops, but I wasn't sure. Someone looked out the window, I wasn't sure who because I was back to resting my head on the pillow.

"Just started." someone said.

"I have little time; before she died Susan had a dream of my death. She said I would die when the rain stopped," I wheezed.

Quil's mother let out a sob, Billy's hands gripped the arms of his chair harder, Sue put her hand to her mouth.

"Don't be sad, I have led a good life, met many people, learned many things, and passed my wisdom onto many people. I have nothing to fear; soon I will be with Susan again. To be honest I am a little anxious," I laughed then coughed. "Tell me Quil how do I look?" I asked.

"Just fine." He said quietly fighting back tears.

"Liar," I laughed. "Brian you're a prick, tell me how I look?" I asked him.

"Like an old buzzard about to die." He grinned.

"You always were honest," I grinned. We weren't friends but we had learned to respect one another. He had told me earlier I had done a fine job with Quil. I greatly appreciated that.

"Quil, your father would be proud." He took my hand in his; tears were running down his face. "Don't cry now, someone needs to be making some jokes after I die. I expect you to keep the spirits up around here." I smiled.

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I love you grandpa," He said and went to stand with his mother, taking her into his arms and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Leah?" I called for her.

I heard movement and she was standing next to me. "I am so sorry for not telling about the females sooner. I never dreamed a female would be born to us, maybe if I hadn't been such an honorable man I could have helped you avoid so much pain."

"The past is dead old man"-she gently took my hand and put it to her swollen belly-"I'm looking toward the future now," She smiled.

I felt the baby give a small kick and I smiled, a tear falling down my eye. "Embry, you take good care of them boy." I said.

He walked into my field of vision. "I will gramps." He said using his name for me.

"Sam, Jake, I leave knowing you two will protect our people. Don't let me down," I said.

"We will sir." They said together.

"Billy, old friend I will tell Sara you send your love."

"She knows I love her; tell her I hope she can wait a little longer," Billy said.

"I will old friend. Sid Brian, I know we have our differences but I am glad you came, I only wish I could have met the rest of your family." I turned to their sons. "I hope you all find your own happiness, a path of your choosing. And I hope you see in La Push what Susan saw." I turned back to Sid and Brian. "We all had fine children."

I lowered my head. I was so tired mind, body, and soul. The hard rain was beginning to soften. "My friends, my family, I will see you all again…one day." I cracked open my eyes to look at them. My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. They all looked at me with eager and terrified eyes. They heard the rain fall coming to an end, they knew what was about to happen. "What are you all looking at? That's all I got." I said gently I closed my eyes.

I have lived well. I have delighted; I have despaired, desired, dreamed, loved, destroyed, and created. And now the end is here, all good things must end, for that is what gives life value.

And then……the rain…….stopped…………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil P.O.V

We watched as slowly but surely my grandfather stopped breathing.

I walked up to him and pressed my fingers to the side of his neck. Nothing.

I looked at everyone in the room and shook my head. The reaction was immediate; some cried others nodded in grim acceptance. But even they had tears.

Jake, Sam and the others all left to inform the others who were waiting outside. Only I, mom, and the Makahs were left in the room. With my wolf hearing I could hear the others breaking the news, and the cries and sobs that followed.

We stood in silence, just staring at the body, like it would wake up or something. Then Brian surprised us all.

"I never liked him, still don't. But Susan chose him above all others, and he raised fine children."

Sid spoke up next. "He was a good man, and a good teacher. Men like him are in short quality now a days."

Mom went next. "He was always a hard worker; he earned his place in life and was willing to help others."

One by one my cousins went saying something final about him. Then it was my turn. "He was my grandfather…and I miss him so much already." I said.

We bowed our heads in respect; mom went to go call someone to pick up the body.

"Come on cousin," William said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "We must give him a proper send off."

"Huh?" I asked.

"A bonfire, we sing, we dance, we reminisce about the good times and the bad times, and we get shit faced in the process. We send off Uncle Quil in style. How's that sound?" He asked.

I looked back to the body that was once Quil Ateara. Then I remembered him telling me to keep everyone's spirits up. I turned to my cousin and smiled.

"Hell yeah, I'll make the calls and you bring the booze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Someplace here and there_

I opened my eyes to a warm glowing sun.

There was no pain in my old joints, or pain from the cancer. I move my hands and feel sand, warm and flowing between my fingers.

I stood up and looked around; I was on a vast beach, with water clearer than anything I have ever seen. The sun was brighter then I have ever seen in La Push. I looked at my hands and say they were young and strong once again.

"See something you like?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw her, my Susan. She wore her old white dress, with her matching white hat. She only wore it when it was a nice sunny day, or for church. She was young once again, but still beautiful.

"Susan," I whispered.

I grabbed her and kissed her. She still tasted like flowers and sunshine.

"I missed you," I whispered burying my face into her hair.

"I missed you too," She said stroking the side of my face.

I pulled back and took her hand. We began to walk down the long beautiful beach hand in hand.

"This looks like the Caribbean," I said recalling the photos we used to look at before she died.

"Remember how we said we would go there one day?" She smiled. "Well better late then never."

"Heaven is in the Caribbean?" I asked.

"No silly," She laughed pushing me. "It is what it is."

"I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you." I said.

"Well we have no rush, we have forever." She said.

We continued to walk hand in hand, in silence. Together forever.

And that was the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La Push, first beach_

Quil made the calls. Soon word spread of the final farewell party for Old Quil. William and a few others chipped in for the beer and food. The women helped prepare the food. And the men did all the heavy lifting, getting the fires ready.

It never rained during the party (If you would call it that) But just as William predicted all the people who came-which was quite a lot-all danced, sang, drank, and reflected their experience with the man who was Quil Ateara. Went on for many hours, during which they cried and laughed as Quil, Old Quil's grandson told stories his grandfather told him, and the stories of the man they all knew and loved.

At the end, when the stars were bright and the great bonfires were reduced to smoldering Embers everyone raised their drink in remembrance.

They drank their drinks, and then it began to rain, exactly when they cried.

**Fusedtwilight: And that is the end of old Quil. I channeled a lot of frustration into this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 32

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 32

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chap. I am pleased you all thought old Quil got a good send off. And now on with the story.**

_One month after Old Quil died._

Leah P.O.V

Life has returned to some form of normalcy around here.

Things are still going smoothly with the Makahs, the baby is healthy as a wolf, me and Embry going strong… yep everything is going great.

So of course I am cautious. Because let's face it my life has been a continuing theme. I'm happy and satisfied then life pulls the rug out from under my feet and I'm full of more angst then a convention at hot topic.

So what has happened this last month? Well besides the usual, rain, rain, and more rain. We had a vampire incident. A pair of vampires came strolling through, a nomadic pair who thought they could use our rez as an all you can eat buffet. But we showed them…or rather him. Embry killed the guy but the chic got away. So of course it's like the whole Victoria situation again because you know 'Vampires avenging their mates' and all.

And guess of course who would be her number one target.

So of course there is some worry. I mean she doesn't know about me but still, when has that stopped a vampire from getting payback? I mean she has all the time in the world to wait and find some way to get back at Embry for killing her mate. But with all the wolves running around there is no way she can find a way in….

Okay so I'm a little worried. Maybe if I wasn't carrying extra luggage I wouldn't be so antsy, but when you have another life growing inside it makes you extra anxious.

Speaking of extra anxious Alice decided we needed to go baby shopping…again. I mean we already have stuff from the baby shower and other stuff we bought ourselves, but Alice wouldn't hear of it so we were going to Forks to do some shopping.

Of course because of the mean vindictive vampire bitch running around I had to of course have a small entourage of wolves. Sam, Embry, Seth, and of course Tony (Who I have recently learned from Kouga and Chris is gay and has a thing for Seth! Can you believe it? I was shocked, Tony looks about as gay as Jake does. Add that to the fact he has a crush on my little brother. Which I find funny as hell, I still haven't told Seth) and Rose and Alice, and believe it or not Emily.

But before we were to leave Sam asked to see me and Embry. He wanted to talk with us and Emily about something important. I wonder what?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

We sat around my table.

Me, Embry, Leah and Emily. I had called them over to my house so we could discuss a very important thing. The baby's paternity.

"Thank you for coming, I think we need to talk about this before the baby is born." I said.

"What's up?" Leah asked.

"Well as you know due to the nature of the birth people may be curious as to the baby's paternity as only those who know our secret know I am the father." I said.

Emily said. "The other day I was talking to some of the lady's at the store and they began to ask questions about you Leah. About who the father is, they thought I might know but I told them no."

"God I hate those bitches," Leah said rolling her eyes. "All they ever do is talk shit and gossip, Christ. They tried cornering mom into telling them who the father is."

"Leah, have you or anyone else given any thought about what you will tell people when they ask?" I asked her.

She looked at Embry a little uncertain. "Kind of, I mean I know I can't say it's you without people thinking she was the result of an affair. I know I will tell her you are the father when she grows older." She leaned on Embry's shoulder. "I mean no one should have to grow up not knowing who their father is."

"Embry you are willing to accept the baby like she was your own right?" Emily asked.

Embry nodded eagerly and I fought down a streak of jealousy. "I know I'm young, but I love Leah and the baby. I've been reading those baby books everyone got Leah; I've even been taking some classes with Leah."

I did not know, or like that. I knew Leah had been taking classes to stay in shape during her pregnancy. I knew she was even going to those classes where they tell you what to expect and what to do when the time comes. But she never invited me.

Leah must have seen the look on my face because she quickly said. "I took Embry with me because he is my….boyfriend." She said.

"I heard fiancé," I said remembering them in the woods.

"That is still up in the air," Leah said rubbing the bracelet Embry gave her. "We decided to wait until the baby is born before any long term commitments are made."

"That's great Leah." Emily said giving her a smile.

"I still wish you had invited me to one of these meetings Leah." I said sullenly.

"First I didn't even want to be there Sam. But everyone thought I should know more, and I think they told me too much for comfort. I mean I thought I would just learn some breathing exorcises. Instead I got to see a home video of some woman popping out a kid." She said disgustedly. "Second if Embry is going to help with the baby he should know how to do it right too."

"But I'm the father, he is the uncle." I said.

"Yes, but he is the one sharing my bed, he gets special privileges." She said sarcastically.

Before I could come up with something to say Emily put her hand on my hand, reminding me why we were here.

"The reason I am brining all of this up is because I have a proposal for you two," I said.

"We're all ears Sam." Embry said.

"Well since we can't let people know the true paternity of our child. I propose we tell people that Embry is the father."

This was definitely a Kodak moment. I don't think I have ever seen Leah speechless.

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

"I got the idea from you Leah."

"Me?"

"Remember when you tried telling me that Embry was the father? Well let's stick to that plan." I said.

"Sam why?" She asked.

"Leah someone's name has to go on the certificate," I said gently. "Everyone knows what my father was like, what our father was like." I said to Embry. "If I claim her as mine people will think the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I had to grow up with his reputation hanging over my head, and I don't want it passing on to her."

She looked at Embry and he looked at her too shocked for words.

"But what will we tell her?" Embry asked. "I mean we can't tell her we are both her dads, you know how kids talk, and it would be too confusing for her."

"I have gone over this with Sam myself guys," Emily said. "But we both agree it's for the best. Once she grows up and gets mature enough we will tell her the truth. Sam will still be there for her, but he will have to play the role of uncle instead of father until we decide she is ready," She said gently.

I wasn't too fond of the idea. Every ounce of my being wanted to run around La Push shouting to the world it was my baby. But this is about her happiness not mine.

"Shit this is so fucked up." Leah moaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I am not too pleased with it myself Leah but this is the hand fate has dealt us," I said.

"What is it with you and that word?" She asked angrily. "This is fate that is fate." She said doing a mock imitation of me.

I was not in a mood for her grief, so I decided to just give her some time to think.

"Look just think about it, we still have some time left before we have to make any hasty decisions." I said.

Leah was visibly upset, but Embry was keeping her calm.

"Let's go I need to get out of here. You guys can follow us to Forks right?" She asked.

We told her yes and we all left heading for Forks. I would like to add more wolves to Leah's guard, but she would have no more. I wanted to press the issue but as I learned the hard way a pregnant Leah can be a deadly Leah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was plenty pissed at Sam.

One I felt guilty about not inviting him to my classes, he was the father after all. Second I felt more guilt because he had to surrender his rights as a father just because of some fucking technicality. I shouldn't feel guilt at all. Not like I asked for this fucking curse.

The drive to Forks was quiet, Embry knew when to let me stir in my moods, and god blesses his hot sexy heart. Damn hormones not now.

We met up with the others at the store Alice chose for the shopping. She was all ready and raring to go. Rose was there not because we were friends but now that Nessie is no longer a baby she needs something to fill that void.

Us girls stuck together while the boys fanned out, keeping a close eye out for trouble. I imagine them being men they found the boring task of watching the area more fun than watching us do some baby shopping.

I have to remember to thank Carlisle, with the help of the info he got from us from the Makahs he created a perfume from some rare plant he got from the Amazon coven that could help make Vampire smell more bearable to us wolves. Which was an extra bonus for me being pregnant and having extra enhanced senses.

I was too busy being a grumpy bitch to really care about the shopping. I let the girls chatter aimlessly about this and that while I just nodded my head every once and a while.

It wasn't until I told them I needed a bathroom break that I was finally able to get away. Emily suggested accompanying me I snapped at her, telling her I didn't need a babysitter to take a piss.

I was going back into some bad habits I know, but hormones and Sam's power to piss me off naturally had me in a foul mood. And what happened next didn't do anything to improve it at all.

I was trying to find the damned restroom when the sound of crying stopped me in my tracks. I followed the sound with my eyes until I spotted the source.

A little girl about three or four was crying. She was holding herself and looking around desperately looking for something…or someone.

I could hear her crying softly "Mommy?"

I felt two things, one anger. Anger at the fact that no one was stopping to help the poor little girl. And second, I have no idea how to describe it. It was like this feeling so deep within me, so powerful I had no time to feel it.

Before I knew it I was power walking (Because running isn't possible if your pregnant) straight to the crying girl.

She saw me coming and her eyes got big and a bit more frightened. I don't blame her, the way my mood was I could make anyone fearful.

"Sweetie is you okay?" I asked.

She looked me up and down. After she saw how gentle and warm I was to her, not to mention the baby bump she decided I was no threat. "No," She whispered her lip quivering.

My heart melted right there and then. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and sing to her and tell her everything will be okay.

"Where is your mother?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said sobbing.

I wiped her face, cleansing it of tears. "How about this we go find the security men they have here and they will keep you safe while they find your mom." I said gently.

"I'm scared, what if-if-she never finds-me," She cried.

"Lindsey there you are!" A female voice cried.

We both looked and saw a woman was heading our way. She was young, probably only a few years older than me. She was definitely the mom. They were too similar to not be related.

"MOMMY!" The little girl yelled running off to the woman.

The woman scooped up Lindsey and cradled her in her arms. "Thank you so much, I was on my phone and when I was done she was gone, I should have paid more attention. She must have saw something and stopped following."

She trailed off seeing the angry expression on my face. "Following you? What you need to hands to hold a phone?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

I mean she's what? Four? Three? And you think you can let her out of your sight so you can bullshit on your phone?!"

Lindsey gasped at my swearing. I was to gone though, those instincts were still running through my head, and now the protective feeling was gone, replaced by anger at this foolish woman, no girl for letting her pup out of her sight.

"I mean women like you make me sick," I continued. "It's irresponsible retards like you that give mothers like me a bad name. So foolish and dumb to let your child wonder around where any pervert could take them. It's people like you who can't take care of their own kids and they wind up on a milk carton or an episode of CNN."

"How dare you! What right do you have to tell me about parenting?" She demanded her face going red.

"Because I have enough brains not to let my own kid out of sight you dumb BITCH!" I yelled.

We had drawn a crowd by now. People were staring at us, pointing and whispering.

"Leah!"

I turned and saw the others heading for me.

I gave the woman one last glare and headed for the others.

"Leah what?" Sam asked.

"Just shut up and take me home, I've had enough," I said through clenched teeth.

I was trying not to phase. But it was so tempting to just let it all out and go wild, so tempting indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night I sat in bed with Embry.

We said nothing, what was there to say.

"Well this sure has been an interesting day," He said. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I said rubbing my belly.

"Come on Leah, you shouldn't hold so much bad stuff in, it's not good for you," He said kissing my cheek.

I sighed. "Sam's plan kind of threw me through a loop hole, then that idiot at the store losing her daughter like that. I just lost it."

"Why?" He asked.

"I felt guilty for not inviting Sam to those dumb classes, and more when he said he was willing to say you're the dad, I know how much it tears him up. Then when I saw that poor little girl my motherly instincts kicked in and…well you saw," I said leaning in closer to him.

"What do you think of his plan?" Embry asked.

"For right now I don't want to think," I whispered onto his neck. I began to plant butterfly kisses along his neck. "I just want to feel."

"Whoa Leah, stop," He said pushing me away a little. "We can't."

"But why not? I'm so horny it's not even funny," I said.

"Leah you're pregnant, we can't risk anything to the baby." Embry said firmly standing up and crossing his arms.

I glared at him and stood up and he faltered when he saw the look in my face.

"Leah?"

"I want sex Embry…right..now." I said.

"No," He said.

I stepped dangerously towards him. "I wasn't asking."

"Leah, back away, Leah?...HELP!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

I was chatting with Tony on facebook. He was a really cool guy. I was glad he came to La Push, we were instant friends. He had come up to me and asked my name and asked if I would like to hang out. I said yes and we had become inseparable. It was nice to have a friend like him; he never made fun of me or mocked me like the others. In fact he was very protective of me which was cool to have someone finally stand up for me.

Then I heard a scream for help and instantly rushed to see what the problem was.

My thoughts immediately raced to danger, and I ran to Leah's room. It sounded like Embry but what could be causing him to scream for help.

I opened the door and what I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life.

There on the ground was Embry, onto of him was Leah. She had a hold on his sweatpants and was trying to rip them off but Embry was trying to pry her off. She almost had them down and I could see his bare ass.

"GIVE IT TO ME EMBRY!" She shouted.

"NO! GET OFF WOMAN!" He shouted.

"I WANT SEX!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

They continued to struggle. I quietly shut the door and walked back to my room. I sat down on my chair, thanking God mom was over at Charlie's so she wouldn't have had to see what I just did.

What is it about baby hormones that make a woman such a raging sex monster?

I saw Tony was still on, he was wondering what was wrong. I then proceeded to describe in detail what I just saw. Best thing about friends, they can share your nightmares too.

**Fusedtwilight: Hormones make a woman do some scary things. And now some sad news, only one more chapter of storks and wolves, and then it's the end. Yep that's right next chapter the baby will be born, and of course there will be all kinds of complications. Please review.**


	34. Chapter 33

Storks and Wolves

Chapter 32

**Fusedtwilight: Well the time has come. Thanks to my beta and all my reviwers, and if I made any mistakes about the birthing bit, sorry I'm a dude so I have no experience. And a big special thanks to sarahmax for helping me with idea's, this chapter is for you. And now the final chapter of storks and wolves.**

_One month and twelve days later_

Leah P.O.V

"She's late." I said.

"Who is?" Embry asked.

It had been little over a month since the little incident with Embry. Sadly I had been unsuccessful in jumping his bones. Seth being the loud mouth he is had apparently stumbled on us and during one of the guys patrol days accidently let it slip what had happened.

Needless to say everyone thought the whole damn thing was funny and soon a whole slew of jokes were made. The guys just loved making fun of me for being a sex fiend and Embry being my bottom. But they stopped when I threw the refrigerator at them.

"The baby, it has been nine months and twelve day's she is late." I complained.

She should be here any day now; I have been to the hospital four times because of false labor. Can you believe that? False labor, how fucked up is that?

"Maybe she isn't. Don't forget you did phase a few times during the beginning, and this isn't an exact science." Seth said.

Some of the wolves were over hanging out at my place. Why? Because Seth had to go and invite them. Apparently he had gotten real close to the Makahs, little traitor. When I tried to complain about him inviting people over he reminded me this was his house too. Which was true.

I decided not to throw a fit. Seth hadn't had any friends over since he phased, not counting the pack. So what it was just a few friends, Seth needed a personal life too.

Tony was here of course. I had a talk with him a few weeks ago about him having a thing for Seth. He knew Seth was straight as an arrow but that didn't stop him from wanting him. Who was I to bitch? After all that time I spent pinning for Sam. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone he was gay, so far only me, Chris, and Kouga were the only ones who knew.

I guess in Makah being gay is a big no, no. At least if you're a wolf because the whole breeding the next generation thing. The more I learn about the Makah wolves the more I pity them. I used to complain about being a wolf but no one was dictating my right to breed.

Chris and Kouga were here as well. Tom was hanging out with Paul, Steven was at Quil's reading some bio books, Brian was looking for a job, Sid was somewhere with Quil's mom, Richard was out trying to get some ass and Evert was probably making sure his twin stayed out of trouble.

Jake was hanging out with Nessie over at the Cullen's and Quil was babysitting Clair. Her parents loved Quil. I guess Claire loved Quil so much and Emily speaks so highly of him they always call him first to babysit now. Quil does a good job of not creeping them out with all the attention he gives her.

Personally I'm glad he is with Claire right now. He tries to tell us he is fine, but when you lose a loved one you're not fine, period. I should know.

But we don't push him; he knows we are here for him. And I know that if you keep on telling someone how sorry you are for their loss you're just digging the knife in deeper.

"I just want her out of me now." I said grumpily.

The T.V was on. A special news alert was on at the moment.

"There's a bad storm coming." Kouga said watching T.V.

The weather man was talking about a bad storm heading our way. It storms around the area a lot but this was more dangerous than usual according to the T.V

Great just what we need. Bad enough we had no word about that vampire chick, but now we got this storm to worry about. Matter of fact I could hear the winds beginning to pick up, and even smell the rain coming. These heightened senses sure are a kick.

"So Leah have you thought up any names for the baby?" Chris asked..

"A few actually," I said. "I was thinking of Sarah, nice and simple. Nothing too girly or cutesy about it."

"That sounds nice." Chris said.

"Any idea's for a middle name?" Kouga asked.

"No, Sarah Call is a good enough name I think," I said leaning against Embry.

"Call? I thought Sam was the father," Tony asked confused.

He and Seth were plugging the PS3 in. They wanted to play a game before the storm knocked out the power.

"Well since we have to keep the whole wolf factor a secret. And we don't want her growing up as the result of an affair, Sam thought we should tell people Embry is the father," I said.

"That must be tough." Chris said.

"I know what it's like to grow up without a father," Embry said drawing everyone's attention. "She needs a father for her publicly. Someone to come to her parent teacher conferences, someone who can take her to her dance recitals, someone who can be there for her in the public eye. If Sam claims her then the reputation his-our father left behind will follow Sam and Sarah and any other children Sam and Emily have. So we will do this, so she can grow up as normal as possible."

"She won't be normal though, she will be born a werewolf because of her lineage." Kouga said.

"We know that, but that doesn't mean we can't try and help her in any and every way possible. Growing up can be bad enough as a human, and this wolf thing was hell for us. I can't bear to think how this will affect my little girl." I said.

Chris and Kouga looked at each other, sharing one of those looks that shared a lot of information.

"We understand you will be facing difficulties with raising a pureblood wolf and we would like to offer our assistances." Chris said.

"What kind of assistances?" Embry asked. He was still suspicious of the Makah wolves.

I don't blame him, knowing how much they _treasure_ female wolves. Last thing I want is for them to try and get her thinking being a walking uterus is a cool thing.

"No funny business," Kouga said waving his arms defensively. "But as you know we have practice training with young wolf pups. And let me tell you it is harder then raising a human child."

"Explain," I said.

"If you think a grown wolf is temperamental you should see a baby wolf," Tony said without taking his eyes off the T.V as he and Seth fought each other on Halo. "We have to home school them because they are so emotionally unstable they phase a lot. But over the generations we have learned how to keep them calm."

"What are you? Trained wolf nannies?" I asked sarcastically.

They just looked at me.

"How would you guys know how to raise a wolf baby? Seth asked.

"We kept documents, which we gave you guys remember?" Kouga said.

"But thanks to our mind link we have the same experience as our forefathers do at raising them, and we know the same techniques they used to stop them from phasing," Chris said.

"Techniques?" Embry asked confused.

"We have a lot to teach you guys," Chris smiled. "Pack masters, or those capable of becoming pack masters are capable of forcing, or preventing a wolf to phase. Hasn't Sam or Jake ever done that?"

I looked at Seth and Embry. "No, we didn't know that was possible," I said.

"It's tricky and only pack masters are capable of it." Kouga said.

"You mean Alpha's and Beta's?" Embry said.

"Alpha's I believe so, but if Beta means someone who can become an Alpha or pack master then yes," Kouga said.

"For us an Alpha is a pack master, and a beta is his second in command, whoever the Alpha chooses to be."

"Man you Quileute's have it easy," Tony complained. "We have to fight to prove we can be Alpha or beta material."

"Have you fought any fights?" Seth asked.

Tony didn't look too thrilled about that question. "Kind of, not for status, but when two wolves disagree about something they either take it to the Alpha, or they fight it out. A lot of the wolves liked to pick on me because they thought I was weak."

"Why?"

"I guess there is just something they sensed in me they didn't like." He said sadly.

I looked at Kouga and Chris. They looked back at me with knowing eyes. Tony was a naturally sensitive guy. Not because he was gay, he was just really soft like Seth was. And I guess some more cavemen like guys don't think real men like to read, or listen to violin music.

"Don't worry you're in La Push now." Seth said punching his arm and laughing. Tony smiled back and they continued to play.

"Leah," Chris said grabbing my attention. "We would like to help you with Sarah when she is born. And we can also teach your pack how to keep her calm, it will take a bit of practice but I believe with all the wolves in La Push we can teach a few of them how to do it too. The more of you that now how to do it, the easier it will be to help the baby grow up. Because if she keeps phasing then…"

"Then she won't age," I said rubbing my belly.

"Exactly," Kouga said. "Me, Chris, father, and Uncle Brian can teach you how. I and Chris have experience keeping the young ones calm. And Father and Brian kept us calm when we were growing up."

"Can anyone else do it?" I asked.

"The twins and Stephan might, they have the knowledge and the fact they can partially shift proves they are Pack master material, but they have no experience. Tom has no patience to handle a baby wolf. Tony lacks the strength to summon the power needed, no offense little bro."

"None taken." He said.

"I can't promise it will go smoothly though, even with caretakers it can still be a difficult process," Chris said.

I looked at Embry, asking him silently what he thought. He nodded seeing the benefits of the decision. Anything for my little girl.

"Any help would be appreciated." I said.

Chris and Kouga smiled. Suddenly the lights flickered and there was a loud echoing boom. We looked out the window and saw it was getting bad out.

Suddenly I got a weird feeling in my stomach and I felt wetness between my legs.

"Did you guys here that?" Embry said.

"What's that smell?" Kouga asked sniffing the air.

"Guys it's time." I said.

"Time for what?" Embry asked confused, but Chris knew because he stood up quickly.

I showed them my now wet pants. "My water just broke." I said.

Everyone was on high alert now. "Call mom, Sam, hell call everyone it's time!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O..V

"Okay we'll be right over!" I said quickly hanging up the phone.

"Sam what is it?" Emily asked looking at me.

"Seth just called, the baby is coming, we need to get over there!"

She moved fast. She grabbed the camera and recorder and the keys and we were out the door. The wind was picking up and the rain was cold, I cursed fate for making the weather so bad when my daughter was on the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue P.O.V

"Charlie!" I called hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" He came rushing down the stairs.

"It's time! Leah's water broke!"

We rushed out to the cruiser; I knew this was going to be bad. I haven't seen a storm like this in years.

"I can't stay, there are already reports of accidents on the roads." Charlie said.

"It's okay, just get me there and we'll meet you and the hospital when you're done," I said.

I was feeling so anxious. My baby was about to have a baby. God Harry please watch over us today, we need you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake P.O.V

I was over at the Cullen's eating some of the food Esme had prepared for us when I received the call.

"On my way!" I hanged up the phone.

"Is it time for Leah's baby to come Jake?" Nessie asked me.

"Yes," I said dialing Quil's cell phone number. I told him it was time when he answered. He said he was on his way.

"I'll call Carlisle and tell him to expect Leah," Esme said.

"Tell her we wish her well!" Alice said tossing me the keys to one of their cars.

"Will do!" I said rushing out the doors.

I had to hurry, my beta needed me, and I would be there for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown P.O.V

They would suffer.

They will pay for taking my mate from me. The storm is perfect, and now that bitch is having the brat. Perfect. If there is a God he is smiling down on me.

I know all this thanks to my gift. I can project my consciousness from my body, like a form of astral projection. Since they killed my mate I have been observing them, watching them, and they never knew I was there.

I have learned the names of my prey, watched them sleep, watched them eat, watched and learned their habits, there secrets.

Waiting, planning for the right time to strike. And now the mutant bitch is ready to birth her little abomination, and this storm will help me mask my movements.

Soon, soon I will avenge my mate and end the life of that little whore and her whelp, and make that bastard pay for what he did. A mate for a mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Will you guys hurry the fuck up!" I shouted.

They guys were running around getting everything ready for our trip to the hospital.

"Were coming, were coming," Seth said carrying a bag of food. With a waiting room full of wolves food would be necessary.

I heard the sound of Sam's car pull up, and then him and Emily came rushing through the door. They headed right for me. "Are you okay?" They asked.

"My water broke I'm fine, except for the cramps," I said.

"Do they hurt?" Sam asked.

Is he joking? "It's like the kind you get with your period," I said.

"And you're going to feel them…now," Embry said looking at his watch.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit me in the lower region. "Oww."

Damn him! He had been timing my contractions.

Kouga came up to me looking grim, "I just got a call from my father, and he has informed me all roads leading to the hospital are blocked."

We stared at him with mixtures of horror and shock. "What?" I asked.

"The storm has caused some accidents and there are debrief on the road. They are advising people to stay indoors right now and to stay off the roads."

"Well I don't care what _they_ are saying because the baby is telling me something different," I said.

Just then another clap of thunder sounded that shook the whole damn house. It was like Mother Nature was daring me to try and go to the hospital. Well bring it on bitch!

"Leah, it's getting worse out by the second, we can't risk the baby," Sam said.

"Then where am I going to birth her?" I asked him.

"Why not here?" Seth said.

"5…4…3…2…1," Embry counted when another pain hit me.

"Will you stop that!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, just thought you should know," He said.

"I am not having a baby in my house, it's not sterile, and this isn't the 18th century where a woman had to do home birth." I said.

"We may not have a choice Lee," Sam said. "The roads are too dangerous to travel. We can't risk the baby's safety."

Damn it he was right. As much as I wanted her to be born I wanted it to be safe first. "Fuck. Call Carlisle and tell him to get his ass down here," I said.

"And for god's sake will someone get me some pickle ice cream?"

Sam made a motion like he was going to comfort me. But Embry got to me first; he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me.

"It will be okay," He said.

"I just wanted this to be as normal as possible." I said leaning into his embrace.

"I know, don't worry everything will be fine. Oh and Leah."

"Hm?"

"3…2…1."

"Owww!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie dropped my mom off. He couldn't stay too many accidents and the chief was needed to help keep Forks in order.

I was on the phone with Carlisle having a nice talk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME OVER!" I hollered into the phone.

"Leah please, I can't leave the hospital. There are people who were hurt during the storm I can't leave the hospital. We're already having trouble keeping up because of the nurses that were laid off," He said apologetically.

Laid off! Why in the hell would they lay off nurses! Fucking economy!

"Carisle please, you're the only one I trust and the only one I have been seeing and I can't use anyone else because what if something freaky happens and the norm see's it what am I going to-to-to-do," I said beginning to cry.

Damn it fucking hormones. Why am I crying? Just because my baby picked the worst day to be born and now all my carefully laid planes are being thrown out the fucking window.

Jake took the phone out of my hands and began to talk to Carlisle and began to talk to him while mom and Embry tried to get me to calm down.

"Its okay sweetie we can make this work." Mom said trying to calm me down.

"How, who can we call we can trust to help us?" I asked.

"Well what about Stephan?" Tony said.

We all turned to look at him.

"Well I mean he did work as a nurse at the hospital back home, and he knows a lot about this kind of stuff," He said a little self conscious of the attention.

"I am about to have a human being push its way out my vagina, there is no way in hell I am letting a stranger touch my private parts," I said.

"Well then I will help him," Mom said.

"You can't be a midwife," I said.

"Why not? I'm your mother," She said sounding a little hurt.

"You're too old." I said.

"Young lady I will have you know I have helped many women give birth and in case you have forgotten successfully birthed two." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Another contraction hit me right then and there. With the way these things were going I would agree to anything. "Fine just call him and get him over here."

Kouga got out his cell phone and dialed Stephens's number. He said he would be over soon as possible.

I wish that was soon enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire P.O.V

I watched as they all hustled about.

The bitch was in labor and surrounded by friends. I took the time to memorize faces, remembering who was in charge and would prove to be the most dangerous. There were so many wolves in the area, but the storm was making it difficult for them.

I then explored the house more, finding which direction would be the easiest way to get in and out. Because once I kill the bitch and her pup those wolves will be after me, and I don't plan on dyeing today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

It had been an hour and the storm had worsened. The sky was pitch black. The lighting streaked across the sky in a rather beautifully.

Stephen was here now and he immediately tried to take charge of the situation. Only to be shot down by mom who had special authority. Her house, her rules.

Everyone was doing their best to try and keep me calm. Embry was giving me a foot rub, Emily was making food for everyone, and Sam was by my side not talking, waiting to be told what to do.

We had moved the furniture to make space in the living room, I was still pissed that I had to give birth in my own house like some modern primitive but Mother Nature had to go on the rag and ruin everything. Thanks a lot you whore.

Anyway we made room in the living room and used blankets and pillows to make a little comfy futon for me. Someone suggested my bed but after I squeezed Sarah out I was going to be tired as hell, and I was not going to sleep in blood and after birth.

"Sam, did I tell you guys I have found a name for the baby?" I asked him.

He was instantly read right by my side, refusing to leave except to check on Emily..

"Sarah, I decided to call her Sarah," I told him.

"That's a beautiful name." He said his eyes full of warmth and affection.

"Sarah?" Jake asked.

"Yeah after your mom. I'm old enough to remember her, she was really cool, plus it would be a good way to thank you."

"For what?" He said sounding surprised.

"For letting me into your pack, for making me your beta, for giving me a chance," I said.

"Wow, Leah thanks I mean..wow." He said. He was totally surprised by me naming my baby after his mom. "Dad will love that." He said.

"Where is Billy?" Embry asked.

"Home, with Rachel. Paul is keeping an eye on them the other younger wolves are with their family's keeping them safe, a few of the wolves are out doing patrol, looking for that vampire." Jake said.

"You really think she would try something now?" Embry asked.

"This is a cold one were talking about Embry, they aren't affected by the weather," Sam said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire P.O.V

Too true wolf boy.

And I am all too aware of the rest of the mongrel's feeble attempts to track me. Poor dogs the storm is playing havoc with their senses.

What shall I do when I come for your bitch and pup? Should I kill her then the pup? Should I stick my hand into her bloated gut and rip the disgusting thing and crush it in front of you?

Or maybe steal it away and strangle it with its cord and leave it on your doorstep as a nice little present?

I am coming little wolves, I am coming to play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice P..O.V

"She is coming," I said.

"Who?" Jasper asked me.

"A nomad, her mate was killed by Embry. She can project her consciousness from her body and has been stalking the wolves, I have been keeping an eye on her but it has been fuzzy because of the wolves involvement."

"What is she planning Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The storm, and Leah is finally going to give birth," Edward said walking in. He saw my vision, he knows what is going on.

"Is Carlisle in La Push?" Jasper asked.

Esme walked in. "No, he was unable to attend to Leah."

"So what do we do?"

"We should call the wolves and warn them," Jasper said.

"And the vampire?" Esme asked.

"Me, Edward and Jasper can take care of her. We need to hurry though, she keeps on changing her mind about when to attack, the sooner the baby comes the sooner she will attack," I said.

Edward used his cell to contact Jake. He informed him of the situation and gave us permission to enter La Push.

Poor Leah, so much stress to deal with, I wonder how she is doing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

God damn contractions!

I really need to punch something now….where is Seth?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Jake had just gotten done telling me, Sam, and Chris what Alice had seen.

"Are we being watched now?" Sam asked.

"Alice said no. The leech is trying to keep an eye on us but is also trying to make sure we don't find her. We need to send out more wolves to try and find her, Alice says as long as she is doing her little out of body experience it leaves her body vulnerable to attack, but she knows we have some wolves out looking for her so she moves every so often to avoid us," Jake said.

"What do you propose we do?" Chris asked.

"We need to send out more wolves, Sam can you call some of your pack members and get them out there?" Jake asked.

"Some, the others are too young, their parents won't allow them to leave in this weather," Sam said.

"I'll call my cousins and uncle and have them go out. I and Kouga will join them, but I will leave Stephan and Tony to help with you guys. Will all of you be enough to protect her?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I am confident in our ability to protect her, we have enough wolves here," Sam said.

"Agreed, make it happen people, and let's keep this from Leah. I don't want to worry her unnecessarily." Jake said.

"I can here you," Leah called. "Enhanced sense's enhanced by baby remember?"

"Shit." We all said collectively.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Kouga left after calling their relatives for help.

That left me and Sam to attend to an irritated Leah. We knew there was a risk of us being watched by the Leech so we all spoke in Quileute.

_(Translated from Quileute)_

"_I am the beta, I am the sacred vessel, why would you all keep this from me?" She demanded._

"_We didn't want to worry you," I said._

"_So you decide to lie to me?" She demanded._

"_No, we were going to tell you after the baby was born and the leech was dead," Sam said._

"_Oh you guys!" She fumed. "We have a bunch of wolves and the Cullen's out hunting for her why should I be nervous?" She asked._

"_Because a homicidal, vengeful vampire is after your baby," I said. "Can you tell us you wouldn't over worry about it?" I asked._

"_Okay I am still worried, can you blame me?" She asked._

"_Can you blame us then for wanting to keep you calm?" Sam asked._

"_Shit how the hell am I supposed to argue with the both of you?" She asked laughing._

"_Like that has ever stopped you," I said and we all laughed._

"_Motherhood suites you Leah." Sam said suddenly._

"_Thanks Sam." Leah said giving him a small smile._

"_I mean it, I know we have had a lot of ups and downs, and I know there are still bumps to come. But I want you both to know that if you decide to marry, then you have my blessing."_

_We both stared at him surprised and shocked. "Thanks Sam." I said_

"_I mean it. I just want you both to be happy. And if that means getting married, then go for it, it's not right for me to try and tell either of you what to do. I'm not your Alpha anymore, and I still want to be your friend. And I realize that if I keep pushing then I will lose you both."_

"_Thank you Sam, we really appreciate that." I said._

_(End Translation)_

Stephan and Sue would check on Leah every once and a while. It had been two hours since her water broke and her contractions were beginning to become wider apart which according to Sue was a good thing.

Seth had the camera out and was filming everyone and everything. "Home movies," He had said.

Leah was in no mood for the camera and threatened to shove it up his ass if he put it near her face again.

I wonder if the others are having any luck finding the leech. For Leah and Sarah's sake I hope so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris P.O.V

My family and I ran through the woods.

The storm was against us though; the wind and rain blew something fierce. We had met up with the wolves from Sam's pack and we decided which areas we would inspect first.

The fact they were from another pack was a bit of an inconvenience as we weren't able to communicate telepathically.

Kouga ran with me when we met up with the Cullens.

The little girl, the bronze haired one, the blond male, and the blonde female and her mate.

"We are here to assist you," The one called Edward said.

"_If you know where we can find the vampire it would be greatly appreciated," I said._

I knew he was the mind reader. We knew some vampires had special powers. I was used to my pack sharing minds as wolves, which could be inconvenient enough at times. I couldn't imagine having to here all minds all the time.

Edward relayed the message to the others. The pixie stepped forward drawing our attention to her. "I can see her; she is hiding in a cave nearby. If we hurry we can catch her body while her spirit is away," She said.

"_And were just supposed to take her word for it? She a fucking vampire!" Tom said._

"_Tom shut up," I told him. "We will accompany you, we want to make sure this being is destroyed. And I am aware Sam's pack is still weary of you."_

"_Wonder why?" Richard thought sarcastically._

"_I would not want them to assume you are breaking the treaty," I continued ignoring Richard._

Edward told the others what I said. "That may be a good idea, I don't think Sam informed his wolves that we would be here." Edward said.

"_Alright everyone I want you to converge on our position, and if you spot any of Sam's wolves pass the message along," I told the others._

"_I am not working with a bunch of damn vampires!" Brian said angrily._

As much as I loved mu uncle, it was times like this I wished he wasn't in my pack. It was irritating that I a younger man had to order an older supposedly wiser man around because he was too damn stubborn.

"_We have no time for you to be an ass Brian, if you're not going to help then make yourself useful and go and help protect Leah." I said._

"_Watch your tone pup, you're not the Alpha no more," He growled._

"_No I am not," I snapped. "But in case it has escaped your notice old man our pack sister is in danger as is the unborn child she is about to have. And it is the will of our new Alpha we do everything in our power to protect her, now either shut the fuck up and do your job or you can just go back to Makah."_

"_Fine, see you there." He said sullenly._

He shut up after that and we followed the Cullen's to the cave where the she vamp was waiting. It wasn't easy as the rain hitting our eyes made it tough for us to see.

The shifting wind and rain was messing with our senses, but at least it helped dampen the vampire smell.

We followed them until we reached a small cave, at a distance you would think it was just a large rock formation covered in moss. But up close you saw the hole that lead into it the small cavern hidden by the boulders.

"_Is she inside?" I asked Edward._

"Yes, she is still inside. It is weird, I can barely here her thoughts, there like tiny whispers from the back of her mind," Edward said.

"We need to hurry she'll be coming back soon." Alice said.

Kouga went up to the entrance and sniffed.

"_Yep, definitely a vampire in there," He cringed. "She's pretty smart, our senses aren't too good in these conditions, and from the smell of it she hasn't been here too long. My guess she spies on us at Leah's, checks her area, then moves to a new secure location, then starts again, and since she is in an enclosed space her scent can't be blown around by the wind."_

"_Well let's not keep her waiting, let's go say hi, did you bring any inflammatory?" I asked Edward._

"Some gasoline and oil." Edward said.

"Let's move, she's about to come back." Alice said. "You guys tear her up and bring out the pieces; the rain will temporarily stop giving us enough time to burn the pieces."

Richard, Evert, Sid, Tom, and Brian showed up then.

"_To bad she is immobile, I was hoping for a fight," Tom said._

We headed in for the cave, our eyes quickly adapted to the dark, the further we headed into the cave the stronger the smell of vampire became. We found the leech sitting meditation style deep in the cave.

Without missing a beat I sprang forth.

This was my gift to Leah, to her daughter. I know there is no hope of a life between us, as much as I would like to escape to La Push and leave behind the responsibility of being a Makah wolf.

Leah was beautiful, strong, iron willed, sharp minded. Although I don't know her well I think I would like to start a life with her, I think together we could be happy, that I could help heal her wounded heart. But another had beaten me there, and I won't hurt her by trying to force the issue. I have my responsibilities and so does she.

I may not make life with her, but I can protect it.

That is all I can offer her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire P.O.V

I watched as the bitch talked with the scared woman.

I saw how the one wolf stared at her so full of love and compassion. Personally I saw nothing beautiful, as long as she kept her face turned at the right angle. From what I could tell from her good side she was a beauty once.

I noticed some of the wolves were gone, they had to leave to help some humans who were having problems with the storm, or so I heard.

I wonder how she got those scars. Oh well it doesn't matter is my-

Suddenly pain hit me all over my body, it was like something large was tearing me apart!

I had a vision of something large and furry with sharp teeth digging into my flesh.

"NOOOOOOO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

The contractions were more frequent now, so that means the baby is coming soon. The sooner the contractions the sooner a baby is born and that means more frequent pain. Right now I was trying to distract myself by talking to Emily. I felt there were some things that needed to be said.

"Remember when we were kids?" I asked Emily. "There was some girl who was making fun of you because of your braces and I threatened to bash her teeth in with a rock if she ever dissed you again."

"Oh my god yes, she still is too afraid to even look at me, of course that might be the scars," She laughed.

"I'm glad you're here Em," I said taking your hands.

"You are?" She asked.

"Look Em, I can't promise that things between us will ever be like they were. I'm not that good a person to just forget or forgive like that. But things are different now, I have Embry and we'll be seeing more of each other when Sarah is born." There were tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I still love you Emily, but I can never forget that you're the one who is with Sam, I just can't. We can't be sister's, but maybe…friends."

"Oh Leah!" She hugged me. "I'm sorry for the pain I brought you, I missed you so much and I tried to distance myself from you so I wouldn't hurt you. But I never stopped loving you, not once."

I hugged her back. I meant what I had said. There was too much bad blood between us for us to ever be as close as we were. But I know Emily is a good person, someone I can trust. And I want things between us to be stable. I was tired of hating Emily for the whole damn imprint thing.

She was an important part of Sam's life, and thereby an important part of Sarah's life. I want Sarah to love her as much as I once did. I don't want her to resent Emily because of me; I won't teach my daughter how to hate.

I would forgive, but never forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Leah let's take a look," Stephen said.

I had my pants off and a blanket spread over my lap so I could get some privacy. I know the majority of the people in the room had seen me naked already but I was not comfortable with them seeing my junk on display.

"Can I have some pain medicine?" I asked him.

"It's too late for that I'm afraid, besides your metabolism is too strong and I don't want to give you too much, it might hurt the baby." Stephen said.

"How is she?" Mom asked.

"She is dilating, the baby will be out soon," Stephen said.

"PRAISE THE LORD, THANK YOU JESUS!" I screamed in delight.

Just then Chris and his wolves showed up. "Ding dong, the bitch is dead!" Tom said triumphantly.

Oh thank God one less worry.

"Has the call begun?" Chris asked.

"No," Stephen said. "But the dilating has begun it will soon."

"The Call?" Sam asked confused.

"When a female is in the final hours of giving birth an even happens we simply refer as 'The Call'. Somehow and neither we nor the female knows how but she somehow summons all nearby wolves to her side. We figure it is some kind of defense mechanism," Kouga said.

"And you didn't mention this earlier because?" I demanded..

"You never asked," Kouga said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides it's all in the info I we sent you."

"If I wasn't having a baby crawl out of my body right now I would punch you in the fucking face!" I shouted.

"But there are two packs in La Push, how will Sam's pack react to this call?" Jake asked.

"We don't know, we never had two packs in Makah," Sid said.

"But since Sam is the father both packs should feel it." Chris said.

"How does it work? I won't phase will I?" I asked worriedly.

"No, all the wolves will feel a strong pull to you, we don't know why, they just will." Tony said.

God I hate being a wolf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Makah's wolves words were true.

An hour later when the pain returned something…strange happened.

Have you ever been in a large stadium? When a very important game was about to happen, you know how there is a tension in the air that can be so thick you can feel it.

Mom and Emily were the only ones who couldn't feel it. But it was like static snapping on the fingertips.

Then they came, one by one, the wolves of Sam's pack. The storm had died down and it would take a few days to clean up the mess but at least the house was still standing.

They paced around outside, anxious and waiting. As time progressed the feeling became more profound, like some invisible force telling us that a new life was about to be born.

Then again I was too busy screaming like a banshee to take too much notice.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I hissed in pain.

The baby was finally coming. I could feel the little fucker moving.

Everyone was surrounding me in a tight circle, Seth had the damn camera out, and mom and Stephen were down there getting the baby out.

Emily was wiping my head of the sweat which was pouring off me like rain. And poor Embry and Sam had the duty of holding my hand.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

"It's okay Leah your doing great keep pushing!" Mom said.

I turned to Sam. "YOU BASTARD THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" I shouted at him.

He winced in pain as I squeezed his hand. "How is it my fault?" He asked.

"WELL I DIDN"T DO THIS TO MYSELF NOT BY CHOICE, AH FUCK IT HURTS!"

I squeezed Embry's hand, I heard the sound of bones cracking and he was doing his damndest to not cry.

"God mom this hurts! How could you have had Seth after me?" I asked her.

"Believe me honey the joys of motherhood make up for the pain." Mom said.

"Oh what a load of old shit!" I spat.

"Okay Leah I need you to push just two more times, the baby is crowing!" Stephen said.

"Sam go down there, I want you to cut the cord," I said releasing his hand. "Think of it as my way as saying sorry for not inviting you to those classes." I heaved.

Sam went down and looked at what he saw. A look of pure wonder and pride crossed his face.

"Okay sweetie one more push!" Mom said.

Soon the whole room was giving me cheer.

"Come on sis, smile for the camera!"

"Come on Leah!"

"You can do it!"

"Go, Leah go!"

"Push!"

"Push hard!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed and they all fell silent. "I'm the one pushing her out of my cunt, not you!"

I tried to summon the power to push, but I couldn't there was so much pain.. I could smell the blood and bile thick in the air.

"Come on Leah Push!"

"I can't!" I screamed tears running down my face.

"Come on Leah," Embry said.

I looked at him, my Embry, he looked so anxious and happy. "It hurts so bad." I said.

He kissed me then, full on the lips. "I know, but your daughter needs you to push, Sarah needs to push, then it will be all over. You can hold her and kiss her and love her. You can raise her and watch her grow up into the same strong woman her mother is," He said caressing my cheeks.

I shut my eyes. And with every ounce of strength I possessed I pushed. I almost blacked out from the pain. But soon the sounds of crying filled the air. The energy that filled the room seemed to explode and the wolves outside began to howl.

I opened my eyes and there she was. My baby. My Sarah. I watched as with shaky hands Sam cut the cord, then mom washed her of the blood and wrapped her in a blanket she had made for her and handed her to Sam.

Sam looked so…shocked, so loosed. He stared at her with so much love and pride. Then he looked at me and there were tears in his eyes. He walked over and handed her to me.

As gently as I could I took her into my arms. She was moving irately, but once she was in my arms she stopped and got comfortable. She was a big baby. But she was also a wolf after all.

Something fell on her cheek. A Tear drop.

I was crying.

There was something about holding this tiny little life in my arms that made all the pain and hardship I have ever face seem so…irrelevant. I was a mother now, a mother? Me?

"She's beautiful." Embry whispered staring down at Sarah.

"Oh god she is isn't she?" I asked laughing, the tears were falling freely now. "Seth bring the camera closer I want you to get everything." I said.

Everyone took turns looking at the baby. I wasn't ready to let anyone hold her though. Sam went out and told the wolves the good news; they all took off into the woods howling and yipping in pleasure.

"Well done Leah." Chris said.

He looked at me then Sarah.

And then he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life.

"Oh come on!" I said angrily glaring at Chris.

God I hate imprinting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Chris imprinted on Sarah. And yes I'm pissed about that. I wanted him to be happy, better be careful what you wish for.

The Makahs are all staying, they like how free they are in La Push.

I had a nice long talk with Chris and we have an understanding about his relationship with my daughter. I can't stop imprinting but I can make some rules for it.

We signed Embry as the father, and the official word in La Push is me and Embry got drunk and fell in love and Sarah is the result.

Sam and Emily plan on getting married soon and guess what we have to find a new suit for the new addition to the wedding.

The Cullens (Especially Alice) Went crazy in buying me a whole bunch of baby stuff, and a nice college fund, as a thank you for helping us with the Volturi.

A few days after she was born Sarah spent the night at Sam and Emily's so me and Embry could have a nice night alone. After a few hours of ridding ourselves of sexual frustration Embry proposed to me and this time I said yes. That's right; I am going to be Mrs. Leah Call.

Makah sent us congratulations, but I'm not letting them anywhere near my baby, can you blame me?

Sarah phased a few days after she was born. One minute I'm looking at my baby in her crib, the next a dark silvery wolf pup chewing on her teddy bear.

Chris was over in a minute and used his freaky Makah wolf technique to calm her. He is teaching us how to do it.

My life has had its high's and low's. Being a wolf has taken Sam, my father, and now it gave me this.

But when I look into those hazel eyes (My eyes) and I feed her milk and Embry stands next to me telling her stories from a book, I no longer care of the past, I have the future in my hands now, and it is good.

**Fusedtwilight: Well that is that, the end, no more storks and wolves. I would like to thank you all so much. I originally intended for this story to only be a few chapters long. But all the reviewers and the P.M's made me want to make it longer. I never intended for a leah and embry hook up, but I wanted to add some romance and drama and like I said before, they both deserve some loving. And I never intended to have the Makah's or the whole pure wolf thing, but I wanted to add something unique that I haven't seen in other twi fics. Storks and wolves was only going to be a couple of chapters that would be both humorous and touching. **

**But you all helped inspire me to continue this story and you all helped it grow into what it is now, thank you all so much for your support. If I could thank you all I would, but there are so many of you I can't possibly name you all, so for all those who reviewed and P.M'd thank you all so much, readers like u are what help authors like me keep going.**

**Now some have you have requested a sequel. Will there be a sequel? ……Maybe. I would like to continue, because it seems like it is such a shame to not continue with so many plot's. Tony and Seth, Chris and Sarah, and the other Makah's who I would love to write more about. So if you all want a sequel Review and P.M and tell me why there should be a sequel. **

**So until next time.**


	35. AN

**Do to popular demand I have wrote the first chapter of the sequel to Storks and wolves. It is called pups and tikes and it takes place a month after storks. What else could possibly happen that could top what happened in storks and wolves? Find out soon, it should be up within the next 24 hours. **


End file.
